Path To Peacefull World : Crimson Dragon Chronicle
by RifanFirmansyah
Summary: The alternate story of Ishibumi-sensei "Highschool DxD" in my version. the our hero rough way to reach true peaceful world. and his path to become true Dragon of Dragon (DxD) and become the lord of dragon land. The troubleful highschool until Collague life. the new abnormal enemy showed up. IsseixRias/Ophis/harem/serafall/sona/OC and other pairing (i hope you help me click my link)
1. Arc 1 - Life 00

**everyone, the fans of Highschool DxD... please give cheers at ichibumi-sensei ... DxD BANZAI ... \(****,****)/**

**This is my first fanfic ...**  
**I hope you can enjoy it, because that's the joy of a writer ...** **and just think of this as a side story fanfic (if you do not mind anyway?) hehehe ...**

**I made this fanfic in order to wait for the publication of HSDXD Vol: 16 ... let's wait for the publication together ...**

**and happy reading ... : D**

* * *

Life 00...

I Hyoudo Issei, is a demon but also a humanoid dragon. Maybe my existance very complicated to be explained. But that's the the reality .

It has been several months since a massive attack by the alliance Chaos Brigade and hades. Right now I and all members of the family under the leadership of Rias Gremory was on his way after a vacation to the onsen for supernatural creatures. I had a car with Xenovia, gasper and Ophis, and the one who was driving is...

" Sensei... What do you want to kill us all " I yelled, terrified by how reckless the driver.

" Lighten Issei, we will survive as you was before "

" Shut the fuck up, and drive normally "

" Mou... Issei. Why you can't calm like them ? " Sensei said while pointed toward back seat, Gasper, Ophis, and Xenovia still sleep with peacfull face.

" Where can I sleep well in life and death situations like now "

"you had die once, right?" Azazel-sensei said with a mischievous smile.

It's true I have previously died from curse of Samael blood after the battle with Salba in artificial dimension. But a miracle came to me.

Great red, Ophis, and Ddraig work together to bring me back from the dead. Even make me a new body from Great Red's flesh and Ophis's power.

" Take it easy. You will not die only with little incident like this " Azazel sensei continued.

" Do not treat me like I can not die! " i frightened.

" Haha... oh yes. By the way. it seems we're going to wrong way, let try to check the GPS " sensei said while pressing a button.

Wait, I feel bad. if not mistaken, it is the key to fire the beam from Grigory's space satellite.

CLICK

None happened this time. In the small car dashboard, little screen appears that shows our location map . " So this time is really a GPS ? " I sighed with relief.

" Take it easy, I have to fix it before " sensei smiled proudly. " Now, we must search our location, first" sensei continued while pressing the screen. "I thought we were in this area"

[THE TERRORIST ANNIHILATION PARTICLE SET UP]

I was feeling bad after reading that suddenly appeared on the screen.

" Ups, it looks like this is the weapons for anticipation the terrorists with the map to determine the targets " said sensei without sin. " Issei tight your grip up... ! "

" I'M GOING TO DIE AGAIN... "

-oOo-

Me and my friends saw a strange sight from the the car. The pillars of light appeared in the mountains. Is it the terrorists act?

" Ara... ara... Ise seemed to have an enjoyable trip "

" Ise-san. let's hope he is okay with azazel-sensei"

" calm down. he will live again though he is dead, and it's been proven, right? "  
Akeno-san, asia-chan, and rossweisse-san give their comments after seeing a pillar of light in the distance. I kiba Yuuto, only smiled bitterly respond to their comments.

" Why should i different car with my Ise? " Rias Gremory, our Master as well as high class devil look disappointed. Looks like she wanted to be with the person she love most. he is, my best friend. The underworld hero Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei.

" Voting results make Ise-senpai have to sparated with us..." koneko said while reading a book.

" Ise-kun, I have a bad feeling"

" Let us pray for his safety "

" " AMEEEN " "

" " " AUCH " " "

I and all the member of the car simultaneously received little damage and hold our heads. Rosweisse-san who nearly lost control of the car immediately stabilize the car that had swerved.

" Don't pray carelessly, dangerous if you do it since wa are on the highway. " Rosweisse-san complaints to Asia and Irina.

" " Sorry , it's just habit " " Asia and Irina apologized simultaneously.

For us the Devils. If we hear a prayer like that, we'll get a little damage. But it is an exception to Asia and Xenovia. Leave aside Irina, she is an reincarnated angel.

Asia and Xenovia have detached from the system. They got special treatment. my best friend, Hyoudo Issei. He begged Maichel-sama to remove the restrictions, he said, he can't bear to see asia and Xenovia always smile in pain when they were both praying.

But because of his kindness that make we all loved and respected him so much. Forget about his perverted thought, he is the host of very powerful heavenly dragon who can kill the god. The Red dragon Emperor, Ddraig.

A few hours later...

Azazel-sensei's sports car stopped in front of the Hyoudo's residence. Ophis, Gasper and Xenovia come out from the back seat with a new face getting out of bed. Sensei out of the car too. wait... where is ise-kun?

BRUUK

Something fell when sensei opened the front door. Issei-kun fell unconscious. His face was pale... his eyes spinning.

A few seconds after he fall. he immediately got up, holding his mouth and ran into the house.

Everyone wondered what happened to him. Only Azazel-sensei who laugh at Ise-kun act...

Evening at the Hyoudo's residence.

I, Hyoudo Issei, were watching Our Movie shows the tokusatsu Oppai dragon with the whole group plus Ophis, irina, and Ravel. This episode told about oppai dragon beats the monster of Apocalypse carrier, the Monster that seeks to destroy the underworld. In the show oppai dragon gain superpowers after meeting with the dragon god king, Great read-sama, and defeat the giant monster of apocalypse carrier.

This scene is none other than my battle with the anti-monster Jabberwocky, the strongest anti-monster who has created by one of the Longinus [ Annihilation maker ] when the recent crisis of the underworld.  
At that time, I had come back from the dead. I come back with Ophis and Great red. Finally the great red wants to help and fused with me. And form a gigantic balance breaker, I managed to eliminated the Jabberwocky.

"The worst thing is the scene after this" I murmured in my mind.

[ what a shame, not only Uroboros, but the great red-sama saying embarrassing things like that ]

Silence... not only you are depressed at that time... I had to swallow the bitter fruit of my pervert nature.

[ huoooh... ghuooooh... really can not be accepted. Even the two greatest existence to like it... I could not deal with the white one again... huooooh... partner the drugs please... which the drug was ]

Ddraig cry uncontrollably, really ferocious myself to make one of the legendary dragons to cry like this. I shed a drug on the jewel in my gauntlet after appearing it up.

[ The... huoh... feels more... good ]

" Ise, what Ddraig disease relapse? " Ophis who sat next to me suddenly asked me

" This is the third time since we watched the movie " Rias said in a surprised tone.

" As expected from Ise-kun, even the heavenly dragon bow down in front of him " kiba smiled bitterly. Damn you, Mr. Handsome...

" Issei-senpai, must control his pervertness " ravel sitting on my lap joined commented.

" Issei-senpai is the worst... " koneko was sitting on my lap verbally beat me.

""" Hahahahaha """ everyone laughs together.

Magic circle suddenly appeared in the corner of the room, in the magic circle appearing sirzech-sama, holding millicias, Greyfia-san, Azazel-sensei, Baraqiel-sama, Serafall-sama, Ajuka-sama and Shinra Tsubaki seto-Kaicho.

What is this, the Maou come to my house of a sudden. we got us all shocked, except Ophis is still calm watch a movie while eating sweets.

" Oni-sama... why are you here? " Rias stood surprised at the unexpected guest.

" Yooo... ise, Rias, you're all... " sirzech-sama greeting us without formality. They all use casual clothes, except Serafall-sama who still uses her magical girl costume.

" Ise-niisama, long time no see " millicias waved his hand at me.

" Tou-sama... " Akeno-san was also surprised to see his father.

" How are you Akeno ? are chichiryuutei still tried eat your oppai? " baraqiel gigled

" I TOLD YOU, I DON'T EAT OPPAI " i yelled at governor of Daten-shi.

" Just Kidding, boy... " baraqiel smiled at me.

" Sorry to interrupt your pleasure " Shinra seto-Kaicho bowdown politely.

" So what's all this ? " Rias asked again

" We are here because we take free day together after completing the work due to recent incidents. So are we can't relax after some fatigue because working in day and night for the sake of the underworld? And, is this the way you greet your guest? " greyfia-san pointed her. Rias felt down, afraid to look her mad onee-sama.

"...so Ophis also enjoy the movie of Oppai dragon, eh? " shirzech-sama finally broke the silence when he saw Ophis calmly watching television.

" This attractive, though not as it actually... " Ophis answered Shirzech-sama.

" Hahahaha... " sirzech-sama laughed.

" Hyoudo Issei-kun. Can we talk in private for a moment ? " Suddenly Ajuka Beelzebub-sama ask me.

I nodded to beelzebub-sama. We both left the crowd of people while all remain focused on us.

" I'm sorry for bringing you into my nasty room " I bowed down at the Beelzebub-sama

" No problem, so... I want to discuss the critically important things about your new body " Beelzebub-sama make a creepy smile.

And stood right in front of me is ajuka beelzebub, one of the four leaders of devil race.

" So what do you want to discuss? " I asked ajuka-sama

" Your body from great red's flesh and Ophis's power already spread among the Upperman " ajuka-sama stepped into my bed and sat down. " I want to know the potential of your new body "

" So ise-kun, may I check your body and measure its potential ? " he added.

" no problem... "

" relax your body, ise-kun "

Ajuka-sama wrote magic letter quickly. Suddenly a magic circle appeared under my feet. Unlike the common magic circle. This circle seem have complicated devil's letter in it.

" We started hyoudo ise-kun ... "

I nodded at ajuka beelzebub-sama.

WHIRRRR

magic circle start spinning rapidly. Beelzebub-sama eye's wider.

Is there something wrong with my body? I asked myself. looking beelzebub-sama expression make me little worried.

The Maou wrote several letters with his finger again. another circle appears with more compllicated devil's letter in it. And the circle was still spinning rapidly. None signs of stopping.

" Hemmm, awesome " ajuka-sama muttered.

" is my body wrong, beelzebub-sama? " I asked with worry.

Ajuka beelzebub removing magic formula that floats in front of him. Magic circles under my feet disappeared.

" Hyoudou ise-kun... " ajuka-sama called. I turned to him.

" I've put a kangkara formula even able to read capacity the power of the ultimate devil class. But still not able to calculate your nominal strength. " Ajuka-sama closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked at me seriously. " In view of the outside of your body are exactly same with your previous body, it's just... "

" It's just, what ? " I am anxiously awaiting his words

" Your Body capacity can accommodate an unlimited demonic power. It like a black hole that absorbs anything into nothingness "

I was surprised by ajuka-sama words.

" What is it dangerous ? "

" Dangerous? Yes. But for your own... " the ajuka-sama words makes me think

" What do you mean ... ? "

" Your body is made up of two elements is called emptiness and infinite, dreams and illusions. Make you into a container that does not have a limit in accommodating demonic power "  
I bowed down by beelzebub ajuka-sama words.

" There is something else that I find interesting " ajuka-sama smiled at me.

" Your Body composition same with dragon, you can even change your body part such as a dragon or restore it to normal appareance. in other words you can grow even further than before... " the Maou proceed.

de javu, I think I've listened this comments before? Ddraig also said it in the dimensional gap. Well...

" Yes. now, you have an unlimited potential. hard to admit it, when you're power equal with Maou class... maybe, you will reach my level or sirzech when you can control your fullpower... but this time, in your imperfect true queen, you can win agains serafall, because she is the weakest in four maou " Last ajuka beelzebub's word make me dumbfounded.

" Try to remove your wings " he told me to put out the wing, when I pull the wings, not bat wings had appearing, but it similar to the red dragon wings .

i turned shock looking at my own wings.

" That's one example. You can change your body parts into a dragon. "

" So, I now like this " I don't know, i must Happy or sad ...

"Of course, ise body is made form great red's flesh, ise was dragon after all "

Ophis suddenly appeared from the dark end of my room. As usual, her face expressionless.

" O-Ophis... since when you heve been here ? " I was surprised to saw Ophis was suddenly appeared from the dark corner of the room.

" since ise's leaving... " Ophis replied casually. " there is eavesdropping... "

Are someone overheard the conversation? I was surprised to hear Ophis word.

" hehehe... it's like Levia-tan seems out" one of the four Maou appeared in magic circle. make peace poses with two fingers

" So you hear it ? " Beelzebub-sama looked on serafall-sama.

" Hehehe, sorry. Levia-tan is very curious, why ajuka-chan suddenly invites sekiryuutei-kun go the way out here , levi-tan want to meet him too, and what your mean by i'am weakest? " serafall-sama said with childish tone. however, she is beside she was cosplayer a Maou Leviathan.

But it is the other side of the Maou of underworld. They are very easygoing.

" Eto... so why Leviathan-sama want to see me ? " I asked the girl with the magical girl outfit.

Serafall-sama just surround myself while continuing to look at every inch of my body. It makes me fell nervous.

" Hahaha, as I expected from my brother-in-law " sirzech-sama suddenly appeared from behind the door with everyone else in the group added Sithri including sona-kaichou and saji.

" Serafall very interested in you, I rarely see serafall interested in men other than maou " sirzech-sama proceed.

An honor when Maou interested in me, but what the mean about your word just now, srizech-sama ?

" Serzech-chan, Levia-tan decided challenged sekiryuutei-kun to a duel " Levitan serafall both said cheerfully, raising her wand.

" EEEEEEEEHHH " I cried out in surprise.


	2. Arc 1 - Life 01

A few minutes later in one of the training ground in Gremory region.

Currently, I hyoudo Issei, do not know why i should fight agains one of yondai-Maou, serafall Leviathan-sama.

" Ise-san, don't lose... "

" the man which I have chosen, must be able to wins agains Maou "

" win ise-kun, michael-sama definitely looking at you from heaven "

church Trio cheering from the sidelines.

" Ara... ara... ise-kun fight agains Leviathan-sama, it's seems interesting "

" I wanted to see how far the power of the man who loved by my daughter. eat her oppai, chichiryutei "  
Akeno-san and baraqiel added.

" I DO NOT EAT OPPAI " I shouted at Baraqiel again.

" Ahh, sekiryuutei-kun... are you want to eat my oppai? " serafall-sama said to me with Innocent face.

*Sob*... *sob*... Why my heart ached?

" training session between Maou serafall Leviathan agains sekiryuutei-hyoudo Issei, Start " Greyfia-san started the match.

I bring up my gauntlet.

" Do not hold back yaa... if you still hold on, you'll be regret it. " Serafall-sama swinging her wand.

So much magic circle appearing randomly around me. Ice pillars arise from the magic circle. I tried my best to avoid it all.

" Ddraig... hoi , Ddraig... " I tried to call my partner.

[ ... ] There is no reply...

Looks like he's still asleep. useless partner.

[ boost boost boost boost boost ]

I fired a dargon shot toward Leviathan-sama. she created a wall of ice to block my dragon shot.

Maou Leviathan once again waved her wand. The magic circle is appeared under my feet. I jumped up quickly. Sharp ice pillars arise from the magic circle.

[ boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost ]

[ transfer ]

I gather my energy in my stomach, and then spitting giant fire has teaced by Tannin-Ossan.

Arena formerly the expanse of ice, now transformed into a sea of fire.

" Mou, sekiryuutei-kun ... it looks like you do not fight seriously " serafall-sama scowling at me, her face is very cute even she mad.

" I'm sorry Leviathan-sama, but I don't want to fight against Maou... " I shouted at the Leviathan serafall-sama direction after succesfully avoiding hundred pillar of ice.

" Mou... sekiryuutei-kun is evil... why do you continue to avoid my attack?" Leviathan-sama said while continuing waved her wand with tearing eyes.

I kept avoiding the pillar of ice, my eyes pointed on Leviatan-sama oppai, it is so big and moving around.

I can't, she is a Maou who should I respect. But that big oppai. I tried to handle my pervert thought.

" I felt the perverted aura around here... " koneko-chan spoked sarcasmly.

" Mou... ise-san. remember! she is a Maou " Ravel yelled.

Rias just shook his head as she put hand on her forehead. She look disappointed

" I'm sorry because i'm pervert... " I yelled at them while continuing to avoid any Maou Leviathan attacks

Damn, Ddraig was sleeping. If like this, never thinking about my true queen, maintaining stability my normal balance breaker is very difficult.

BOOM BOOM BOOOM

Serafall-sama continued to attack me mercilessly.

" I never thought hyoudo able to fight with serafall-sama without balance breaker for this long. " Saji commented

" Mou... sekiryuutei-kun, why you not use your balance breaker, show your strength that you showed in the underworld... " serafal-sama murmured with the cute pose.

Tch... not that, I want to. But I still have not been able to maintain my balance breaker stability without Ddraig.

I continue to avoid Leviathan-sama attacks. The whole arena has become a field of ice ...

" Sekiryuutei-kun, be serious... i'll become serious now... "

Serafall Leviathan improve her magic strength. Whole ground suddenly become field of ice, the Ice storm crashing towards me.

[ boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost ]

I kept firing my dragon shot.

Serafall-sama blocked my attack with a giant ice pillars.

" Ise, still still did not use his balance breaker " suddenly Ophis commented.

The entire audience looked Ophis.

" why? if Issei entered in the balance breaker mode, he should have beat that little girl from earlier " Ophis narrowed her eyes.

BRUAK

Everyone was shocked and looked at me that hit into the arena wall. Large cracks appeared behind me.

All of them look at me anxiously. Damn, I really going to die if continue to fight serafall-sama like this. Without my balance breaker I could not use my full power.

Serafall Leviathan-sama continues shot ice pillars towards me. I changed my hands to form a humanoid dragon to block attacks.

Damn, hurts... even i transform, i still felt a pain from that attack.

I groan in pain on the floor...

" Mou... sirzech-chan, is this all sekiryuutei-kun power? I don't believe it... " serafal-sama pointed her wand on sirzech-sama.

" it seen that he did not intend to fight with you " Sirzech-sama giggled.

" Levia-tan want to see power the hero of the underworld. " Maou Leviathan this time looking towards me. I'm just speechless bear the pain.

" Serafall, I have an idea... " Azazel-sensei suddenly spoke.

All glanced at Azazel-sensei, including me who still hold pain.

" What if Issei win in this match, he can squeeze your oppai... " Azazel-sensei smiled mischievously.

Gremory members and Sithri eyes widened by Azazel-sensei words.

I'm speechless heard azazel-sensei words. Oppai Maou, is she wants? As far as high devil class are very sensitive to they pride, and she is a Maou, it's imposible. I mused in my pain.

" All right... sekiryuutei-kun... if you win you should squeeze this levia-tan oppai at will "

" EEEEEEHHHHH "

everyone in the arena was surprised to hear the words of Maou Leviathan, except ophis, she just tilted her head.

" Onee-sama, it's... " sona-kaichou said nervously.

Touching oppai Maou, shit I can't properly think this current conditions. But if I win this time I could squeeze Oppai of Maou, Oppai greatest woman in the underworld.

Large and soft oppai Maou Leviathan-sama clearly in my mind. I could squeeze it. More precisely, she will let me squeeze her oppai if I win.

thinking of squeezing Maou oppai make my pervert going to MAX, but she is still maou... leader of underworld. So, why? She said, she allow it if i win. I feel revolution in my pervert mind

[ partner, i feel some thing... ] Ddraig suddenly spoke.

What is it? I asked him.

when I was asked to Ddraig, the ground suddenly shaking.

something fell through piercing roof of the dome, when the dust begins to thin. I saw ten chimera

[ be careful partner, it's not ordinary chimera ] Ddraig warned me.

is so... uh, why are you just talking now? I thought you were sleeping?

[I actually fell asleep, but I woke up when i felt this preseance... ]

I look towards the edge of the arena.

It seems what Ddraig told about this chimera is right. Sirzech-sama and ajuka-sama look the chimera seriously.

"Ajuka protect others, Azazel and baraqiel help me and greyfia" sirzech-sama shouted

Ajuka-sama write formulas quickly, and then they all disappeared.

"Serafall, ise. find the mastermind behind this attack, he's gotta be around here " sensei yelled at me

""Okay"" I and serafall-sama replied in same time. Then transported to outer dome with magic circle.

"Sekiryuutei-kun, I feel the air mixed with the strong aura of the way there" when we got in the woods, serafall-sama pointing in one direction.

"How do you know?"

"Sithri clan power is manipulate air and water, I can feel a strange pressure in that direction"

Maou is very great, I immediately headed toward the designated, she followed behind me.

I look a light from afar, as we approached, we look people wearing robes was controling a magic circle.

"Sekiryuutei and Leviathan, an honor if you both come to greet me"

"are you one of chaos brigade's Witch? Stop this attack, now" I yelled at him.

His face was covered by a hood. when he lift up his hand, two magic circle appeared along with two other chimeras. It's size bigger than ten other.

"We just want to do the experiment" the man said calmly.

"Brought this creature with overwhelming power you say experiment? Levia-tan will not forgive you and couldn't let you get away" Leviathan serafall stormed toward the witch.

Suddenly two chimera attacking towards serafall-sama.

[Balance break: boosted gear scale mail]

[Welsh dragon knight]

JREB JREB

Two hand of chimera stucked in the ground. I timely rescue serafall Leviathan-sama.

"are you okay, serafall-sama?"

I asked serafall-sama, when i carried her in bridal style.

"I'm fine ..." serafall leviathan-sama blushed

Well, her face is so cute. I can't hold my lecherous face

Fortunately, I use a helmet. if not, I haven't look cool, with this pervert face

[partner ... sorry to bother, but look backward]

I returned to the real world when Ddraig spoke to me. I immediately disappeared from view, avoid the attacks of the chimera. Then appeared in a quite place away from both the chimera.

I slowly lowered serafall-sama.

"Thank you ..." this time serafal said with a shy, not with a tone that usually childhood.

"Ddraig, time for a counterattack"

[let's Kick those chimera's ass, partner]

[welsh dragon rook]

In other places ...

I kiba Yuuto, move to the main palace Gremory forcibly, suddenly I heard loud voice from sona-kaichou and Rias-Buchou.

"Ajuka-sama, why did you bring us here?" she angered

"We also help" Buchou added.

Ajuka-sama narrowed his eyes.

"You are no match for them, even if you attack them together?"

"What do you mean, ajuka-sama?" Buchou looks confused

" that chimera's aura same with mine" Ophis joined commented. All eyes lead to Ophis.

"it seems That Chimera's made from my power..." we were stunned by Ophis's words

"I knew it, it looks like chaos brigade began to experiment in the Ophis power" ajuka-sama sighed.

"We have to help Issei-senpai" Gya-kun suddenly spoke. Rarely i have seen gasper like that.

"Ise-san..." Asia began to shed tears

"We leave it to Sirzech and the other's" ajuka-sama stroked asia-chan head

"tou-sama..." Akeno-san showed anxious faces.

"We hope that the worst scenario did not happen."

"Issei ..." Buchou sat down.

she's worrying the person she loves. Not only buchou, I and all who are here worrying them.

in the forest border Gremory's region...

[Partner, the witch ran away... ] Ddraig yelled in my mind...

I, Hyoudou Issei, was fighting with one of the two chimera. I separated from the sirzech-sama group , I was assigned by Azazel-sensei to search for the mastermind of the attack in this time.

Serafall-sama and me finally found the mastermind, unfortunately two chimeras with incredible power block our ambush.

" Ddraig, I 'm familiar with this monster's aura... "

[ Like your gut, partner. This sensation... is like Ophis ]

I spoke with Ddraig in time strike back with a chimera ...

ZRUAK ZRUAK ZRUAK

I saw a giant ice pillars springing up elsewhere. Serafall-sama seems too difficult to face one another chimera's.

[Partner, think of yourself first ]

I pulled out my dragon wings, and immediately flew to the sky. Chimera was flying after me...

I fired a dragon shot with big size many times to that monster. Unfortunately, the injuries from my attack always quickly regenerated.

" in this state, we should use the true queen " I talked to Ddraig.

[ do not be stupid partner, the queen balance is not perfect. Looks like your "evil piece" still need an adjustment in your new body ]

SWIIIFT

Suddenly the chimera at front of me disappeared. Tch, they are very fast... I sharpen all my senses, and increases up to the level of the most sensitive reflexes.

I sensed a subtle change in the air flow from the bottom.

KCHIIING

I'm little late to avoid the surprise attack, my armor cracking on shoulder part. Even the defense [ welsh dragonic rook ] can penetrate it attack.

[ partner, although not as sharp fenrir's claws, it's still dangerous ]

I try my best to avoid attacks. Looks like my practice with kiba very useful here, I managed to minimize the damage from chimera's attacks.

" If the enemy is moving at high speed, I just need to follow it "

[ Welsh dragon knight ]

[ Star Sonic Booster ]

While i fly , I changed form into triana knight armor.

" Draig, Remove Ascalon " I gave instructions on Ddraig.

Sword emerged from my gauntlet, I was holding it with my right hand. Then barged ahead with blazing speed.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

My Sword and monster's claw collide at high speed. It is true Ascalon could cut all claws on the six chimera's hands, but the speed of it regeneration makes the claw's grow again in an instant.

CRASH

When I managed to cut it right shoulder. chimera spins in the sky and kick my back.

BRUAKH

I crashed into the icy ground. Near me, serafall-sama seems have bad time with another chimera.

crack of pillars ice everywhere, forest where they fighting have become a hysterical icefield and craters is everywhere. Her out fit full with rips.

Two chimera's stands between us, I immediately jumped serafall-sama backward.

" It looks like you have a hard time, sekiryuutei-kun "

Serafall-sama said as she set the same breath.

My breath is also irregular due to fatigue. Although my new body has a base of dragon, but due to long battle and turn triana's armor again and again are drain my stamina so much.

When we both want to strike back there was an big tremor...

" What happened... " I yelled while maintaining balance.

" is something happens ? " Serafall-sama Look Shocked too.

saw a gap in our defense both of chimera was swarmed with lightning speed.

[Partner... ] Ddraig scream...

CRASH CRASH

" Still have time... " I looked down towards serafall-sama who sat down beneath me. She was shocked by the lightning speed attack.

Fortunately, I had time to change into triana rook, chimera's claws stabed the shield .

[ BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST ]

I tamp triana rook's shield so the claws does not stabed further.

" Sekiryuutei-kun... " serafall shocked when realized she has been protected.

" Serafall-sama, what do you think... quickly out of the way... " I snapped serafall-sama, her consciousness returned, she immediately jumped away from us.

[ BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST ]

[ TRANSFER ]

I gather strength in my stomach and burn myself in a pillar of flame that I sprayed with my mouth. though did not as hot as Tannin-Ossan Fire, This flame many times hotter than ravel's and raiser's fire.

The freezing land around my pillar of flame melted.

" Sekiryuutei-kun... " serafall screamed...

I jumped out of the pillar of flame, steam rising off my armor, although using triana rook, the heat from my fire still burn my own body.

" It's okay, pawns job is protect anyone with life in line" I forced smile after opening the helmet to take a breath.

We were both looking at the pillar of flame, after the fire was gone, standing a new monster in the middle of it.

[ Tch, they fused, partner... ] Ddraig mumbled

" Sekiryuutei - kun, please rest. This Levia-tan will use the powerfull levia-tan's magic to kill the monster in once" serafall-sama standing in front of me as she pointed her wand toward the monster in front of us.

Four-eyes monster looked to serafall-sama, the twelve hands began to rise. And make a ball of energy on it.

Serafall-sama immediately increase her demonic power to extrem level. The magic circle appeared under monster feet.

" How dare you hurt my little sekuryuutei-kun, feel the anger of the Mahou-shoujo levia-tan "

[ She should look her self in the mirror... ] Ddraig sighed.

I just smiled bitterly... What is the purpose of "my little Sekiryuutei-kun" words ?

[ Saidai kōgeki majo-shōjo : Serishiusu Kurosa Teriga ]

ZRASH

A Huge Ice pillar suddenly appeared from a magic circle, serafall Leviathan-sama freezing the monster with it. There is Overwhelming demonic power pressure in the ice.

" It's like when she fought Bandersnatch " I commented on the serafall-sama strength, even she is very cute and have a big oppai, she still one of yondai-maou.

" Tee-hee " serafall facing me and put a cute pose

[ Her Magic surprising enough... but... ] Ddraig talked with anxious tone...

haha, even have a strange name... which is important maou leviatan-sama was freeze it...

[ What are you saying? Look at Pillar of ice, partner ] Ddraig Yelled

I turned to a pillar of ice...

CRACK

Small cracks formed, Serafall-sama turned to pillar of ice too.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK PYARR

pillars of ice that broke into pieces.

[ GRUOOOOOOO ] monster roared. the ground suddenly tremble.

" Imposible... i beat the bandersnatch with that attack " serafall-sama screaming in shock. She lied down on the ground.

" Hahahaha, do not underestimate my greatest creation... This chimera is a monster that I created with a matching the power of anti-monster that you call Jabberwocky " the witch appeard from the magic circle. " Introduce, my name is tornasuk... "

[ tornasuk, shaman from Greenland is known for its strength in excess of the devil, but you was dead in rumors ] Ddraig surprised.

Who he is, Ddraig ?

[ Fool... Try to read the history of other mythologi too, partner... don't just kept your eyes on adult megazine... geez...] Ddraig yelled in disappointed tone.

Sorry because I'm pervert...

" Now having fun with my ultimate creation, hahahaha... " Shaman evil disappear with evil laugh.

The monster move quickly towards us. Serafall-sama still sitting because shocked.

I hit that monster's head before it turned sharp claws toward serafall-sama.

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

His hand pierced my abdomen, right shoulder and legs. Serafall shocked to see me blocking the monster's attack, my blood spurted on his face.

" i'll protect serafall Leviathan-sama despite having to sacrifice my own life... "

[ BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST ]

I doubled the power than puncg the monster. Hammer strikes in my arm pushing monster a little...

CHOMP

My blood spurted after being bitten on my left shoulder. Damn, it's fangs sharp like fenrir...

" i'll not allowed you to touch serafall-sama even just her single hair " i just focussed to the monster.

" I'll remove your existence " i screamed, my eyes color become lifeless

" Sekiryuutei-kun... " serafall-sama murmured in a low voice, her body trembling, her eyes began crying.

[Partner, what are you doing ... ] Ddraig yelled

[ COMPRESSION DIVIDER ]

My right hand that hit the belly of the beast it turns white. I held my white gauntlet with my left hand...

" ORYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH " I shouted

[ BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST ]

Green diamond on my left hand and the blue diamond on my right hand began glowing. At the same time the body of the monster's interested in all directions...

" Not enooooooooooooough " i yelled with all of my power.

[ BOOST BOOST BOOST DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE BOOST BOOST BOOST DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE BOOST BOOST BOOST DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE BOOST BOOST BOOST DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE BOOST BOOST BOOST DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE BOOST BOOST BOOST DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE BOOST BOOST BOOST DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE BOOST BOOST BOOST DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE BOOST BOOST BOOST DIVIDE DIVIDE DEVIDE ]

Another voice shouted to be heard clearly from two diamonds in my hands. The monster began to shrink until it disappeared into nothingness.

BRUUUK

My body collapsed, and my sight slowly getting dark .

[Partner... partner... ]

"Sekiryuutei-kun... sekiryuutei-kun " I heard the faint sound of Ddraig and serafall-sama...

My sight became dark...


	3. Arc 1 - Life 02

" Baraqiel... " I, Azazel the governor of da-tenshi. Scream at the sight of my friend hit the wall .

I immediately crushed three chimeras that surrounded me. And flying towards baraqiel with my twelve wings

" Aaaaargh " a woman voice screamed. I turned toward the crater, greyfia fell on the ground because one chimera's attack

This is started when we all watching the fight between serafall and my students, Issei. The Ten chimera suddenly appeared making a huge mess.

The problem is, the chimera is not commonplace chimera. I could feel the incredible power, I thought I knew that power.

" Sirzech, that Chimera has been strengthened by the power of Ophis which was stolen by Samael. " I yelled at Sirzech when he helping his wife.

" They are too tough. " Baraqiel mumbled, he can not move...

I knew it, we were attacked and destroyed every part of his body, the missing parts quickly regenerate at incredible speeds.

And more troublesome, coordination between them is very good. Difficult to find a gap to erase their existence.

SWUNG SWUNG SWUNG

I succesfully avoid all attack. But, They are have fast movements, but with baraqiel in my shoulder, my movements become slowed.

" Azazel... be carefull... they saliva... contains powerfull toxins. " Baraqiel reminds me in a weak voice.

he using all his strength to resist the spread of venom.

Damn... we can not use our full power, when we unleash it, our destructive power can destroy entire Gremory area, maybe more...

I gathered with sirzech and greyfia. We are surrounded...

" Azazel... take greyfia and baraqiel out of this place... " sirzech said to me when he fired ten blocs power of destruction.

Most bodies chimera has disappeared because sirzech attacks, but the ghoulish tentacles emerge and formed a new body very quickly.

Suddenly i shocked looking sirzech expression

" What are you going to use it... " I asked sirzech...

" There is no other way to defeat them than eliminate them existence with absolute power "

" What about this place ? "

" You will make a strong barrier in order to make it not spreading everywhere "

" Baraqiel has ben poisoned by them... my strength is not enough to remove the poison " I explained.

" that Poison is too strong... " I added

" Greyfia, I would gain time, you and Azazel heal baraqiel. " Said sirzech on greyfia.

The silver Quenn of Annihilation nodded. she approached the two of us.

I put baraqiel on the ground.

I created a simple powerful barrier to prevent nuisance as I and greyfia remove the toxins from Baraqiel's body.

Shirzech trying to protect us from the chimera's attacks.

But, that's not enough to kill them, even it remained a small part. It will trigger the regeneration the body parts very quickly. Like it was been fully controled from far.

the only way to destroy these creatures is erased their existance into nothingness.

" Chaos brigade is very troublesome... " I sighed, i and greyfia removing the toxins in Baraqiel's body.

It would be very dangerous if they have an army like this chimera. But, i think, they just make these crazy creatures in limited quantities. Ophis power is very valuable, they not too fool to used Ophis power carelessly.

" Can you be a little faster... ? " Sirzech muttered.

" Very inconvenient if you have to fight these creature while keeping output power in this weakest stat " he added.

" buy as little time again... " greyfia answer

Sirzech continued firing at Chimera's mercilessly, his face was not as quiet as usual.

Looks like he was worried about us than worrying about himself.

Given sirzech true form, he had no reason worry about his own self.

"It is finished, we will teleport out " I told sirzech.

" Hurry up... "

I eliminate the barriers, i make a magic circle for teleported. Blink of an eye we all succesfully get out from dome.

I immediately made a barriers that surrounds the dome. I used all my strength into max output.

Baraqiel and Greyfia immediately helped me make a powerfull barrier.

Suddenly... ground shaked. wave of "power of distruction" spread out from inside the dome with crazy amount.

Sirzech, began showing his true strength.

" Whatever happened, kept the barrier with all of your power " I yelled on greyfia and baraqiel.

Ground stop crumbling, the overflowing "power of distruction" started to shrink up to human form.

Few Moments later, the human form of power of destruction began turned into sirzech. He only wore pants and shoes, his shirt disappeared.

" Really... crazy power... even no dust is left... " baraqiel muttered.

Protector disappears, greyfia immediately ran towards her husband. She created a new outfit for sirzech from his magic.

" It seems like we are liberated this area... " sirzech smile. He then made a little magic circle.

However, in the Gremory's main resident.

I, kiba Yuuto. Along with the others being in a state of anxiety.

We were worried about the people who Fought against the chimera.

Ravel and koneko came with two pots of tea.

After putting a pot on the table, Ravel grabbed ger shirttail.

" They'll be fine, Issei-senpai will not leave us again, he will kept his promise... " Koneko-chan smiling while holding Ravel's shoulders.

I believe in koneko-chan words. My best friend, Hyoudou Issei, not a guy who will break his promise. But, to hear the fact that monster has Ophis's power makes me wary.

Buchou being cheered by sona-kaichou. Although sona-kaichou cheering buchou... she also worried.

" Isse-san... *sob* Isse-san... " asia cried, Akeno-fukubuchou huged her.

Meanwhile, sit next to Asia and Akeno-san. Irina and Xenovia bowed silently. Irina squeezed her shirttail. Xenovia's eyes look anxious.

While Gasper crying, Opis stroked gasper head. Maybe the dragon god-sama is concerned about that hikokomori vampire's condition.

On the other side. Sithri group is also restless. even Benia, the little grim reaper already Cried. she grabbed one of the Issei armor pictorial embroidery on her cloak.

" still no news...? " Saji who was silence suddenly talked.

I just shook my head slowly. Saji looked very frustrating. He clutched his hand.

I understand if he was worried about Ise, he considers Ise to be his target that should be achieved.

By the time when he received the news about Issei's Dead, Saji is very sad. for Saji, Issei presence is invaluable. Issei, who became the devil in the same time with him, a pawn like him, but because ise anyway, he realized he was special like issei and become the supreme power in the group Sithri due to host one of the dragon king, the prison dragon Vritra.

Suddenly we felt the floor vibrate. I immediately looked out anxiously...

" I can not take it anymore, I will help hyoudou... " Saji Impatient...

[ we will help Ddraig, sounds interesting. Let's do it other myself ] Vritra appears to black fire snake form.

"i can not let hyoudou die again..." Saji added

" Wait... " ajuka beelzebub-sama appeared with Mr. and Mrs. Gremory and Rossweisse-san.

" I just got word from sirzech, all of chimeras has been destroyed, and the earthquake is because sirzech power... " ajuka-sama explained. " Sirzech, and other is fine"

" Then, how about Issei... ? " The one who asking is Rias-Buchou...

" They're sparated from sirzech group, they both pursue the mastermind behind this incident, i don't know about detail, but thinking about sekiryuutei and serafall power, they must be alive "

At least we know if that dangerous monsters is been defeated...

All of ass breathed in relieve

[ GRUOOOOOOOOO ]

Suddenly we heard a very loud roar, and the ground shook again. This time the remor is harder than before.

PRIANG

We all look on direction of the sound, I saw Ophis dropped a glass of tea when she want to take it. she shrugged off the falling glass. Ophis looked toward the window with narrowed eyes.

I feel something bad. With this...

" I feel a strange distortion of space at Ddraig and Ise's direction... " Ophis eyes even narrowed.

We were all surprised by the Dragon God-sama words. What is the point of her words? What happens to ise-kun and serafall-sama? My anxiety is getting worse and worse...

Few minutes erlier...

" I'm done giving news to them " sirzech told me.

I, Azazel, along sirzech, greyfia and barakqiel have completed eliminate the chimera. Sirzech recently contacted ajuka which is stand by in the Gremory's main resident.

[ GROOOOOAAAAAAA ]

Suddenly heard a loud roar and the ground shooked.

We were all shocked...

" What happened... ? " Baraqiel ask...

" I do not know... " I replied...

Could it be another attack.

" hurry, we must meet serafall and ise " sirzech spoked.

He made a teleportation magic circle below us.

We moved to the place that been freezed, craters and rubble ice pillars scattered everywhere.

" Sekiryuutei-kun... sekiryuutei-kun... sekiryuutei-kun... " serafall voice.

We saw serafall was hugging ise bloody body in the magic circle.

" What happened ? " Sirzech questioned.

" Sirzech-chan, I'm sorry... *sob* sekiryuutei-kun protect me from that chimera. " Serafall answer.

" I was no match for the monster, sekiryuutei-kun succesfully eliminated that scary monster, after it he was unconscious... " serafall added, her sry began stopped.

I immediately approached ise, and checked his pulse. Very weak... there is a hole in the whole of ise's body.

" I managed to stop the bleeding. But the poison in his body... *sob* the poison is too strong ... " serafall sobbed.

Sirzech and greyfia immediately healing ise, they tried to remove toxins from ise's body.

Few Moments later, a black smoke come out from hole on ise's body then condenses into a small ball.

" It's ... " sirzech surprised to see a little black ball hovering over the ise's body.

"What is it sirzech ? " I asked anxiously.

"It's like jormungand's poison... "

We were struck by the sirzech's words.

" Sirzech-chan... what you mean is the Midgard serpent... "

No wonder, even baraqiel use all his strength to resist the spread of the poison.

" I'm also not sure, but in this world, only jormungand which have poison like this, it similar with this, it can kill a god, although weaker than samael's blood"

Serafall body suddenly shook, she cried and hugged ise again.

Sirzech eliminate the poison with the power of destruction. Then he held serafall shoulder.

" Lighten up... ise lives are safe, thank the poison does not spread to his vital parts " sirzech turned toward greyfia. " Let's take ise to the hospital "

We all disappear in a magic circle.

-oOo-

I, kiba Yuuto, knights of the Rias Gremory, was running in the hall along with everyone.

We got word from sirzech that ise in the hospital, shortly after hearing the loud roar.

"Oni-sama? How ise circumstances ... " Rias-Buchou asked her brother

"He is still unconscious"

"Why did this happen?"

"Serafall said, when they found the mastermind of the attack. Two other chimeras appeared and fused. Its power is almost equal to anti-monster jabberwockky. At the crucial moment, ise get bitten and take a toxins for protecting serafall "

"What about that monster?"

"Ise breaking my ban at the last moment" all view toward Azazel-sensei...

"I have a little chat with Ddraig, seems ise used [Divine Dividing] and double it power with [Boosted Gear Gift] to erased that monster"

We were all shocked.

So ise use the latent power of hakuryukou in his sacred gear. Stupid, he should have been aware of what the consequences of using that power.

BRUUUK

"... *sob* ise... *sob** sob*... " Buchou bowdown in her knees and cried. Greyfia-san hugging her sister-in-law with compassion.

"Akeno ..." baraqiel hugged her daughter. Akeno san began crying to.

"Sorry lucifer-sama... where is Onee-sama? "

"she is still in the room... she actually been banned by doctor, but you know the nature of your sister, right? " sirzech answer sona-kaichou.

"i hope,she did not blame herself for this incident" sirzech-sama looked at issei room.

"Once again, my best friend became victims of chaos brigade." Saji clenched his fist.

Saji who is at my side walked away, the overwhelming power can be sensed from him.

"Where are you going?" sona-kaichou asked him.

"Just take a fresh air in backyard" saji answered with cold tone, Momo following him.

according to doctors Ise may be in a coma for several months, his condition is very weak.

Ise news spread very fast in the underworld.

The visitor and gifts come like waves. the Gremory group, assisted by shitri group, wa all alternately treat ise and receive guests and gifts.

A day after ise news spread.

The prominent family in the underworld came to visit, even raiser phoenix in the crowd .

I with Rias-Buchou, Buchou's Parents, Akeno-san, ravel, irina and rosweisse-san on duty today.

We invite guests in a separate room with ise. Sairaorg-san, ajuka-sama, falbium Asmodeus-sama, Ruval phoenex and other family's head who became a representative to see issei's condition come out from his room.

Lord Phoenix still hugging his daughter who was cried.

The second day...

When I came, I saw hordes of vali was talking with sirzech-sama, Azazel, asia and Xenovia. Gya-kun and koneko-chan has been cheered by kuroka.

I saw le fay with fenrir came out from ise's room, Saji behind both of them.

I did not expect this group will come to visit ise...

Day three...

Michael-sama, and his minions also come after the Yasaka-san group left. Kunou still here, she wanted to take care of ise too.

And about gifts... because so many piled up like a mountain on one of the Gremory's storage... just forget about it.

This job is very make us tired.

- oOo -

I was floating in dark place, i look on all direction. But, just encountered a black pitch.

" Where am I... ? "

" Rias, Asia, Akeno-san... "

" Koneko-chan, Gasper, Xenovia, irina, Ophis... "

I turned to the right and left direction.

" where are you? Kiba, rosweisse-san, Azazel-sensei... "

I hyoudou Issei... standing alone in the middle of darkness. I don't know how I got here...

" Serafall-sama... " I remember, the last time I saved serafall from that monsters, consequently I punctured everywhere... I do not remember what happened after i get bitten by that monster, I hope she's okay. Wait ? Am I dead again ?

" Ddraig... " I yelled.

Suddenly appeared in front of me a large fire.

[ Eventually you awake partner... ]

I saw a huge red dragon looked at me with a relieved sight.

" Ddraig... " I feel a little happy to see my precious partner.

"so i don't die again..." i reliefed

[ Idiot... ] Ddraig suddenly flicked my head. A big nail bounced me. But, it's painless.

[ Why do you use the [ Divine Dividing ]... What do you want to kill yourself... ]

I was surprised by the Ddraig's question.

" What do you mean? "

[ You're very stupid partner... ]

" I'm sorry if I'm stupid... "

[ At the last moment gauntlet vanishing dragon appears, you using the power divider and doubled the power with boosted gear gift... ]

I was shocked. my eyes get wider, disbelief by Ddraig's words.

[ But I'm curious, how where do you do it ? ]

" I do not remember... "

[ And also, thank to your body. Your new body could withstand the pressure of opposing power. But if you're still using it carelessly your lifespan also be drained... ]

I teared...

[ What is it, partner ? ]

" Thank goodness, I thought i can't meet you again" I wiped my tears.

[ How may best partner may die... ] Ddraig voice full of pride

"Of course, before the reach my dream become a harem king's and making out with Rias, I'm not going to die... "

[ Ugh... ] Ddraig startled, bulging green eyes about to come out...

" what happened, Ddraig? Ahh, are you change your mind to assist me navigated the oppai's world? Oh yeah, what about serafall-sama? Is she okay? I'm very curious about the Maou's oppai, i think about it again and again... " I said with Overexcited...

[ Not it again... Gruooo ] Ddraig shouted, water comes out of his eyes. He curled up clutching his head trying to escape from reality.

[ Partner is enough, is enough... I can not stand agains the word "Oppai"... it provides all-powerful attack against me. * sob * even... even... two very high excistence until poisoned by your perverted mind... * sob * uoh... I was the only poor dragon in the world... why my heart could not stop feel pain... gruooooo... destroyed my self-esteem... the white certainly laugh at me now... Gruooooo ] Ddraig grumbling still crying ...

[ ... * sob * ... ] While he was still curled with tears.

I feel sorry for my partner's. Maybe I was too perverted... and make him completly down...

" Um, excuse me partner, like I was the worst sekiryuutei in history... eto... and i so sorry id i can not make you happy " I blushed, scratching my cheek .

I waited for his reaction...

" Ddraig... "

[ * Sob * ... groook ... * sob * ]

Is he asleep ? ? ?

" a very useless partner? Don't you know how embarrassed I said this " I shouted at the sleeping Ddraig while crying on his nap.

" Sekiryuutei-kun " I heard a voice...

I know this sounds...

" Serafall Leviatha-sama... " I mumbled ...

Draig image suddenly disappeared. I opened my eyes all of sudden...

"EH"

I and serafall-sama looked at each other. Her face very close to me... wait a minute ?

" Serafall-sama " I murmured in a low tone.

" Se... seki... ryuutei-kun... " serafall said nervously, his face flushed.

WHY SERAFALL-SAMA FACE SO CLOSE ? I screamed to myself ...

* * *

**This story has finally rewrited...**

**i feel very sorry, but i had a hard time to fix the mistake in this three chapter...**

**I hope that you will not be disappointed ... although there is a rewrite, but it still in my first story line ... and it seems this 3 chapter is patent and will not be re-written again, I swear ... (even it been rewrited, it just put little clour in the story line to become more interesting :-p )**

**and i say "SO SORRY AGAIN" when i still have a miss-speling in this story... :'(**

**about, the heavenly dragon frustrated because ise pervertness will out son, wait for Ddraig being stressed 3:)**  
**Moreover, for the fans Ise X Serafall (actually, I belong in it), waiting for serafall gave ise her oppai service in next big match...**  
**and also for his enemies, I took some powerful creatures of mythology from around the world ...**  
**I hope you continue to support my first fanfic, and I hope you like reading it ...**  
**because, when the ****reader enjoyed to reading the story, it make **author very happy ...

**just information: since the Life 03 already completed half, so, I'm going to show it about 2 days ahead, please be patient okay?**

**I'll see you in the next episode ****;)**


	4. Arc 1 - Life 03

I and serafall-sama looked to each other. Her face was very close to me... wait a minute ?

" Serafall-sama " I murmured in a low tone.

" Se... seki... ryuutei-kun... " serafall said nervously, her face flushed.

WHY SERAFALL-SAMA FACE SO CLOSE ? I screamed to myself ...

" Sekiryuutei-kun... " serafall-sama suddenly hugged me.

She began to cried, she hugged me tightier, Maou's oppai... Maou's oppai pressing my chest...

I tried to sit on the bed, then turning serafall-sama hug. she seemed very worried about me.

" I'm glad you're okey, serafa- "

BRUK

my door getting smashed. I turned toward the door.

" ...Ise "

" Ise-san ... "

" oh, you are already awaked... "

" Ise-senpai you're awake... "

Rias, Asia, Sirzech-sama, and koneko talked together. Behind them the crowd of people, even kunou also exist .

BRUK BRUK BRUK

All the girls immediately bumped on me. make serafall-sama forcefully bounced off from my arms, they oppai's hit all parts of my body. Hey-hey, I think I've felt this before.

" Ise... * sob *... ise... thank you... * sob *... You finally awaked... " Rias sobbed as she hugged me, her tears wet my shoulder.

Actually, I did not feel comfortable with this situation, you can imagine what it is. if you just awaked and suddenly get huged by six girls in a narrow hospital bed until there is not enough fresh air to breathe.

" * Sob *... Hyoudou... huaaaa... " Saji began to cry loudly.

" Thank's, ise-senpai... * sob *" saji and gasper hugging each other while crying out loud.

" I'm worried ise-kun " kiba too, wait if you're talking with that eyes. it feels... my body chilled...

" as i expected from the sekiryuutei-sama. I thought you were going to coma for a few months... " the doctor who has just come, talked...

I'm speechless... whether they thought that I was in a state of life and death...

Well, look at that fight as it may be...

" Ahh... "

Serafall-sama who began to realize something. yelling...

" Hey girls, do not hug him too tightly. just realized my little Sekiryuutei-kun not absolutely fine... Levia-tan did not want him to hurt anymore... "

Serafall-sama shouted towards the girl who hugged me while pointing her wand at them.

"My... ? "

" Little...? "

" Sekiryuutei-kun...? "

Rias, Akeno-san, and asia are turned towards serafall-sama previously held me, they make a surprised face.

" Senpai... what does that mean? " koneko-chan who previously hug me from behind suddenly snared my neck...

I feel dangerous killing intent around me...

" ...Ise " I see Rias, hair covered her face, creepy...

" *Sob*... *sob*... " asia looked at me with watery eyes...

" Huu, I can not take it anymore... "

" And I just want began to take a part in the competition... "

Ravel and kunou eyes began to tearing as well.

" Ara... ara... ise... could you told us what happened...? " Akeno-san smiles. pale yellow aura emerges from Akeno-san's body, very creepy.

" My little sekiryuutei, you must be very tired. Let's take rest, this kind Levia-tan would take care of you with my wand" Leviathan-sama started acting up again.

" Akeno, help me... Asia, Ravel, koneko, and kunou also... protect ise... " Rias gave instructions.

Rias, Akeno-san, Asia, ravel, koneko and kunou installing formation.

Rias and Akeno-san was in front, and the others lined up behind. They showed a dangerous aura...

Wait a minute, what does that mean ? What will they does? I'm confused...

" Seems it have become good condition " sirzech smiled bitterly, "Well, let them have fun for a while. " Sirzech steped left the room.

" Irina, let us help them... "

" Let's keep ise... He was a childhood friend of the most valuable... "

Xenovia and Irina then stood beside buchou...

" Make sure you do not disturb other patients. " Rossweisse-san waved at us.

" Hahaha... "

" that is the teenager... "

Rossweisse-san, Azazel-sensei, the doctor also...

" Hyoudou good luck... "

" Be Carefull ise-kun "

Kiba, Saji... what do you mean, wait do not leave me. What kind of friend that you have to leave his best friend alone in the middle of a situation like this.

" So you want to play around with Levia-tan is not it? Do not cry if you lose it? " Serafall-sama make a cute posed.

I looked at kiba that will close the door from the outside with a terrified look...

Shortly after kiba close the door tightly.

DHUARRRR PRIANG CRACK

" Help me... sirzech-sama, greyfia-san... help me... kiba... Saji... "

" Serafall Leviathan-sama we will not give up ise just like that... "

DUUUM SHASH KACINK

" Wahh, Rias-chan now has become stronger "

" Protect ise-senpai with life in line... "

My room became a battlefield of the girls.

- oOo -

The next day I was allowed out of the hospital. Kiba told me, I was unconscious for five days.

When I was unconscious, many people who visit me. Because of many visitor Gremory's families assisted by Sitri family forced to split of sentry duty.

" Hey... hey, what the hell it is? are you serious ? " I shocked to see gifts piled up in one of the Gremory warehouses like a mountain.

" What can we do, it is the truth " Rias sighed.

I do not think that the kids in the entire underworld will send me a gift.

This is the first time in my life I get a gift this much. But...

" Then going to where all this gift ... ? " I asked Rias.

" I don't know either, I'm also confused about that "

" Certainly, you can not discard or destroy that all " sirzech-sama suddenly appeared in front of us .

" Glad to see your condition improves, ise-niisama " mililicias alongside his father.

" These gifts are evidence of belief all children in the underworld to you. Not good if you ignore it. " Sirzech-sama added.

" All right, I too would be very upset if ise-niisama ignore the gift. " And Rias I looked millicias.

" Actually there's also a gift from me, even belonging princess kunou also. We chose it together. " millicias cheeks flushed. "Anyway it's very special..."

" Ise... " I turned to look at sirzech-sama...

His face was dark and partially covered with his crimson hair. His dangerous aura been directed to me.

" Are you going to try to usurp my son, again ? "

" Eh... ? "

" So far, I've never got a special gift from my son. " Her face is getting darked...

" How dare you... " He added

Department, sirzech-sama is in overprotective father mode. Serious problem happened before. When millicias stay at my house, sirzech ask him. " Between oppai dragon and satan ranger, which one do you prefer? "

When millicias replied "Oppai dragon" his jealousy reaches Max, and led to a duel between us. I'm had been tortured in match. Fortunately greyfia-san come and rescue me.

" Sirzech... " a female voice with an extraordinary aura's directed at sirzech.

This sound and intensity.

Onee-sama the savior of my life has comes...

Greyfia-san appeared together with serafall-sama from magic circle.

" What are you doing here... how can you run away from your responsibilities... serafall confusion to take care of all alone, she ask for help at me because ajuka and falbium go investigate something... because of you, I have to keep working on my day off " greyfia-san scolded sirzech-sama like a machine gun.

" Greyfia sorry, I just intend to take a break. What wrong if I want to meet my son... "

" Do it if your job has been completed... " greyfia-san pull the collar of her husband. She headed the magic circle which she had prepared.

" Ise, Rias, Serafall... hel- " sirzech-sama sounds disappeared along with the magic circle.

I smiled bitterly.

" In this world haha-ue of the most powerful one... " millicias commented.

" Eto... Rias-chan... then what is that? " serafall asked with pointing toward the barn with wide eyes.

" This all ise's gifts from children all over the underworld "

" Heeeeeh... Levia-tan never get this much. " she shouted, Maou Serafall leviathan-sama is really cute despite being shocked.

" As expected from ise-niisama " millicias smile.

I was smiling and looking towards serafall, she still shocked.

Serafall-sama turned to me, her cheeks suddenly flushed when our eyes met.

" Ehh... hehe. eto... it seems I have to catch up sirzech and greyfia... excuse me... " serafall-sama disappera in the magic circle while acting weird.

" Why is her? " I make puzzled expression with her awkwards act.

" Ise, you're really stupid " Rias left me with a frown.

Uh , why Rias suddenly angred towards me ...

" Ise-niisama... What do you have quarrel's fight with Rias-oneesama? " millicias asked me after Rias disappear with a magic circle.

" I do not know " I sighed.

" Oh yes, what about the fate of these gifts, ise - niisama ? "

" Hmmm... " I think while looking at these gifts .

I forced my useless brain to think. Damn, even though my brain was deployed to the max, I haven't got an idea.

" Sigh... how about we discuss with the other " I sighed and took millicias to the Gremory's main resident to discuss the fate of this gift with everyone.

We both disappeared in a magic circle.

In the capital underworld. Lilith...

" Greyfia, can we take a break " Sirzech lucifer sighs in between piles of paper.

" Should not be, you may free when this all is over. '

" Huuh " sirzech sighed as he checked back papers in front of him.

The paper is data about recent events and all the movements of chaos brigade.

Since the three factions formed an alliance, and attack of chaos brigade, it made leaders of the three factions always busy.

" Just when we can relax. " Sirzech muttering on the sidelines of his work.

" Serafall, if you want take break ? "

Serafall still staring at the paper in front of him. But, it like her mind was elsewhere.

" Serafall... ? " Sirzech make a little hammer than bowed serafall's head. Her soul suddenly back to reality.

" Uh, yeah sirzech-chan, which is almost finished... " serafal replied with a shocked expression.

" Are you tired ? " Greyfia asked.

" Eh, why? not... hehehe " serafall replied awkwardly as she stuck his tongue.

Maou Leviathan is not usually like that. Greyfia realized something was odd.

" If you had a problem, tell me ... ? " Greyfia stopped the work and stared serafall gently, her motherly aura appeared...

" Um... greyfia-chan... I kept thinking about sekiryuutei-kun since then... " serafal blushed.

" Why? Does you still feel guilty for his injured because he protect you... "

" I also don't know... but- "

"I'm sorry, can i take a little break too... " sirzech interrupted serafall words.

Greyfia throw deadly stare at sirzech

" Who do you think it's wrong to accumulate? You who hold the title of Maou Lucifer should be aware of your responsibility, because you're acting in your own like that make the work that should be done is still piling up, like this " Greyfia pointing towards the stack folder

" Sigh... " sirzech sighed.

" Then allow me to see the condition of my son, just five minutes... " sirzech miserably on greyfia.

After thinking for a moment greyfia nod his head...

" Remember only five minutes... " she added

At the same time, in the main castle of Gremory.

" Ehm, where buchou and the others ? " Ise ask my friends as they gathered in the families hall.

" The girls say, they have an emergency meeting, I'm here because i was given the mandate by Rias-san to oversee ise-san. " Ravel said.

" _What does he mean by an emergency meeting ? And what purpose this oversee _? " Ise muttered to his self.

" So ise-sama , what you want to talk to us... ? " Kunou asked

" I want to talk about the gift pile, veri terrible when that all been disposed or destroyed. But we can not keep it continuously, it makes an impression that we are just letting their trust. "

Everything was silent... trying to find a solution...

" What if we return it... but add senpai's signature in that thing. " gasper talked.

" even it been signatured, it still make their hearts ache... " everything thinking again after listening kunou's comments.

kiba, gasper, millicias, and ravel lost in their thoughts.

" _I do not think, to be a very troublesome becoming the star, if only I could trade the items with money or valuables __items__..._ " ise grumbled in his mind.

" _Uh, wait... swap... exchanging gifts_ " ise face changed instantly.

"Friends I got the idea... " all look towards ise.

Ise stand and explain his ideas with enthusiasm.

" What if we held a gift exchange session... I also thought about the Gasper's idea about gifts that have been signed by oppai dragon... "

" It's a good idea senpai... " Gasper looks excited .

" it's like your brain can think other than the pervert thing, daichikou ... " kiba smiling

" But how about the sponsor of the show?" kunou asked

"i can ask my parent about it, when you need it ise-san ? " Ravel spoked.

" I get a sponsor for his show " all stared blankly to millicias, he just smiled lightly...

Ten minutes later at Lilith...

greyfia surprised to hear the serafall's words.

" Hegh, I can't imagined what happenend about it... " greyfia sigh...

Sirzech holding serafall shoulder...

He recently contacted millicas from magic circle.

" I had a good idea... "

Serafall and greyfia stared at sirzech with confused faces, sirzech only showing a small smile.

=oOo=

[Tornasuk, how you are responsible to make up for your failure?]

Scary voice echoed in the dark room.

"Give me one more chance, this time I promise I will not fail..."

the witch begged while prostrate fear

[hemmm ...]

The voice sighed.

[Okay, I give you one last chance. ]

The witch's face became calm when he heard been pardoned...

[But ... ]

Witch body suddenly shivered. Two red light shining out of the darkness.

[if you do not manage to destroy that brat children, I'll eliminate your existence]

fearsome power intensity appears along with the sound.

"highness, please let me take _jormungand_ at this attack in this time "

[i allowed you to Bring that useless snake, but this time I'm not going to give you the Uroboros strength that is stolen by Samael...]

"Thank you, highness..." tornasuk disappear in the magic circle.

[let's See what happens then... ]

The eyes were glowing red slowly dimmed...

* * *

**Big news : High School DxD Vol 16 : Daywalker of the Extracurricular Lesson [ ハイスクールD×D 16 課外授業のデイウォーカー] while out on = October 19, 2013 with ISBN 978-4-04-712912-2... lets give a cheers...**

**DXD... BANZAI... \(^o^)/**

**life 03 finally finished, sorry for making you wait, guys...**

**and sorry again when my miss-spelling is not being repliced... i have a stupid brain here, since i exposed it to translate my fanfic to english, i hope you still enjoy it.**

**I wonder what will happen next? Wait for it ...**


	5. Arc 1 - Life 04

**After several days of waiting…**

**Finally life 04 finished... **

**let's cheer for ishibumi-sensei ... the masterpiece of Highschool DxD ... **

**DXD BANZAIII ... **

**By the way, are you guys can wait patiently for volume 16?**

**honestly... I can not...:'( **

**Alright, let's end this useless talk... and, happy reading :D **

* * *

I, Hyoudou Issei, I was a demon. Yes the details I was being a mix of humanoid dragon and the devil. quite difficult to explain my existence.

But definitely, I was current sekiryuutei and also the underworld's children heroes, the famous Oppai Dragon.

Right now I'm desperate to maintain my consciousness.

"This is ise-san..." Ravel said. She brought the best tea of the Underworld that's given by her father a few days ago.

"Hahaha, it seems you're still excited hyoudo Issei." Sairaorg-san smiled.

"Yo ise-kun ... as I expected from my best friend. You're trying so hard for the sake of the children in the underworld" kiba smiled too.

"That is my Rival's. I got to catch up you soon, hyoudo" Saji added.

"_Geez, you are guys, speaking offhand... if you feel how tortured I am here_" I grumbled to myself.

"Ise good morning..."

"Ara... Ara... ise-kun... if I looking you worked hard, it stimulates my desire to snatch you from Rias"

Even Rias and Akaeno-san too.

BRUUUK

I dropped my face into the table. Pain all over my body, my right hand cramps.

It's been two days and three nights I did not move from this place. It's all because of a stupid idea to hold a gift exchange that has been signed By Oppai dragon.

Actually, who is the fool who has suggested this?

[it's yourself, partner ...]

Ddraig ...?

[Actually I do not have the heart to see you suffer... but, after I thought, it is great at all, fate seems in myside now, this is reply to your sins because your pervertness... hahaha]

Ddraig...? *sob* why all people have the heart to treat me like this. I started crying on the table.

"Eto ... ise-san? Why are you crying?" Asia asked. she had just arrived with Xenovia, Irina, and millicias.

"Asia ..." I call asia with painful tone.

"ara… Ise-kun ... still remains a lot?" irina asked.

SRAAAK

Ravel opened the curtains behind me. Pile of presents still rising.

"You definitely can ise, although it seems too painful to have to sign all these gifts" Xenovia encouraging.

"Thank you Xenovia ..." I was crying on the table.

"Ara... ise-kun, do you want a break?" Akeno-san hugged me. She sink my face into his chest.

Akeno-san, it was incredible. Your Oppai eliminated my fatigue.

"Ise... complete your assignment soon..." Rias pinching. she looked at me with half open eyes... what is she jealous? Thankfully if she was jealous.

"Xenovia-san... thank you for being willing to take my place..." ravel thanked Xenovia.

So, this time being my secretary is Xenovia. Yes, better than alone. Anyway I will not be able to do two different jobs at one time.

"Well, ise. We'll see how preparations event elsewhere... " Rias said to me. After that, they all waved goodbye to me and left the room where I work. Xenovia sat beside me.

Honestly, I did not think that signing all these gifts is more tiring than the fight with chaos brigade.

For two days and three nights I did not sleep. Signed thousands of gifts. I do not think that signing the gift from the fans at the moment I still in hospital would be this much pain.

Although I was at my limit, I can not let this gift for granted. I do not think that the sponsor purposed by millicias is his own father. Even all Maou approved my idea.

"We'll help fund your activities, ise. We can not say anything when there are important events that brighten the future of the underworld" that's what sirzech-sama said. I did get a sponsor for free of charge. of course I gladly accept it.

I shifted a oppai dragon action figure that I've signed towards Xenovia side. She not in her place. Some gifts piled on the desk.

where is Xenovia go when I'm not aware of?

Suddenly, I felt something was holding me from behind, a pair of hands around my neck.

"Xenovia ... wh-what are you doing?" I was nervous when I discovered Xenovia arm around me. Her Oppai clutching my head from behind. My blood spurted from my nose.

"Ise, are you tired?"

"y-yes ... why are you suddenly asking me?"

"I used to watch you work hard for the sake of others. I really like that part of you." Xenovia clinging to me.

"But, see you now, toiling day and night in this place. Made me feel something different." Xenovia added.

"Um ... I'm happy if other people happy. So what's different? Besides, I can not ignore the dreams and hopes of all the children in the underworld" I tried to keep my mind is messed up.

Xenovia move and sit in my lap. While, still put her arm around my neck.

"You really carefull, ise. even the children in the underworld"

"Well... because they are a potential successor from the underworld." My mind is getting screwed.

"Ise, though I know you are the strongest in this group, but ..." Xenovia rested his face on my shoulder. She embraced me tighter.

"When I heard you were dead. I do not know, why I felt a very sadness. My whole body was limp, I feel the pain more severe than when I heard the god was death..."

"Fortunately irina always cheer me up, and when Michael-sama tells us that both boosted gear does not move to the new owner, and even if the probability is very small that the spirit has not disappeared. I beliefed that you'll be back..." Xenovia body start crumbling.

I stroked Xenovia hair.

"I realized at that moment, that I could not be apart from you, that's why I said I want you to take me along with asia when you're independent from Rias-buchou. And that's why I want to make a baby with you"

"I do not want you to leave me, again. when you're unconscious. I'm scared, you will leave me again. I do not want to be leaved by the people who I care about and I admit. "

I gently hugged Xenovia. she stopped shaking.

"I do not want to ise go again ..."

Xenovia looked up. she stared at me. Her face was so close.

"Xenovia ... we are a family now, I will not leave you. How do I take care of you when I leave. "

"... Ise" Xenovia face closer.

"Xenovia?" I flushed.

When our lips almost met.

BRAK

"...Ise?" cold voice heard along with the sound of broken wall.

I felt a scary demonic power.

"Ise-san ... *sob*" Asia started crying.

Akeno-san just smiled. It is her evil's smile.

"Ri-Rias ..." I'm scared.

"Because the others is coming, we end this little chat. We will continue next time" Xenovia left up from my lap.

she sat back down at her desk and began to take care of gifts that I've signed into the list and wrap it in a crimson-colored gift box.

"Xenovia-san, should not you help ise-san? Then what a little chat is it?" Ravel asked Xenovia with a red face.

"we just little talked about our future, and we just rest a while" Xenovia replied innocently.

"Talked...?"

"About..."

"Our Future...?"

Rias, Asia, and kunou said in a trembling voice.

"Ise-senpai is the worst" koneko-chan... even you…

"Xenovia. we promised not to precede each other, right? You cheated" even irina too.

"Anyway. ise has also promised not to leave me" Xenovia talk while continuing to work.

heard Xenovia words makes the girls desire to kill reaches MAX and it all leads up to me.

Eh, it's just misunderstanding! Wait, why just me? How to Xenovia? she started it...

"I think I came at the wrong time." Kiba smiled bitterly and leave me again.

"Millicias-sama, I suggest we are not involved in this matter" gasper muttered.

"How about we play the latest games of oppai dragon" even millicias and gasper-kun also left.

The guys left me in the life and death state.

I will be killed... noooooo...

"FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Painful screams heard from my office.

At the same time, in the capital of Lilith.

"finally, everything is finished..." sirzech breathed.

finally Maou's tiring work has been completed, all records in the clean up has been completed.

"Greyfia-chan... sirzech-chan... thank you for your help ..." serafall rose from her chair and grinned at sirzech and greyfia.

Serafall immediately ran out of the room...

"Oh, yep. thank you also for that things, you guys are my best friend..." serafall face appeared again after being out a while ago.

"Bye-bye ..."

BLAM

She Closed doors with a loud voice. This time she was really gone.

"She seemed re-energized"

Greyfia just silent to respond sirzech words.

"Okay, let's look at Rias and other" sirzech up from his seat.

"If that's okay?" Greyfia showed anxious faces.

"She was very excited, I rarely see it..."

Sirzech looked toward the windows.

"First, she was just like this when it is concerned with sona, this is the first experience for her."

"But, that's too much?"

"Hahaha, I just do not think that serafall will be a highest sponsor among the four Maou" sirzech walked off his desk.

"That place will turn into a battlefield, plus serafall know that _she_ also has the same feeling with her on that person."

"Hahaha... it looks complicated, I never thought this would happen, very interesting" sirzech laugh.

" it will affect his future?" Greyfia muttered

"We leave it to him. besides, he is a young. He has tremendous potential. Leave it to those who are younger" sirzech make magic circle.

"This time I have the same opinion with you, they also have to learn to be adults"

"Let's check the extent of their preparation, greyfia "

Greyfia only nodded.

Sirzech and greyfia disappear in the magic circle.

In the Gremory's main resident...

I ise hyoudo, still signatured on all gifts, this time I am working with light speed and full power.

"too Slow, faster..." Rias commanded.

Her body was covered with a red aura.

she and Akeno-san was standing behind me with a killing intends towards me.

This all happened because of misunderstanding, last thing about me and Xenovia.

Xenovia and others were wrapping back the give.

"Ara... Ara... ise, I'm proud of you, work very hard for the sake of the children in underworld" Akeno-san smiled, a pale yellow aura appeared on her body.

"_You don't look like that_" I sighed to myself.

Rias and Akeno-san decided to watch me during the work. but, more appropriately, they forced my works in comparison.

Because, Xenovia seems have trouble with overwhelming gifts, the other girls decide to help her. except Rias and Akeno-san.

"I Can not take it anymore ..." I bowed my face into the table.

"Ise-san... stay a little longer." Asian cheering.

"it left hundred prize again, Senpai..." koneko-chan added. she continued to work wrapping the presents.

It's been three days and three nights I give signature on all these gifts.

We told our familiar to change and replace our activities in the human world.

"_Stay a bit longer_" I cheering my self.

I keep signing those gifts. I resisted as much as possible so my hands not shaking.

A magic circle appears. Sirzech-sama and greyfia-san come.

"Looks like here going very well." Sirzech said when he saw the prize is already down.

"Onii-sama, onee-sama?" Rias surprised with the new guest.

"Tou-sama and kaa-sama, Welcome home… " millicias smiled.

"Everything, now we can relax" sirzech-sama answer his boy's questions.

Greyfia just look straight at me. Damn, I was nervous when she stare like that.

"So, what's with great aura that you spend it?" Sirzech asked Rias and Akeno-san.

"We just keep the ise's filth not out of control" Rias look at me with half-open eyes. Her aura was been reduced.

However, the intensity of Akeno-san power still has not decreased.

she still smiling. Scary…!

Sirzech-sana just smiled at Rias and akeno-san act. While, greyfia-san still staring at me.

Two hours later...

"Finally, it all finished ..." my body is not strong enough to move.

"So it's finished?" Sirzech-sama come with kiba and greyfia-san.

I tried to stand, but suddenly fell because i has no energy left.

Kiba suddenly hold my body.

"Thank you, Mr. Handsome..." I tried to smile at kiba.

"I will gladly help you" kiba make a big smile. Don't show it to me a, it feels disgusting...

I decided to back to my house in the human world. I've had a few days to leave the house.

I had declined the offer from Mr. and Mrs. Gremory because I already left the house...

other than that I've had a few days did not go to school because of this damn job.

I dropped myself on my huge bad. The room was very spacious. Usually Rias, and others will sleep with me. And we all trooped to sleep in this bed.

But somehow, they still gather in Rias room.

Kiba, gasper, and kunou still in gremory's main resident. Kiba and gasper help the staff to complete the last part.

While kunou, I don't know why sirzech-sama asked him to stay in the residence Gremory, when Rias has prepared a room for her in this house.

I fell asleep from exhaustion.

-oOo-

I was walking in the school corridor alone at recess. Asia, Xenovia and irina left suddenly.

I'm still thinking about the incident this morning.

When I woke up, Akeno-san was on top of me, put her S face, and managed to kiss me.

Rias are waking up and knowing Akeno-san managed to good morning kiss on me immediately exudes an aura.

And as you think, the war between the girls happened again this morning.

why I not had a power to anticipate it? I wish, I had the courage to stand in between them and stop this stupid thing.

Unfortunately I'm just frigjtened cowering at the two onee-sama glorious fight...

I sighed deeply...

" it is ise? The man just be rumored... stay away from him."

"Yes, he is a dangerous beast that makes some madonna at our school became infatuated with him..."

"Do not look at his eyes! If you look, you're become his slave forever. "

The girls continued to wag myself. Looks like the rumors were getting worse, and I know who is spreading the rumors.

"Yoo, ise ... why did you walk alone"

"How are you ise?"

Matsuda and Motohama walked toward me with an innocent face ...

"Hey, you guys... why you don't stop spreading the bad rumors about me? Instead, it gets worse"

Matsuda soon ensnare my neck.

"Sorry ise, but we'd be crazy if we did not vent this jealousy"

"Why are you so lucky? All the Bishojo in this school are living together with you." Matsuda began to cry.

"The most severe is a rumor you're have a lover relationship with rias-senpai. the number one Bishojo in our school" Motohama cried.

"" But this time ... "" Matsuda and Motohama wiping their tears together.

"We are not going to lose by you"

"Matsuda, find a flag for us"

"Never mind ... you will not be able to get girls in your dreary life" I was holding my neck after released from Matsuda's lariat.

"This time, the new Bishojo it will belong to us"

"she will not fall to your hand..."

I'm confused by Matsuda and Motohama words. Bishojo? What they say.

"Ise-sama ..." I heard a familiar voice.

BRUUUK

Suddenly I felt something holding me from behind.

This small body? Is it koneko-chan?

When I saw who was holding me, I was surprised ...

"Kunou?"

"yeah, Ise-senpai surprised..." gasper appeared with asia, Xenovia, irina, ravel, and koneko.

"This day I began attending this school... I want to say this morning, but ravel-san and the others tell me to keep it and make a surprise for ise-sama..."

"So how am I ?" kunou added. She spun showing her kuoh uniform.

"Fits, it looks cute on you" I smiled. Honestly, kunou not inferior to koneko-chan or gasper that was crossdressed vampire.

Hear my words kunou face turned red.

"Ise, what does this mean ...?"

"Damn you ise ... wait for our revenge?"

Matsuda and Motohama left me with tears. Feel it, you two... hahaha...

"Kunou will be here for a while. she enrolled as a transfer student. I was quite surprised when onii-sama explained it to me. " Rias explained to me when we arrived at the club room.

"So. This is sirzech-sama act" I looked at kunou who continue to embrace my left hand.

The girls looked at me with jealousy.

"Oh yeah, ise ... about the show ..." Rias added.

"Yes, Buchou ..." I looked at her.

"Show started after a break time tomorrow ..."

"So Fast ...?"

"Thank to kiba and Gasper who completed the rest until morning"

I looked at them both.

"I will strive to help Senpai, Senpai always take care of me"

"I volunteered to help my best friend"

Both Gasper and kiba smiled at me...

"Thank you ..." I smiled at my friend and my kohai...

I feel happy because I always surrounded by people who are very good to me.

"_I promise you, I will protect you all with all my strength_." I told myself...

= OOo =

[So, this time I will fight against one of the heavenly dragon]

The giant serpent speaking in a interested tone, his head emerging from a pool of mud-filled purple.

Skull and various other creatures bones filled the pond.

"Don't be too sure jromungand. He survived on your poison" the wizard hovering on front of the snake.

[He felt only a speck of all the toxins of mine. Remember my venom can kill a god]

"But he capable to life from blood of Samael"

[do not lump me with that damn lizard]

Both of the snake's eyes filled with hatred.

"So you are here?"

"You guys make us hassles"

"We are looking for you everywhere"

Suddenly three men emerged from the magic circle ..

"What did the three brothers here?" Tornasuk disgusted. He looked up the uninvited person.

"Hey ... hey, we're here because we want to provide a good information to you" man in the middle talked.

"What do you mean?" Tornasuk raised his eyebrow.

"The show will be held by sekiryuutei, and that was full of the children of the underworld"

Men in left suddenly talked.

" it is the right time to strike back" the man on the right side added.

"Tch. Good idea, although I do not need you guys to my plan, but thanks for the information " tornasuk make a evil smile.

"We just want to tell it, we'll go" after the man who in the middle finished talking, a magic circle appeared and brought the three witches to go.

[Hmmm, looks like it will be very interesting]

Jormungand smiles, horrible fangs showed.

"Sekiryuutei, I'll make you weep tears of blood before you die. Hahahaha "

Tornasuk laugh with evil tone.

* * *

**Finally chapter 5: life 04 have completed ...**

**I wonder what would happen? I'm also curious, like where it goes ... **

**Wild ideas popped into my head ...**

**Could be sera-chan have appeared in the next life? I can not wait anymore ... **

**Well ... let's wait for the next chapter ...**

**Oh, yeah ... almost forgot! Looks like I'm going to publish the next story once every 3 days, so please be patient ya: D **

**And sorry because my grammar still bad, I appreciated your ideas about use beta, but I don't know to used it [since I'm newbie here :( ]**

**And I hope you are not disappointed in this made-fanfic ... see ya ;)**


	6. Arc 1 - Life 05

" ise-sama what should we do ? "

"we can't handle all of them"

" run... run... we should avoid them, Ravel, kiba... "

I'm, hyoudo Issei, with my best friend kiba, are running away from the fans who stormed.

" ise, in front appeared more " kiba yelling at me at the sight the crowd appearing on the front direction.

"ise-sama, in right side too"

" take this path, kiba, ravel... " I turned. kiba and ravel followed.

This all started when we went to our venue to hold the event.

when we were seen by the fans, they immediately stormed towards us to ask for autographs.

me and kiba also provide our signature. even though we already banned by ravel, i can't see the disappointed face of all my fans.

after half an hour we shook hands and we already provide a signature over a thousand times. the crowd do not reduced. They are more excited.

" Oppai dragon and dark fang princess in that direction " of a young girl screamed when she found us. shit...

" Ravel... kiba... " I immediately ran and followed by both of them.

" We must get back to the stage... " Ravel said with a fret .

" I know, we had to flee from their first "

" This is all because you're so excited to give her signature " kiba complained.

I remember clearly, I do not think the young girl also asked for my autographs, I'm very happy because this is the first time for me, and most importantly, the girls asked me to sign their shirts at front of their oppai. I am very happy being an oppai dragon...

" Mou, ise-sama, you must reduced your lecherous mind... " Ravel muttered

"ise-kun... it is safe..." kiba talk to me after making sure our hiding place not in the know.

I immediately made a magic circle transport to disappear.

" hey over there, they'll try to used the magic circle " Another girl caught us when we are making the magic circle.

" ise-sama we will not have time... " Ravel said anxiously.

I bring my gauntlet.

" ise what are you doing ? " kiba surprised to see my gauntlet showed.

[ BOOST ]

[ TRANSFER ]

just before we got caught by the fans, we disappear in a magic circle .

BRUUUK

" What's that? " Rias surprised to hear something. she and others rushed to the Voice direction.

" kiba, ravel, Are you okay ? " I asking both of them. I don't know where we are...

"i can't see anything, and i'm can not move " kiba replied.

I tried to grope the floor, I suddenly touched something very soft. Wait... it is like...

" Umm, ise-sama. I'm very happy if you would do that to me, but this place is too cluttered?"

I heard Ravel sound from below. what did she say? This place too dark... i can't see anything...

" Umhh, ahhh " i heard a cute voice when i squeezing something in my right hand.

The door suddenly open.

" ise... ? " She Shocked, Rias widened her eyes.

Akeno-san fell on her knees with hollow eyes..

" ise-san... " asia began to cry.

" ise, I understand you is pervert... but, just watch the time... " rossweiss-san added.

the others were surprised with an open mouth. only Ophis that still looks calm. I tried to look down.

" ise-sama, this is my first time. Please be gentle... " Ravel said with flushed face.

Crap... what in the earth is still going... ravel, why you in under me? I look toward my right hand.

I stunned, my right hand holding ravel oppai. So, that soft sensation fron her oppai... the oppai from phoenix... it have a high-class level softner... i'm nosebleeded.

" ahhh..." ravel sighed again. She very cute in that flushed face.

BRACK

Rias make a huge crack in wall with her power of destruction. I'll die again this time...

"everyone, sorry for interrupt your meeting, but's, can some one halp me"

All of us, suddenly looking toward kiba voice, he was wrapped by a cable.

Now, i battery sitting cross-legged in front of the girls, ravel sitting next to me with fright. they still looked at me with a strange look.

" I told you this was a big misunderstanding " I tried to convince them. I explained what all had happened. ranging from fans and jump into the old warehouse with a magic circle.

" hey, why you do not come here to telling the truth too..." I shouted towards kiba, he still smiled bitterly at the corner of the room.

after an hour me convinced the girls, they still not belived in my exlanation. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared , sirzech lucifer holographic image appears.

" Are you ready, ise. I am very surpried, the other faction leaders is come to? " sirzech-sama talked to me from magic circle.

"Whaat? Whay they are coming too...? " i shocked.

" i don't know about it, it is like azazel was invited them"

I just sighed. Disbelieved what is happened.

"Rias and others, the events it's already began. so, come quickly" sirzech migic circle disappear.

"let's we talk about it later, now let's go to our seat" all the girl disappeared in magic circle still putting up with a strange sight to ise. I sighed deeply.

" ise-kun, let's get ready" venelana gremory, Rias mother coming after all of the people left ise alone.

" yes ma'am" ise bowed down politely.

In the VIP bench.

"arara... Rias-chan, why your face looked gloomy? Something happened?" serafall suddenly asked Rias when she appeared in VIP bench.

"a little incident was happened. Just ignore it, i don't want to breaking the atsmosphere" Rias seated in her seat. The others sit after rias, except irina who barged into michael and gabriel sit. she looks very excited to see both of the heven leder presented too.

Serafall still turned to the right and left, she looks excited to see the many invited guests at this event.

"it's seems you very enjoy it, serafall-sama?" greyfia asked.

"very correct, greyfia-chan. Levia-tan can not imagined he have a very big fans here. And levia-tan want to see him from near... uhh... levia-tan can't calm about that.." serafall answered with overexcited face.

The master of ceremony appear from magic circle. Suddenly eight huge screen appeared above the stage.

"ladies and gantlement. Lets we start this events. And before it began... let's we hear the words from sekiryuutei dono. Give applause to him...

All of the people claped they hand.

[[[ Oppai dragon ]]] all children shouted.

The high class devil started to whispering. Looks like they can't bear what will happens.

"wait, he don't have the preparation for this"Rias and others look worried tafter heard master of ceremony announcement.

"let's hope he do not make a big mess"

"ise-senpai just have a pervert tought, i worry about him"

"ise-san" asia garbbed her shirttail.

"i believe on ise-senpaaaiiii, he could give us a good appearance..." Gasper cheered up all girl who looked worry.

Suddenly, a gremory magic circle appeare on the stage. The girl held they're breath.

people become more noisy, boisterous applause increased. when the person has appeared inside the magic circle.

All of the noisy sound become silent. Rias and the others open their mouths.

serafall staring the man with sparkling eyes, "sekiryuutei-kun looks very manly" she muttered with very low voice.

Sirzech, ajuka, and azazel. just make a small giggled. It's like one of their plans have succeeded.

Ise use a elegant crimson robe with metalic green corner in his robe ornamen looks very fit on him. His preseance lika a noble ultimate-class devils. Do not inferior agains sirzech lucifer in his elegant robe.

"ise-sama, she looks very handsome..."

"looks, I'm not wrong to choose him"

"ise-san..."

"he looks like other person"

Ravel, xenovia, axia, also rossweisse commented in ise appearence with surprised face.

"what is going in the earth?" Rias asked with surprised tone, her eyes become wider. she never saw ise like that. But in her hearth, she is very happy to see ise's appareance.

Meanwhile, few minutes erlier in ise tought...

"damn, why i must give the speech? And why, i must wearing this robe it's very embrassed me..."

[yoo partner, you very suit to use that one] Draig give his comment on ise appeariance too.

"shut up... you can't fell my nervous here..."

[I know it. But, It seems the item who ajuka beelzebub gave to you is very usefull]

"i'm very happy when he give this to me, but... when he said "you can borrow that just for this time and you must return it after the event" make me sad..."

[hahaha... be patient, partner. Some times you will become the "original" of that...]

"i hope it become reality, since i remember how strongs my foe, it's make me felt down..."

[just ignore it, saw, how far you managed it... so don't ruin it all... we were become partner for eternity... just reached your aim and show them, who is the boss...]

"Draig... *sob* you is truly my best and very precious partners... *sob*..."

[hehe... don't cry partner... you gave ma an unexpected experance i haven't get with my other host... it's make me realized, how rude i am in the past...]

"Ddraig... thank you" ise stopped sobbing

[it's almost the time, let's go partner...]

Ise nodded, then the two of them disappear in magic circle...

"thank you because I am allowed to speak here. on this occasion, I would like to thank the guests, and also the whole people on underworld" i'am issei hyoudo talked on the podium nervously.

But, do not know why I feel there are things that make me so confident. Is this the effect of "that"was beelzebub-sama loaned to me. I took a breath. Then continued my words.

" And I am grateful to Maou lucifer-sama and beelzebub-sama who helped prepare this... " I looked into the VIP seats in the middle section, there sat the Maou's.

" I am also grateful to the three classes of officials and other leaders who are willing to attend classes ... " I looked towards michael-sama and Azazel-sensei. There also exist gabriel-sama, syemhaza-sama, even the Yasaka-sama with kunou and those who i don't know.

" I am grateful to the high-class devil that has become seponsor this event, and also to the serafall leviathan-sama become the biggest sponsor "

Serafall face flushed as she heard her name mentioned.

" Once again I thank you from the bottom of my heart deeply. " I looked down slowly. Amazed everyone, are they embarrassed of me? It's impossible, I'm just a pervert, it's impossible to me for make sense of shy in their hearts...

[Partner, quickly read the next point ] Ddraig instructed.

I bowed while opened a small paper that I slipped in the red glove on my right hand.

" Recent incident, three fractions united and... eto... sense of community behind this event " I tried to memorize the keywords that have been prepared venelana Gremory-sama in this small paper.

Already feel confident with my words later, I immediately restands up.

" A little while ago we got an attack of irresponsible parties, we lost a lot of things. Currently various groups have joined forces to keep the peace " I stopped. Tried to look toward the people. They were all silent, are my speech is bad?

[ Proceed partner, they are very interest of your speech ] Ddraig cheering.

" The purpose behind this event was none other than to strengthen the relationship between the inhabitants of the underworld ... we all will be together keep this world, therefore. I think, if the children in the underworld both the devils, fallen angels, or yokai, they are all the future of this world. And it would be nice if we introduce the sense of unity to them, so they can grow into young men and women who can bring the underworld into the golden era "

I looked at all of them, they showed a beautiful smile, either children or their parents.

" And hopefully the children of the underworld became carefully with each other. And for the parents, you could see the smile on the future of the underworld from the screen, enjoy the atmosphere which gives a better hope. Let's start this show "

I raised my left hand.

[ BOOST ]

Only once again I doubled my strength, but the impact was incredible.

On top of my left hand appeared dragon shot with a large size .

" Ddraig, what is this, and I only use the boosted gear ability once... but why do so large " I asked Ddraig.

[ maybe "it" could make you pull out your potential up to a certain extent, though not perfect, you just need to shoot it and make a beautiful fireworks ] Ddraig said in a happy voice.

I imagine my dragon shot split into many parts. If I could drive my dragon shot, I'm sure I can do this.

" START " I fired my dragon shot. The large ball split into a small size dragon shot then formed in formation.

" Explode " I instructed the dragon shot in my mind .All exploded simultaneously.

" Now compressing the blast " I instructed again, I tried to concentrate seriously.

The explosion was compressed into a red light with the devil script reads " LET'S ACHIEVING FUTURE TOGETHER"

Everyone seemed amazed at the sky. " Successful... " I sighed with relief...

The cameraman immediately pointing the camera in the direction of the underworld's children that exchange the gifts.

I made a magic circle to disappear. Before I left I could see millicas and kunou exchanging gift box. I smiled, then disappeared with the magic circle.

-oOo-

I'am kiba Yuuto , I can not say anything to listen to my best friend speech, hyoudo Issei. I am a regular at his surprise, but this time it was a big surprise for us.

He spokeed with a very elegant tone, the high-level demons to not issue a word and listen his speech with enthusiasm. Similarly to us, The Gremory group.

I watched each of our members, including Rias-buchou. They were all lost in his words. Surprised with open mouth.

When ise-kun made a dragon shot, creating a mass of enormous power above his body, shot spread out in the sky while in formation. When it reaches a certain height the balls explode simultaneously.

And that makes it more shocking, blast of light compressed and formed a wonderfull literary.

" is he really ise? To do that, he had to use a very high technique. Ise-kun is weakest technical users, if he practiced for this moment, but when he's practicing? All of day , he just make a atograph on the prize " I talked to myself with shocked tone.

Ise-kun, you really surprised me.

Image on the screen turned into all children of underworld, they are exchanging gifts with a bright smile on their faces. Because I was too fixated on the screen, I was not aware when the leaders of other faction has leaved their seats.

I felt the incredible warmth in bottom of my heart while viewing the scenery. Ise-kun, you're really great.

" Let's get to the ise place " Rias gave orders to us, she smiled broadly.

" I'm coming too, I'm not aware of michael-sama and gabriel-sama left me when I was swept up in the happy faces of children " irina join us.

The girls nodded in agreement. We move with magic cirlcle.

Ise in the room is quite big. I saw the leaders of the three faction was chatting with ise and buchou parents. He still use his crimson robe. Even to this time, I still feel a unharmed tremendous aura from ise direction, the same aura with other faction leaders.

we decided not to approach him because hesitated. Hesitate ? Why should I feel Hesitated... I'm confused on my own feelings.

" is he really hyoudo?" saji sound woked me. I nodded, he also felt the same way with us. Sithri group already behind us. together with Bael group.

" So, is this his true nature? this intensity is not a common aura. "

" I was also surprised, I guess he's not just a pervert "

Sairaorg-san and sona-kaicou joined commented.

Ise look at us, he smiled and approached us.

" Rias why you and the others just stand here? There's even a sona-kaicou and sairaorg-san " ise smiled. Ise dignity smile made all of us become clumsy. Except sairaorg-san and sona-Kaicho, they both managed to hide their nervousness.

" Hyoudo Issei, your body intensity was amazing. What happened to you? " Sairaorg-san asked. Ise only make a small laugh, it make us more confused.

" This is actually - "

BRUAK

When ise about to answer sairaorg-san question a guard entered with a rush.

" I'm so Sorry. But we got a massive attack from enemy's monster very sudden. Because the number of visitors very much, we can not keep them all. Unfortunately. many children are caughted andbecome hostage "

We were all surprised to hear reports from the guards .

DDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRR

I felt the room shaking, and suddenly the red aura filled the room and made my skin tingling.

As we turned towards ise, we were all shocked. Ise spitting overrwhelming intensity. The room is cracked, and the small pieces lifted.

the Both ise original brown eyes now glow red like buchou while removing the power of destruction. Ise eyes filled with anger.

[ PARTNER. IF YOU ANGRY, GIVE IT ALL TO OUR ENEMY, YOU WILL HURT THEM ALL HERE IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE THIS ] ise crystals on the Gauntlet shining, we hear the voice of the heavenly sky.

Ise suddenly disappeared from our sight along with the blinding red light. A moment later we felt the explosion from the outside and the ground shaking...

* * *

**finally ... Act of one climax approached ...**  
**exactly what ajuka loaned to ise? serafall will participate in action ...**  
**all-out on the battle to protect the the underworld children ...**  
**waiting for the next life ...**

**sorry if the grammar is not good, I have not been able to use the beta. so i hope you can still enjoy this story ... thank you ...**


	7. Arc 1 - Life 06

I am Azazel, together with syemhaza I was in the room behind the stage along with the other faction leader, plus Yasaka and her daughter.

" Ajuka, Your discovery seems to work... " I smiled at ajuka.

" Yes, since ise-kun is currently being abnormal, so I made it special for him, thanks to Michael who is willing to share the ise's data that is in heaven " ajuka answered.

" Hahaha, I also do not think that ise-kun is a SSS class devils hybrid" Michael smiled.

All surprised to hear the words of Michael, just me, sirzech, and ajuka are still in regular expression.

" Ise-sama, can you behave like usual? You made me hesitate " kunou said with clumsy. She hid behind her mother.

"Is there something wrong, I acted normal after all. " Ise smile to kunou. The little fox princess is still hiding behind her mother.

" You look so great sekiryuutei-kun " serafall said with a big smile on her lips.

" Thank you serafall-sama" ise smiled with authority, serafall face flushed instantly.

" You look very manly in that outfit ise-dono " Yasaka praised him.

"Of course, I put all of my effort in making this out fit" Mrs. Gremory proud of her work.

"did you forget about my services too, dear " Mr. Gremory sighed.

" " " Hahahahaha " " we laughed together , enjoying the peace .

[ fun, this is really peaceful moments, even no hatred left in their heart... as if the war never happened, hahaha ] draigsaid happily.

Looks like yo enjoying to, Ddraig.

" So how are you feeling, ise-kun ? " Sirzech asked.

" More confident... I can feel all the power of heavenly dragon" ise replying.

" But this is still under trial... " ajuka added.

" that very great, you managed to make something new " I patted ajuka back with friendly.

" Eto... what exactly are you talking about ? " Serafall look confusion.

""""" it's Secrets """""" I, sirzech, ajuka, Michael, and even ise replied together simultaneously.

Serafall puffed out her cheeks. The Others simply tilt they heads because of the confusion.

- oOo -

I am hyoudo Issei, currently talking with all of important people, all of a sudden I felt a familiar sense aura. I turned to the aura direction.

I smiled at the sight of mirrors and others, I approached them.

" Hyoudo ise? Actually, what happened ? You look so different " Sairaorg-san asked me.

" Oh, hahaha, the fact is- "

BRUAK

A guard entered with a rush.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we are under attack from enemy monsters. And because of the large number of visitors, we can not keep them all. As a result, some children is been captured and become prisoners "

everyone's eyes widened, we were all shocked.

I paused, my stomach suddenly hot... my emotions overflowed...

"The children were in captivity. they all just a coward... I'm gonna kill them all..."

[ PARTNER, IF YOU ANGRY, VENT ON THE ENEMIES OUTSIDE. IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE THIS WE WILL HURT OTHERS ] Ddraig yelled, his voice emerging from the diamonds in my gauntlet.

I try to think to make the magic circle and immediately save the children as soon as possible. Suddenly i immersed in bright red light.

...

As the light began to fade away, I opened my eyes. I was floating in the sky in the form of triana knight.

Ddraig, what happened?

[it looks like it is stabilizing itself in your body, you move here use the distortion of space]

So, it's like that... I'm reminded how great red gone into dimensional gap.

I look towards the bottom, many children has gripped by the three-headed griffon.

I had to save them. They are in a dangerous condition because they come to my show. I have to be responsible for all of this.

I immediately stormed in lightning speed, in first time I was surprised at my speed.

I took Ascalon and slashing griffon with a snap. They all explode .

All Children is safe because I left my aura on them every time i slashing a griffon. I'm getting used to this speed, now.

Children landed slowly, their feet touching the red aura disappeared after a every child succesfully landed on top of the ground.

Hoi Ddraig... you never said your power can be used like this ?

[ Did not I already told you, that you can use my power for anything ] Ddraig sighed.

It's means I can raise the girls Oppai with this power . You're a tremendous dragon.

[ enough, stop thinking about oppai, keep it tight. I sense a large presence ]

" The parents bring your children to safety place. I will hold the attack while everyone evacuating " I yelled...

[[[ Oppai-dragon , You must win... ]]] the kids cheered me from ground.

[ partner they come ... ]

" go to the evacuation centers now" my voice echoed.

Hundreds griffon emerged from the magic circle in the sky. And stormed toward me.

[ Welsh dragonic launcher ]

I gather my strength in a short time, two large energy balls created.

[ Crimson Fang blast ]

" Spread " my shot splited into small shots and destroy all griffon's in the sky.

-oOo-

I kiba Yuuto, i only amazed to see my best friend action. In less than 5 minutes, he eliminating hundreds of griffon's. he Speed is also incredible...

" Ise-sama was superb... " Ravel gobsmacked.

" How it is, we 've called for help... " sirzech and the others came.

" Ise managed to kill all the monsters in a flash, he's really strong... " Rias said with sparkling eyes.

Evacuation underway, already half of the visitors who took refuge in a safe place.

" Sirzech, the department... it turns out the enemy using invisible shield. The back up can not get in. " Ajuka the latter coming soon inform the surprising things.

" See, the monster keeps popping up " Azazel yelled, pointing in one direction. The orcs, cyclops, trolls and gargoyles arise from the magic circle.

Ise that know about it immediately hinder the monsters that attack visitors . He's very fast until my eyes could not see the movement.

" The fool will not be able to last longer. he will not be able to hold it all. " Azazel soon break through to the front line.

" Come on everyone, we help sekiryuutei-kun. we have to save these people " barged serafall come to the front line.

We all immediately follow serafall in groups. I was paired with Xenovia, koneko and irina, Rias-bushou along with Akeno, and ravel. We are all at the front line. But hundreds of magic circle keeps popping up. And an assortment of monsters continue to arise .

The monster that has the same power to the middle class demon. We all hassles. Sirzech, Yasaka, sairaorg-san and syemhaza who was in back line forced to move forward.

Asia, gasper, Ophis, rossweiss-san, ajuka, group Bael and Sithri help the evacuation. They created a barrier to blocking monsters attacks.

Enemies keep popping up on the ground and the sky, their numbers are not counted. We started to feel tired.

" At twelve o'clock the grim reaper showed " Michael shouted.

" Damn, this is also the act of that fucking skull " Azazel cursed.

Hundreds grim reaper middle class and high-class attacking towards the visitors.

" All people, no matter what happens. We have to keep them safe" Rias-buchou yelled.

We all immediately retreated to anticipate the grim reaper attack. Serafall , just stay in front helps ise.

" Serafall quickly retreat " Azazel screaming.

" You go first , I'll help sekiryuutei-kun " serafall barged into. Azazel the other heading back.

This field become chaotic. We immediately vigil in their respective headings. We are all circling the giant barrier made by rosweisse-san, ajuka and Yasaka helped strengthen the barrier.

Asia continued to fired healer shot at the time we were get a wound.

" This all would not be completed. " Saji immediately stormed towards the Grim Reaper.

" Vritra use thaat " Saji shouted.

[ Like you have strong will, my other self ] black snake that surrounds Saji talked.

"Saji, don't use it... " sona-kaichou screamed, too late. Saji body sheathed in a black flame, then a giant dragon emerged from the fire. The dragon is the form of dragon king Vritra. He raged amidst grim reaper.

" I will help the saji genshiro, master " one sairaorg-san servant rush forward. In an instant he turned into a dragon and raging along with saji in the dragon king's mode .

This place is now a battlefield. In the northern two giant dragons amid raging, on the east side, ise and serafall rampaging. In the south, michael, Yasaka and Sithri group massacred without mercy. Here we are and Bael group assisted raging against the orcs and trolls. On top of barrier, Azazel and the others eliminate the griffon, gargoyles and wyvern.

[ really interesting ] a giant magic circle appears . We turned to the magic circle . A giant snake and a witch wearing a black robe with a silver insignia appears.

[ This is an interesting spectacle ] the snake talking. Looks that dangerous fangs.

" Jormungand... " Azazel shouted in a tone of surprise. So it was a giant snake jormungand.

" Sekiryuutei, how about this party, a made it for you? " Witch opened his hood. Ise stared at him with hatred.

" You... " serafall yelled at him. " So this is all your doing, I should not let you escaped "

" What are you talking about, without sekiryuutei which protecting you that time. You'd be dead. "He smiled, very disgusting.

Serafall mad, she was very angry. So he was the mastermind behind the previous incidents. I tried to break through to him. But the grim reaper in my way.

[ tornasuk, where is my opening food...? ] the snake speak. The magician snaps his fingers, a magic circle appeared, there were five small children in it. They cried in fear.

" Motherfucker, what would you do? " ise barged towards snakes and witches.

Seeing a gap, I immediately lunged toward the children. I cut a rope with grams. After that I brought the children, two in my hand, and two on my shoulder.

Ise was slapped by the tail of a snake, he fall to the ground. The snake that knows it food is stolen, suddenly roared. He stared at the witch with eyes glazed.

"Jormungand, what would you do...?" the wizard spoke with fear.

[I do not care, I'm hungry for making barrier and summon my servants. I need food for my stomach prop] snake opened its mouth wide and takes a wizard. We were all shocked.

[I'm still not satisfied] jormungand staring serafall. Serafall-sama just shaking in fear.

[little girl, you have good demonic power, be proud for being my food] snake lunged toward serafall-sama with opened jaws.

"" Serafall/onee-sama/leviathan-sama "" we all shouted towards serafall-sama.

-oOo-

I, serafall leviathan . I fell to my knees, my whole body was shaking. i looking on very dangerous fight between Midgard serpent and sekiryuutei - kun .

" My body , why do not you move , as Maou I have to save him " I scolded myself I can not control tang .

Suddenly one of the knight of Gremory came to the children, he cut the magic rope with demon sword grams, then bring the children to safety. I feel relieved.

" Jormungand, what would you do...?"

[i do not care, I'm hungry for making barrier and summon my servants. I need food for my stomach prop]

I heard jormungand. I looked at the snake. I was surprised when I saw the snake eating the witch.

[ I'm still not satisfied ] snake was staring at me. I was trembling in fear.

[ little girl, you have good demonic power, be proud for being my food ] snake lunged toward me with opened it jaws.

"" Serafall/onee-sama/ leviathan-sama "" everyone shouted at me.

" This is the end of my life? Though I just like someone, I have not even told him my heart's content. Am I going to disappear like this, " I thought, closing my eyes.

[ BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST ]

I heard a mechanical voice, I opened my eyes shocked. That person will hold the jaw snake. He saved me again. his armor Destroyed in various parts, and even he was not wearing a helmet again.

" Thank God you are fine, serafall-sama " he looked at me, his voice trembling because holding snake jaws.

Seeing his face full of sweat staring at me, making my heart flutter. My cheeks felt hot and flushed. The man stared at the snake's jaws again.

" How dare you... try eating a cute Levia-tan, I will not forgive you. I'll eliminated you " he threw the snake.

I flinched at his words, tears falling down my cheeks. There is a good feeling in my heart.

This man, though he is the holder of a legendary dragon, but he's different with the past host. During this time I heard that the owner of the legendary dragon is very troublesome, they will fight each other and not think about the others. But he was different, he was kind and gentle, sometimes he is awkward. He is very enthusiastic about Girls Oppai, though it was pervert but funny part of him, he loves children, he is even willing to work hard for the sake of the children. Wait... I feel this feeling stronger than ever.

Suddenly a red blinding light out of him. I heard him recite something.

" I, who is about to Awaken"

"Am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the truth of the king up high"

"Holding the unbreakable infinite hopes and dreams and walking the path of righteousness"

"I will Become an Emperor of the Crimson Dragon"

"And I will lead you to the Path of Heaven, glowing in deep crimson light! "

His body was covered dazzling crimson light, I closed my eyes.

When light intensity began to wane, I opened my eyes. I was surprised, warm crimson glow. I felt all my injuries healed and my strength increased.

I saw him wearing a crimson colored armor, it is a true queen mode, his power many times more powerful than myself.

He raised his hand, white gauntlet appeared . It is the [ divine dividing ] belongs hakuryukou.

[ DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE ]

I felt the power of all the monsters and the grim reaper drastically reduced to low-class devils. Even jormungand strength will decrease significantly.

I thought about Azazel words, when he took strength from hakuryukou that's power can reduce his life span. I was worried... I yelled at him...

" Sekiryuutei-kun... "

[ GROAAAAAAA ]

I have not finished yelling, a giant snake make a loud roar, the ground shakes. I felt a tremendous burst of power in the snake's body.

" Serafall-sama, head back and help others protect the citizen" he shouted at me.

" How about you? "

" I'll finish that wicked snake... "

" I'll help you ..."

" Maou duty is to protect the future of the underworld, as oppai dragon, they also my responsibility too. The children are our responsibility... please... COME BACK AND HELP THE OTHERS... " he lunged toward jormungand alone. He's really good-hearted.

I wiped my tears and break through to the back to help the others.

Behind me I felt the onslaught of incredible strength, sekiryuuteikun fight agains the snake with impossible aura.

I affirm my faith and increase the speed. I immediately blindly attacking monster, i helps the others. Despite their strength declined sharply, their numbers are still troublesome.

"Vanish..."

A griffon punctured my ice pillar, it is my number 107 victim. The Monster has been reduced significantly, the magic circle which had bring they all been blocked by ajuka new formula magic.

DHUAARRR

Tremendous explosion sound, i turned toward the voice, sekiryuutei-kun lying on the ground, a giant crater created. Serpent narrowed his eyes and immediately jumped to the sekiryuutei with opened it mouth so wide.

GRAUP

Ground noise are ingested.

As I see it, my whole body becomes weak, I fell to my knees.

"ISSEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I cried out loud with tears.

-oOo-

I, Rias Gremory. Storming the monster that has been weaken by ise, although they are weakened, they number still made us working hard.

"It is the seventy-nine" Xenovia said after slashing one troll with her ex-durandal.

"Arara ... Xenovia-chan seemed excited ... "Akeno commented, she fired holy thunder dragon.

"Unfortunately I can more... eighty-seven with the last "Akeno added.

"I do not want to lose" irina fired dozens of spears of light.

hufh... even they can play in a situation like this.

"ISSEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I heard serafall voice chanting the ise name. We instinctively look towards ise...

BRUK

I fell in surprise. I just saw ise is been eated by a giant snake.

"Iseeeeeee ..." Xenovia barged towards jormungand. But she was hit by a Cyclops's mace. she bounced away.

Xenovia tried to get up, his eyes filled with tear.

"How dare you..." Akeno fired holy lightning dragon.

"Rollback ise-kun to us" irina fired dozens spears of light.

"give me back... ise-sama." Ravel throwed a huge fire ball with teary eyes.

"" Ise-senpai... "" koneko-chan fired large youjutsu blocks. Gasper eyes become red, black shadows emerge and spread.

In my chest like something exploded. I immediately stood up and made a big block of power of destruction that has not i created before.

"How dare you do that to my future husband..." I throwed my huge power of destruction.

The whole power of joining a shot that has the destructive power crazy.

DUARRRRR

When the power strike the body of the monster, explosion created. Scattered dust...

[Groaaa]

Suddenly a loud roar make a dust flew, we were amazed to see the giant snake intact without even single scar.

* * *

**I apologize for the mistake in the previous chapter ...**

**I do not think that the incident between kiba and ise ... make a huge controversy. so I decided to replace ise's victims, which initially is kiba become ravel.**

**I hope there are no more errors in the further of my story ...**

**I also apologize if the grammar is still bad, I've been trying for it with all my efforts.**

**And, i hope, you share idea for make this story become greater.**

**Ok... see you on next chapter...**

"" Ise-senpai ... "" koneko-chan fired large youjutsu blocks. Gasper eyes become red, black shadows emerge and spread.

In my chest like something exploded. I immediately stood up and made a big block of power of destruction that has not i created before.

"How dare you do that to my future husband..." I throwed my huge power of destruction.

The whole power of joining a shot that has the destructive power crazy.

DUARRRRR

When the power strike the body of the monster, explosion created. Scattered dust...

[Groaaa]

Suddenly a loud roar make a dust flew, we were amazed to see the giant snake intact without even single scar.


	8. Arc 1 - Life 07

I, hyoudo Issei. I was in a dark place. I thought, why am I always in the end of this dark place, what Is this the end of my life... I still do not want to die...

I make Rias become my girlfriend a few months ago, I still do not have sex with her. Besides I still have to maintain asia.

Akeno-san, koneko-chan. I don't know what will happen if i leave them.

I also have to keep Ophis, although she dragon god. But she was too pure. I can not let Ophis been used by someone again.

Xenovia... I'm glad you're so worried about me. If can, I want to make babies with you too.

Irina-chan... I'm curious, what kind of relationship we would be, she was my childhood friend, and she is also an angel. But I want to do naughty things with him... what if she falls? I should have thought about that too.

Kiba, gasper... you are the man of the Gremory group... you have to get stronger...

Rossweiss-san... she's older than me... she has a sweet face and a nice body... about whether she would do strange things to me? Probably not, seeing her personality.

"Ise" I vaguely heard the voice calling me. That is serafall-sama sound.

Hehe... I heard her call me "ise" instead of "sekiryuutei". I'm very glad to hear it, of leaders of the three factions, only she is still called me sekiryuutei. She's more cute, and have a bigger oppai than her sister...

Oh yes, sona-Kaicho... why would I want to do weird things to her? I know that one of my friends liked him. I do not want to make Saji cry and rushed me in dragon king's mode, it is very troublesome...

[Partner ... partner ... partner] I heard a small voice of Ddraig, barely audible.

The darkness seemed to shake, but I can not feel anything anymore.

Sorry... partner... I can not hear you... I feel my life continues to be absorbed to somewhere.

"everyone I'm sorry... I can not fulfill your dream, Ddraig thanks for becoming my precious partners"

Suddenly a red light enveloped me, very bright...

"Hyoudo Issei ..." I know this sounds ... I tried to see who emit this light. A creature began clearly visible. I was surprised to see it.

"YOU ...?"

On the battlefield ...

After the grim reaper and monster successfully destroyed, everything is moving together attack jormungand.

Azazel, Michael, and syemhaza giant spear of light fired repeatedly.

"Quickly remove my best pupil" Azazel shout with frustrated.

Sirzech, greyfia, Bael and Sithri Group continues to throw the demonic power and deadly air pressure on jormungand.

On the other hand the Gremory group plus serafall like losing control. They do not care about blindly. It seems they are very angry because the snake was eating ise.

"give back ise"

"Ise-senpai is invaluable"

"Sekiryuutei-kun"

"Rollback my hero"

"Vomit my best friend"

They shouted as they all turns to attack ...

The others did not dare to approach them because they know would be at risk for their insane attacks.

Xenovia and kiba snatching monster body with lightning speed. But the monster wound soon healed. Fast regeneration.

The girls unite their forces, mass measuring energy ball created.

the ground Gently shake when they creating a huge masife power. So scary...

They threw it toward the jormungand ...

Kiba and Xenovia immediately retreated to the side of their friend.

DUAAARRRRR

Terrific explosion occurred, terrible intensity, soil shaken ... dust floating...

Everyone made shields for covering from the blast.

After a while, the dust begins to thin.

They were amazed to see the snake did not budge.

they were all shocked and fell on their knees, they already do not have energy left, kiba and Xenovia try standing with a sword stuck in the ground.

The snake began to open its jaws wide towards Gremory members plus serafall. Energy ball appears. Feels scary intensity of the ball, if they are exposed to it, they would surely perish.

The leaders that protects barrier of the citizens soon break through to save Serafall, Rias, and othera...

But they stopped in the middle of the road, and noticed on jormungand.

The snake suddenly stopped making energy balls. He roared in pain as he lifted his head up high ...

Rips created in the stomach of the snake.

Ise emerged from the belly of the snake, he does not wear armor, wearing only a robe that is made by venelana Gremory. hair covered most of his face.

Strange, ise be so quiet despite being eated by that snake.

[damn dragon, how dare you rip my stomach. Just perish that no one can see you again] snake was fired large deadly power.

Surprising things happen unexpectedly...

-oOo-

[Partner ... partner ... partner]

I, welsh dragon, Ddraig. Tried to call my partner, hyoudo Issei, we were both in the belly of legendary snake jormungand. I feel our strength is absorbed in the stomach.

If you like this... I had to go to [juggernauts drive]? No, I do not want to endanger his life ... he is my best partner during this time, he was different from my previous partner. Although he's a pervert, and therefore I was tormented because oppai, but he's still my best partner.

"everyone I'm sorry... I can not fulfill your dream, Ddraig thanks for becoming my precious partners" i hear my partner voice...

[don't try to leave me again, partner...] i said nervously

[I'm sorry right partner ...] I'm trying to take over the body of ise.

But, do not know why. I can not do it, as if there is a large and strong walls that block my act.

Suddenly I felt a familiar presence. But I do not have time to remember whose presence is it.

My Partner bodies moving.

[Partner ... you're aware]

...

He did not respond ... his eyes do not have the light of life. There is no hatred in the eyes. He smiled, I do not know what that smile.

He ripped very hard stomach of jormungand with ease. I could feel the underworld wind from my partner bodies.

Ise sauntering toward the direction of his friend with a smile.

[damn dragon, how dare you rip my stomach. Just perish that no one can see you again]

[Partner danger ... if you get hit, both of us will be destroyed] I try to remind ise. He still walks with a quiet ...

snake firing at us a crazy quantity.

Suddenly I felt a tremendous power flowing in the body of my partner,

He stopped the insane intensity with one hand as if it's nothing ...

I was surprised ...

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws open, as if what they saw is not real.

Ise throwing giant purple ball of energy into the sky, then exploded.

Partner recited a chants... not the [juggernauts drive] or [full crimson cardinal drive]

I sunk into the crimson light

"I will rise"

"Is the highest presence among the highest"

"I'm the only one who has the infinite"

"And I'm the one who will fulfill the expectations and dreams"

"I will put you to the future under the true crimson light"

[Dragon of dragons absolute drive]

I was astonished by his last words. It is not Ise sound, but the sound of him...

Everyone stared at him ise with not believing, trembling with fear by the intensity of its power.

Even Michael, Azazel, and sirzech shaking...

Ise covered by different armor, shaped like a [crimson cardinal full drive] but sharp golden ornaments added, there are gold colored horns on top of the helmet.

Ise directs jormungand his left hand, the snake was shaking with the intensity of the power of his possession.

Ise make a small ball of energy, but has a terrifying force ...

[asshole ... what do you think? I will surely beat you this time ... I'm gonna eat and suck your energy until you actually die]

The snake roared and leaped toward ise ... eyes armor shining, the snake stopped moving.

My Partner raised his right hand, a very large dimension rips created on the back of the snake.

[Longinus Smasher] ise spoke quietly.

The snake was covered with crimson light and swept into dimensions rips.

After the shooting stopped, ise immediately shut the dimension rips...

Quake occurred very hard... not only in the underworld, even otherworld feel the vibration...

A moment later ise armor began to turn into particles of light, I also felt the presence of him starting to go ...

[thank you very much, you want to help us, again ...]

[It's okay Ddraig, I'm interested in this kid, I even looked forward to it ... groooaaa]

A loud Roar that was heard in the end of his voice, only the roar that can be heard and make the dragon feel a creeps.

BRUK

Ise fell unconscious.

[have a nice dream, partner...] i asleep together with my partner.

...

" I do not believe, even jormungand disappeared "

" We are forced to use it... "

" Do not be to hasty, we still wait the time to use it... "

"But , brother ... "

" Follow my words, I will crush the underworld this time... sekiryuutei, hyousou Issei, I'm attracted to you... hahahaha "

- oOo -

The day after the battle against jormungand .

I , hyoudo Issei. Opened my eyes slowly. I saw the familiar roofs ... I think I was in here a few days ago...

" Sekiryuutei-kun... " serafall who knows i awaked immediately struck and hugged me. Her Oppai... oppai Maou pressing my chest. I hold my nosebleed as much as possible .

When I saw of serafall-sama reliefed face, I smiled. So, This all has finally come to an end ... no, it just a not end, it is just started.

" i am glad you're awake " sirzech-sama voice.

I turned around, I saw sirzech Lucifer, greyfia Lucifuge, ajuka Beelzebub, Azazel-sensei, and Michael-sama smiled in relief. Looks like Yasaka-san is back to her palace.

" I do not think you can beat that monster " Azazel-sensei scratching behind his neck.

I smiled at the comment Azazel-sensey, they don't know the fact, actually is not me who beat that monster, it is some one who used my body, yeah, it seems like that...

" So, ise-kun... how the evil queen piece mutation that I gave you" ajuka-sama asked .

I immediately checked the evil peace that exists in my body

I just felt the eight pawns, queen piece has disappeared ...

" Eto, I could not feel it, could it disappear ? "

everyone except surprised Ajuka-sama, serafall-sama just tilted her head in confusion ...

"it seems it not perfect piece, i must continued my research"

Ajuka-sama then explained about his new invention , the queen pawn mutation . Serafall his eyes widen in surprise .

" I never heard of a previous mutation queen piece, so it makes a sekiryuutei-kun very strong? "

" The piece is actually just issued its potential to the max, unfortunately it has not been perfect piece, he must train hard to open his true potential." He explained .

" So, sekiryuutei-kun will be as strong as it was in the future? Looking at the strength of this now. He could be a great Maou future" serafall-sama spoke with great enthusiasm. I don't want to be a maou, i just want to be a harem king's.

" Ise... then what are you currently using to kill the monster?" Michael-sama asked .

" Actually it's not me... "

Everyone looked confused by my answer.

I recounted the incident when I was in the belly of the snake, I do not tell my strange mind in shame.

" When I felt my life and my power being absorbed, suddenly I saw a very bright light, then someone talked to me like this " hyoudo Issei, just this hour your tought for the dreams and hopes, are you want to create the peace world in for all people? i'll help you again" i nodded. Then he took over my body. "

" Who's that? " Azazel-sensei interrupted .

" Sekiryuu-shintei-sama... " I replied in a low voice .

Everyone gasped, surprised to hear the name i mentioned.

" Interesting, maybe because your body is made of great red flesh, the soul are connected to each other. But I'm also not sure, it's only just my inconsequential hypothesis " ajuka-sama smiled mischievously .

Maou this one more severe than the sirzech-sama and serafall-sama.

" Can not believe it. You made contact with the great red again ? You're a crazy existence . " Azazel-sensei smiled sarcastically .

" Definite , chaos Brogade and hades will not attack in the near future. They are not a careless group of people who repeat the same mistakes "

Sirzech-sama nodded with michael-sama words.

" Ise, you have to be vigilant... because you can easily make contact with a great red , they will surely be sought after " Sirzech-sama added .

I nodded nervously.

My gaze swept over the room. I did not find my friends.

" Eto... um... where is Rias and others ?"I asked nervously.

" They go to school today... " sirzech-sama smiled.

" Am I could leave the hospital this afternoon? "

" Mou, sekiryuutei-kun ... you've just awaked, you can not move much "

Serafall-sama looked at me with a look that I do not understand.

"It seems, all is fine, I will go back to heaven, the seraph other members are waiting " Michael said goodbye, and then he disappeared in the light.

" I think I 'll go, I have an appointment about the newest game in the human world " ajuka-sama smiled sarcastically , what kind of games would he create? Ajuka disappear in the magic circle .

" Ise ... You should rest at home, I finish asking the doctor and he allow it... " greyfia-san said to me after closing the small magic circle.

" Mou ... sekiryuuteikun evil ... Levia-tan wouldn't leave you alone "

I'm confused how to respond to Maou this one.

" But take it easy, soon Levia-tan will always beside my little sekiryuutei-kun " serafall added , she made a cute pose.

Greyfia make weird faces, sirzech just chuckled ...

Wait ... wait, what does she mean by "will always biside me" ? And what about my little sekiryuutei-kun's ?

Serafall Leviathan just smiled at my confused expression . She and sirzech disappear because there are a few things they should take care of the brand. Greyfia followed after the affairs of my hospital...

I'm finally going home...

It was late afternoon , the school should have already ended.

I was watching one of the movies oppai dragon...

I feel lonely because watching alone in this big room.

" Ddraig ... Ddraig... hoy ... " I called my partner ...

...

No response ...

...

[ Grooook ... grooook ]

" is he Sleep ? very useless " I sighed with relief.

" Ise-sama? " I heard the same voice with me.

I turned towards the door, I saw my familiar that turned into me.

He rushed back into the small boat and flew over my head while spined.

" Ryuuteimaru... thank you replace me " I smiled at my familiar.

" Ise ? "

" Ise-san ? "

" Ise-sama ? "

" Ise-kun ? "

I saw the girl with a surprised expression on the door.

They suddenly jumped out at me and hugged me. hey - hey, if this many girls hug I could not move.

Shedding tears, it seems they are very worried me.

" I home... " I smiled.

They are all tighten they hug to me...

If you do that I can not breathe...

A few moments later, the girls took off their arms.

Rias hung in my right arm. asia in my left arm, ravel and koneko in my lap, while Akeno hugged my neck from behind, I was really under siege. Oppai Rias, Asia and Akeno very greeeaaaaat.

The girls who do not have a place just sitting predictably envious stares. I could feel the murderous intent. Hopefully tonight is not a war between the girls.

"Ise ... can you tell me what really happened ...?" Rias asked.

"Ise-sama look different yesterday, I like to see you so dignified and elegant, but I still love ise-sama no matter what ..." Ravel commented like a machine gun.

The girl looked at me with excited faces, they really want to know what really happened.

"Sigh, all right ... I'll explain "

I told him everything, ranging from the provision of evil piece mutations until what happened at the hospital.

They just stared, surprised to hear my story.

"I can not believe you make contact with dreat red again, the god of any world fear of the great red, and you can become friends with ease, ise ... What are you? Do you know making contact with the great red is impossible, met him by chance alone can be said that rarely "Rossweisse-san speaked shockedly.

"If ise be friends with great red I would feel sad because great red taking ise after taking my place" even Ophis too. Since when they are here.

"Ophis, though I met great red, I'm not going to be him and i will always be your friend. Did not I promise you?" I smiled at Ophis, I'm not in the mood to make the dragon god in the bad mood.

Ophis shows her true smile once again, I was relieved to see it.

"So, senpai would like it in the future..." koneko think of something. The girl paused share thinking... they Cheeks flushed at once...

Actually what you all girls think...?

* * *

**finally the last life of arc - 1 is finished ...**  
**then I'll show you new life for the arc 1 and 00 life arc 2 nect time...**  
**I also can not wait to see the reaction of people to the serafall arrival.**

**sorry for miss-spelling is still not re-written, I plan to fix it after the story is finished, I tried to register myself for the beta, but my terms still lacking.**  
**so please be patient ... I hope with this deficiency you can still enjoy the story ...**

**NB: Criticism and suggestions you guys are very helpful, thank you for that, please do not hesitate to share your ideas so that the story is getting better. I wish this story could enjoy everyone...**  
**I'll see you in the next chapter**


	9. Arc 1 - New Life

" Hey , look ... is that Hyoudou... ? "

" Where Hyoudou? Don't look ... he is the most dangerous creature in the school "

" Don't close to me... ! "

SLAP

My name is hyoudo Issei, the hero of the underworld and also the number one most nasty in this school , waiti? Why is number one? I should not be that bad...

I do not know why... but I want to ask, where asia go ? Next thing I know I got a slap in the morning.

I feel bad rumors about me getting doubled every day.

" Yoo , ise ... ? why is your cheek ? "

" A refreshing morning right, ise ? "

Matsuda and Motohama come to me with a big smile. They both were my best friend before I became the devil . And they also are spreading bad rumors about me... I wonder, why am I still able to accept them as a friend .

" Why do you continue to spread the rumor? " I was angry at them .

" Ise, understood... we can not stop jealous of you? This is the best way to reduce our depression... "

" Very true, not whether you understand. We are jealous because you are so close to the school Bishojo . " Motohama started crying .

" Ise, share your good fortune with us. Each pretty transfer student sure near you... why god is not fair... " Matsuda was crying .

" Even the loli kunou of kyoto you make the victim after koneko, you bastard ... " Motohama added.

" Hegh " I just sighed.

" It's useless to complain to god, you guys. god dead long ago" I muttered to myself .

I remembered this morning because the every girl want to make a lunch for me, it's began a war between the girls.

I think they've splited the schedule before, maybe just because some girls have started to good for cooking, so a large-scale war just begin for the sake of making my supplies.

Because I do not want getting into the girl fights, I decided to go on ahead .

A few minutes ago my mom called, told me that asia brought my lunch.

And now I'm looking to take my lunch on asia .

Due to interference of Matsuda and Motohama, I decided to go back to class. Later i will meet with asia there.

Sure enough, when i got in the class .

Asia, Xenovia and irina already gathered. I immediately went to them.

" Ise-san, this ... " asia handed lunchbox size .

" Waa, asia . Once great... " I was shocked .

" Nothing... whether hyoudo make a mess again this morning ? " kiryu appear .

" that's glass eyed girl... " I groan inwardly .

" Ise-kun , you have to eat it all " Irina spoke .

"We all made this for you... " Xenovia added .

" What do you mean ? " I still do not understand .

" Because all the girls want to make ise-san supplies, we share a duty to make it... " asia explained .

" The three of us who made the delicious rice " irina smiling broadly .

" Ise , you must spend all " Xenovia said coldly .

" Where can I spend all... " I sighed

" ISE " Matsuda and Motohama screaming on me.

When I turned around, two hands landed in my eyes.

I do not feel the pain because I'm not a human, i am a dragon halv devil. But, I still fell because they punch .

" You go to hell "

" Do not have to go back again "

Matsuda and Motohama crying immediately then seated and turned his face away from me .

" Tasted it... this bastard gets supplies made by eight girls, even though you died a hundred times you will not be able to feel it" I muttered to myself ...

Hours of study has been started, while the english teacher explained, I did not notice at all.

I'm enjoying this moment of peace, as common normal student.

Geez, I became very busy because of my popularity soared after the incident with the anti- monster. and a week ago I had day and night to sign a prize, plus the fight against jormungand...

It made my physical and mind are tired, fortunately Rias and others always let me to do the ero thing. So my tired become a little relieved...

" Well, I have to enjoy this moment. I do not know, when the terrorists would strike again " I'm strengthening my faith .

" kids, we got a new transfer student "

I switch the view to the front of the class, trying to pay attention to english teacher speech.

" she was a cousin of leader of the school 's student council " the teacher added.

Sona-Kaicho cousin ? Is she the devil ? But why I not getting the news before? Suddenly i feel bad feeling.

" Please come in and introduce yourself " the teacher told the person to entered class.

All the students cheered at the sight of the new students. Just me, asia, Xenovia and irina are open mouth in shocked.

" my name is serafall Levia, you can call me Levia-tan. I hope your cooperation " serafall-sama acquaint herself with cheerful.

Class in an uproar, especially the male students... wait. wait. wait... why serafall Leviathan-sama is here? What is she a new student? What is she doing ?

" Ise-kun... " serafall who found me immediately rushed then hugged me.

" Ise-kun ? What the meaning of ise-kun ? " When I asked serafall, she still holding on me.

" Ise... what is your relationship with this girl? " Matsuda protest.

" Why you are so close? " Even Motohama too.

" Starting today, I'm going home and classmates with ise-kun ... " she made a cute pose in front of me.

"Iseeeee"

"just Dieeeeee "

Matsuda and Motohama crying out loud. The men in my class looked at me with a murderous desire. The girls whispered and glanced weirdly at me.

" -how possible ? " I stammered trying to ask serafall .

" Sirzech-chan and Greyfia-chan who set it all up, Levia-tan will stay in your house. And they 're both still in the house chatting with your parents... oh yeah, your parents told me to call you ise-kun... is it okay ? Actually from the first Levia-tan wanted to call you by "ise-kun"... I hope you like it? Yes ? Yes ? " Serafall really makes me not able to say anything.

In the back seat, irina and Xenovia could only open mouth with hollow eyes. Asia has even shed a tear .

I nodded with resignation. Problem if i refused wishes of a Maou .

" Yay ... thank you my little ise-kun ... " serafall hugged me again .

Looks like my days would be more problematic ...


	10. Arc 2 - Life 00

"Onii-sama, what is this" Rias scolded sirzech-sama, the person who was being scolded could only smile bitterly.  
"Hufh ... like I though ... " greyfia-san in a maid outfit sigh, he is in duty hours, so Rias can scold her brother as she pleased ...  
If greyfia-san in her off time, Rias will not be able to move slightly in front of her onee-sama.  
I, hyoudo Issei, do not know why I was in the middle of this situation.  
"Why do you always make the problems for me?" Rias scolded his brother again.  
"Rias, never mind, we have to respect our guests, I'm happy if serafall willing disenfranchised in our home" Akeno-san suddenly talked. Cold sweat appeared on her forehead.  
"You don't look like that" I protested at Akeno-san.  
In the corner of the room occult research club.

The cause of this problem is being scolded by her sister as well.  
"Onee-sama, what does all this mean?" Sona-Kaicho angry at his sister.  
"Sona-chan ... onee-chan just want to spend time in the holidays .. .conditions of each fraction are stable, so we have a lot of free time "  
"But why should the home of hyoudo-kun, you even become her classmates, claiming to be my cousin, even making a fuss in the first day. You always make trouble for me "sona-Kaicho scolded serafall-sama like a machine gun.  
"Come on ... why onee-chan should not be close to the person who has saved the lives of these your onee-chan ... "serafall make a hoped face  
"Onee-sama. Do not tell me, you are... "sona-kaichou make expressions of disbelief.  
BRUAK  
Occult research club doors smashed in, saji showed up with his body half burnt by black flames.  
"Hyoudo ... how dare you ... This time you really outrageous ... kaichou sister... kaichou sister ... why are you so lucky? " saji talked while crying ...  
[Ddraig, let's fight ... you've made my other self like this ... let's duel to the death]  
Saji and Vritra appear with emotion reaches max ...  
"Saji ... Wait... wait, this is a misunderstanding "I tried to defend my self before i am become victims.  
my Gauntlet suddenly appeared.  
[Vritra, if you're angry angry at my partner, he was the one who cause of this problem] Ddraig voice sounded from my gauntlet.  
"Hey did you my partner? why do not you help me ... " I protest on Ddraig ...  
[such a lot of reasons, let's fight to settle in this place] Vritra black Fire getting bigger.  
"Hyoudoooooooooo" saji screamed, still crying.  
[Negotiations fail, let's forward partner]

I and Ddraig already for counter attack.  
"" can you all just shut up? ""  
CRACK

four of us get frozen by sona-kaichou and serafall-sama, woman angry is very scary if disturbed.  
wait... Hey, Why I am being frozen too... ?  
"Mou, sona-chan .. why do you always forbid your onee-chan to do the things I love "serafall-sama puffed out her cheeks.  
"Because you're definitely going to make trouble in the end..." sona-kaichou yelled.  
Serafall silence, she tried to think some thing to win agains her sister in debate.

On the other hand...  
"Never mind Rias. please, give up on serafall just this time..." sirzech-sama tried to persuade his sister.  
"I am sorry, but for this problem. I refuse to obey you ... " Rias shouted.  
"Ojou-sama, I hope you understand the situation ..." greyfia-san participate persuade Rias.  
"Greyfia, this is a my family problem... so let me take care of it " Rias still do not want to give up.  
Gremory and Sithri members simply stunned to see three person who bears the title "the strongest in the underworld" was scolded by their leader.

Greyfia - san silvery aura come out... scary ... everyone looked on her including sona-kaichou and serafall .

"Then , we'll talk about it on ise. Let him decide " greyfia-san narrowed her eyes.

except sirzech, Everyone was surprised to hear her words.

" Great idea greyfia-chan ... let make ise-kun decided... " serafall stivked her tongue .

" Since when did you call her just by name... " Rias suddenly protested

" Arara ... Rias-chan, you're too rigid ... just relaxed a little " serafall said as she stepped into my frozen body.

she knocked the ice that covered my body.

PRIANG

Ise ice scattered.

" Brrrrr , it's cold " I complained as hugged my self. I do not want this to happen again.

" Nee, ise kun ... " serafall called me.

" w-w-what ? ' I was shocked .

"Can I stay at your place? " Serafall asked with pleading faces .

" Eto ... " I thought. Damn, her cute face gives me the deadly attack .

" And also to your classmates ? " Serafall added

" What I may call you by your name? " Serafall keep asking.

I am confused which one to answer first.

" Eto ... " I still can not decide.

"" Quick answer yes or no and do not be wishy... "" Rias and sona-kaichou snapped together.

"No problem , it's okay... " I immediately responded affirmatively.

I think it would be dangerous if a Maou been rejected.

Everyone was surprised to hear my answer .

" _actually what has happened here_ ? " I asked my self.

" Yay , thank you my little ise-kun... " serafall make a cute face and hugged me . her Oppai... oppai Maou stuck in my chest again...

Suddenly I felt a desire to kill from the dressing . I looked over at him . Somehow he threw away his face from me with a frown

" Is she mad at me ? But why ? " I asked myself .

" Ise ... I'm happy as well as i love the kind-hearthed man like you" Akeno-san smiled, very creepy . Pale white aura appeared on her body .

" Akeno-san , you do not look like that " i yelled on her

I looked at my friends To Ask for help. But...

" Ise ... *sob* ... -san " asia started crying.

" even Maou join this competition. It's getting to far, I can not attain " Xenovia facing the wall in frustration.

" Xenovia Don't give up... even further, we have to chase... michael-sama certainly help us from heaven ... " irina encourage Xenovia

" Hey what do you mean by race? And what's that thing that far? " I asked Xenovia and irina .

" There is no hope ... " ravel cried hugging koneko .

" why? I just start to participated" kunou too .

" I ... do... *sob* not... give up... yet..." koneko-chan was huged by ravel and kunou said while holding her cry.

" Hoy , why are you crying ? " I protested on them .

" like I though... ise-senpai is greaaat ... even Maou-huph... hufht " before gasper finished speaking kiba immediately silence him.

" Ise-kun, excuse us, we have an appointment... we'll see you again... " kiba soon hold gasper, and took him away

" Kiba, gasper... Why did you leave me alone ... " I sighed.

You both said you are my friend, but two of you always running in time like this.

Occult research club room became quiet in awkward, I'm confused what to do ...

" Hyoudo-kun... " sona-kaichou suddenly in my next side...

" Take care of my sister, and do not try some thing pervert to one-sama... " sona-kaichou showing pale blue aura while talking. Creepy...

I just nodded spontaneous ... I do not want add the problem anymore .

Sona-kaichou said goodbye and dragged the frozen Saji.

[ seems we are not so against Vritra and his host] Ddraig spoke relieved.

" Fortunately, I do not want to be burned by Vritra 's black fire " I sighed.

" Ise-kun, please keep serafall, sometimes she's very troublesome " sirzech-sama said with chuckled.

" Thank you, for your understanding ... ise-sama . " Greyfia-san bow down politely. She made me hesitate.

"Well ise kun, we also want to spend this vacum time... we wanted to relax before the chaos brigade other strike, you know, they are unprecctditable "

After Sirzech-sama completing his words, he disappeared in a magic circle. I And serafall dwell in the midst of the girls who were in a bad mood.

" Ise-kun , let's eat... Levia-tan hungry because this sucks " serafall-sama talked while installing cute expression.

She then tried to drag me out of the occult research club room.

" Riassss ... help me ... " I shake myself from dragging serafall .

Rias just turned his eyes. Damn, She's mad at me... but why?

" Anyone, please save me... " I was screaming in horror...

- oOo -

I, Rias Gremory. I and the rest of the girls in the hyoudo residance held an emergency meeting in the club rooms. All present except Rossweisse and Ophis... both of them aside .

Rossweisse not seem interested in ise, though I'm not too sure.

While Ophis, even though she is a dragon god. She was too innocent and pure. So she's not lika a big threat to us.

The metter is, serafall leviathan, who suddenly had crush toward ise.

" Okay, you guys are all... we will hold further meetings to finalize ise harem plans" I spoke in front of everyone.

This is really troublesome, because my mother and father agreed to ise harem plan. I is a hassle here. As "legal wife" I must do something to set the ise harem not to keep rising.

But it's not that I aware of ise pervertnes tought. His kindness and concern for other people too attract many girls kept coming at him.

" Irina , what right do you intend to join the ise harem plan? " I asked irina .

Irina nodded firmly.

" Are you not afraid of falling? " I asked her again .

" It's okay, I 'm doing something that I do not fall off when playing with ise-kun " irina smiling broadly.

We all tilt our head. Confused with angels this one.

Irina is as of michael, the leader of seraph. For those who become an exorcist. Irina was not just getting the glory. Why does she want to enter the harem is what she is not afraid to fall ?

" Irina? Are you sure? " Irina I tried to ask once again .

" Take it easy ... I'm not going to fall " irina said earnestly.

" Well, if that's what you want ... Let 's start this meeting ... "

All the girls looked at me seriously .

" Ehm .. so- "

KRAAAK ...

" Excuse me ... " kiba incoming interrupt my speech.

Kiba looked in our direction. Realizing the eyes of the girl staring at him, kiba immediately make a bitter smile .

" Sorry... I seem i disturbed... " kiba leave the club room...

" Okay, let's move on " I spoke after nearly 1 minute kiba left the club.

" So- "

KREEEEEK

" Sorry, guys ... I want to take something leeeft " this time gasper that goes into the room .

I could hold my patience whi has in the limits...

Xenovia suddenly stood up and appearing ex-Durandal .

" Quickly grab your things in ten seconds, or i cut your teeth " Xenovia spoke coldly. Of her voice, her patience has run out for this meeting continues to be bothered.

" I'm sorryyy, I'm not soooo... I 'll baaack... "

Gasper immediately closed the door and ran scared.

Xenovia removes his sword and sat down quietly.

"Well , the girls ... This time we will actually start the meeting " I said with a clear and steady...

Important meeting of the girls were in the start...

- oOo -

I, hyoudo Issei. I was sitting at one of the cafeteria tables along with serafall leviathan-sama. Previously, she wanted to buy me for food.

But I remember that in the supplies from the girls, so I prevent serafall-sama to buy food, and I also share my lunch with her.

" Eto... ise-kun... What did you eat this much every day... ? " serafall-sama surprised to see my big lunchbox.

" This actually made by the girls, they fought in the early morning in order to determine who made lunch for me, after my mother separated them. Mother told them to make me lunch together, than it is the result, i can not eat all my self" I sighed .

" Mou, ise-kun, you're very lucky because a lot of girls who cared you so much... " serafall-sama talked while making a cute expression .

" It's not as easy as you say... " I grumbled .

Serafall tilt her head.

" Never mind, need not be discussed. Let's eat before the break ends . " I opened my lunchbox .

Serafall surprised to see the contents. A wide range of delicious dishes that look composed with luxury.

I took the chopsticks .

" Hey, ise - kun seems karage is delicious... " serafall see karage with drool.

" What you want to taste it... ? ' I asked with shy.

" Of course ... help me with feeding my, please... " serafall-sama talked, then opened her mouth wide while closed her eyes.

I closely put the karage, suddenly i am stopped, Wait... what she asked me to feed her ? Did I hear her correctly?

"Did you just ask me to feed you? " I asked, i try to uensure that i heared is true or not ...

" Mou, ise-kun ... you're very skilled makes women become embarrassed ... " serafall-sama said shyly. Her cheeks blushed.

What does she mean? I do not understand this...

" I was curious to taste it karage ... then quickly feed me " serafall-sama said with flushed cheeks. She opened her mouth wide.

I tried to feed her nervously.

All students in the cafeteria see us with a jealousy. Damn... i can make some miss-understanding...

When karage already in front of her mouth.

" -Ise... " kiba voice from behind.

I turned Towards the back.

Gasper and kiba shock with wide-eyed and opened they jaw.

" Mou ise-kun ... I quickly feed me" serafall-sama childish voice screamed very hard. She impatient.

I became very embarrassed because of her voice .

The male gaze is sharper throwned at me...

HAUP

serafall immediately ate the karage still silent in front of her mouth.

" Sorry, we seem to interfere... "

" Sorry, ise-senpaiii ... I do not intend tooooo interfere with youuuuu "

Kiba and gasper turned ...

" Wait... both of you... come here... " I yelled at them both. They immediately goosebumps heard my voice.

Why do they shudder ? What I really frightening them... and I only intend to invite them to eat together .

Kiba and gasper sitting on the other bench nervously.

I immediately split my lunch into four equal parts.

Both of them tilt their heads, confused with my act.

"just eat it, you two have not been eating right? Of the both of you buy a lunch, the better thing is eating with me, the girls too much make a lunch for me" do not know why I was so upset.

kiba and gasper noded, they take the chopsticks and eat the lunch quickly.

" Ise-kun , please feed me" serafall-sama pleaded with spoiled face. Damn, that face... I could not say no.

I had to feeding serafall-sama at lunch and a spectacle all students.

And the worst, I did not have the chance to have lunch...

I could just put my head down on the desk during class back in the starting.

"_ Why is this happening? At home I can not calm as the girls continue to compete, at the underworld I have to take care of the fans, and the worst-case, I'm battling against terrorists in life and death situation, the only place I can relax just this school. But... but..._ " in my heart I grumbled and cry.

Asia, Xenovia, and irina were seen my act just tilt their head with a confused expression. While serafall-sama heard the teacher she actually stared at me secretly.


	11. Arc 2 - Life 01

KRUUUK

" All, if you are hungry, then eat first "

I , Hyoudo Issei . Is trying to persuade the girls to eat dinner first, it's after ten o'clock at night .

The girls want to eat with me , but ...

KRUUUUUK

Their bellies rang again .

They are all quietly closed her eyes, their cheeks flushed with embarrassment due to their growing belly voice rang loud .

" hurry you all eat, I can not bear to hear the sound of your stomach " I sighed . Why are they so stubborn.

" Ise , we would not eat if it is not with you ... " Suddenly Rias said . she still closed her eyes , her cheeks still flush.

" Hu - umph " the girls nodded in unison .

" Hemph " I just sighed .

" _You do not need to push yourself , and anyway why are you so stubborn_ . " I muttered in my heart .

I purposely did not eat because waiting serafall who come home late , he had a meeting with the other Maou.

" Ise-kun, tonight I'll be home late, all of a sudden there was an emergency meeting. So you all dinner first without Levia-tan, okay? "

That's what serafall-sama said before she returned to the underworld when school ended .

I feel bad if she has to eat by herself, so I think to wait serafall-sama go home and eat with her.

But , why is everything like this?

KRUUUUK

Girls belly rings again .

" she'svery late, I can not wait anymore " koneko opened her eyes , she looked at the food in front of him .

Food is a closed by magic circle. I made it to keep the warm temperature of our dinner, this is first time I do this .

I do not think my fire elemental magic can also be in use for this . Thanks tannin - ossan ,

"_ The element of fire that uncle taught a very useful _" I'm relieved that my magic can be used for purposes other than nasty. But ...

" _I'm still going to be harem king one day, because it is my dream_ " I had to strengthen my faith .

" Ise-senpai ... " koneko called. Her eyes half-opened

"Yes , koneko chan . What is it ? ' I replied nervously .

" _Whether koneko feel my perverted desire again ?_ " I thought in panic .

" Senpai magic circle is slightly different to that of other Gremory... " koneko talking, pointing my magic circle that rotates on top of food.

The entire girls open their eyes and watch my magic circle. Except irina, and kunou, the girls made a surprised expression.

" Eh ... what do you mean ? " I asked, confused .

" the words of koneko is right ... " Rias said. she raises a red little magic circle in her hands .

" You too ... " Rias ordered the other girl.

The girls pull out their magic circle, Ravel, kunou, and irina as well.

" Try to observe our magic circle " says Rias.

I saw the magic circle respectively. Rias is red, Akeno-san yellow, asia is green, white on koneko, Xenovia is blue. There Gremory clan symbol in each circle .

Ravel belong have the same pattern , in addition to its orange color , there is a symbol of the phoenix clan . kunou is usual magic circle belongs to the youkai. irina owned gold, There is a heaven symbol and spade symbol on it . Leave aside the three of them ...

" So what's the difference with mine ? " I asked .

" Hemph . Observe carefully your magic circle , ise ... " Rias sighed .

I watched my magic circle ...

" _Equal to that of the Rias and the other. then, what's the matter?._ " I sighed to myself . I tried to watch it again.

" Uh ... " I gasped as look at my magic circle .

There are other symbols are mixed in there .

I studied it seriously , then I pull out my magic mark . This time the circle is the same as the other girls .

Rias and Akeno see the magic circle in my hands in bewilderment .

" What does this mean ? Why do different ? "Said Rias

" it's Clearly, ise makes this magic circle " Akeno added .

I do not know what happened here , see the nervous expression of Rias and Akeno.

[Partner ... ] Ddraig called.

_"What Ddraig ... ?" _ I asked .

[ Maybe you have not noticed . But , the power of the devil come from evil piece . ]

_Yeah I already know that ... then ... what is the problem ?_

[ you're really stupid ... ]

_Sorry if I'm stupid ..._

[ indeed what you're thinking when creating the magic circle ? ]

_Eto ... I remembered what Akeno said about elemental magic, and then I thought about my original magic that are taught by the tannin - ..._

" Ise ... "

I have not finished talking to Ddraig in mind , Rias said my name .

I look at them ... they all looked shocked ...

" What 's going on? ' I asked, confused ...

" yours Magic circle... " Akeno voice replied nervously .

What's wrong with my magic circle , I turned to my right hand .

" This ... " I was surprised to see the little magic circle changed in my hand.

This time does not belong Gremory, like I 've seen this cycle before. But, where? I forget about it...

" Ise now is the dragon ... " Ophis voice.

"Oh yes , this is almost equal to the tannin-ossan magic circle... " I finally remembered where I saw a circle like this before .

" Hey , Ophis why are you here ? Since when ... ?" I finally realized that Ophis stood in door.

Ophis stood at the door holding candy , She was still staring at my crimson magic circle .

" I hate that magic circle ... " Ophis moved left us .

" O-O-O-Ophis... wait... " I was shocked and tried to chase her.

" I'm home ... ise - kun ... are you waiting for me?" serafall-sama that just came immediately hugged me . Her oppai , her Oppai would hit my chest ... I had a super nosebleed ...

" You're very late, we've all been waiting for you... " I spoke while holding my nose .

" Wait? " Serafall-sama release her arms and looked at me with confusion .

"Of course for dinner... " I held her hand and took her to the dining room .

Arriving in the dining room of the girls who saw me holding serafall-sama hands immediately looked at me with killing intent...

Asian puffed out her cheeks .

" Ise-kun... Are you deliberately waiting me for dinner? "

Serafall-sama still standing, she made a surprised expression. I nodded my head .

" Thank you ise-kun ... I was not wrong about you ... " Serafall-sama jumped up and hugged me .

Chill, I felt the killing desire from the direction of the girls .

" Let's eat it all... " Serafall pulled me into the empty chair .

Tonight I ate with nervous because the girls killing desire.

" Heeh ... finally, the end of today ... " I sighed in bed. Somehow these days are very tiring .

Asia is fast asleep next to me ...

" ... Ise " Rias called. I turned to my right .

" What do you think of me ? " Rias asked with seductive eyes .

I was surprised , Rias looks very beautiful under the moonlight .

" Rias is a very precious for me, which I respect because you are my master and as my girl friend who I love too" I replied match what is in my heart.

Rias cheeks flushed, she looked very cute with the embarrassed face.

" Ne ise... kiss me "

I was surprised by Rias words. Her cheeks were very red... damn she really going to kill me with with that cuteness.

" I've always been a- humph "

Rias eyes wided, I was clogging her lips before she finished her words.

Rias closed her eyes, our tongues tangled, we kiss in that night very long until we both fell asleep.

- oOo -

"Erhmmm" I woke up...

With Semi-conscious I looked at the clock , it's morning ...

I felt something held me under the covers . I turned down ...

" Ohayou, ise-kun " serafall emerged from under the covers ...

" Sera-humph- " serafall clamped my mouth .

" Shhh, do not yell ise-kun, they'll both wake up" said serafall, I turned to the Rias and Asia, they are still sleeping.

I feel oppai serafall pressing my chest. This, is she does not wear a clothes?

I resisted mightily my nosebleed. I looked at serafall, her cheeks flushed.

" Nee, ise-kun... " serafall said shyly . Her face was very cute. Her Hair falling freely ...

" w-what ? " I asked nervously. I tried to control my mind that started getting weird.

" am I had to make ise-kun hassles? "

I paused, serafall not as usual.

" What do you mean ? " I ask her.

"I think, I make you in trouble with the girls. In school, anywhere Even you and they get put off just because waiting me for dinner... " serafall eyes began to cry.

I felt bad because it makes Maou sad. I stroked her head.

" I was not burdened by the serafall-sama arrival. problem of the girl, it has been common. They always like it when there is a new occupant in the house, I also do not know why. Actually I was nervous when Maou stay at this place. But my nervous lost when viewing serafall-sama seem happy and looks very excited. " I took a deep breath .

" And about the dinner. You do not need to hesitate... we all have agreed to organize a dinner suit families with working hours here. we are used to eating late because of waiting for one of us come home from work ... " I scratched my cheek.

" But my job as Maou different to you... " tears started to fall down her cheeks were red .

By reflex I wiped the tears on her cheeks .

" no matter who or what are you... anyone who lives in this house is my family. Is a family obligation to support each other, right? " I smiled.

" *Sob* ... *sob* ... ise ... -kun ... " serafall tears falling more and more .

Shit, did I say something wrong? I had to force my brain to think of a good word that she was not sad anymore .

" Serafall-sama, sorry. it seems I misspoke... " I throw my view of her. I want to hide my face, but ...

" No ise-kun ... "

Serafall holding my cheek, she smiled as she cried.

" I'm happy to hear what you say... I feel like I'm actually being at home ... " serafall trying to eliminate disappointment .

She cries , she's definitely sad ... but why did she say that? I do not know the mind of a woman ...

serafall wiping her eyes.

" Nee ... ise-kun ... would you grant my request ? " she asked shyly , her cheeks blushed redder .

" w-what is it ? ' I replied nervously .

" Call me sera... first, my family and my friends call me that in my childhood... "

serafall face very cute, this is better than the usual cute face she's making. Is this real cute face of serafall ? I can not survive... I would K.O soon ...

" Ise - kun ... " serafall call me spoiled .

"Sorry, I can not call you like that, it's rude ... " I tried to avert my eyes. But his hands were touching my cheek block my movements .

" I beg you... call me sera when we're both ... please " she pleaded .

I K.O, I could not resist it anymore .

" All right ... sera ... " I talked nervously .

" Thank you ise-kun ... " serafal make a big smile , she hugged me tighter . Her Oppai very incredible.

"Good morning, i- " Akeno that go to my room suddenly surprised to see me and serafall .

BRUUUK

She fell on her knees , staring at us with hollow eyes .

" I knew it already, it will be impossible... " Xenovia facing the door with depression .

" You two ... what are you doing here ? " I sat down and cried out in surprise at them . Serafall still hugged me, the blanket lifted. She was not wearing a shirt ...

" Ise... " I heard Rias sound...

I feel dangerous aura behind .

" _I'm going to die ..._ " I murmured to myself while looking at asia and Rias. Asia started crying with swollen cheeks.

" Since when did you wake up ? "

" Ise-kun... thank you very much for everything, this is a first for me , I will not forget it... "

" What are you talking about ... do not make they misunderstanding... " I yelled to respond serafall words.

she did not heard me, serafall kissed my forehead and left out with a big smile and a red face. And additionally, she just wrapped her body in a blanket "with nothing in there"

" _I'm going to die again... This time shinryuu-shintei or Ophis can not help me , I would really die ..._ " I whined to myself .

" Neh, ise... can you tell us... What does she mean by "first " ?" Rias looks at me with bloodshot eyes , her coating by dangerous aura .

" Ise-kun... I'm happy because you've become a man... " Akeno coating her body with pale white aura, fracturing voice sounded from her aura .

" Wait a minute, you girls. It is misunderstand " I replied with fear .

" Ise... You can only make babies with me... " Xenovia spoke coldly . she was issued her ex-durandal.

" Ise *sob* ... -san "

asia stop crying.

I am in an all-out mad.

-oOo-

Today is a day off .

I tried to eat my breakfast in peace, father and mother had finished eating, they both cleaned their Mouth. While the girls...

They know what happened today, consequently they do not touch the food in front of them and looked at me with a look scary.

Serafall and Ophis not coming to breakfast.

Serafall go early in the morning because called by sirzech. While about Ophis, the girl did not answer when I asked . They are very angry because misunderstanding this morning .

" _I was worried at Ophis ... after dinner last night I did not see her at all_ " I muttered to myself .

I drank a glass of milk .

" Ise ... when we will see our grandchildren ... "

SROOT

I squirted milk in my mouth because of my mother question all of sudden.

The girls showed a surprised expression .

" What do you mean ... ? " I shouted towards my mom.

" We heard your fight with the girls this morning ... I guess I 'll get my first grandson of Rias-san, but it does not matter if Levia-san who gave us first grandchildren. She's a good girl and jolly. "Dad spoke with ease while reading the newspaper.

This time the girl looked at me with a look of cruel... they're really angry... they pissed off reach the max ...

" It was a misunderstanding ... I 'm telling you, if serafall and I did not do anything " I tried to defend myself .

" Sorry oka-sama, Otou-sama... there we have to talk ... " Rias goodbye to mom and dad. she dragged my collar leaving the living room. The girl followed us except asia, she helped mom clean up the dinner table with a swollen cheek .

" Youth is very refreshing ... " Dad just laughed .

" Anyone... please help me... " I yelled as in dragging out of the dining table by the girls .

- oOo -

It's been three hours I was scolded by the girls. I sat in my bed. Twice now I got bad luck in the morning ..

My cell phone suddenly rang .

I take HP out of my pocket.

Saji call me, why...?

" Hello , this hyoudo Issei ... what's up ? "

" Hyoudo ... you bastard ... " the angry voice sounded from the other side .

[ bastard ... what are you doing on orobouros-sama... son of a bitch ] Vritra sound too.

I was surprised to hear the Vritra words. What is the purpose he was Ophis ...

" Saji, Vritra ... what you guys along with him ? Where are you... " I asked with a rush .

" We're in regular family restaurant. come here , we 'll know about you and kaichou sister in this-"

TUUUT

Phone lines closed. I do not want to hear that thing again.

I go to the restaurant with rush. in my head, i just remembering last night scene when ophis mad at me.

"_Ophis, what's wrong with her...?_ " I became concerned at that dragon god-sama...


	12. Arc 2 - Life 02

I, hyoudo Issei. running hastily towards the family restaurant. I got a telephone call from my friend, Saji genshiro. Ophis that was with him in that place .

I still feel guilty for making Ophis angry. Actually I do not know why, Ophis suddenly angry at the sight of my magic circle .

" Ddraig ... hoy ... Ddraig ... wake up ... " I tried to wake the sleeping dragon in my body...

[ groook... humph... I will destroy her breast... groook ] Ddraig snored sound. Was he delirious? And forgive me, if I've made a legendary dragon tormented by the breast... Ddraig should be able to understand the greatness of the breas. I must teach him.

Ten minutes later I was in front of the restaurant was expensive and slow. I could feel the terrible aura in it. Saji seemed really mad at me.

"Gulp" I swallow my saliva harshly. Prepare my self if there is an unexpected attack from my best friend.

this restaurant looks quiet in the holiday ...

I saw one of the tables in the corner of the room . Ophis was eating ice cream that Saji is in front of her...

" Sob... sob... hyoudo bastard... how could you do that with serafall–sama" Saji voice crying. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand . Her tears fell very much in cheek.

" Yoo, Saji... thank you for keeping Ophis ... " I greet saji with a bitter smile.

" Hyoudo , you bastard ... what have you done to serafall-sama" saji grabbed my collar . There is a small snake-shaped black flames emerging from his shirt. is it Vritra ?

[ the suspect was arrested... Let's burn... ] Vritra look very happy. He actually serious or joking ?

" Sorry it's all Saji, it just misunderstood, I did not do anything with the kaichou sister... she is sneaking into my bed when I sleep ... " I tried to defend myself .

" Huaaa, hyoudo. Where did you get all that luck... " Saji cry harder. He let go of collar and rubbed his eyes.

[ You Know... he really wants to make babies with her employer. My other self was in shock when heard you have a relationship with Rias Gremory] Vritra sigh. Black fire that already gloomy looks increasingly bleak. He very care to his host.

I looked at Ophis, in not paying attention to me. What she's really angry... ?

" O-Ophis... " I called out her name.

She did not answer me. Ophis still busy eating ice cream.

" S_he was really mad at me ..._ " I sighed to myself.

Saji has begun to stop crying. He cell phone rang.

" Hyoudo... we will finish our business another time, I trust you this time... and also, no funny stuff on the leviathan-sama... if you dare to touch she... I'll burn you " Saji said with a serious look...

"_ After all who wants to undergo a strange thing with that Maou? I still want to live ?_ " I grumbled to myself .

" I have to go to school now... bye hyoudo " Saji out of the restaurant by waving at me.

" Yaa... be careful... "

After Saji gone, I sat next to Ophis...

I was nervous. Actually what Ophis relationship with my magic circle.

" Ise... you said, you will be my friend forever ? " Ophis ask me. She still looked at her ice cream blankly.

"Of course I'll be your friend, and anyway not that I've promised ... " I replied Ophis question.

" but why Issei be great red? First I was happy because ise life back... but I'm not satisfied if ise a great red, he has taken my place... "

I'm speechless. I did not understand what was she said, but I understand something.

_"Ophis very afraid if I do not be her friend anymore, she is very pure_." I talked to my self

I smiled and stroked Ophis head.

" Did not I already told you, that I will always be friends with you, and i do not be a great red "

Ophis look at me... her face still expressionless...

" Hegh... " I sighed. To be honest I would like to see the dragon god in cheerful.

"Since today's my day off, as where if we buy sweets and candy? " I asked Ophis .

She tilted her head...

" Whether ise going to give me ? "

"Of course... " I nodded.

" Thank you ise ... "

I and Ophis immediately left restaurant and headed for the nearest shopping center .

- oOo -

I am. Azazel. i was together with sirzech, greyfia and serafall.

" So they still perform the movement, I feel they are planning something dangerous... " I smiled sarcastically after reading the document is provided by falbium Asmodeus.

Maou who care about the defense of the underworld it is investigating something In the dimensional gap.

" I feel them eyeing ise ... " sirzech muttered. Greyfia nodded, confirming the words of her husband.

"Ise-kun is in danger ? " Serafall suddenly spoke with a worried voice.

I, sirzech and greyfia looked at serafall.

" Hahaha... looks like you have started to grow into a woman, serafall " I laughed out loud.

" Mou, Azazel-chan... you make me ashamed " serafall talk while conflate her cheek. She was blushed.

" Serafall-sama... can I ask you something? " greyfia asked. Serafall nod while make a "?" expression

" What makes you interested in the Issei-kun ? "

" Eeh ... " serafall surprised to hear greyfia question ,

"Greyfia-chan, do not divert the discussion... " serafall trying to protect himself, but it was apparent that she was embarrassed at the question of greyfia.

I And sirzech only laugh.

" Take it easy... what should be in fear, he was oppai dragon, the hero of the underworld. You've also already seen he's power right, let's us talking about other things. It's so boring " I was talking with a big smile.

Serafall just nodded.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the table.

The receptionist informed that there are two people who want to meet I and sirzech.

"They finally came ... Make sure they go ... "I gave orders to the front.

Greyfia and serafall tilt their heads.

"So it's coming ..." sirzech nodded at me.

"What exactly are you planning, sirzech-chan ... Azazel-chan ... "serafall getting irritated when see both of us smiled hiding something.

"It is not our right to speak, right, Azazel ?"sirzech directing me. He made teasing smile to the women.

"You always do everything as you please" greyfia hit sirzech with harizen.

"Sorry greyfia... but, I promise... this is very interesting "sirzech grinned as he holds his head just in time get hit by greyfia.

Door open.

I and sirzech smiled happily see the guests. While serafall and greyfia stared, their mouths open.

"Good morning, Ojou-sama"

"The director ... why are you here? "serafall yelled surprised to see the director who was in charge of the film megical Levia-tan in front of him, with others person who dressed in business out fit.

"this is oppai dragon director. We will be talking about the latest movie. Cross over of oppai dragon and magicalgirl Levia-tan against the demon snake in underworld " the director makes the refreshing smile.

"EEEEEEH" serafall opened her mouth. Her heart was almost completely dislodged due to hear this news.

Sirzech and me laughing at serafall.

"You two are the same, you can be more serious in the work you two" greyfia hit sirzech with harizen again.

"You too ... as adviser of the fallen angels, you have to be disciplined "

"Auch.. greyfia you're not fun ... " I sighed as greyfia hit with harizen.

Why did I get hit too?

-oOo-

I hyoudo ise, this time I was with Ophis in a park. She seemed happy with the food I had bought sweet.

" Eto... Ophis... if you're going to eat it all? " I asked Ophis while looking at the shopping bags are stacked.

" Ise of course... " Ophis smiled answer my question .

"_Finally she smiled_"

I was relieved to finally see dragon god is smiling. I got confused when she was mad at me, but I do not think that she would buy up all the sweets that she saw.

"Hemph" I sighed at the sight of our groceries were stacked .

I also bought a new dress for Ophis. Rias are usually invited Ophis for daily shopping needs.

I looked at Ophis again.

For some reason whenever I see Ophis smile I feel very happy. Does this mean that my mature had appeared .

I stroked Ophis head, she seemed to enjoy it when I stroked her head .

Suddenly I felt a strange sensation. It seems all was stopped.

" Ise... beware " Ophis talk to me

Some magic circle appears, it is a magic circle of wizard.

" Tch , attack at a time like this... " I grumbled.

Orc arise from the magic circle, their all was seven.

" Hoi, Ddraig... can you help me?" I called my partner.

[ calm partner, I'm always on your side ] Ddraig answered.

" I thought you were sleeping... "

[where can I sleep in a situation like this?]

" All right... let's do it... "

[ BALANCE BREAKER : BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL ]

I wear usual armor of boosted gear.

pictures of people wearing a hood appears.

" How about my welcome sekiryuutei... " the people in the pictures speak.

" You bring such a creature, you said this speech... Do not joke with me " I shouted.

The orcs looked at me wildly.

" Calm sekiryuutei... oh yeah, how about we make a game... if you can not beat this creature. They will take a man who is here... "

Other screen appears, there are pictures of people who motionless... even water stopped splashing... What kind of magic he uses?

" What are you doing...? " I shouted.

" Pleased myself... Well, we started this game sekiryuutei... Come on , show your strength... " all the screen disappears.

the orc magic disappeared . They began to spread toward the frozen people.

" Ise... am I must help...? " Ophis who had been sitting quietly ask me .

"Do not need, you wait a minute " I shouted toward Ophis at the moment broke into the orcs .

"_It would be dangerous if you use your powers here, you can not use your powers currently, you might just blow up japan in one attack_" I muttered to myself .

[ WELSH DRAGON KNIGHT ]

I turned into a knight mode . I pulled out ascalaon and headed to orc who almost eat a frozen women.

CRASH

I managed to cut one of the orc's hand ...

[ WELSH DRAGON ROOK ]

Once turned into "ROOK" mode. I promptly banged my fist on the orc and pointed to a place that no human. He bounced crashing a tree. enough air pressure caused by my Blows. I could destroy this park using when this...

" Ise, there are two in there " Ophis fly with a dragon wings pointing to a spot.

[ WELSH DRAGON KNIGHT ]

I changed my armor again and headed for the designated.

CRASH CRASH

I cut the neck two other orcs, they almost eat that people.

It's been three fallen, four remaining. I looked at the orc body was began to disappear. I'd better take advantage of the knight speed and slashing them.

" Ophis where else? " I yelled on Ophis who was spinning in the sky .

Ophis suddenly looking at me .

" ise... "

KRUAK

I was surprised when two pairs of hands emerging from the ground and grabbed my leg. Tch, I couldn't move.

The other orc emerged from the ground and immediately hit me hard.

Because the knight armor is very thin, I could feel the impact of the blow.

my armor was destroyed.

BRAAAK

When I tried to resist their attacks in front of me. The other orc appeared behind me and clawed my armor.

my armor Broke. Not only that, my clothes torn and my back bloody too.

" Tch, do not underestimate me... " I yelled as cutting a giant hand that holds my legs.

Roar of pain was heard from the ground, two other Orch appear with their hands cut off.

I can only hurt them with physical attacks. Would be dangerous if I use the dragon shot at them. The park will also be affected.

" _How can I kill them without having to destroy this place_" I thought aloud.

I stay away from the orc's. They are quite strong, perhaps they same with middle class devil.

I think aloud while avoiding their attacks.

I also tries to attack them with Ascalon. But when they get hurt because of Ascalon slash, they become more and more savage.

" Ise , you look hard... can I help? " Ophis ask in sidelines.

" No, you can destroy japan then" I yelled to Ophis, she still hovering in the sky.

I stared at the sight of the wall dimensions has begun to melt away.

" _If the magic field begone, these people would be frightened to see these creatures I had to find a way to eliminate them_. " I'm trying hard to think.

A mace floated toward me. Succesfully landed on my left shoulder, my armor was crushed.

[ partner I have a suggestion... ] Ddrig suddenly spoke.

" What's that... " I'm still avoided the orc mace and claws.

[ use the [ divine dividing ], if you use it, you will easily defeat them ]

I was struck by Ddraig words.

BRUUUK

An orc punch landed right on my belly and chest.

[ fast partner, magic here will soon be gone. Would happen if we look hoopla ]

"Are you sure this is okay... ?" I asked Ddraig hesitantly.

" Azazel sensei is told me not to use it... "

[ believe me, I understand your body more than you know... there is no time anymore... ]

"Well, if you say like that... "

I raised my right hand and the white gauntlet appeared.

[ You can only divide it three times ... ]

"get weaker..." I yelled as barged into the orc direction quickly.

After I managed to touch the bodies of Orcs, I immediately held my right hand with my left hand.

"Now" I shouted.

diamond shining in my hands...

[ BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE BOOST DIVIDE]

I fell to my knees. I felt a tremendous pressure on me. Remnants triana knight armor attached to my body shattered into splinters. Only the remaining two red and white gauntlet on my hand.

[ stupid, why are you doubling the [ divine divider ] it would wounded your self] Ddraig yell at me.

" How do I know... " I snapped back Ddraig .

I looked at the orc. They were all lying on the ground, it seems I to much divide their power, now they do not even have the strength to move their big bodies.

" Ise. This magic will soon disappear. " Ophis fly toward a park bench, she stood on the bench while looking the magic barrier.

" I will take them to another place in order to avoid a fuss... "

I immediately made a transportation magic circle on the orcs, Ophis, as well as myself.

[ BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST ]

I doubled my magic power to transport's faster.

Along with the loss of this magic field, I managed to transporting. The visitors in the park who began moving back looked confusion as see many cracks in the ground.

* * *

_where Issei teleported the orcs? _

**life 02 in arc 2 finally finished ...**  
**The next issue of the filming oppai Dragon and magicalgirl Levia-tan...**

**wait... there is a sudden attack of the enemy? why serafall and Rias been targeted?**

**find the answer in next story...**

**author's note: sorry if there are misspelled or wrong in writing ... **

**I hope you can still enjoy these posts ...**

**criticisms and suggestions you'll thank me well in making this fanfic ...**


	13. Arc 2 - Life 03

I kiba Yuuto . i was in my best friend house, for some reason I and gasper was been called here. But we don't know the reason why we're being called.

I do not see ise-kun here. suddenly a magic circle appearing in the corner of the living room.

" I came home ise-kun... " serafall-sama voice sounded, she had just emerged through the magic circle. Sirzech-sama, greyfia-sama, and Azazel-sensei with her.

"Sorry, ise not in there" Rias-Buchou answer serafal-sama with half-open eyes.

Knowing that no ise here seafall-sama make disappointed expression .

" Mou, i actually bring a good news for ise-kun ? " Serafall-sama puffed out her cheeks.

We all made a puzzled expression.

Azazel-sensei gave a letter to the Rias-Buchou. she read the letter carefully.

" This... " Rias-buchou muttered after see writing on the paper.

Sirzech and greyfia just nodded.

" Okay my sweet servant, in fact, this is filmmaking notification of cross over between Oppai dragon and magicalgirl Levia-tan " Rias-buchou tell us .

" Eeeehhh, agaaiiin ... " gasper the first to answer . Actually he has bad memories of in the making previous cross-over.

" Gasper calm... this time in the show for all the inhabitants of this house... " buchou sighed .

" But Senpai has not seen before ... " koneko muttered.

The other girl's gaze lowered. I just smiled bitterly.

" Where did the fool struggles? " Azazel asked .

" Don't know. This morning. after we scolded him, he suddenly disappeared... " Buchou amake a innocence expression.

" Calm Rias, Issei-kun is not a vindictive, maybe he has a sudden need and do not have time to tell you " Sirzech-sama tried to calm the girl .

I just smiled bitterly. Like I certainly tought. ise hassles dealing with the girls because of this.

" Eto... why do you scold ise-kun ? " serafall asked with an innocent expression.

" Just a small problem... " Rias-Buchou replied nervously

"just a regular family problems " Akeno-fukubuchou added.

"Huumph-huumph" the girl nodded compact...

BRUK

We heard great things dropped in the basement.

We all immediately ran to get there.

" Ise... ? "

we were all surprised to see ise with Ophis in the middle of the room. Ophis supported him, ise body was covered with wounds, red and white gauntlet cover both of his hands. There are scratches on his shoulder.

on the other side of the room I saw four orc lying on the floor. They are still alive, but was not able to move.

I and Xenovia immediately stormed the monster. I immediately take him in a heartbeat.

" Ise, what happened... ? "

" Ise-kun...Are you fine? "

Rias-buchou and serafall leviathan immediately approached ise.

" Hehe, I'm okay, I just shoping with Ophis "

Ise smiled weakly as he pointed toward the pile of shopping bags.

" ise-san have Severe wound " asia began tearing. She was trying to treat ise. Koneko also helped with her medical senjutsu.

" stupid, what kind of shopping makes you like this? Even bring four orc to the house" Rias-buchou asked with a worried expression.

" Ise had bought candy for me and as we were sitting in the park, there is a wizard attack. " Ophis are carrying ise just answered. Ise just smiled bitterly as Ophis telling the truth.

"That wizard. If I'm gonna meet him, i will roasted him with my fire" Ravel looked upset.

" Huumph, kunou also will help burn them, kunou been training so as not to trouble ise-sama" even kunou too.

The girls showed gaze firmly. Ise just smiled bitterly respond to the behavior of the girls.

" Ne... ise... " Azazel suddenly approached ise .

" Did not I forbid you to use the [ divine dividing ] ... ? " Azazel looked ise anxiously.

Ise–kun hide his face away. We realize that ise violated the Azazel ban and use the power of the hakuryukou. That power can reduce the lifespan of ise.

Ise stared at us all. He made a big smile .

" Calm, Ddraig say anything I do not use it"

Azazel sensei narrowed his eyes. We have not been able to take off our anxious expression.

[ this fool not impose himself ] we heard the sound of sekiryuutei Ddraig from ise gauntlet. Ise shocked and wided his eyes.

" What do you mean Ddraig? " Azazel asked.

[ I only allow him to use [divine dividing] three times, and without the power up. but he tuck it strength and makes his own body wounded ]

We were all the more surprised to hear the confessions of the legendary dragon.

" Tch. After Ophis divulge everything, now you too... are we equally dragons? why will not you help me " ise muttered.

[ hide the fact that result in harm to you is not a good thing, partner ] Ddraik told ise.

" Ddraig word is true " even Ophis support Ddraig.

" Hegh... anyway I'm okay, asia has healed my wounds. And it also has been completed " ise sigh, he tried to pick ourselves up. Ise try walking.

" See it... I'm fi- "

BRUUUK

Ise-kun fell unconscious.

- oOo -

" Hyoudo Issei... "

I heard someone call my name. I tried to open my eyes, I saw only a darkness.

" Hyoudo Issei... are you hear me... " I heard the voice again.

I saw a flickering light. I immediately headed towards the light.

" Hyoudo Issei... The world has reached its limit ... "

" What do you mean? " I shouted in the direction of the sound.

I tried to speed up my pace. Strangely I approached the light it feels more distant.

" Hyoudo Issei ... be the stronger, reach your dreams. Carve a smile for the future before the world is completely destroyed. "

" Wait " I yelled...

I was surprised to open my eyes. All I saw was the face of Rias, Akeno, Asia and serafall.

I tried to sit down, I look around. I was in the living room.

When they saw me awake all showed a smile of relief.

" You got me worried ise... " Azazel-sensei spoke while sitting on the sofa with a casual talk.

" _You do not look like that, and can you provide a better example for us. _" I grumbled to myself .

" ...Ise "

" Ise-kun... "

" Senpai... "

" Ise-sama"

The girls immediately hugged me. I felt claustrophobic. But they oppai hit all over me... This is the best therapy.

" Eto, how long I was unconscious ? " I asked Kiba.

Kiba looked at his watch.

" Less is more, five minutes " he smiled at me.

" _Only five minutes. I felt so long in my dreams_ " I paused to think about my dream.

" _What exactly is the purpose of the destruction of the world... I never heard a sound like that before_"

" Ise, what is it? " Sirzech-sama who know that serious look on my face immediately asked.

"Well, because ise already aware. Let's continue the previous discussion " Azazel-sensei opened the conversation.

I paused, What do you mean Azazel-sensei?

The girls immediately relinquish their arms. Serafall sitting beside sirzech.

" We will make the cross-over between the oppai dragon and magicalgirl Levia-tan. " Sirzech-sama smiled at me.

" Ehhh... Why so suddenly? " I was shocked to hear this news.

" This all because battles with jormngand recorded by the camera " Azazel answered my question.

" After seeing the results were good, we send the proposal to the members concerned. And it turns out, they were very good response. We've finished making it, and the first appearance will be spanned three days " sirzech-sama added.

" EEEEH " I was surprised to hear the sirzech-sama words.

- oOo -

Three days later, during lunch hour at school.

All students who were in the cafeteria looking at me with a piercing gaze.

" Serafall-sama can you let go of my hand " I sighed in serafall.

" Mou ise-kun... why ? " serafall strengthen his arms on my left hand.

" _her Oppai is very gentle. It's a blessing I could feel the greatest woman oppai in the underworld. Wait... that's not the problem_" a conflict in my heart.

I tried to turn round. Irina and Xenovia looked at us with a view of jealousy. While Asia began to cry.

" Serafall-sama, this is bad in other eyes " I'm trying to find excuses

" Mou, ise-kun. Did not you promise to call me sera when we were alone " serafall puffed out her cheeks. She speaks pretty loudly.

Suddenly I felt a shiver. I tried the trio turned to the church.

Asia this time actually was crying. while Xenovia and irina...

They both had their swords issued under the table. I felt chill inappropriate.

Although I was a half dragon. I still have part of the devil. And the devil is weak against holy sword. Irina sacred holy demonic sword also included.

" Remove my arm " I spoke nervously. I still do not want to be cut down by Xenovia and irina.

" Ask properly " serafall spoiled with a wink. I was really lost.

" I beg you, be ordinary... sera... " I talked nervously.

" Well, if that's what ise-kun asked" serafall release her arms and showed me a cute face.

" Hyoudo... you bastard... " Saji ran to me with tears.

" _Shit... one problem is solved another come again..._ " I muttered to myself.

" Sorry sera, we leave this place... I still do not want to die " I immediately ran away from Saji while pulling serafall accidentaly.

" _HOW LONG ALL OF THIS TOOK PLACE? _" I shouted to myself.

- oOo -

In The night...

I was busy preparing. The Others have done with their preparations. Only I have not finished.

" Hegh... they can not stop doing it " I sighed as i confirmed my tie.

Rias, serafall, and Akeno compete for give they recommend clothes. Because they all equally pushy, I could not choose. Fortunately, they finally let me prepare myself.

" Yosh... ready " I feel confident after seeing myself in the mirror.

I use texudo black with a white shirt, I'm wearing a crimson tie with dragon scales literature.

I immediately stepped out and headed to the living room. They've all been waiting there.

I was surprised at the appearance of the girls.

" I said I could not use the dress. It;s so horrible " Xenovia complain on irina

" You look suit on it, Xenovia " irina commented.

" Senpai comes ... " koneko look at me.

All girls looked at me who still silent.

In front of me stood

Rias using Crimson-colored gown. Akeno using purple Japanese yukata. Asian wearing a yellow dress with lace on her arm, koneko use little white dress, black cats jaws around her waist. Xenovia wearing a light blue dress. Irina wearing a bright yellow dress she raises halo and wings. Ravel wearing an orange dress with a symbol poenix clan there. Kunou looks cute with her pink yukata. Rosweisse-san wears a silver gown. She stood beside greyfia-san who also wears a silver gown. Serafall wore in a purple dress let her hair loose. And gasper wearing mauve dress... wait, why gasper too? But he looks cute in that dress... hey he's a vampire cross dresser, I should not pay attention.

" Ise, how ? " Rias ask me. She smiled look my shocked expression.

" You guys are truly extraordinary , looks very suitable and fitting "

The girl blushed hear my statement.

I felt something pulling my sleeve. I looked to the side.

I looked on Ophis. She wore a black dress, there is a purple ribbon at the waist, she also wore a black bandana with purple lace.

" Ophis also look cute... "

The dragon god smiled at my words.

We all rushed to the underwater world with a magic circle.

- oOo -

I looked at the big screen. I never thought that I would be that crazy.

I shocked to see a movie with eyes wided. Looks like I just made an expression of surprise here.

When I saw other visitors they made expressions in accordance with existing events. Even sairaorg-san come to be tense when I saw the scene I hold the big energy ball.

I see myself Covered in another armor. I call it armor [ Apocalypse true dragon drive ]

I do not remember these events.

[ of course you do not remember it. At that time your body under great red control ] Ddraig spoke to me. It seems like only I can hear his voice.

What do you mean?

[ when you're in the belly of the snake, and the energy of our lives continues in suction. At the critical moment I want to take over your body to secrete juggernaur drive. But the great red already been taking your body. And he uses his powers to remove that creature ]

I feel it was not me... Ddraig you understand it? Although this is just a movie. However, the intensity of the power it feels so horrible...

[ shall in that time you also see the faces of the leaders of the fraction were frightened by our strength, hahaha ]

You're looked very happy Ddraig?

[ of course, I felt my pride back... I could show what kind of sekiryuutei it anyway... This movie does not have a scene related to breast... really good movie ]

Nevertheless you should know that it is not your strength? Anyway I also shudder at how strong the great red-sama is...

[ please, shut up and enjoy the movie partner, you're bothering me see this extraordinary event ]

I just sighed to replied Ddraig.

In some parts of the film with the actors in the reconstruction of a replacement, they are very similar to us.

The movie was over, very boisterous applause sounded.

I and all the VIP guests walked on the red carpet. applause and yell echoed my name, it makes me ashamed.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

I was listening to the voice, when I look into the origin of the sound. I look the monster armor past the guard and tried to catch me.

I immediately ran over backwards towards waiting room for VIP.

I sighed ... finally I survived from my crazy fans.

This time we were all saying goodbye to each other, just live our group and sona-Kaicho group is still here.

After briefly we finally decided to go home.

Sona-kaichou group withdrew first. They then lost in the magic circle. I still see envious eyes of Saji before they disappear.

Finally the time came for us to go home. We all stand on the magic circle.

I closed my eyes as transportation.

But... when I opened my eyes... I saw a room that was broken everywhere... This is not my home... I was standing alone in the middle of this room.

Light suddenly shone into a corner.

I was surprised to see Rias and Serafall crucified in a magic circle unconscious.

* * *

_Rias-tan... serafall-tan... what happened to you guys? ise-kun, quickly save them!_

**_next issue:_**

**What are you? You are not sekiryuutei, you bring hakuryukou power too...** _-conflict (a younger from three warlock brother's ) he stared ise with frightened._

**call me oppai dragon, it's easier right?** _-hyoudo Issei. He uses the power of two heavenly dragon... _

_the little true dragon began to rise..._

**can't wait... can't wait... XD**

**author note's : hontoni gomenasai when i still have misspeling... and thanks for reading this unperfect story...**


	14. Arc 2 - Life 04

"Rias... sera... " I yelled at them.

I hyoudo Issei. I do not know why I can be here. Previously we intend to go home from the premiere cross over oppai dragon and megicalgirl Levia-tan.

But I do not understand why I can here. What is more important is Rias and serafall.

They were both crucified in a magic circle, they were both unconscious.

I immediately ran towards them.

BRUUK

I felt an invisible wall blocking my way.

[Balance break: boosted gear scale mail]

I fired my dragon shot toward the invisible wall.

When I shot, the magic circle appeared.

"Tch ... so hard ..." I grumbled.

Several times I hit the barrier and shoot it. None scratches created.

A screen appears on the top serafall and Rias.

A warlock wearing a gray robe appeared on the screen.

"Sekiryuutei, welcome..." he made a disgusting smile.

" are you doing all this? " I shouted at him.

"Sekiryuutei calm... I just made a party to the success of one of your film"

"Who are you? Are you from the chaos brigade? "

Sekiryuutei... you may call me conflict... I was the youngest brother of marchbat brother... and you can also call me as a member of a terrorist " he's still shows disgusting smile.

I feel he playing on me, feels something explode in my chest.

Screen disappears, a magic circle appeared before Rias and serafall.

Men who previously on the screen appeared in the magic circle.

" this more easily to deal..." conflict explained.

" release them both..." I yelled.

[WELSH DRAGONIC ROOK]

I turned into rook mode. I kept hitting the barrier is blocking my path.

Percussion hammer at my arm strengthening my fist. But every crack will be back to normal in a matter of seconds.

[Partner, get a grip ... you just waste energy. We have to think of ways] Ddraig advise me.

"Ddraig let me in true queen mode..."

[allright, but I warn you do not push yourself]

"Thank you, you're my best partner I ever had ..." I said at Ddraig.

I quickly gathered my aura.

I started to call my true queen.

**"I, who is about to awaken**

**Am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the truth of the king up high**

**Holding the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness**

**I will become an Emperor of Crimson Dragon**

**And I will lead you to the Path of Heaven, glowing in deep crimson light!"**

[CARDINAL CRIMSON FULL DRIVE]

I have been in true queen armor.

[SOLID IMPACT BOOST]

I created a rook triana arm and immediately struck up. a barrier has shattered.

"Hahaha... really interesting... so this is the power of the heavenly dragon" conflict laugh to see the aura that gathered around me.

"But, do not underestimate me... I was one of the three great wizard in Nordic history. I'll show you the name of fear " he added.

He snapped his fingers. The magic circle appeared everywhere ...

The gargoyles of stone emerged from the magic circle.

Number of them very much. In they body had the magic circle similar to circle crucify Rias and serafall.

"Let's start the show, sekiryuutei ..." he was soon hovering over Rias and serafall. I really hate the smile on his face.

-oOo-

I kiba Yuuto, and all my friends looking for a flurry of ise, Rias-buchou, and serafall leviathan.

Previously they were in front of me. But when we moved into the hyoudo resident, we surprised the three of them is vanish.

"I've contacted all " Akeno-fukubuchou tell us.

I'm worried about them.

I'm a knight Gremory responsibility to keep my friends, including my best friend. Hyoudo Issei. But...

"Why is it always like this, I would not be with him when he was in danger " I clenched my hands in disgust.

"Yuuto-senpai ... we will soon help ise-senpai" gasper who sat beside me comfort me.

Not just me, we were all worried. It definitely that damn terrorists works.

Some magic circle appears in the corner of the room.

Sirzech and greyfia, azazel, Mr. and Mrs. Gremory, kaichou's group has come.

"How about onee-sama?" Sona-kaichou ask Akeno-fukubuchou. Akeno-san just shook her head, a worried expression on her face.

"Ajuka, falbium and sairaorg team is looking for them" sirzech tell.

Suddenly another magic circle appears. I was surprised to see the new visitor.

"Hakuryukou ... why are you here?" Sona-kaichou the first to ask when viewing vali appeared with his team.

"I heard the news that my rival in trouble" vali talk casually. We do not sense the bad thing from him.

"Just me and le fay leave this place, it looks like a lot of that going on, nyan..."

"Sorry when the incident with that bastard snake we could not close, too many people are eyeing us"

Kuroka and bikou intervened.

"Kiba yuutou and Xenovia... as a fellow swordsman, I'll help you... I do not want to happen to you before we fight" even Arthur tried to comfort me.

I forced a smile on wielder of colbrande. Xenovia still down. she looked very worried.

"We have not received reports from ajuka and others, are looking at where they are" sirzech-sama talked.

"Call your friend, it looks like I have some traces of where they are" vali made a small smile.

We all look up to him. We were a little relieved to hear this.

Elsewhere ...

I hyoudo Issei amid raging in the middle of the gargoyle. They are quite strong, their bodies are made of stone and hard enough.

And more troublesome. Every time I destroy their bodies, their body pieces back together.

[This all are endless, partners] Ddraig spoke to me.

"But I have to save them" I shouted back.

[Well, we kill them...]

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

Ddraig me and kept hitting, splitting and shoot them.

Each of them is damaged, the monster magic circle shine and make their bodies intact.

My armor broken everywhere, my helmet half brokeed to. I did not pay attention.

CLANK DUUUM CRASH

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

I kept attacking monsters.

But the same thing over and over and over.

"Ddraig if you feel it too? " I asked my partner while fighting.

[Of course partner, and i can feel they grow stronger]

"What was happened..." I sighed...

When I fight, I suddenly heard shouts from serafall and Rias.

I turned to look at them.

"Hahaha ... seems the show have started, it is very interesting..." he fell in between serafall and Rias.

BRUAK

Because I lost my concentration and careless a gargoyle successfully landed a blow in my face.

I flew against the wall. my helmet Broke, my face bloody.

"Damn it hurts" I grumbled after feeling excruciating pain in my face.

[Partner hang out...] Ddraig comfort me.

I saw toward Rias and serafall while leaning against the wall.

They were both screaming so loudly, they like being in torment.

"What are you doing ..." I yelled at him.

"I did not do anything ... know, from the first time you fight. The gargoyle was connected with the two your girl. Their strength being absorbed make the gargoyle become more powerful " the man appeared disgusting smile.

I tried rush towards him, but the gargoyles in my way. There are too many.

Rias and serafall had stopped screaming, like Rias lost consciousness again.

I heard Serafall irregular breath, her eyes half open withstand pain.

"Damn. If like this. They both continue to suffer " I think to myself ...

[Partner, are you going to use it ...]

"There is no other way Ddraig ... I have to do it"

[stupid...]

"Is the stupidity that makes us stronger"

I smiled sarcastically responded Ddraig.

[Okay, but remember your limit ...]

in the middle of dozens of gargoyles i jump immediately.

I raised my right arm an mae [DIVIDING DIVINE] appeared.

"... Divided," I shouted.

[DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE]

I share their power. When I feel their strength is very much divided. I immediately strike to them.

Dozens gargoyle was destroyed on the ground.

"It was amazing... the sekiryuutei can use the power of hakuryukou... but it seems you have limit to use. And you think it's all over? Gargoyle will rise up and suck your girlfriend's energy until they both die " conflict still shows evil smile.

I really hate this guy...

Magic circle on serafall and rias shine again.

"ARGGGHHHHHH"

Serafall shout. This time rias just closed her eyes, she has no power left.

The gargoyle back intact.

I'm directing my right arm towards the gargoyle. In the moment Blue diamond shining, I feel pain all over my body.

I fell on my knees.

Big leg gargoyle kick me. I hit the wall very deep.

I was almost unconscious.

"Sekiryuutei ... is this just your power? you should have which is the weakest sekuryuutei in history. aware of your place! "

I faintly heard the man's voice.

"I hear you're very fond of the breast. Take a look at their breast... so soft ... "

My gaze was distant, but I could see him tearing serafall gown. He squeezes her breast.

"_Damn ... don't defiled her breast..._" I tried to scream but my voice was very weak.

[Partner ... partner ...] I heard the faint sound of Ddraig.

"I just think, before I kill you. I want to make you feel the pain... I watched incalculable black-haired girl, she's Maou leviathan right? She has a cute face, this cuter than that Gremory... have you ever kissed her? "

I saw the man holding serafall chin. Serafall try released his hand on her chin, the tears were visible in the corners of her eyes.

"_damn... Bastard... release sera..."_ I tried to scream but no sound came out at all.

" so happens that you have not kissed her... can I just take the first." He thrust his face. Serafall tears began to fall.

I felt something inside me out.

I began to lose control of my body.

In my mind there is only hatred. It's bigger than when I'm dealing with diadora Astaroth.

I utter a sentence with cut-off

"I ... will ... kill ... you ..."

-oOo-

I serafall leviathan.

I was so scared when this man tried to take my first kiss.

Actually I wanted to give my first kiss on ise-kun.

To me he is my hero. He's brave and kind-hearted.

But I never had a chance.

Rias-chan and the girls are always with us every time ...

I realized that Rias-chan is the girlfriend of ise-kun, but I also want to always be on the side ise-kun.

I find it inappropriate to ise-kun when I was in the men defiled.

My body belongs only to ise-kun.

I started crying when his lips are almost touching my lips.

Suddenly I feel the power that gives me the creeps.

I opened my eyes. I was surprised to see towards ise-kun. Warlocks also surprised.

he removed his hand from my chin.

"I ... will ... kill you ..."

I had chills listening ise-kun, it sounds like a mechanical voice without emotion.

Most ise-kun face issuing dragon scales, eyes and hair ise-kun turned into crimson.

Ise-kun raised his hand. White Guntlet shining...

White aura spread over the room.

[COMPRESION DIVIDER]

The monsters are interested in all directions and disappeared into nothingness.

Ise-kun disappeared. Less than one second he was in front of me as he gripped the warlock's face.

I was more frightened at the sight of the ise-kun eyes, no light of life. I felt i been suction into nothingness when i saw his eyes.

Ise-kun threw him into the wall. The airwaves are very scary. It created by ise-kun hand swing.

The man was thrown deep into wall.

The magic circle has disappears, we fell on the ground.

I looked toward the hovering ise-kun.

I shudder ...

I saw not the face of usual ise-kun. No perverted face, i haven't warm smile. Eyes full of determination. on his face the void just can be seemed. He did not like what ise-kun I knew.

I called him with fear.

"Ise-kun ..."

-oOo-

I, kiba Yuuto ... was flying along with the others toward the ise-kun direction. I did not expect. They in dimensions were made by the chaos brigade, thankfully vali tell the location of this place.

He and Ophis fly in front.

"I'm not going to let ise become great red" Ophis picking up speed.

We were all shocked and immediately following Ophis speed

Old palace is seen in front of us.

I can see there are many gargoyles on the castle through a large gap in the wall of the palace.

Suddenly I felt the sky and the earth shakes. Pillar of white light and red through the sky appears from the palace.

[COMPRESION DIVIDER]

I and others feel tremendous pressure.

Ophis and vali stopped in front of a wall gap.

They were both shivering.

We immediately stopped behind Ophis.

When I looked in I was shocked.

My friends are gripped someone's face. I just feel the crazy power. There is no emotion that emanated from the body of my friend. His Eyes and hair had turned into blood red colour, his face partly covered with dragon scales.

"I'm late ..." Ophis said with a shudder.

[The boy had gone too far...] I heard the sound of albion.

"I still can not use a [COMPRESSION DIVIDER] in this level, as I think of my rival. I will make him a top line of people who i want to defeat before the great red " vali make fighting maniac smile.

Ise threw him into the wall. Exceptional air pressure created simply because his swing.

Unless Ophis and vali. We all get shocked. Do not believe what we saw.

"Is it really so outrageous... he made a unbelievable surprise this time " sairaorg-san talked.

"I do not think ise will dominate sub-species [DEVIDING DIVINE] this fast " Azazel muttered.

"Ise-kun"

I heard the serafall sound with fear

after that I could feel the power of ise began to decline. Scales on his face disappeared along with his armor. Hair color and his eyes returned to normal.

-oOo-

"Ise-kun ..."

I was surprised to hear the serafall voice calling. I quickly snapped out of my anger and landed beside serafall.

I do not know why serafall looks scared.

I stroked her hair and forced a smile to her.

"It's all over, let's go home..."

Serafall-sama smiled in relief, she began to cry...

"Has-been ... you are a Maou, does not deserve you cry, anyway you look ugly when you cry." I stroked Serafall hair.

She stopped crying, is she blushing? I do not think about it. I'm relieved that it's over. I helped him up. When she stand up well. I remembered Rias.

"Damn ... Rias still swoon" I tried to run towards her.

I staggered, I feel my body is very light but also heavy. I immediately improve my balance so as not to be seen.

I immediately cradling an unconscious Rias in bridal style.

A moment later all people came. I even saw a sona-kaichou, sairaorg and vali team with them.

"You are very late ..." I smiled little to comentted on them.

This incident finally ends...

"What exactly are you? You are sekiryuutei... but using power hakuryuukou also... "

I heard a voice from the wall

I saw the warlock stuck in the wall, his body was destroyed.

"I was oppai dragon. It was much easier, right? " I answered with a serious look.

"Hahahaha" he laughed aloud and was unconscious.

Is he dead? Although he was a mgician he is still human. The situation is very bad.

Falbium Asmodeus servant immediately secure him.

We all leave this place to the Gremory castle.

* * *

**finally arc tho gat half way...**

**i hope you not dissapointed to read my fanfic...**

**hah... feel realy tired to think about this story while happen... my idea just come and come make me dizzy to make a good story. but, i hope you like it.**

**and thanks to my partner who always keep mailing me and give a good sugestion...**

**and then... sorry if i still had a misspeling in my write... tee-hee :p**

**see you in the next chapter**

_**next issue :**_

**s-s-sera? what are you doing...? -**_hyoudo issei, he confused after serafall kissed him_


	15. Arc 2 - Life 05

I hyoudo Issei was in the courtyard of Gremory palace. The leaders back to the each residence. Serafall with sona-kaichou back to the Sithri residence. Ravel returned to the residence of the phoenix, a long time she did not return to her house, my friends sleeping in the other room in the castle.

I looked at the moon. Although it is the handcraft moon it look like the original.

I was surprised earlier. When I woke up the girls sleep in my bed. Even irina too. Where as before I sleep, there are only asia sleeping beside me.

"Hegh ..." I sighed.

[Are you still fretting partner?] I heard Ddraig.

"A lot of things that made me thinking"

[Take it easy... You've become more powerful than ever ...]

"Ddraig, thanks, you make me little relieved "

[Okay ... I was used to ... This day made me very tired ... gruoook]

"have a nice dream, my most valuable partner ..." I smiled.

I throw my eyes to the mountains, I was reminded ... about half a year ago I was training with uncle tannin in that mountains.

I bring my dragon wings the jumped...

"Whoaaaa ..." I was shocked because in one jump I fly very high. I tried flapping my wings and flew toward the mountains.

I flew in a circle in the mountains. I felt it was a lot of things happen in a short time.

"Ugh ... What is this ... "

I felt dizzy and my vision went dark.

[Hyoudo Issei ... are you hear me ... ] that voice again.

I shook my head. I returned to the real world.

When I woke up I almost fell to the ground. I flapped my wings soon firmly in order to stabilized My flying.

-oOo-

I serafall leviathan. I was sleeping in my old room, for some reason tonight I could not fall asleep.

In my head I could not earsed ise-kun face. His Hair like sirzech-chan ... he looks more handsome, it's just his eyes that make me scary...

"Ugh ... why-why-why "I rolled around in huge bed.

"I'd better to sona-chan room, I hope she has not slept ..."

I rushed to the sona-chan room.

TUK TUK TUK

I knocked on the door.

"Briefly" I heard the voice of the sona-chan.

The door opened.

"Onee-sama? What is it? "

"I actually wanted to chat a bit with you because I'm still feeling a little tense, but it seems you're already tired"

When I saw the face of sona-chan just woke me canceled my intentions, she was wearing a light blue nightgown. Sona-chan cocked her head. A moment later she grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room. After we sat down on the edge of the mattress, sona-chan start a conversation.

"So what you want to talk? Long time both of us not talk like this.

It's true I and sona-chan have not talked like this, because my job as Maou, as well as the television show. I so rarely come home. And when I visited the house I never met with sona-chan. she was always busy with student council job at her school.

"Etoo ... I wanted to ask your opinion about ise-kun? "

"Ise-kun?" Sona-chan cocked her head.

"What do you think of his personality? It is true your onee-chan live at his home, but I want to hear from sona-chan ... "I explained.

"Ise ... he was a good man. Indeed he called nasty guy in school. But I changed my view on him when on the underworld. What's more, now he is considered a hero and an important person in the underworld. I feel he's become a different person when remember his act in the school. " Sona-chan's face flushed.

I just tilted my head.

"Etoo. So how do you feel? "

"Eeeh ... onee-sama why you ask like that ... "

" this your Onee-chan know that you and ise-kun calling each other with familiar greeting when both of uou were alone. And it's beyond your habit. "

Sona-chan down. Her cheeks suddenly flushed.

"I actually have a bit of feeling for him. But I also know that he is Rias fiance... I could not make my friend upset. Besides, it's too many girls who gathered around him. Even onee-sama as well. I just do not want the competition that arises is useless. "Sona-chan explains.

"So so. Indeed I felt the girls vying for the best position in addition ise-kun. I'm also trying to get it. The first to third position certainly has not replaced "I muttered.

"Then what is the plan onee-sama?"

"Tee-hee ... I do not have any plans ... where as sona-chan for yourself? what you did not plan to join?"

"Hoaaahm. I'm sleepy, we better sleep. It was late at night "sona-chan multiplying the conversation. she lay in her bed, I lay down beside her.

"How long we do not like this, sona-chan?" I asked my sister.

"very Long onee-sama ..." sona-chan smiled at me.

That night I could sleep with my little sister again.

-oOo-

"Ise ... how are you?" Matsuda asked after seeing my daydreaming.

"You do not look like normally? Are you thinking about something? "Motohama come too.

"Just a small problem ..." I sighed.

"How do you come by after school, we see my new collection?" Matsuda persuade me.

I made a puzzled expression.

Motohama issued a DVD. I snapped ...

"It is magicalgirl Levia-tan ecchi latest dvd, ero fans loved it ..." I spoke with fervor.

"How ise?" Matsuda and Motohama twitched his eyebrows.

I paused for a moment, and anyway there magicalgirl levia-tan that often sneak into my bed with no clothes, other than that, I do not have time to think about this.

"No thanks I'm busy" I immediately left the Motohama Matsuda while confused on my act and looked at each other.

As I was about to step away, kiryu, asia, Xenovia and irina appear. I ignored them and soon passed.

"Arara ... usually hyoudo will soon accept this sort of thing, right? Asia what happened? "

Asia shook her head.

"It seems since last night ise-kun have a bad mood"

Xenovia nodded respond to irina words.

"Last night? What happened to him? "Kiryu put a puzzled expression.

"It's okay" asia soon pushed kiryu to go.

I heard all the words of their remote. It is true that something happened to me, and I do not know what it is.

I walked to a deserted school backyard.

"Hegh ... many things have happened ... "I sighed.

[What are you still undecided?]

I nodded in response to a Ddraig question.

"Now it's time to give the drug right?" I asked Ddraig.

[Take it easy, I can still maintain my mental condition to remain stable, I think a lot of sleep is the right choice] I heard the heavenly dragon sighed.

"I'm sorry Ddraig, because me you're like this." I apologized to my partner, Ddraig become the victims because my perverted nature, consequently I have to regularly give medication that is given by the advisor in swatch Azazel-sensei. And I heard albion also have got adviser to him.

And the second difficulty getting past the sky dragon for me.

"Ddraig ... am i the dragon now? "somehow I inquired on Ddraig,

[Indeed, partner. then why?]

"Nothing, I'm just thinking too much."

Suddenly I saw serafall ran towards me.

"Ise-kuuuun ... why did you leave sera-chan while going to school? "serafall immediately hugged me. Her Oppai... her oppai is very gentle ...

"I want to be alone for a while" I spoke while trying to control my mind.

Serafall releasing her arms and looked at me with confusion.

"Is there something going on?" She pointed a worried face.

"It's nothing, just a little thing" I tried to smile at serafall leviathan-sama.

"Mou, really?. But, call me sera-chan, please "

"I'm okay? And what's that sera-chan thing? "I was surprised to hear the word "sera-chan"

"I want to ise-kun called me that when we were alone" serafall making a huge smile on her face.

Serafall immediately make happy expression.

"Good... well... sera-chan... "I smiled little as looked serafall happy face.

School bell rang.

"Nee, ise-kun ... let's get back to class ... "serafal invited.

"You just ahead, I'll catch up ..."

"Do not stay long ya ..." serafall left immediately after making a cute pose. When I was sure no one else. I summon my familiar, ryuuteimaru. I want him to take my place for the rest of the lesson is in progress.

Ryuuteimaru turned into my body with magic.

"Hyoudo issei-sama, you do not look good?" Ryuuteimaru ask me.

"It's okay, I want to break because I was tired. I ask you to help me ryuuteimaru "I'm making excuses.

"okay my master..." ryuteimaru excitedly rushed to class.

I sighed, I created a magic circle and back to the house.

I immediately lay down on the mattress. For some reason I was very tired. Not that I'm leaving my responsibility to schools.

"... Ise" I heard Ophis, she stood at the door of my room. She's wearing a cream-colored one piece dress.

"What is Ophis?"

"Why ise not go to school?"

"I feel tired because of the incidence of late ..."

Ophis sat beside me, she slept on my lap. I was surprised by what this dragon god did.

"Comfortable" he smiled while sleeping on my lap. Looks like Ophis find another favorite spot after my back. I stroked Ophis long hair.

"Why ise become great red last night?"

Ophis question surprised me. I want to ask something to Ophis. I hope she can give me an answer.

"Ophis, do you know why I feel myself changed little by little? And what do you mean I'm a great red? "

"Ise body is a great red body, you two are interconnected, your soul and strength also. I don't want ise to be a great red, he is arrogant and do not care about anyone "

I was surprised to hear the answer.

As the highest possible existence of very reasonable when great red ignored the others.

"Ophis, I will still protect you, no. Rias and others too, they are my friends and people who I care about. I will not let you all go. " I smiled at Ophis. I feel very sleepy, I lay my body.

"Hhooahm"

Slowly I started to fall asleep. I had heard the Ophis last words before I actually fall asleep.

"Ise is my friend, I will also protect ise"

...

...

...

[Hyoudo Issei ... did you hear me...? ] I heard a voice. Sound similar to the sound coming into my subconscious.

"Yes ..."

[Good ... you have to get stronger ]

"For what?"

[ protect the peace of the world and the dream of all people]

I paused, thinking of an answer from the sound of it.

"Eto... great red-sama... why are you always help me? "

[Because I'm attracted to you... Issei hyoudo be strong...]

Then great red sounds disappeared.

I woke up from my sleep. The sun began to set, I seem to sleep long enough. I felt my body refreshed.

Wait, I felt something soft on my left arm ... it's like...

I turned to the left.

"Uh ..." I was shocked.

A girl asleep beside me calmly. Who is she?

long black hair, she does not wear clothes. I saw Ophis clothes in her side. Her face is very cute.

"_Ophis might be like this if it is big ... EH... Ophis be able to change her body as she wishes. Don't told me she is..._ "

"Ophis ..." I call upon the name Ophis.

The girl woke up. Purple eyes clearly visible though still half open.

"Ise ... you awake? "

It sounds. She really Ophis ...

"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Ophis ..." I was pleasantly surprised saw adult Ophis by my side.

My bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Ise why you came home without..." buchou stopped as look at me.

"Ise-san ..." Asia has begun to cry.

"Arara... ise... who's that girl... "Akeno smile.

"I knew it already, Senpai love big oppai" koneko looks glum.

"Ise ... You can only make a baby with me" Xenovia narrowed his eyes.

"I felt familiar with this girl" irina carefully observed to adult Ophis.

"are you see Ophis?"

"we brought the ice cream soda for her"

Ravel and kunou join. The girls look at them both.

"..."

The atmosphere became quiet for a moment

"" "" Ophis? "" ""

the girls shouted, glaring at our direction while shocked. Finally they realize it.

A few moments later.

I was bathing alone in basement.

The girls were advised Ophis. Shee had returned to her child form.

"I really do not think... Ophis seems really cute in teenage body ... "I muttered to myself. I was enjoying the pool water that i hotting alone with my magic.

I dipped my face into the water.

Suddenly I felt something soft against my back. This ..

I get out of the water.

"Serafall-sama..." I was surprised to see serafall hugged me from behind. So, it is a soft sensation because her oppai.

"Mou, ise-kun ... call me sera-chan if we were alone " serafall puffed out her cheeks. She further depress her breast. Blood was oozing out of my nose.

"Sera ...-chan ... What are you doing? "I asked nervously.

"I saw ise-kun are restless since last ... and you also like lonely here, so I try to entertain you "serafall answer my question.

"Tha-tha-thank you, because you are vary kind to me..." I replied nervously.

"ise-kun... thank you"

Serafall suddenly kiss my cheek. I shocked, also blushed. I do not know what to do, all of this is too sudden. I do not want the girls to see us and a misunderstanding. I had to get out of this situation before...

"... Ise"

Too late...

The girls have finished scolding Ophis. They saw i was shower together with serafall, the worse. they all saw me cuddle with serafall.

Rias and other girl expressions that can not be described. Their expressions same as when they caught i and greyfia-san in the bathroom in previous trips.

"girls, prepare formations ..." Rias spoke with vibrate. Red aura appeared on her body.

Akeno who fell on his knees before rised soon. Also appear a pale white aura on akeno body Akeno.

The girl made a 3-5-1 formation

Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia is at the forefront, asia is in the rear. Other girls lined up in the middle.

"Ara ... do you still want to play with the Levia-tan? You should know that you are not going to win. " Serafall also issued a light blue aura. water in the pool that has been warmth with my magic suddenly became ice. I'm going to freeze in it.

"We are not going to lose this time... we will not let ise fall tou your side" Rias said firmly.

"Rias-chan ... I know you guys like ise-kun, but are you not too greedy? "serafall reply Rias words.

"i'm quite upset because Rias kept monopolize ise, and now you also want to monopolize him... we will not allow anyone monopolying ise" this time Akeno who spoke.

"Akeno? Whose side are you? " Rias surprised by Akeno words.

"Arara ... Rias sorry, I'm not siding with anyone, anyway ... dangerous enemy that lies ahead. "

Akeno-san and rias tossed killing desire on serafall. If this continues, it will be dangerous. Not only this house, this time Japan will be destroyed.

I was thinking out loud while frozen in the ice... I wish I could destroy the ice and then I stood among them and said, "Lighten up honey, you do not have fight to be with me". But it looks like it's not possible, I am a weakest.

[Partner, are you not doing anything when your hometown was in danger?]

Suddenly I heard a Ddraig voice in my head.

"Of course not ...? anyway I'm pretty tired of it ... "

[so, stop them before it's too late]

"I know... I'll try... eto... "

After answering Ddraig, I gathered my magic strength in my body. I think about my fire magic that already growing rapidly. Fire magic similar to tannin-ossan.

When I felt the power of my magic is enough to melt the ice, I immediately set my body on fire. But...

WHUSZZ

I had created a fire is too big, I did not expect this. And I just put together a little strength for it.

The girls were almost clashed surprised to see a giant raging flame. Room temperature suddenly increased fastly.

"Ddraig, what is this? " I was terrified at Ddraig while trying to control the raging fire.

[Seems we miscalculated on the amount of power that is in use ...] Ddraig giggling.

"Not the time for joking, this is serious" I was annoyed to hear Ddraig jokes.

"Ise-kun ... What is this? "

"Ise ... The fire, control it"

"Quickly, before we all burn ..."

The girls were surrounded by my fire screamed. I also tried to control the fire but I could not.

When I'm confused, I saw a wave of power of destruction and magic circle everywhere. Finally... Our rescuers came.

Two powers soon devoured my fire. A magic circle is created in my body. I feel my body becoming very heavy. I fell in a pool without water because my fire.

"Thank goodness we on time" sirzech voice.

I tried to turn into sound. Ajuka-sama and sirzech-sama standing in the corner of the room. Greyfia-san and Azazel-sensei is behind them.

I feel my consciousness fading. Before I lost consciousness Azazel-sensei holding my body

* * *

well... well...

how about this chapter... i am sorry when i have much misspeling...

i tried to register to beta, but i don't know how to become beta...

i hpo you not dissapointed read my story...

then, please wait to next chapter :)


	16. Arc 2 - Life 06

I hyoudo Issei, when I opened my eyes I saw my bedroom ceiling. My head still felt a little dizzy. I held my head, i can feel sensations like world is rolling.

"...Ise-kun ..." I heard serafall leviathan-sama sound beside me, I turned to the left. Serafall leviathan looked at me with a view of relief. Corners of her eyes watery. The bottom of her eyes swollen. Is she crying?

"Ise-kun ..." serafall hugged my body is still lying in bed. She sobbed as she hugged me tightly. And her oppai pressed my left arm. It's incredible softness, I felt dizziness and tired gradually disappears, as expected from a oppai of number one woman's in the underworld.

"Ise eventually you woke..." I heard Azazel-sensei. He appeared relieved face. Sirzech-sama, greyfia-san, ajuka beelzebub-sama and falbium asmodeus-sama was at his side.

"Why all of the Maou gathered here? Eto, forgive me because I could not welcome the distinguished guests with either " I spoke with were surprised. They show a small smile to see my reaction.

I tried to get up, but my body felt heavy, as I look to the bottom of my body, I saw Rias, Asia, Akeno, and koneko hugging may bottom body. They were all asleep. Serafall still hug me very tight.

"Ise awake."

"Thanks ise-kun ..."

"I'm very worried about you..."

Ophis, irina and Xenovia came into the room, ravel and kunou behind them.

""Ise-sama..."" without being given the cue, ravel and kunou immediately hugged me and serafall. Looks like they also worried. Irina and Xenovia also after ravel and kunou hugged me.

"Etoo, exactly what happened" I asked towards Azazel-sensei, I am ignoring the girl's arms. Although it feels a little claustrophobic. I've gotten used to it.

"your Strength was raging, thank's me and the other came on time." Azazel-sensei explained to me. It's true, I can not control my powers while in the basement pool. That is why my fire raging. Luckily no one was hurt by it.

[It looks like you have grown much more rapidly than I had expected, partner] I heard Ddraig voice speaking.

"I do not think that the strength of it." I responded Ddraig words.

"Therefore, ise-kun ... you will learn to use your powers before it's out of control again. We do not want you and the people around you wretched because a small mistake " ajuka beelzebub-sama talk to me. So I'm going to train more?

"And this time, myself and ajuka who will observe your progress directly. Well seeing as we have a lot of free time. "Azazel-sensei commented.

"We've contacted the right coach for you." Ajuka-sama added.

"The right coach? 'I asked myself. I'm madly in confusion, I suddenly remembered someone.

"What you mean is tannin-ossan?" Did I mention the name of the former dragon king's. Sirzech-sama, greyfia-san, Azazel-sensei, and ajuka-sama nodded instantly.

"Well, it's looks the problem here is finished. I will look to my servant, first "falbium Asmodeus-sama postponed himself. He creates a magic circle under his feet.

"Good luck, sekiryuutei. Hyoudo Issei. " After greeting, falbium Asmodeus-sama disappear with his magic circle. room became quiet. The girls finally let go of her arms.

At the same time Rias, asia, Akeno and koneko awakened. Seeing I was conscious and showed a bright smile, the four of them hugged me. Well, it seems this is not over. But, they have a best oppai.

"I'm sorry if my oppai small " I heard koneko-chan. Looks like she knows about my perverted tough. Her Cat ears wilted, is she was frustrated with the size of her oppai? Well it's not a big deal. Anyway her oppai will grow one day.

"Take it easy koneko-chan, one day you too will have a big oppai" I tried to cheer koneko. If kuroka, koneko sister's have that big oppai. Surely she would have it in the future.

"Thank you senpai" koneko hugged my waist with a smile.

"Okay, let's stop this ridiculous scane. and Ise, We'll start your training this afternoon "Azazel-sensei said while showing off his naughty smile.

"Azazel. Ise has just awakened. " Rias try protested hearing what Azazel said. It's true I just woke up. But ...

"Rias, I beg you to understand this situation. I also understand you're worrying ise-kun. But, this is also for the common good." Greyfia-san rebuke Rias. Rias only hear her onee-sama words with bowed down. Rias and the other would eventually relinquish their arms although still with a heavy heart.

"Well let's start training" Azazel-sensei looks excited.

"Ise-kun. You awake? "

"Isee-sanpaii, I'm very worry..."

"are we miss something?"

Rossweisse-san, gasper, and kiba just go into my room. Looks like they still do not know the workout was planed by Azazel-sensei and ajuka beelzebub-sama.

We all looked at those who are confused by the situation in my room. Kiba who know that they missed a word just smiled bitterly as he said.

"Like we did miss something ..."

At 09:00 AM. On the Gremory main residence yard. I hyoudo Issei, waiting for my coach to come. I was drinking tea along with Azazel-sensei, ajuka beelzebub-sama, Rias mother and ...

"Why you all don't go to school? " I asked nervously at the girl.

"I want to see your practice run smoothly or not" Rias replied after sipping her tea.

"I'm curious to see how the Issei-kun training program" serafall made a overexcited expression.

"Arara ... if ise-kun practice, I could see ise-kun unyielding spirit, this makes me horny" Akeno-san showed her S expression.

"I was worried when ise-san get injured..."

"I want to see the man I choose had a training"

"I'm well, I'm very curious. What kind of exercise will my childhood friend do ?"

Church trio replied.

I cast a glance in the direction of koneko, ravel and kunou.

"My senjutsu may be useful for recovering Senpai's stamina "

"I'm here as a ise-sama manager, it is appropriate that, as a manager I have to be on the ise-sama side "

"Ise-sama please calm. We've all told our familiar to replaced us in the school. Irina-san and I also had to use magic to make us a duplicate at school " I just sighed loudly. They reason make my mouth silenced. They really make the right reasons. So just Rossweisse-san, kiba and Gasper who go to school.

"I also want to accompany ise" Ophis participated after drinking her ice cream soda.

"You're not in school Ophis" I was commenting on the Ophis statement.

"Am I go to school with ise too?"

Me and the girls were surprised to hear Ophis words.

"But Ophis, you're too young to attend highschool " Rias trying to prevent Ophis. Me and the other girls nodded in agreement. Ophis just cocked its head clearly.

"The good idea. Ophis probably can get a new experience with the school " Azazel-sensei showed an interest in this discussion.

"Anyway, Ophis can adjust her body according to her wish, right?" Ajuka beelzebub-sama added. I snapped. "_Adjusting her body?"_ I remembered on Adult Ophis yesterday, she was very beauty. Unlike the cute small Ophis where sitting with us. And also.

"Wadaw" I screamed in pain as Rias pinching my cheeks. Looks like she managed to read my mind.

"ise-senpai is the worst " koneko beat me. Koneko-chan, don't talk like that. My heart become sick ...

"Should not be anyway. We must prevent things that are not in want, and besides, we have not been able to control the depravity mind of ise " she reasoned. Rias pinch my cheek harder. The girls nodded in agreement. Serafall and Ophis tilt their heads, they both do not seem to understand what was Rias said. And the adults just laughed at this event.

WHUSZZZ

We were all surprised to find there was a strong wind pressure. Something coming toward us. In the sky the giant black object flying toward us. And this familiar aura is...

"Tannin-ossan ..." I immediately got up and waved my hand toward the dragon. When the dragon landed, the ground shook. Some lawn chairs to fall because of the shock.

"You still look vibrant kid, as long we did not meet ... Ddraig how are you?" The blaze meteor dragon tannins greet me.

[As you can see ...] Ddraig sighed, his voice emerged from my left hand.

"Ddraig take heart. Your Partner is our hope for heading a bright future "

[I hope that you say is true, tannin] Two dragons were talking with the familiar. The others were soon standing towards me and uncle tannin.

"Ooh, a surprise to see you. Ajuka beelzebub-dono, serafall leviathan-dono, and you also mistress Gremory " uncle dragon greet them politely.

"Glad to see you in good health, Blaze meteor dragon, Tannin." Ajuka and venelana Gremory greet tannin-ossan.

"Tannin-chan, long time. You seem to grow stronger "serafall said as she showed a big smile.

"Hohoho, thank you for your compliments serafall leviathan-dono, I feel flattered. well also miss Gremory and all of her servants. You look gorgeous as usual "

The girls nodded in reply to the former of the dragon king's greetings.

"So this is the former of dragons king's. The blaze meteor dragon tannin, introduce me is a michael-sama Ace at once childhood friends ise. Shidou Irina " Irina looked very excited.

"sHe's just a self-proclaimed angel" Xenovia refuted irina greeting. Irinaa puffed her cheeks as she heard xenovia word.

"Haha, an honor can meet with envoys of heaven, and also you look very pretty lady phoenix"

"Thank you tannin-sama " ravel down gracefully.

"And also ... is this the daughter of the fox queen?" Tannin-ossan looked terrified kunou hiding behind asia.

"Good day dragon-san" kunou greet tannins with timidly. Maybe a little kunou scared n this former of dragon king.

"Well ... let's start training ise-kun ... others just look from afar. Be dangerous to look closely " ajuka beelzebub-sama announcement. The girl nodded. By the way, why they should not be approached? I became curious. Like what my training this time?

"Let us begin, Hyoudo Issei, Ddraig" tannin ossan spread his wings. He flew into the mountains first. When I stopped ajuka beelzebub-sama expanding me.

"Use it for training. You have not mastered your true queen, is not? This is the perfect time. " Ajuka beelzebub-sama handed me a piece of the queen.

"This?" I was shocked.

"This is a piece that I opened mutation after mutation piece that I gave it to you first. I also do not know the extent of the piece. But this is better than before. " Ajuka beelzebub-sama explained. I received a piece. After saying goodbye to the others I flew immediately following the uncle tannin.

In my heart I think

"_I need to be stronger. Stronger in order to protect those close to me and also this world_ "

-oOo-

"... Conflict has lost Brother, will be whether we save him?"

"Lighten up, dissaster. Our enemy is three faction, small faction also helped them. We must not be complacent against them? "

"But bro-"

"Enough, I'm the oldest brother of three machbet warlock famous in Norse legend, Darkness. I swear on my little brother name. I will destroy sekiryuutei. "Darkness cut his brother words with hatred.

"Well, if big brother said like that" After the disaster bowdown on his big brother, he turned and walked away. But his brother stopped him with holding his shoulder.

"Previously. Have you already completed a contract with angerboa? "Darkness asked. His little brother nodded. He turned to his brother again.

"Already, went very smoothly. According to the big bro words. When I said I needed her strength to kill the man who beat her husband. sHe wants to run a contract with ease." Disaster explained.

"Oh ... what she's asking?" Darkness lifted one his eyebrow. It seems he could not wait for anything.

"sHe just wants, she will personally behead sekiryuutei, it will be very easy if the mother of the monsters who was feared by the gods on our side" the little brother showed a sly smile.

"Do not be too sure, sekiryuutei easily finish jormungand. He can not be discounted "his big brother's face became serious. He looked into a screen that floats in the air. Dissaster Joined his brother looked at the picture.

"Sekiryuutei, huh?" The elder brother showed evil smile while viewing pictures Hyoudo Issei stoping the jormungand attack.

"_I'm the one who will kill you_" his brother was determined in his heart.

-oOo-

"So so. You and Rias looking at ise-kun training with blaze meteor dragon tannin? " Sona Sithri're talking through the magic circle. Her sister holographic image appears in the circle.

"Ise-kun was great, he had destroyed two mountains with tannin-chan" hologram serafall seemed very excited.

"But, onee-sama. skip school and send your familiar to take your place it violate the rules. Say it on Rias also " sona voice seemed annoyed.

"Sona-chan. Forgive this your onee-chan, onee-chan does not want to stay away from ise-kun " serafall face looks glum in the hologram.

"Well, I'll let onee-sama and the other this time, but next time will not." Sona Sithri narrowed her eyes. sHe was so firmly even to her own sister.

"Well sona-chan, ise-kun will break soon. I will provide lunch for ise-kun with others. and also deposited the compliments on your servant. " After saying that the magic circle disappears.

Sona Sithri just sighed heavily with her sister's attitude. But she could not do anything with her sister's stubborn attitude and childish. This is the first time her beloved sister fell in love with a boy. While it is initially shocked her after knowing who the boy her sister love.

"Kaichou, so it's true that serafall leviathan-sama liked hyoudo Issei" Shinra Tsubaki, sona queen asked. Sona Sithri just nodded agreeably.

"Hueee, hyoudo you're such an asshole." Saji genshiro, just crying at the end of the student council room. Momo hanaka calmed him, she actually has feelings for the host of the prison dragon Vritra. But she did not have the courage to tell saji. because she knows that the man who she loves is like their leader.

"Heeeh" sona Sithri sighed saw her pion. sHe looked a long way toward window.

sHe's daydreaming about something.

"_Ise-ku?, so, I do not think onee-sama as well. And if I should follow the onee-sama advice? But if I followed that advice. I can not betray my friend. I can not betray Rias. I can not imagine how it feels if she know me too ..._" Sona Sithri stop her daydreaming, she shook her head to get rid of that thought.

"What is it kaichou?" Sinra Tsubaki are aware strangeness on her leader asked.

"No nothing. By the way. How does your relationship with Kiba? "Sona asked. Instantly the queen's face flushed. Sona Sithri showed a small smile.

"You certainly can? Is not he not have a spouse. This is a great opportunity for you. "Sona Sithri tried encouraging her queen. sHe knew that sinra Tsubaki likes kiba. And think that they both are suitable partner. Anyway that knight Gremory it will soon be a high-class devil. Aligned with her and Rias. His ability and loyality could not in doubt. The future of her queen would be guaranteed if she paired with that Gremory knight.

"Sorry, kaichou. Whether we can find another topic? "Sinra Tsubaki tried to change the subject. But it was obvious that she was embarrassed. Her White cheeks became red.

"Come on, at this school kiba is very well be known. And in the underworld ... seemed unnecessary in question. If you do not take immediate action. You'll be sorry.

"Sona kept teasing her servant as her bestfriend. "I beg kaichou. Do not tease me. You're embarrassing me " sinra Tsubaki face became more flushed.

"What do you want to come to the fan's meeting of oppai dragon next. You can meet him there" sona more eager to tease her. Shinra was just down with red faces. so embarrassed she could not say anything.

"Well have been decided that we would visit the show" sona smiled at sinra. The student council vice-chairman faces growing red with embarrassment.

* * *

**Sorry if in this story i still have a misspeling and mistake. I hope you still enjoy reading my fanfic...**

**And can you help me with click the link (Click here !) in my profil?**


	17. Arc 2 - Life 07

DOGANNNNN

BLARRR

Sound of explosions could be heard over and over again. I Issei hyoudo, was practicing with tannin. I was in my normal balance breaker. I was up the energy to form a dragon shot twice my size. My concertrated split when the giant fire ball flying towards me and was very close.

[ partner dodge... ] Ddraig screaming.

[ WELSH DRAGON KNIGHT ]

I Changed to Triana knight mode. My armor to be slimer, in my dragon wing base appeared the rocket launcher to increase the speed. I immediately escape at high speed.

DOGAAAANNNNN

I turned in the direction of the shot. that Fire hit the mountain and melted. It's frightening fire power of the dragon king.

" Hoi, tannin-ossan. Do you want to bake me. I can burn if exposed to that attack " I protested to the dragon that flew not far from me.

" Come on, son. You're not the odd hyoudo Issei again. You are now more powerful, gahaha. "

Wait, is tannin-ossan laugh? What's so funny? This is not funny at all.

" But if I had been hit by your attack, I'm sure. I will be mortally wounded son, you've become very strong... " tannin-ossan smiled at me.

" Of course. I trained hard for kept Rias and others. I'm going to be strong so I do not see them crying and sadness. And with this power I'll also grant their wishes, and keep the underworld " I shouted what was in my heart. I Collected with a lot of red aura around me.

" That's the spirit, kid, as a fellow dragon. The old man salute to you. this time transformed into your crimson form. I will not hold back anymore. Prepare yourself, Crimson Dragon, hyoudo Issei " tannin-ossan yelling at me.

My spirit feels culminated with tannin-ossan words. My red aura gathered more and more . I call my powerful form. I started reading the chant.

After I finished goes into cardinal crimson full drive. I and tannin-ossan clashing with incredible speed.

in the distance, at the residence Gremory's yard.

" Ise-kun looks excited. The whole mountain is going to be a wasteland" ajuka beelzebub-sama commented on the fight between Issei and tannin.

DOGAAAAAAAAAN

An explosion of another mountain. In the Gremory Residence courtyard can be seen a light purple and crimson clashing with each other at high speed and fired a tremendous strength .

" arara... It is a seventh mountain. Looks like my husband and I had to think about making something like a playground or a new district if the mountain was become a wasteland" venelana Gremory joined commented after seeing another mountain destroyed. she smiled a little as looking at the spirit of prospective in-laws who were fight against the former of dragons king.

" Views of their movement. Tannin seemed to fatigue. Troublesome if the fight while holding down the power so that the damage does not get worse. On the other hand, ise looks better to use his strength, his attack and speed continues to increase. When they both use all their abilities. Gremory and surrounding area will be a forest fire " Azazel comments expressed sarcastically.

On the other hand. The girls who saw the ise fight only glaring and shaking their bodies seeing ise tremendous strength. In front of them is not fight for the ultimate class devil again. This can be called a fight between the Maou class devil.

DOGAAAAAAAN

The mountain destroyed again by ise [FANG BOOST BLASTER].

" Even though I've seen ise-kun fight. This time I am more aware of how strong he is " serafall talk while vibrating.

" Ise–sama truly exceptional " kunou and Ravel commented simultaneously.

" Still, after fighting for so long, tannin movement began to slow. reversed. Ise movement get the better. His attacks become more directioned. He will continue to develop into a devil who could make a history " Rias spoke steadily. Her eyes seemed fascinated by the battle between tannin and Issei.

The girls nodded in agreement with Rias speech.

DOGAAAAAAAAAN

The mountain destroyed again by tannin's fireball attack that avoided by Issei.

Back to the fight.

I hyoudo Issei. Just avoid tannin-ossan attacks. The fire was really incredible. The mountain melt when exposed to fire. Is this a power of dragon king?

[ not a partner. Tannin just offset his strength. If he uses his powers. Not only Gremory region, the area around Gremory will surely melt ] Ddraig explained.

" Hey kid. You become better and better. Try you parry further my fire ball " tannin-ossan fired a huge flames. I quickly gathered strength in my stomach .

" Tannin-ossan, I'll stop your fire with my fire "

[ BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST ]

[ TRANSFER ]

I opened my mouth at the helm. After gathering my strength and adds my magic with power of boosted gear gift. I'm spitting fire out of my mouth .

The first fire coming out of my mouth was a little. Next comes the magic circle is equal to tannin-ossan's but it was a crimson. Instantly the fire appeared of my magic circle two-fold greater than tannin-ossan fire.

" The more skilled you use your fire, son, but look at the heat of the real dragon fire " that dragon looks excited. The magic circle in front of tannin-ossan mouth getting bigger. The fire to be two times larger than my fire.

" Do not forget, now I'm also a dragon... " I yelled while collecting all the power that is in me. I also doubled the power with boosted gear.

[ BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST ]

Enlarged my dragon magic circle. Fire exit also twice as large.

" Show me your strength. Sekiryuutei. Hyoudo Issei "

" I'm not going to lose, blaze meteors dragon, tannin "

When we both screamed. Both super big flame collide. Conflagrations created. This time around us not just receiving its impact. Forest around the mountain on fire. Rocks and mountains melt. The hot temperatures also felt up to the Gremory residence and villages around the giant valley.

Two bursts of fire still clashing. Underworld's purple sky began to turn red as our fire.

[ BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST ]

I increase my fire. But...

" You guard off, kid."

Uncle tannins emerge from the flames. he immediately struck me with magnitude claws.

In a very short time I immediately raises shield rook in my hands .

[WELSH DRAGON ROOK]

boosted gear shouted. Both of my gauntlet thickened .

CLANG

It's on time. I managed to hold uncle tannin's claw. But, the attack was heavy in my arms. Air pressure created was incredible. The air pressure blew all around us until fire disappeared.

I'm bouncing, but I managed to keep my balance back. I opened all over my helmet. And smiled in the direction of tannin-ossan

" Today's training is sufficient kid. Let's go back to the Gremory residence, your girls would have to wait " tannin-ossan smiled back at me. I nodded. I took off my crimson armor. I spread my dragon wings. We both then flew across the black expanse of charred by our fighting.

" Hey, kid. How do you think about serafall leviathan-dono?"

I was surprised by the sudden tannin-ossan question. I remember the scene on yesterday whe the two of us bathing together, her skin and soft sensation of her oppai very good. My cheeks felt hot. And certainly this dragon clearly see my cheeks are flushed.

" Hahaha... this is the first time I saw the leviathan-dono interested in men. You're a very lucky boy. "

" Ehehe. Eto. I thought she was just interested because I saved her several times. After all, she is the Maou. Indeed I was interested in the personality of exhilaration and also her oppai. But It was not polite "

[ as far as what you do with your master. You can still say like that ?] Ddraig chimed.

" Ddraig, this is a different matter. Anyway I've been Rias boyfriend now" I tried to defend myself.

" Hahaha, you guys are very familiar. Listen to me, son. Although leviathan-dono is a Maou. In the calculation of the power she is the last in the four Maou. In addition she is just an ordinary girl. There are times when you see a girl's feelings. Behold, the wound in the heart more painful than scratches in the skin. Remember my words carefully " tannin-ossan advise me.

I paused thinking about what tannin-ossan said along the way. But when we got on the courtyard of Gremory residence me and tannin-ossan is being scolded by Rias mother for burning forests and flatten mountains with ash.

- oOo -

Evening.

I hyoudo Issei. After dinner, I take a dip in the underground pool. This time I use a water heater because I felt so tired after a day of practice with the king of dragon king's. The girls are still tidying up the dining table. I'm sure no one will sneak up here at this time.

I paused to think tannin-ossan words before. Whether her feelings?

It is true. Because of my stupidity I did not understand the feelings of the girl. I could think only their breast. A little guilt arises because I do not understand their feelings.

As I was seriously thinking, I felt the sensation of gently pressing my back. Two hands around my neck. This wait...!

I turned around and was surprised to find out who is holding me from behind.

" Serafall-sa- " she silenceed my mouth so I would not scream louder .

" Mou ... ise-kun. Don't shouted, the others will hear. And also, call me sera-chan if we were alone. " Sera-chan puffed out her cheeks. See which I began quietly, she removed her hand from my mouth. I look at her. Her hair was not tied two as usual. Moreover there is no any clothes on her body. I was bleeding profusely.

" Ise-kun, you must be tired after such a Training. " Serafall start talking. Is she blushing ? Her cheeks looks flushed.

" I'm not good at cooking. But I made this ice cream. I hope you like it. I tried hard to make this " serafall talk while showing shyness. she raises a mauve-colored box on the magic circle.

I took the box and opened it. There was ice cream colored crimson with light blue cream, a heart picture on it. I immediately ate it with a scoop of ice cream which is provided in the box. Serafall face appeared restless when I'm eating ice cream.

" This... " I was shocked when eating ice cream.

" Is it not good? " Serafall face became sad. I shook my head. I handed scoop of ice cream on serafall.

" Try... " I smiled, trying to feed her. She eat it.

" Not bad? "

Serafall nodded at my question. She held her cheeks with both hands. Her eyes were closed.

" I did not expect. My Ice cream will be this good " she said which continue to hold to her cheeks.

" your Ice cream is very soft, but it also feels it cherry taste. So this is the crimson color was cherry. It feels too fresh in body " I say what's on my mind to it. Serafall opened her eyes wide. A big smile on her face . she immediately hugged me. Delicate Oppai pressing against my chest. I tried to maintain a balance in the water and my brain consciousness. I pressed my nosebleed who had reached the limit. Oppai Maou was remarkable.

" Nee. Ise-kun. How Do you think about me? " Serafall are asked when still holding me tightly. I forcing my brain to think hard, I don't want to give an answer that makes her sad. I still remembered the words of tannin-ossan about girls feelings.

When I want to answer. Suddenly...

" Ise... what are you doing here ? " Rias looked at us with a desire to kill .

" Arara... serafall-sama apparently stole the start" Akeno-san smiled. I can Feels dangerous intensity of her smile .

The girls looked at us with a frightening sight . Kunou and Asia began to cry .

" Eto. Wait... the " I'm trying to find excuses to avoid fighting another girl . But what happens to be my surprise.

" secure ise. Prevent serafall-sama took him" Rias and other girls soon open their towel and jumped out at me. They all hugged me tightly.

"Stop... I can not breathe " I yelled through the arms of the girl.

-oOo-

I hyoudo Issei, was flying on the backs of tannin-ossan along with Ophis, we were on our way to the valley of the dragon. The only place where dragons can live in peace in the underworld. This time the tannin-ossan initiative to do the exercises in it. Azazel-sensei and ajuka beelzebub-sama will follow soon. They have an urgent business. The problem is, I'm still looked grogy.

"What's up kid? Are you still grogy? "Tannin-ossan ask me. Maybe he knows my fears because I did not talk much as usual.

"Yea, might like it. So far I've only seen a few real dragon. Ddraig in my subconscious, Tannin-ossan, and the great red, I've never seen another dragon "I say what is in my heart.

"I and you are also dragons ise. Albion and Vritra also "Ophis who had been silent spoke up in my lap. I just smiled bitterly by Ophis words. "_Indeed we are all dragons. But still in human form, right?_ "I asked myself.

"Son, we're here." Uncle tannins tell me. In front of us looks a mountain and forests. There are several modern buildings as well. Moreover, that surprised me was the beautiful scenery on here.

"Are you surprised? Keep your feeling for our welcome party "

"Eh ... What kind of welcome? 'I'm intrigued by the old man's words.

"Feast of the dragon ..." After saying it, tannin-ossan landed quickly.

BUUUUUM

The three of us hit the floor very hard. But the floor is unbroked.

"Groaaaaaaaa" tannin-ossan roared. Although not as loud great red of roar. But it was enough to make my ears sore.

In an instant the dragons that inhabit this place heading into the roar of origin. Lots of dragons are coming. Whether it's flying or walking with his legs. Some even stretched to their stomachs. In a few minutes I was completely surrounded by a dragon with a variety of shapes and sizes.

"Welcome tannin-sama" all dragons welcome the former dragon king at once.

"Welcome back tannin-sama" five dragons who were in the front row down to the tannin-ossan. I could feel their are powerful dragon.

"I'm back, I also take sekiryuutei this time to practice here, Boy. introduce yourself "tannin-ossan smiled at me. Sharp fangs that lined the jaws shiny. Creepy ...

I stepped forward nervously. After inhaling the air, I feel a little more confident though.

"Introducing, my name is hyoudo Issei, current sekiryuutei. I was a pawn of the Rias Gremory who consumed eight pawns. My goal is to become the harem King's " I introduced myself in high spirits.

The atmosphere became quiet for a moment. Do I look weird?

"Huahahahahahaha" dragon laughing all at once. Hey what's funny? I'm serious. you don't know how my brain tortured for prepared it.

"Interesting, sekiryuutei-sama" dragon with yellow scales developed in fornt of me. He's almost the size of tannin-ossan and I could feel the intensity of her great strengths.

"Ise enough..." I forced my smile.

"Okay, I'll call you ise-sama then. My name is sárkányk. I was able to control the dragon and lightning storms. An honor to meet you ise-sama" sárkányk introduceed. Although I've told him to call me just ise. He remains the add "–sama" after my name. His respect makes me feel awkward.

Four other dragons immediately stepped toward me. They introduced themselves one by one.

"My name is con rit, I was a water dragon" dragon with a long snake-like body with blue scales and wing width Mudan introduce myself.

"My name is Sormurinn, I was an ice dragon. May I call you with ise-kun? "The female voice heard when the dragon spoke. So she is a female dragon.

"Hey Sormurinn was very disrespectful, ise-san my name is Lagarfljot, I was a brother of this stupid girl" this time polite male voice sounded from Lagarfljot mouth. So they both are sibling. No wonder they are almost have the same body. Both are brand western type dragon with light blue scales. What distinguishes them is Lagarfljot have horns and Sormurinn no obstruction, while the white fur sormurinn is more dense than her brother.

"Mou. brother is evil" sormurinn sound spoiled. But judging from the tone of voice and her body shape. It was quite the contradiction. I sighed. "Hegh. it's okay, I'm more comfortable called like it " sormurinn light blue scale on her cheek become little pink fter hearing my words. Is she blushed?

"Sekiryuutei-sama, introduce my name is Lotan, I was a water dragon but I could also controls the ice. I really admire your show. Moreover, the latest film you shared together with leviathan-sama against jormungand, may I ask for your autograph? "Western dragon with dark blue scales spoke with passion.

"Lotan remember, you're a grown up. Don't act like child. And if you want an ise-kun autograph. Do after exercise " tannin-ossan said. then Lotan looked at me expectantly.

"After practice we can also take pictures together"

Lotan seemed very happy hearing my words. Suddenly I remembered that in the prepared remarks tannin-ossan.

"Ossan. When the party started?"I asked tannin-ossan

"So you can not wait, Boy. You all invite Hyoudo ise-kun to the party "tannin-ossan provide code on the five dragon. I feel bad feeling. I could feel the horrible intensity from them.

"Eto, is not this a bit excessive for a welcome party" I swallowed harshly. My throat feels dry instantly.

"For us the dragon, the fight is the best party. Hahaha "tannin-ossan spoke with pride.

pardon? So that the purpose of the welcome party you told me before.

"Let's have fun together sekiryuutei-sama" Lotan gripping my body.

"So I will be a sandsack for five dragons at once? " I asked on tannin-ossan. Former dragon king nodded. At the same time I was taken by five dragon and flying towards sky.

"Ophis ... help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" i am screamed loudly.

Ophis just waved her hand as i am going to hell.

* * *

**Sorry if in this story i still have a misspeling and mistake. I hope you still enjoy reading my fanfic...**

**And can you help me with Click the link (click here !) in my profil?**


	18. Arc 2 - Dragon Life

great lightning emerged from the dark clouds and leads toward me.

[STAR SONIC BOOSTER]

I immediately bring up the launcher at the base of my wings and avoid the lightning.

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

thunder snatched mountain behind me.

"Issei-sama that's very great"

I hyoudo Issei. one weeks I was become a target of five dragon. I had countless hitted by lightning like that before.

and also I can not count how many times I was in the freeze and how many times I hit very strong water gun.

I suddenly feel the temperature drops with drasticaly. The siblings of ice dragon will start froze me. I immediately made a fire in my stomach and gather strength in the fire.

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST

BOOST BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Area around me frozen and me too. but...

"Oryaaaaaaah"

PRIANG

I broke the ice that covered my body with the advent my pillar of fire. hot temperatures that produced my fire was made of ice The land cover participate melt.

"Great once ise-san" Lagarfljot compliment.

"Ise-kun, your strength made me fall in love with you" Sormurinn make spoiled voice.

"Shut up, I'm not interested if you were told it." I shouted at dragon lady who is being flushed. already a dozen times she utter words like that and make me feel weird. I just interested in the human girl. not a dragon.

[SOLID IMPACT BOOSTER]

I gather aura on my gauntlet. The both of my red and white gauntlet

becomes thicker. percussion hammer appeared in my arm.

"I cameeeeeeee..."

I soon hurtling toward the three dragons.

"Do not forget me sekiryuutei-sama" lotun and con rit appears in front of me. they fired a very large water cannon. I kept break through the advancing towards the five. when the giant water cannon almost hit me I banged my left hand towards the giant water. My percussion hammers driven and create air pressure that divides huge water gun into two. I immediately broke toward them both, Lotan and con rit surprised at my sudden appear. I immediately hold the con rit's tail and slammed his magnitude body to lotun. but I'm still not finished.

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

"Dragon Shot" I yelled as fired my dragon shot to both of them. I've held the power of my shot so that they do not received a fatal wound. That two dragon covered by my dang shot and slid to the ground quickly.

DOGAAAAAAAAAN

they were lying on the ground. density of valley of dragons is very great, ground where they fell just had a little crack. lotun and con rit showed small white flag in their claws, their eyes spinning. two dragons had fallen, the remaining ia three others. when I turned to sárkányk, Lagarfljot, and sormurinn. They fly and spread.

"You think I'll let you guys after three days you torment me" I shouted while crying frustrating. these three days I being tortured merciless by five dragon. and during this torture I do not could meet with Rias, sera, and other girls. fortunately Ophis still there viewed my training during the day. see The little cute girl wipe my frustration from siege of five dragons. But, thanks to them. I can mastering half of my ability greatly.

[DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE]

when I drive my white gauntlet toward Lagarfljot. His balance disappeared and I could also feel his power reduced very much.

[Looks like, you're expert of using [DIVINE DIVIDING] in the end, partner] Ddraig compliment.

"Thank you Ddraig, this is also due to this hell training. Now, let's drop the next dragon " I said excitedly on Ddraig.

[let's Show who's the boss heere!] Ddraig replied instantly.

[STAR SONIC BOOSTER]

I drove with incredible speed towards Lagarfljot. the dragon surprised to realize I'm all of sudden in front of him.

[SOLID IMPACT BOOSTER]

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

DOGAAAAAAAN

I hit the dragon's head. at the beginning of the exercise I felt the scales of This dragon is very hard. but this time it was not a problem for me, I do not use Ascalon. they are all dragons. very dangerous if I use Ascalon on them.

BRUAAAAAK

Lagarfljot hit the ground. small cracks occured in his place.

This time Lagarfljot showing white flag. his eyes spinning plus a large lump appeared on his head. I cast a glance at sárkányk.

[FANG BLAST BOOSTER]

along with the sound of boosted gear. two small cannons emerge from behind my wings. I quickly gathered my crimson aura towards the yellow and black dragon.

"Crimson blasterrrrrrr" I shouted. at the same time both of my cannon fired a crimson aura. The aura heading towards sárkányk. The dragon swooped and flew away immediately.

"Inflectioooon" I shouted. my crimson aura immediately turn and chase sárkányk that fly at high speed.

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

I doubled the speed of my red aura. I do not increase my aura strength because I do not want to make that dragon-san had a mortal wound.

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

sárkányk-san hit my attack and fell not far from the three dragons that fell first. his eyes rolling, his body exposed to fumes caused from my crimson blaster attack.

[the last enemy, partner] said Ddraig.

I gazed to Sormurinn. That dragon was trembling realized I looked at her.

[STAR SONIC BOOSTER]

I immediately moved to the front of her with lightning speed.

[IMPACT SOLID BOOSTER]

I gather aura in my hand in an instant. As I intend to hit the dragon's head ...

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Sormurinn screaming. Her eyes were closed, at the corner of her eyes had a little tear. Her voice was very feminine. I stopped the blow that almost touch it. I hold my percussion hammer to avoid stomping.

[What is it partner?] I heard Ddraig voice in my head.

"_Hey, Ddraig ... however, she is female._ "

[Hegh. You still remain as usual. You're always vulnerable to the girl]

"_I do not have the heart to hit her, she looked very frightened_."

[Hahaha ... as I expected from my partner ...] Ddraig laughed at my answer.

Dragon-chan in front of me opened her eyes slowly. She was surprised when she saw me hold my punch. I quickly pulled my hand and restore my arms into my true queen gauntlet. I opened my helmet and smiled at her. the underworld purple sky slowly getting dark.

"Is enough, we end this practice. Anyway we had three days of practice "I smiled at the dragon lady. I tried to act cool in front of her. Sormurin just appalled at my behavior. Wait is she blushing?

"Hahaha, you're still a good-hearted sekiryuutei as usual, kid. I'm proud of you. Although you have to be strong. Your remains Heart unchanged." Tannin-ossan who approached me said with a small laugh.

"That's ise I know... " Ophis who fly with her dragon wings smiled to me. I felt embarrassed to hear their comments.

The dragon that had lost on me has been flying around me. They reveal their smile. Unfortunately, their sharp fangs that look at they little smile makes me nervous.

"You are very strong ise-sama. We know that you are still holding your attacks on us "

"You're different from the usual dragon. It is true that tannin-sama said you was a kind-hearted dragon"

"You're so great ise-sama"

"I am increasingly amazed at you, sekiryuutei-sama"

sárkányk, Lagarfljot, cor nit, and Lotan alternately praised me.

"I could not be rude to the girl" I replied with a shy tone. I scratched my cheek.

"Okay let's have a party tonight, Azazel and ajuka-dono told me that hyoudo issei exercise enough for today" tannin-ossan said excitedly.

"Hooorray" the other dragons cheered. But when I looked at Sormurinn. she is listless ...

-oOo-

This evening the dragons have a party. and this time a real party. in a wide altar the dragon happy and laughing together. I do not think, that the little dragon here apparently fond of the oppai dragon's show. dozens of little dragons to me asking for autographs.

"Thank you sekiryuutei-sama " lotun look happy after I signed his large oppai dragon pillow and take a picture with me in my true queen form, tannin-ossan, Ophis, sárkányk, Lagarfljot, and cor nit in the photo too. I got confused because Sormurinn does not exist anywhere. Is she hate a party? But her brother told me, she is very excited when the dragon make a party.

Me, Ophis and tannin-ossan standing before a fancy table. extra large sized delicacies neatly. other than that i see a dragon carrying a large pile of apples and not look like an apple in general.

"Please taste the cuisine sekiryuutei-dono" western dragon standing with two feet in front of me put a pile of apples. His hands marged with wings. That dragon-san resigned after putting it in front of me.

"Eto ... whether it is the apple dragon, ossan?" I asked the former dragon king's that was eating a giant meat.

"Yes, it is apples dragon. Extremely limited in number. These parts made in place of apple cultivation" tannin-ossan explained.

"If the apple is very rare. why so much here. Regrettable, when this very rare apple presenting for me." I'm reminded of the story about why tannin-ossan became the devil a few months ago.

"Hohoho, do not shy kid. this time, this apple Harvest more than usual." Tannin-ossan know my shy attitude.

[Do not you ever say that the area is too small to empower this apple?] Ddraig asked when I tasted an apple.

"This area is really too small, in the underworld the apple dragon is upscale food, a lot of devil that sell these apples with a very high price. But I'm very grateful to current Maou that has given this area to me, I can prevent extinction the dragon"ctannin replied proudly.

I thought to myself when I heard their conversation while spending an apple in my hand. "_ tannin-ossan keep the tribal dragon is not extinct. He felt it was his responsibility as a former dragon king's, am I not also a dragon? I am the sekiryuutei. this is should be my responsibility to_" I looked at dragon's that was fun. over in part of them, life because this apple. All of sudden, I have a new dream in my mind. after I finished spending an apple in my hand, I expressed to them my new dream.

"If I was be able to high class devil. I'm also going to make a place where dragons can live in peace and do not bother looking for this apple" I clenched my hand with vigor.

"[Heeh?]" Ddraig and tannin-ossan surprised to hear my words.

"Yes. Well, as sekiryuutei I feel partially responsible for the population of dragons. Indeed other existeance hate dragons because they are have a bad rumors in the past. But after seeing the sights of this evening, I realized that dragon is not like in the past, and besides, I was also a dragon. and I had enough with my life at this time. I swear, i also gives an area for the survival of the dragons if I've become a top-class devil " I explained at length.

"Hohoho" tannin-ossan laughed so hard.

"What? Sorry, if my words so wierd, but that what's in my heart?" I'm talked while confused on tannin-ossan direction.

[No partner, your words touched my heart. you're truely the best sekiryuutei in the history] i heard Ddraig voice.

"I'm proud to be able to know you hyoudo ise-kun" tannin-ossan wiping tears on corner of his eyes. Ophis who ate apples calmly tilted her head toward us.

"_Yes. Someday I will be able to achieve this dream_" I clenched my hands and strengthen my faith.

* * *

**Sorry if in this story i still have a misspeling and mistake. I hope you still enjoy reading my fanfic...**

**And can you help me with clik the link (Click Here !) in my profil?**


	19. Extra Chapter

Question and answer session with the OC :

Reifan : Hello readers, thank you for willing to read my story. I want you to enjoy reading my story.

I'm doing a Q & A on the dragons who became OC in the final arc 2.

First, let us ask sárkányk.

Reifan : sárkányk-san... Your actual dragons of where mythology?

sárkányk : I was a dragon in European folklore, my other name is Zomok-giant winged snake-, in European folklore I Often serves as flying mount of the garabonciás a kind of magician.

Reifan : then why did you get the name sárkányk by author of this fanfik? And about your strengths as well? Besides why your have yellow and black scales? (smirk)

sárkányk : too many questions. Okay, I'll answer one by one. I also called sárkánykígyó. And in European folklore I was control weather and the storm. About why I colored like it was not you who made me a character in your fanfic! ( grumpy as he climbed to the top of the table .

Reifan : calm... calm... Well, then... is a water dragon con rit. how are you dragon-san ?

Con rit : fine. I do not like small talk. Just straight to the point. I just answered the one question.

Reifan : Well, actually you dragons from what mythologi?

Con rit : i am a water dragon from Vietnamese mythology

Reifan : then what is your opinion about the portrayal of yourself in this story ?

Con rit : " ... " ( he covers his ears )

Reifan : Alright. Looks like con rit san is shy. Furthermore is ice dragon siblings. Lagarfljot-san and Sormurinn-chan. Actually what mythologi you are on?

Lagarfljot : we both actually not a dragon but a monster in the lake at Egilsstadir, Iceland.

Reifan : about your name?

Lagarfljot : the actual name of the lake monster is Lagarfljótsormurinn. But the author makes us become sibling. Unfortunately, why writers this story is should make a weak sister character for me ( sigh. After few moment )

Sormurinn : mou ... brother is evil... ( puffed her cheeks )

Lagarfljot: hey, are not you the author of this story? ( made a stupid expression )

Reifan : sorry dragon-san, you finally realize it. then, about sormurinn-chan. We would like to ask you about your feelings on hyoudo Issei. In "Dragon life" why do you always glanced on ise-kun? And also, do you feel sad when discovered ise-kun would come home and be the reason you do not join the party?

Sormurinn : ( scales on her cheeks flushed ) INTERROGATING ABOUT FEELINGS OF A GIRL IS VERY DISRESPECTFUL, YOU'VE KNOW IT ANYWAY!

Reifan : Hehe. Eto, sorry... readers might want to know... so...

Sormurinn : eto... author-kun?

Reifan : what is it?

Sormurinn : can you make me become more closer with ise-kun (asking with shy expression)

Reifan : of course. I well make you become dragon in human shape like ophis and ise for next story. (smiled)

Sormurinn : yay... thankyou author (after said it, she had a daydreaming)

Reifan : (sighed) girl feeling make me confused... okay. And last is the water dragon Lotan. May I know about you?

Lotan : of course, I was a demonic dragon is regaining in water in Levantine mythology and Hebrew Scriptures . Actually my name is Leviathan. Because the name already in use by ishibumi–sama which is the original author of Highschool DxD as one of the four Maou. Finally you use the name of Lotan. Right ?

Reifan : hahaha ... ( wiping sweat ) your answer is an emphatic yes, thank you for your guess was right. Good, now i want to ask about you are fond of Oppai dragon?

Lotan : (showing excited expression) I love oppai dragon. I was very pleased when sekiryuutei-sama want to sign my pillow. Usually I always drool on that pillow. I bought that pillows a few weeks ago, as well. In my cave I have oppai dragon action figure very much. I also painted my wall with crimson color. I also have a lot of posters oppai dragon. And also... and also... I've been printing photos with sekiryuutei–sama to the size of 10x10 meters. In addition... bla... bla... bla...

Reifan : eto, excuse me... Lotan-san... hello... Lotan-san ?

Sárkányk : enough already. He was always like that when it comes to ise-sama. Better get us close this question and answer session. ( sighed )

Cast nit : I wanted to get to sleep in my cave ( yawned )

Lagarfljot : hey sormurinn, quickly woke... This event will soon be closed. ( shaking his sister )

Sormurinn : ise... -kun... ise... -kun... ( daydreaming while holding her two flushed cheeks )

Lotan : sekiryuutei-sama is... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla...

Reifan : Okay. Let's end's question and answer session, I apologize if there are many misspeling in my story. Understandably... I'm just a stupid kid and not very good in English. And also I beg a little help from readers with click the link (**Click Here !**) in my profil.

almost forget, i'll update the Arc 3 life 00 & 01 about next 3-4 days, and i want to put a side story about Sera, Sona and Rias plus ise's harem when issei training in dragon valley for one weeks...(thank you)


	20. First Side Story

"Mou... ise-kun, why are you training in the valley of the dragon? I'm so lonely without you"

Serafall leviathan, one of the four great Maou of underworld sighed as the man who she admired not at home, he went to training in the dragon valley yesterday morning. and even more surprising he would be there for one week.

"...Ise-kun" serafall embrace a new photo she stroked. The photo is a picture of a man that she loved. the sekiryuutei Hyoudo Issei, or known as heroes of the underworld. And a hero for herself too.

During this time she was never interested in any man, even though she was good friends with a lot of men. But in her heart there is a feeling limited just as friendship, and her feelings for hyoudo Issei is the first time. She paused and looked at the photograph. She and Issei together in the fan meeting a few weeks ago.

Serafall caress again the photo on the Issei face. _"Ise-kun ... This is your fault, because you I can not stay away from you_" serafall scold the. Then she hugged her little photo with behavior.

After nearly thirty minutes serafall do that. An idea popped into her mind.

"Whether is ise-kun will be happy when I give a gift? But what gifts he likes?" Serafall leviathan trying to think hard. None picture suitable gift for Issei came to mind.

" _have I to ask sona-chan_?"

Serafall shook his head over the idea had just occurred to her.

"_I can not bother sona-chan again. Okay, I'll try to ask Rias-chan and the other_ "

Serafall Leviathan rose from his bed, still clutching the photo at her chest. Just before she reached for the doorknob she stopped.

"_Eto, what I have to discuss this in the Rias-chan and the others? they are all my love rival?_"

Flash of thought appears in the serafall head. she canceled a plan to get out. But in her deepest heart, she really wants to find out about what are the preferred by men who she loved so much.

Serafall long pause at the door of her room. There was silence for a few minutes, just a ticking clock that sounded at the time.

"Ahhh"

Serafall immediately opened his eyes very wide. She found an idea that she could know what Issei want.

"I'm going to spy on them and find out what ise-kun like!" serafall clutched her fist in high spirits. Her eyes lit up like a child who is very want a candy.

-oOo-

At dinner ...

Serafall, Rias, and the other girl was eating quietly at a width table, father and mother of ise also on the table. On the sidelines of her eating time, serafall loot a glance at the girl. The girls lost in their own thoughts...

_"are they thinking about gifts for ise-kun too?"_ Serafall ask herself.

After a few minutes, and the food is running out, serafall who knew the girl was busy thinking about something and did not speak a word. Serafall mind getting impatient.

_"If they do not speak, I could not find information about ise-kun ... I have to find a topic to open a conversation "_ serafall muttered to herself. And when serafall already found a suitable topic. Mrs Hyoudo spoke first.

"So, how long will ise go camping with Azazel sensei?"

"Probably about a week" the answer is from Rias Gremory. she had finished her food and was cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"That boy finally doing something other than nasty deeds. I'm glad to finally thought it was slightly less depraved child" Mr. hyoudo commented knows his son doing things like camping. Even though camping is in the intent is to exercise on a mountain with the dragons. So, asia eord is true, the Ignorance is a blessing ...

"I feel lonely without senpai" koneko said in a low voice. She did not issue her cat ears and tail.

"I hope that ise-san to get home so I can give surp-" asia which speak for herself immediately shut her mouth, like she did not intentionally provoke a lion out of the cage.

The girl was shocked and stared with a 'so she was also' view, serafall also one of them.

_"Oops, I slipped ..."_ asia muttered to herself.

_"""even Asia too"""_ Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, and irina muttering in their hearts simultaneously.

_""If asia-senpai, the other also.""_ Ravel, and koneko thought in the same time, while looking at their senpai.

Kunou just tilted her head, it seemed just her is the one who have canfused to other appearance.

The girls looked at each other. Electrical sparks occur between them all.

_"Why its even be a competition like this?"_ Serafall sighed. she became limp in her seat.

- Rias And Akeno Case -

Blup Blup Blup Blup Blup

Bubble voice heard in the underground pool. When the Rias Gremory middle in bad condition. Had a day of restless. What happened yesterday night at dinner time keep spinning in her head.

She realized that the girls are also planning a surprise for her boyfriend who was in training for a week in valley of dragon.

"What am I supposed to give him" Rias Gremory thinking hard in her brain. Feels that she has long had to submerge her head and she went out of bounds in the water.

Her eyes still bleak.

"Hegh ..." Rias Gremory sighed loudly. Looks like this time it did not go well. Wait there is a romantic scene between him and ise is running smoothly so far? Surely the girls will come and disturb the good times in her life.

Rias partially sank back her head into the warm water. Her eyes were half open on water surface. And also, looks gloomy...

"_I do not know anything else besides ise in love porn thing ..._" Rias grumbled in her mind.

In the locker room, Akeno laughing kept hearing on rias sigh, she hide her existence so as not to get caught By Rias.

Actually, she did not have the heart to see such frustrating Rias, but Akeno also participated in the competition felt this shock. And it means that Rias is her enemy who must be beated in this competition.

"Ara ... ara ... Rias, what would you give to ise-kun? " Akeno asked herself as she put her S expression.

While in the pool ...

Rias Gremory still soak while thinking to surprise her boyfriend.

"It's been a few months we were officially being couple, but ..." Rias look more gloomy. She scratched her hair. The usual aura of nobility looked at her turned into a look of confusion normal girlon at her age. she began to remember everything from the first time ise become her servant.

"Ehh"

Rias Gremory Eyes suddenly widened, she remembers something. Some thing in one night before her engagement to raiser phoenix. that night Rias requested Ise to take her purity. But it's late because greyfia come sooner.

_"This is just a kissing for me and ise, and no more... like what if... "_RiasGremory cheek blush instantly, imagining something in her head.

"No-no ..." she shook her head. Her pride forbade her to think to that stage.

_"But, am I and ise has become an official couple? And if I did not do it, might ise first be taken by the Akeno or the other. I'm also worried about the leviathan-sama, lately they continued to attack without mercy"_Rias think very seriously. After some time, Rias finally had made up her embroidery. she came out of the pool while saying her goal steadily.

"Before that happened, I would take ise first time. As his lawful wife. I am entitled to it, and when ise home I'll do it " Rias spoke with determination in her eyes.

Whereas that time, in the locker room.

Akeno who heard Rias soon narrowed her eyes.

"I will not allow it, even if you're in first place. I was the one who would take ise First time" akeno muttered with steady, she will not budge on the employer in this case.

"Rias, take a look. Who will first get a ise virginity?"Akeno muttered as she left the locker room. she intends to take a shower later ...

- Koneko, Ravel and kunou case -

In the school library. Toujo koneko and ravel phoenix sat facing each other. Although their eyes are staring at the book in front of them, their brains were thinking of something else. And they occasionally glanced at each other with a view of 'what she planned' towards the girl in front of them.

Time flies and them keep doing the same thing. The atmosphere around them became strained. Their classmates no one dared approach. even gasper cancel his intention to greet them at the sight of this situation.

" what is being planned by ths _Yakitorihime_?" Koneko asking herself as she stole a glance at ravel.

At the same time ravel also staring koneko. Their eyes met, the situation turned awkward.

"What were you thinking koneko-chan?" Ravel trying to ask, she made a fake smile towards koneko.

"and what are you thinking about, yakitori-san?" Koneko asked back without expression.

Veins appear on the ravel forehead. She was very annoyed with the call that is given to her by koneko. "_thid Neko-onna is really pissing me off_" ravel grumbled in his heart.

"What's up with that your sharp look?" Koneko asked still without emotion.

"You've got me up at the border. Stupid neko-onna ... " ravel put her book and pointed toward koneko.

"Then what do you want? I'm not interested in the kids fight? "Koneko replied sarcastically. She also stood up from her chair.

The other students quickly gathered a small commotion see this. Looks like they are interested in the fight between the one year star of kuoh academy.

Aware that the other disciples looked at them, they immediately sit quietly.

"There is no any, friends" ravel forced smile and waved. she did not want this to be a trivial thing worse. Friends they soon broke up and eventually leave them both alone.

A few minutes later kunou walk to them.

"Koneko-chan, Ravel-san... what will you give to the ise-sama? To be honest I wanted to surprise him?" Kunou said with an innocent tone.

Koneko and ravel just stunned looking to kunou, she suddenly come and say it just like that. Looks like she did not realize that the girls are competing to give gifts on Issei.

Koneko sighed, while ravel just chuckled see kunou eager eyes.

"What can make. Well after school let's find a gift for ise-sama" ravel made a mild smile on kunou. It seems she has forgotten her little feud with koneko.

"Yes, I'm also confused when no friends to choose the gifts" koneko speak after closing the book.

"Do not make any more trouble yakitori-hime" koneko added as ravel staring with eyes half-open.

"Mou ... these neko-onna ..."Ravel puffed out her cheeks as upset with koneko words.

"Yay. Let's go shopping after school " kunou look more vibrant than ever.

Koneko and ravel can only sigh and smiled faintly saw a fox girl in front of them. Skunou was very innocent, but thanks to her innocence koneko and ravel can end this feud. But deep down both of them. Both koneko nor ravel not want to lose each other.

After the intermission buzzer sounds. Kunou immediately drag the girls with the grinning lips.

- Curch Trio Case -

"It has been five days ise-san did not come home." Asian sighed grimly. She felt very lonely because people she loved go training in the valley to the dragon.

In front of her. Her best friend, Xenovia and Irina also seemed not as excited as usual. Is that just a momentary departure Issei so devastating for the girls?

Yes, it was. It need not be discussed, you all know how the collapsed while hyoudo proclaim Issei in death.

"Xenovia, what have you got any ideas?" Irina trying to break the silence after a while.

"I honestly have not got any ideas at all. That's why I invited three of us to work together. I realize that our enemy this time is not a woman at random." Which Xenovia bowed look more bleak than ever. Then she muttered softly "Rias, Akeno, even leviathan-sama" after that she bowdown her face deeper.

"It is true they all are heavy enemy, but we also should not be complacent on the other, such as koneko, ravel and kunou" irina which is usually a member of the church's trio the most vibrant, this time it looks as grim as Xenovia.

"Never mind ... if we give up before the fight is not very good. Besides God certainly hears the prayers of his servants in distress despite being dead "Asian try to cheering her two companions.

""Asian're you're right"" Xenovia and irina right back looks bright. Black cloud over their heads had been turned into a rainbow.

"Then let's think about what we give to ise" Xenovia back seriously. Irina and Asia to share thinking aloud.

Nearly fifteen minutes they think, but have not crossed that it can attract the ise attention on their heads.

Actually the purpose they formed this alliance because they saw koneko, ravel, and kunou work together. In addition Rias go to the underworld frequently to consult with her parents or sister about this. While Akeno, the three of them could understand that she was thinking about a dangerous plan. Additionally serafall-sama often went to the kaicho office to discuss this issue with sona. And Rossweisse-san, she did not seem interested because of the paper work piling up in her room.

"Wait, I have a good idea" asia make a bright smile after thirty minutes of thinking. Xenovia and Irina immediately looked towards Asia with a look of 'what is it?'

"What if we are looking for clues in the ise-san room? Since the other girls were busy and Rias-oneesama were out. Ise-san room is in a discharged condition" as she explained, asia tilted her head and smiled. But suddenly the smile faded.

"But sneak in ise-san's room without permission is a bad thing" asia looks regret idea popped into her head. Xenovia and Irina immediately shook they head in Asia.

"Not. This is a very good idea" Xenovia show a prideful smile on asia.

"Michael-same may be understandable in this case, there may be something that could help in my resarch" irina spoke no less fervor. Asia and Xenovia looked irina with wonder.

"What a research?" Xenovia asked.

Irina who realizes she slipped on something immediately waved her hand.

"Just a simple research on a special gift for ise-kun" irina replied with a chuckle. After asia and Xenovia turned their attention on the plan. Irina sigh of relief about something.

After a few minutes they discuss and divide the tasks. Eventually they soon slipped into Issei room via a connecting door in the asia room.

- Sona and serafall case –

Clock in the Park show at 4 PM. Serafall already getting tired of waiting for her beloved sister, she was wearing a light purple sweater, a dark purple mini skirt and high socks above the knee. Today she and sona Sithri plans for bought a surprise gift for the Issei. Serafall initially too shocked to when sona who invited her. When Serafall asked about the reason. Sona simply replied:

"I just want to rest after work, it's seems interseting"

But inside her deepest heart. Serafall know that sona lying. Actually, she also wanted to surprise ise-kun.

A few minutes later, sona appeared in serafall sight. Feeling impatient and was also glad that in waiting so long finally came. Serafall immediately ran and hugging sona. Of course that make sona felt embarrassed half to death because it is done in public.

After a bit of an argument going on between them. Eventually they moved to the nearby mall together.

"Eto ... onee-sama ... The jacket may be suitable when in use ise-kun?" sona pointed a crimson jacket with silver dragon scales pattern.

"If you want. Give it to ise-kun on your behalf" Serafall teasing sona, she winking on her. Sona face flushed instantly. Serafall eyes still sweeping all over the mall to find something memorable for Issei. Then her eyes fixed on a counter.

"Sona-chan wait.I want to see that..." serafal leave sona is still in a state of blush.

It has been more than ten minutes serafall not return. Sona Sithri annoyed and worried. Finally she decided to follow her sister. But before she went she looked at the jacket ...

a few seconds passed ...

sona Sithri immediately grabbed the jacket with red cheeks and immediately pay it at the checkout. She also bought a wrapping paper away without thinking about the pattern.

Arriving at the counter accessories. she saw her sister being confused by some hangers for mobile phones. Sona soon approached.

"What are you doing onee-sama?" Sona asked doubtfully.

"Eto sona-chan, I'm confused which one to take?" Serafall shows two accessories. The first pendulum is a cute red dragon. And the second is cristal clear with light blue heart shape. In the crystal there are other red crystals ball that twinkled.

Serafall looked at both the object. Then instinctively choose the crystal because it looks elegant and more mature than the cute dragon.

"All right ... I chose this "serafall said. she immediately asked for help to guard it also counters the gift wrapped in a gift box. After a few moment serafall order was completed. A small gift box with red heart motif.

"Onee-sama... it's.. it's..." sona surprised to see the gift wrapping paper of her sister. Serafall only blink at her sister after see her reaction.

After eating at the foodcourt are quite luxurious and of course the delicious food, they both return to each residence because the sky was getting dark.

* * *

**the firs side story in my fiction is published... i hope you like it... i put all of my effort in it... and sorry when this SS have a some misspeling, i wish i can use beta for made my fiction have good spelling.**

**thanks to you all who read this fanfic. and i hope you would click my ads link [_Click This !_] in my profil for a cup of coffe...**

**for next life i will post it as soon as posible. i think it is about 3-4 days... pleas waet with patient :)**

**arigatou minna :D**


	21. Arc 3 - Life 00

"I'm home" I hyoudo Issei, say hello at my door. I've just back with Ophis from training in dragon valley.

"..."

There was no answer. I immediately pulled Ophis who still dwell in the face without emotion.

The house was very quiet. from the top floor to the basement deepest, i can't find someone.

I looked at the clock. Still at 5:00 PM

"It looks like they still haven't come home. Or still in the club room. "

"Ise, I'm hungry."

Ophis interesting tip my shirt.

I and Ophis just have a breakfast. In noon we were too excited circling the valley. Make friends with the dragons. And i also nearly died in the chase of warrior dragon.

I rushed to the dining room. Maybe we can find food there. But, useless. I just find a snacks.

"we eating out, Ophis"

"Eating out together with ise"

Ophis look happy when I took her eating out. I actually carry a apple dragon. But I was determined that it was a gift for all girl. I'm not going to eat them before they eat the apple.

Finally I went to a restaurant. Arriving there.

"Ara ... hyoudo-kun? "

"Sona-kaichou, sinra-fukukaicho, Saji and the all of student council"

I was surprised when sona-kaichou greeting me.

"Hyoo, hyoudo. Coincidence. What are you doing? Ophis-chan too?"

"I'll eat together with ise"

Ophis answer Saji questions before I make a sound. Her face still devoid of emotion.

"Ophis-san. Are you dating with ise-kun?"

"Dating?"

Ophis confusion with momo hanaka question.

"Yes, a date. fun together with that special person that called boyfriend-humpfff"

I immediately silence momo mouth with panic.

"Do not teach Ophis something weird" I whispered softly to her. Would be troublesome if the dragon god in receiving something strange. Truthfully bad influence of Rias and Akeno had enough influence Ophis innocent mind.

"that mean, I was on a date with ise." Ophis said calmly.

"Hyoudo, you really outrageous. Even Uroboros-Sama" saji said with a tone of envy. Momo hanaka tried to calm him. I sighed deeply

Sona-Kaicho and sinra-fukukaicho just chuckled at the sight before them.

I finally decided to sit down with them and ordered food.

After eating we talked about various things. Starting from the events that have taken place in the underworld, my show, training in the dragon valley to the problem of school.

At that moment I felt that sona-kaicou seemed very excited and more talk active to me. But, at the same time. Saji stared at me with the killing desire.

While we were discussing some of the problems schools Ophis stop eating her ice cream. Ophis seemed interested in this conversation.

"Lately really troublesome, onee-sama and Yasaka-san daughter moved to our school. This makes the job for council increases" sona Kaicho sighed. Me just put up a bitter smile.

" the girl who called sona. Is student council also care about the people who want attend to ise school?" Ophis suddenly asked sona. We all look at her with a puzzled look.

"Even though it's not our job. But we also responsible about it" sona-kaichou replied.

"sho What?" Sona-kaicou ask Ophis. Instantly I felt a bad feeling...

"Could I also attend to ise school?"

"Eeeeeh?" Student council members were surprised to hear the question. I just sighed as put my hand on my forehead.

"Why so suddenly?" Sinra-fukukaicho ask.

"Fallen angel named Azazel suggested it to me"

All student council members looked at me. I just crossed my arms with the intention of 'I don't know nothing'

"I want to be with ise"

"But you will be the first year with see your size" sona explained.

"Not a problem, I can change the size of my body"

"I worry about this thing will happening." I just dropped my head. The members of the student council put a puzzled look on their face hearing me and ophis declaration.

-oOo-

"Ise, you have to eat" Rias forced me.

I've felt no longer able to eat. Because this afternoon I ate with Ophis.

"True, ise-kun. You have to eat. You've just come from training" serafall puffed out her cheeks. Looks like she's also annoyed because I just drank juice without touching the food that made by the girls.

Because the girls continued to force me to eat. Finally, with teary eyes. I immediately ate this food.

...

"I can't hold it..."

I dropped on my bed. My stomach bulge by eating too much. The girls are still tidying up the table and I was alone in my room.

Suddenly I heard my door open. As I turned toward the door. I saw church trio in and closed the door. The three of them approached me. I immediately get in my sitting position.

"What is it?" I asked. I felt they were acting strangely. They face a little flushed.

"Ise-san. Previously apologize us" asia who said it first. Xenovia and irina nodded behind her.

"Eh? For what? "

"actually, Me, Xenovia and irina ransacked ise-san rooms a few days ago"

"Eh ... for what "

I was surprised to hear the confession. They were immediately handed me a wrapped gift. I'm speechless.

"Ise. We want to give a gift to you. But since we do not know what you want. We had searched a hint on your room "

"Ise-kun. I hope you like this gift "

Xenovia and irina said while installing shy behavior.

I immediately took a gift in their hands.

"is it doesn't matter if I open it now?" They all nodded at my question.

I immediately opened their gifts. The first belongs to asia. red gifts with heart motif that I get a comic. And when I saw the cover ...

"This ..." I was shocked. latest Ero manga comics and limited in its purchase. Actually I wanted to buy it a few days ago. But because many incidents I could not afford it. Asia seemed happy to see my happy and surprised expression.

Next, I opened Xenovia gift. I find a Hentai DVD. Again, I was surprised ...

"This is a limited edition of magicalgirl milky Hentai..."

Xenovia smiled relieved to see I was also pleased with her prize. And belongs to irina. I opened the yellow wrap with cupit motif on it.

"This is a 18+ galge I want this so long. Because I was underage I find it hard to get it "

Irina grinned at my reaction.

"Thank you so much ..."

"Well, ise-san. We are glad that you liked the gift. Further, we will help Rias-oneesama and others "

The church trio left me that is still in happy. As they disappeared through the door, I realized something.

"Don't say that they are?" I immediately went into my secret collection place. When I saw it not shifted at all and no residual presence has touched it, I shiver.

"_How do they do this_?" I bowed my head.

-oOo-

Around 11.00 nights. I still can not sleep. I was alone in the room. Somehow, Rias and asia are discussing something in Rias room.

"Well, I better sleep now" I muttered and tried to close my eyes. But when I'm asleep, I felt something in my body and it's getting towardmy top. When it's in my chest. I felt my skin rubbing against soft objects. And before I opened my eyes I felt something warm and soft against my lips.

I immediately opened my eyes. Although not so obvious. But I can tell that Akeno kissed me. I can't do anything at this time. My mind was really hot, Akeno soft kiss and skin contact is made me can not move. Thankfully I did not have a nosebleed.

After five minutes we kissed. Akeno off her lips. she shows a shy expression. Not the S face or onee-sama authoritative faces. It was face of a cute ordinary girl. I was really in K.O. by her.

"This is my first time, be gentle on me" Akeno said shyly. But her left hand fondle my secret parts. Damn, this is overkill.

"Akeno-san ..." When I tried to speak. Akeno Put her finger on my lips.

"Ise-kun ... for now. Please call without the honorific "

"A-Akeno ... What are you doing?" I asked frantically. I've reached my limit.

"Ise-kun. Take my virginity. I've been wanting to do this with you. please" Akeno sound is not fair anymore. she's more aggressive play and swipe my little brother and her hand. I also was not able to withstand this. My hands began squeezing Akeno breast gently.

"_Damn, I want to do my first experience with Rias. But, I could not take it any longer. I had to stop ..._ " I thought aloud. Unfortunately my body doesn't do what I say. We've started to sweat. By the time we almost kissed again...

BRAK

Red aura flashed in front of our faces and make the walls crack.

" Akeno ... What are you doing?" Rias sounds trembling. Red aura covered her body. Creepy ...

"Tch. Too late ... "Akeno humming. she narrowed her eyes.

"ara. Did not you already know. Of course we are doing our first experience "Akeno teasing Rias. she smiled, her pale white aura showed.

I fear in the corner of my bed. damn, this would have happened again ...

"Akeno, you've gone too far ..."

"Ara, then what are you doing?"

"Of course. Fight for ise virginity to death "

With the Rias last word they both started attacking. A war between [lightning Miko] against [crimson ruin princess] started.

"I'm going to die ..." I yelled as ran out.

-oOo-

3:00 AM

And the crack sound toward my room had stopped. Fierce battle between the [lightning Miko] against [crimson ruin princess] has expired. I guess the results of today's series. Seeing their strength until recently, they both have equal power.

I just sighed as drank water from the tap. It's been four hours they fought. I don't want to back to the room to see how the current condition of my room.

"It seems, my future is increasingly bleak" I sighed.

"Ddraig ... hoy ... "I tried to call the dragon in my body.

"..."

No answer

"Hoy. Are you asleep "

"..."

[Gruoook ... oppai, I'll eliminate them ... gruoook]

I heard my partner delirious. Looks like he's sleeping and leave me alone. I was daydreaming about something.

I sensed the other presence. When I turned to the direction. I saw serafall. Her cheeks were a little red, and her behavior is not as usual.

I seemed to feel de javu with serafall behavior.

"what's up serafall-sama?"

Hear me ask. she came up to me and instead of answering my question, she puffed out her cheeks.

"Mou ... ise-kun, call me sera-chan if both of us alone"

"sorry. Sera-chan, i'm forget..." I said nervously. she smiled to hear me. Then back to the shy behavior when thinking about something.

"What's up, sera-chan?" I asked. She became embarrassed.

"Um ... eto ... ise-kun ... um" serafall distress seemed to say something. I just raised my eyebrows.

"Sera-chan?"

I called her name.

"I-ise-kun, are you have plans for tomorrow?"

"I actually want to laze on a holiday. So what? "

"Eto ... Will you walk with me tomorrow?" serafall say it with a nervous voice.

"..."

I paused, a sudden invitation from a Maou. Wait is not the case?

I kept forcing my brain to think hard to culminate with a word that makes myself surprised.

"what do you mean is a date?" I asked nervously. Heard my question serafall face flushed.

"Mou, ise-kun. You really expert make a girl blushed" serafall look shy, but she is very cute like this.

"Are you coming with me?" Serafall asked, showing her puppy eyes. Agh, I could not resist it she's like this.

"Heemph" I nodded.

"Yay, thank you ise-kun ..." serafall jumped towards me and hugged me. Soft and big breasts pressing me, indeed incomparable softness. This sensation is most good freshener for my body.

-oOo-

9:00 AM Saturday.

A girl with twin tail dark hair who looked sullen along the way. Although she pointed her mouth, it did not remove her cute face. Beside her stood a man wearing a crimson-colored long-sleeved shirt and added with a blue striped white shirt. On her forehead there was a cold sweat.

They both are hyoudo Issei and serafall leviathan. Supposedly, serafall must happy because she was in date with Issei. The problem is someone among them.

"Mou, why should Ophis participated?" serafall shouted angrily. Her cheeks swelled up the Max size and her eyes began to cry. see this, Issei just sighed, wiping his sweat.

"I want with ise" Ophis replied remain expressionless.

"Sera-chan ... never mind it, anyway Ophis also don't know anything. And she still learning about this world" Issei tried to calm serafall. While nervously touching her shoulder.

"But, ise-kun i wait this moment for so long..." serafall without thinking immediately wrapped herself in ise chest. The boy was shocked.

"... Ise" Ophis soon hugging ise too.

Ise immediately sense the killing desire directed at him. Aura of a group of people and very familiar. Ise turned in the direction of the intensity.

"_Hegh ... I would be massacred after this_" ise muttered watching the girls looked at him sharply. They are hiding behind the bushes. Realizing ise look at them, they soon hide back.

"Eto, sera-chan, can you let me go? It Doesn't look good in public." Ise persuade serafall to release her arms. After several time. Finnaly, serafall release it, then Ophis immediately release her arms following serafall.

Realizing people gaze being leveled to them. Ise immediately withdraw serafall and Ophis to avoid the crowds.

That morning they decided to take a walk in the mall, they spin. try and buy a few things and do not forget to have fun.

From a distance Rias Gremory and the other girls seemed to get tired to follow them. in the distance, Ise, serafall and Ophis just walk as a happy little family. Unfortunately it was a little less happiness because Ophis only showed the face without expression.

"It seems they are just ordinary stroll." Rias looking tired.

"Rias, you not learn from experience. We do not know what will happen next. Serafall-just like a rabbit that can't predict its movement. And ise, he can't resist his sex drive" Akeno said seriously. Rias stunned and think about what was said by the Akeno.

"Rias-oneesama. That..." when Rias thinking, asia sound shock her. she looked in the direction pointed by asia. Other girl's also.

Asia designated direction. Is a storefront doll. But, it's not that. The asia are people who hide behind the storefront.

"Hyoudo-hmpfhhh" Saji stop yelling because silinced by tsubaski. Saji voice too loud.

Ise who thought he heard someone calling him trying to figure out who the owner of that voice. Sithri and Gremory groups are stalking on three of them immediately went into hiding and eliminate their existence.

"What is it ise-kun?" Serafall ask.

"Eto .. I feel there is someone call me... well, maybe just my imagination. Do you want to eat? "

"Yup, I feel hungry after a few hours of walking here." Serafall answer ise while Ophis just nodded.

The three of them soon find cafe in the mall for the rest.

On the other side. Sithri and Gremory group that wasn't get caught sigh of relief. After ise, serafall and Ophis towards a cafe. They soon gathered.

"Sona what are you doing?"

'EH, Rias.. when we are shopping for our student council we see and immediately following them. So, what are you doing?"

"Just like you. We trailed ise and your onee-sama. Although Ophis with them, I still fret "

"Hyoudo ... son of a bitch, how lucky-hyaaaaaa" saji screaming in pain as sona pinch his cheeks.

"Well let's follow them along. We go to cafe next door. From there we could keep an eye on them " Rias pointing to a cafe. The others nodded in agreement. Eventually the two groups was rushed to a cafe in intent and sat in the corner next to the glass. From where they were, ise, serafall and Ophis pretty obvious. They do not forget eliminate their presence in order not to attract attention Ise and serafall.

At another cafe. Ise seem to know that the number of people following them multiply. He just sighed.

Ophis sleeping in ise lap. because it, ise hard to eat food. determines ise problem. Serafall initiative to feed ise.

"Ise-kun ... ahhhm " serafall thrusting sushi in front of ise mouth.

"Eto ... hehehe, thanks sera-chan" ise eat it, even though in his heart there is little fear of knowing the girls must see this scene. But, ise also realized that he could not feed himselves properly.

At another cafe. looking intimate scenes between ise and serafall, the Rias group emit a dangerous aura. It was not just those, three people from the Sithri group also do the same.

"Hyoudo, you bastard ... where did you get all this good luck" saji cursed angrily as he clenched his fist. Momo hanakai and riruko nimura try to calming him.

"Ise-san and serafall-sama too intimate, I can not take it any longer" Yura tsubasa who also liked ise looks annoyed. The girls of hyoudo residence stared with the view of 'even she too!' to yura.

"Onee-sama, you're too much ... nothing-ness of it. So intimate with ise-kun" Sona sound fairly small. But Rias that was beside her can hear it.

Suddenly rias have a bad feeling. But as seen intimate scenes between ise and serafall continuous. she ignored her bad feelings and concentrate towards the cafe in front of her.

On the other side.

Although he enjoying this situation, ise felt the fear in his heart. He had felt killing desire directed at him.

"Eto, sera-chan ... are you do not feel something directed at us? "

"I do not feel anything ise-kun"

Serafall replied with a puzzled look.

"_So she really wasn't aware of them all?_" Ise asked himself.

"You try to peek into this" ise whispers to serafall. He pulled out his phone. black screen reflective mirrors Rias and the others.

"Heee, since when they follow us?" Serafall widened her eyes.

Ise stunned confusion. Is she can't felt their presence? But, it's impossible since serafall is a they erase their existence. Why just ise who feel that?

"never mind. Eto, sera-chan... is there any other place you want to go? " I asking serafall. Serafall making thinking expression, I looked at my watch. Already at 2.00 PM.

"What if we are circling looking for a fun thing, I saw a crowd before " I tried to make suggestions when serafall thinking.

"Well let's see what is it?" serafall says with a big smile.

* * *

**arghh... finaly i make it as soon as posible... i hope you not dissapoint with this fiction...**  
**sorry if there still have a misspeling. than wait for next chapter...**

**next issue : **

**"how dare they use a wedding gown in front of me like that..." -****_Rias gremory_****.**

**"ise, i felt a pain" -_dragon god ouroboros Ophis._**

**"i will be a ise-kun shield as i have my soul in this body..." -****_Serafall leviathan_****.**

**"onee-sama, please don't die..." -****_sona sitri_****.**

**[partner, this is overwhelming. your body can not hold this, you will perish] -****_Sekiryutei Ddraig_****.**

**"how dare you do that to my friend, i'll devour your soul..." -****_Hyoudo issei._**


	22. Arc 3 - Life 01

"Ise-kun nee ... What exactly is this?"

Serafall leviathan asked Issei when she saw a crowd of people in the middle of the mall. There seems to be a promotional event specially. Issei holding Ophis hands so she does not get lost, Ophis other hand hold by serafall.

When Issei and serafall'm trying to figure out, suddenly a woman with cream-colored business attire approached Issei and serafall.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am ..." she greeted them both, from the look on her face she was panicking.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Anything we can do to help? "Issei asked with a puzzled face.

"Can you help us?"

"For what?"

"Models for our wedding fashion hit a traffic accident, they were taken to the hospital, the visitors could not wait anymore. So I ask that you and your family want to help me "

"EEEEH" Issei surprised to hear the request of that women. "_And who do you consider to be family? We are just high school kids who were dating Plus dragon god who is very naive_" Issei sighed inwardly. When he wanted to reject it with subtle tones...

"We agreed. nee Ise -kun let's help them" Said serafall with sparkling eyes. "_I will be wearing a wedding dress with ise-kun. Although just pretend this is very thrilling_" serafall muttered.

"Interesting, what I'm also going to go?" Ophis ask the women.

"Young lady of course, we have a dress for your size. your mom n dad must be very pleased if they see you wearing it"

"Mom and Dad!" Issei surprised. The women truely misperceptions about their relationship. The woman considers that the Issei and serafall are husband and wife and their children is Ophis, hey-hey, what we face is that old? Issei and serafall exchanged glances, both of their faces flushed.

In other parts.

Rias, sona and the girls plus Saji losing track of Issei and serafall. Even they could not track the whereabouts of Ophis aura because hiddened by the Issei.

"Tch. Where did they go" Rias annoyance. They lost track of the time Issei and serafall go into the crowd.

"Rias-oneesama. Maybe we can find them if we look around. Looks like there will be a show or something" said asia, pointing to a small stage surrounded by a crowd of people.

They all had approached the stage. As they was trying to get through the crowd.

"Rias Buchou and the others?" kiba Sound distract them. Kiba and gasper appeared among the crowd.

"Yuuto? Gasper? What are you doing here?" Rias ask them both.

"We come here because we want to see the latest wedding fashion shooow. Do you also want to see that beautifuuul dress? Oh, there kaichou and the other alsooo. "Gasper spoke passionately.

"We are looking for ise" Rias trying to explain, but her voice was interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's start the wedding fashion show" MC voice echoing.

-O-

A few minutes earlier.

I hyoudo Issei, somehow I could get stuck in this situation. I was standing in front of the mirror to see myself wearing a white texudo, there are red roses tucked in my pocket.

"If Rias saw us, I will not live long, no, they will definitely see me. Rice has become porridge. I had to keep going"

As I was grumbling. Someone calling me.

"Mr. Hyoudo, mistress and your child is waiting"

Mrs hyoudo? Your child? What do you mean? While still a look of shock I followed the staf. I was surprised to see two girls in front of me using a beautiful white dress. Serafall wearing a graceful wedding gown, flowing her hair. Thin dressing that covered her face make her become more beautify, she took a series of red roses. And the dress was made her oppai bouncing. Oppai Maou really great.

"..."

"Mou, ise-kun ... you make me embrassed, am I look weird? "

"You're pretty beautifull" I accidentally answer. I'm just expressing what's on my mind. serafall face flushed.

"Ise... ise... " Ophis pull my texudo, looks like she wanted me to comment on her performance as well.

"You look so cute Ophis" I said honestly. Ophis smiled at my answer.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it's time..." we heard a staf voice.

I nodded. Serafall immediately put her hand on my arm. I feel anxious and nervous when facing the curtain. Ophis there for me, my free hands hold her arm.

When MC calling our names as Mr. and Mrs. hyoudo we get ach. When the curtains open serafall spoke in a very low tone.

"I hope this is true ..."

-O-

"Mr. and Mrs. hyoudo, along with their children. Hyoudo Ophis. Make sure" host calling the next pair. The audience applauded with loud cheers.

Rias heard this announcement and the other shocked. However they use the call as if they were already married. And Ophis, why would she be a serafall-issei's child?

they Shock raced to a climax. Their eyes wide, their jaws open as Issei, serafall, and Ophis emerged from behind the curtain. They put on a pair of wedding attire.

"Issei dare wear it before me!" Rias looks very angry, almost appearing as a red aura, kiba immediately calm Rias. While Akeno stunned blankly at the stage. The girls just open their jaws in shock. On the other hand...

"Hyoudo you bastaaaaard..." Saji was crying. momo trying to calm him down. Yura who also admire Issei just widened her eyes in surprise.

"Why my heart ache see onee-sama and ise-kun like that" sona muttered in a low tone. Sinra Tsubaki, who was by her side just raised an eyebrow when she heard that words.

"Senpai is great ... he looks harmonious with sera-humpfhh "

before Gasper completing his words. Kiba over his mouth. The girl looked at gasper with a stern look.

"Gasper, it looks like you've been digging your own grave" kiba smiled bitterly as he let go of his hand.

"Buchou,,, everyoneeee ... I'm soooooooooorry" gasper screaming in horror.

Meanwhile. On stage ...

-O-

"I'll getting killed them" I muttered amid fears. But I hold it all because of my position now in the limelight. Lying if I did not enjoy this. But, my hope is to do this with Rias. anyway this was a sham, wait! Even so Saji here. There a Sithri group as well. I do not know what Saji will do to me after this, maybe I will be in brackets in the Vritra fire.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Applause echoed throughout the mall as I, serafall and Ophis turn back. After replacing our outfit a female employee came to us.

"Mr. Hyoudo, Mrs. Hyoudo. You look very nice at all. We believe this will be a good promotion, once again thank you "

"Should not hesitate"

"Oh yeah this is a gift as a thank you"

The woman handed me three pieces of parcel. Serafall received with a big smile.

"is it fine when we open now?"

"Of course"

After obtaining permission to open soon serafall parcel quickly.

"This..." serafall surprised to see the contents of a parcel. I immediately opened it Ophis follow after me. The contents of the package is nothing but a pair of wedding dress that we wear earlier. Plus a photo of the three of us, and the picture looks like a new bride who already have children.

"I'ill treasure this" serafall said, hugging dress and photograph.

"Ise, what is marriage?" Ophis asked as she tilted her head. I just sighed and did not answer Ophis question, I thinking about what would happen to me after this.

-O-

"Ise what this means?" The girl's voice sounds really creepy.

hyoudo Issei being scolded by the girls at the park near the mall.

"Ise-kun. Maybe it does not matter if you do it with Rias. But ... serafall-sama"Akeno voice sounding groggy. Behind them the girls were threw a deadly glance. Asia and kunou've cried with puffing their cheeks. Kiba and gasper chose not to interfere and look from the rear.

"is marriage fun? If fun I want to do with ise" Ophis said innocently. The girl looked at the Issei and Ophis with weird stares. Thankfully irina immediately bring Ophis away and explain what the purpose of the marriage.

In next of us...

"Onee-sama... you're crossed the line" on other hand, serafall also being scolded by her sister, sona Sithri, this time accompanying her is sithri "rook", yura. while others choose to remain silent behind them both. Saji still sobbing as extraordinary envy, like usual momo tried to calm him down.

"Nee, sona-chan? Are you jealous?" Serafall teasing her sister. Not as usual, if sona mad at her. She will put a sad face while said 'Sona-chan. If you're angry, onee-chan become sad'. But it seems serafall in good mood due previous event.

"W-what do you mean?" Sona blushing. The whole Sithri group put stares toward sona. Saji also staring after stop crying.

A few moments later a strange airflow happening. In unison they immediately alert and forget their grumpy party.

"Ophis? Irina?" Issei looks worried when he realized they were not in place anymore.

Suddenly the magic circle appeared everywhere, monsters like trolls but has a head like cerberus appear. A bit far from the Issei and friends. Two magic circle appears.

"Ophis! Irina!" Issei shouted when he realized who emerged from the circle. Ophis crucify in similar magic circle was crucified Rias and serafall in the fight after the premiere of oppai dragon X Magicalgirl Levia-tan. Ophis standing beside a man who bringing unconscious Irina.

"hello, sekiryuutei ... I was the middle brother of the machbet warlock" that men showed disgusting smile.

"What did you do to them?" Rias snapped.

"Release Ophis and irina" ise snapped even harder.

"Fig. If this angel, I could return it to you. But if urouboros ... " the warlock threw irina, ise promptly arrested her. After that, the warlock snapped his fingers. Ophis crucify glowing. Instantly appeared a large circle under Ophis. the same same moster but biggier appeared. It Height of about 50 meters. Everyone was shaking with the intensity of the monster, it strength is really crazy.

"You all, take care of their smaller size." Issei shouted as he ran toward the greatest monster

[Partner use true queen, sheit is very dangerous] Ddraig voice sounded uneasy.

Behind, the others were busy fighting other monsters, Issei immediately called true queen.

[Full crimson cardinal drive]

This time dividing gear also appear.

"Ddraig, Ascalon ..."

[Ascalon]

dragon slayer sword appeared in a boosted gear slot.

Issei soon break through to the giant monster with its main purpose to release Ophis.

Whereas that time, the Gremory and Sithri plus Serafall, Ravel and irina newly awakened tried against other monsters.

It looks like they miscalculated, though the monster is only a 2 meter. But ti's strength in high-class devil level. Asia, kunou and gasper support in the back row.

The battle was fierce. The monsters have very fast regeneration. It seems, chaos brigade always raises a troublesome monster.

"Asiaaaaaa" Xenovia scream when a scary aura coming to her.

Dogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Large explosion occurred. Everything immediately turned to the explosion, worried about the state of asia, kunou and gasper, but ...

"I'm sorry if it's too late" Rossweisse voice reliefed them. Former Valkyrie was using strong magic defense, it able to withstand even balance breaker, of course Longinus is the exception.

BRUAK

This time the voice was heard from the Issei direction. It turns out that monsters are not common monsters. When the monster issued aura, everyone chille because it intensity.

"This is a demonic intensity that exceeds the ultimate class and Maou" serefall vibrate. It seems that others also feel it's right, they all trembled as felt the power of the big monster. Only Issei who bravely face. No matter how many times some his armor true queen broke.

Issei immediately rose from the crater created by the fall of the former.

"Ddraig, cut it's power"

[okay, partener ...]

[DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE]

Everyone was surprised to see Issei could even divide the enemy forces like vali, the real hakuryokou. But, Issei more surprised by what happened.

[Why? We have divided it?] Ddraig confusion.

'Hahahaha, fools. This monster was created from the Ophis infinite. I use the magic circle which is being developed by my brother who has you beat. With a little modification I could even steal power Ophis although not as efficiently as Samael" warlock laughed.

"Shut up, you bastard ..."

[FANG BOOST BLASTER]

"eat this, crimson blaster"

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

Dogaaaaaaaaaaaan

The attack hit the monster.

[Partner. We have to use it] Ddraig seemed to try to force Issei use their secret weapon.

"I already know, but anyway I must save Ophis first" ise reply Ddraig as staring crucified Ophis. Her eyes were still closed.

[SOLID IMPACT BOOST]

Issei lunged from the monster that did not move at all from where.

BRUAK

Ise hit on it forehead but ...

PRIANG

Issei true queen Gauntlet who use thickening effect break like biscuits. Issei bounced very far.

"Yuuto, we help hyoudo" Saji shouted to kiba. Gremory's "knight" nodded and immediately revoke the demon sword grams from its sheath.

"Ugh ..." kiba sighed. Suddenly his whole body ached, but kiba hold it. In his mind, he had to help his friend. Hyoudo Issei.

"Absorption line"

Vritra tongue tried to absorb the power of the monster. But when the rope was touching the body of the monster, a black aura creeping toward the Saji body.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaah, siiiiiiiiick"

[Groaaaaaaaa, what is this?]

Saji and Vritra screaming in pain.

a giant monster shoot the aura. Kiba tried to fend off with gram and saji appearing a black flames. But the opponent power is too large, they both slammed on the ground.

"Saji..."

"Yuuto"

Rias and sona shouted in worry.

" stupid, you are just a shadow of sekiryuutei do something like that, what do you want to die first? Know, this monster uses ouroboros power as a source of energy. Do you know what that means? This Monster is also infinite and immortal. Hahahaha" warlock laughed harder.

Issei bit his lip because see his friends in hurt. Even 2/3 Ophis power been stolen by Samael and ophis used much of her powers to make of my new body. Ophis still has strength greater than two heavenly dragon.

Asia aura healer immediately fired at them both. Knowing knowthis. Warlock snapped his fingers and monsters that try to attack the whole Gremory and Sithri group.

"Stop ..."

deg ...

all the people in the arena including the enemy sense the extraordinary killing desire. So dark and can not be described. And this sensation comes from ...

"... Ise"

"Ise-kun?"

Rias and serafall trembling, the others in fear with issei never-showed killing desire. This desire is greater than the first fight against vali well as Astaroth diadora make Issei angry, or in game with Bael.

"Do not try to touch my friends" the voice was cold and stiffing the bones.

Issei stared at the monster and the warlock with an angry look, hate, disgust, frustration into one.

[Partner... My powerfull host, hyoudo Issei. Let's show how the power of a dragon who holds the power of two heavenly dragon. Let show them!] Ddraig roared.

"I'll kill you" ise spoke along with crimson and silver colored aura appears. diamond in Dividing gear and boosted gear luminous of issei body. shinning. they feel the power that comes from Issei as not from this world.

[we, we are going to rise]

"Are two dragons that drop the heavenly title"

[I will divide all infinite]

"And, I will Boost all dreams"

[Immersed in the world was created]

"By glowing of Crimson-silver true ligh"

Issei and Ddraig mutually spoke. This Dimension is beginning to crack everywhere. At the time of Issei body immersed in a wave of crimson-silver aura. Issei and Ddraig shouted together.

"[HEAVENLY DRAGON DOUBLE OVER DRIVE]"

When the Issei body is covered by mix between armor [CARDINAL CRIMSON DRIVE FULL] and [EMPIRO JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE] dimension is completely destroyed, all people thrown into the dimensional gap. Two-color aura flowing endlessly from Issei, like no limits.

Most Issei armor like legs and chest part still a true queen armor, but the shoulder and knee protectors are silver armor. hakuryukou Glowing Wings appears just looks like petranodon with silver claws on the wing. Issei cimson colored helmet had a silver line, there are three golden horns on it. the two of his gauntlet colored crimson with silver and gold literature. The entire diamond in armor Issei in mixed blue and green. Only diamonds on his left gauntlet which still green.

Rossweisse immediately creates a barrier so that they are not sucked into the nothingless in this dimensional gap.

"Oh, hyoudo Issei makes me surprise again" vali voice came from the other side. He wore his balance breaker. Why vali group could be here?

"We're here because vali feel the same power with his property, nyan. I do not think sekiryuutei-chin being this absurd nyan" kuroka explained. Looks like she's aware of the curious faces and Gremory and Sithri group. Kuroka and le fay quickly combine them with Rossweisse barrier.

"How are you switch princess?" Bikou tempting Rias when they barrier are united. Rias are annoyed

with bikou word and immediately smacked the monkey head.

"What do you think albion?"

[Seems almost the same as ours, vali. But this form power is proportional to [EMPIRO JUGGERNAUTS OVER DRIVE] perfectly yours, I did not expect. The boy can really entertain us this far, I must admit, the current Sekiryuutei has become the strongest in history, the two heavenly dragons in This era is the greatest, guahahaha] albion laugh.

"So, current hyoudo Issei is now worth as much to fight with us, yes?" Vali put a maniac fighting smile. The whole vali group just smiled bitterly hear the conversation between the hakuryukou and vanishing dragon.

On the other hand ...

[Hahaha, partner. Looks like our practice with the dragon really amazing fruition] Ddraig look happy. Issei was silent as he continued to throw sharp look at the monsters and witches.

"Ascalon ..." Issei summon his sword.

[NEW ASCALON]

Mechanical voice echoing. This time not out of his left arm alone. but two Ascalon appeared in his hands.

While still throwing tremendous desire to kill Issei bit surprised.

[Because of this development, and one of your evil piece mutated and copy of Ascalon data, Ascalon to have two different strengths. The right has aura that dividing a power and left boosting a destructive power] Ddraig explained.

"Thank you for your explanation, so can we begin to kill that bastard?" Ise spoke in a low tone.

[Of course. Let's have fun partner ... guahahahaha] Ddraig showing his maniac fight laughter.

Issei soon disappeared from view of everyone.

SWIFT SWIFT SWIFT

Cut wind voice. Monster body was cut into small pieces in an instant. Black aura that comes out of the body parts that are absorbed into the Ophis crucified magic circle.

"Huahahahahahaha ..." sound of laughter from the warlock. Everyone stared at her with a look of 'what to be mad because he failed?'

"What's so funny? Your Monster has been destroyed, now release Ophis" Issei shouted.

"Sekiryuutei. You're very attractive, it looks like I have to pull out my trump card "the warlock displays a nasty smile.

A magic circle with a huge diameter created

~ Continued ~

* * *

**Sorry for late... are you still patient to wait my fanfic? then, thanks for still waiting...**

**i want to make all off arc 3 become harsh battle zone except Life 00 and new life, i hope you like it.**

**and i am sorry if i have some misspeeling here. thanks :)**

**NB : review and PM for this story while help make this story become greater in future**


	23. Arc 3 - Life 02

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"

SHINE ...

Magic circle under opphis and the Warlock was shining brightly. At the same time, the Ophis crucify spreading the black aura and absorbed into the magic circle underneath.

[Groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa]

"What the hell?"

Rias gasped when she heard the roar from the mysterious magic circle. "What's he up to? But this eerie feeling very unnatural? " Rias Muttered.

"Huahahaha ... What do you think I am stupid? Ourobors is in my hands. And I definitely use her power very well. And sekiryuutei, you should know. Wife of loki wants to meet you. "

The warlock was laughing madly while looking with a view towards ise 'you're going to die this time'.

SWIFT BRUAK

In an instant, the white light streaking towards the warlock. Light itself is vali who tried to attack that mad man. Unfortunately an amazingly powerful barrier makes vali bounce backward.

"You go too far!" Said vali after landing not far from Ise.

"Ohh, hakuryuukou, vali lucifer...! This barrier is made from ourobors infinite energy. Even if you are the greatest hakuryukou. But it's useless"

Even vali also harass by the warlock.

"You really want to die!" Vali tone sounded calmly. At that moment his body enveloped in silver aura.

"Albion ...!" Vali scream as he floated up.

[Let's do it ... let us show the true power of the silver dragon]

After albion replied. Vali body has been swallowed by a silver aura that spins like a cyclone.

The creeping sound heared from vortex of the aura.

"[us, who is about to Awaken]"

"[the Dragon Emperor who will vanish universe into nothingness]"

"[we distruct the highest law with silver infinite of destruction]"

"[and by eliminated all imaginary dream and hope from everyone]"

"[we shall Become a pure of silver Dragon Emperor]"

"[And we shall drag you to the perfect destruction and silvery evil ways!]"

It's like a silver aura vortex sucked into the vortex core and slowly disappear. And when the whole aura disappeared into the form of pure silver armor. Thrilling roar that could be heard to the residence of the gods.

[EMPIRO SILVER DRAGON OVER DRIVE]

Vali body wrapped in silver plate moves down to the next ise. Six silver wings with blue cristal spread on his back. His Aura is staggering ...

[Albion, what the fuck is with the appearance of it?]

[whatshap, Ddraig? you mix crimson and silver like it, you must think before say something! Anyway I do not want to lose from my rival in a trivial thing, um... like threw the title off the heavenly dragon]

[So? This time we will work together again? Felt a little uncomfortable in my mouth, albion]

[Do not ramble alone Ddraig. Can not you feel the intensity of their remarkable killing intent?]

Ddraig and albion talk when ise and vali throwing hatred look on the warlock. This time the two dragons have been reborn into a different level.

"Hahahaha... truly astonishing aura... not only sekiryuutei. Even hakuryukou too. But you know it's too late" warlock was still able to laugh in a mocking tone like that? Is he can not feel two terrifying intensity in front of him.

"Is this a dream?"

Behind, serafall say it breaks the silence.

"Of course not-nyan. If sekiryuutei-chin could change after his true queen. Vali certainly can do it too. Nyan" kuroka who seemed to enjoy the scenery before her, answer serafall.

"Ise-kun changes alone is very scary. Even if the four Maou unite their forces to fight ise-kun. I'm sure the results will be worth it"

""Eeeh""

Sithri and Gremory group was surprised to hear what serafall leviathan said.

"Ehehe... Maou-san you're wrong. They both still hold their power in them so as not to hurt us. If they are serious. Not only Maou, if god is still alive in the added three strongest governors of Daten-shi can't match any of them. Here, the power of my senjutsu above kuroka and her sister. So I can figure this out "

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH"

Tremendous screeches from the mouth of the whole person. Arthur even that looks very cool also surprised.

They all looked toward two deadly existence that currently exist in the forefront. the crimson dragon Hyoudo Issei along the welsh dragon Ddraig and silver dragon vali lucifer along with vanishing dragon albion. Two of existence that can not enter to the common sense ...

*Shiver* *Shiver*

Suddenly everything felt something uncomfortable in their hearts. At the same time ise and vali began increasing its aura to get started the fight.

Black mist creeping out of the magic circle. It then condenses into fog figure statue with a height of 10 meters. Lower body like a snake. upper body resembles the shape of a beautiful woman, it's just that the whole body covered with black scales like iron.

Ise shocked for a moment. Vali who stood beside him immediately smiled sarcastically.

"Nee, hyoudo Issei. What are you going to squeeze it? ".

"Shut up. It can not be called oppai. Oppai was very gentle and outstanding. Pile of iron as it can not be called oppai "

Ise replied with a frustration tone.

[Huahahaha, really interesting. Ddraig, of course you should named chichiryuutei!]

[Guoooo ... Albion, do not talk about it, I'm begging you!]

"You two be quiet, and you also albion ... vali also holds ketsuryuukou from Odin old man ... "

Ise try to defend Ddraig and accidentally uttered the taboo on albion. And in an instant.

[Guahahahaha, ketsu-ketsuryuukou. Albion, good name for you!]

[Guoooooooo, ketsu-Guoooo, someday I'll destroy Valhalla with that bastart Odin, where my medicine vali ... where?]

"Lighten albion, hyoudo Issei. I'm begging you, do not make me hard because of you" vali sighed

"Sorry" ise showed a bitter smile.

Meanwhile, in the back row. Gremory group, Sithri and vali team surprised to see two dragons ...

"I wrong about Senpai, again" koneko said in a whisper.

"Arara ... that's why I like ise-kun " Akeno showing small smile

"Hegh ..." Rias just sighed as she put her hand on her forehead

The others only show their bitter smile.

"Hey, since when vali earned the nickname ketsuryuukou?" Kuroka asked while still concentrating with le fay and Rossweisse to strengthen barrier. Arthur just shook his head slowly.

"Hey switch princess. What if put vali in the movie-ugah" Unfinished talking, Rias fist landed with gorgeous on yokai monkey's head.

"you guys seem very excited!"

Everyone immediately looked toward the sound of it. Ise and vali and the two dragons in their bodies immediately throws attention toward creatures that exist in the black fog.

Woman half snake was already aware. Red eyes stared at ise and vali. Smile tucked behind a deadly poison. she swung the axe until the entire amount of fog disappeared. Snake tail wiggling as it nimbly wheezes *klang* *klang* attrition iron scales.

"Hahahaha ... sekiryuutei, hakuryukou ... she is My partner, Angrboða " Warlock was soon down to salute the the snake woman after laughed.

[Angrboða?]

[Loki wife from the edge of the world]

"Is it you? Vanishing dragon and the welsh drgaon? What happened to you" Angrboða put a revulsion smile at the sight ise and vali.

"Angrboða, know that sekiryuutei makes your husband sealed in the Cocytus, while hakuryukou who have kidnapped your son, fenrir"

hear Warlock explanations. Angrboða throw her views far backward in the Rias and friends.

Seeing his mother who looked at him, frightened fenrir while trying to hide behind a sister le fay.

"My son is not as weak it! He's not even better than my werewolf slave" Angrboða said, staring toward the group of people far behind ise and vali. harassing her face showed.

Angrboða swinging his axe and some magic circle appears. Of the circle that the were wolf appears. Could feel the power of the ultimate-level devil on them.

"Kill them all ..." Angrboða said, pointing to the Rias and others. At the same time the werewolf jumping abouve ise and Vali, then head to the back row.

"Do not touch my men"

"Do not try to hurt my friends"

Issei and vali almost shouted simultaneously. They immediately turned around and tried to chase the were wolf. But without knowing Angrboða ve been in the front of the two dragons.

CLANG CRASH

Iron sounds collide.

With a lightning movement Angrboða swinging her axe and hit them both. ise and vali Armor destroyed instantly in the chest and they were both thrown far backward.

""Guaaagh"" ise and vali shouting bear the pain.

"Huahahahaha, you moron. Angrboða been strengthened by Ophis infinite. Actually that monster just diversion and large amounts of Ophis power I send to the Angrboða sleeping body. This is the end of you two, sekiryuutei and hakuryukou. You will not be able to interfere with chaos brigade plan" Warlock making mad faces again.

In the back row. Gremory group, Sithri and vali team is preparing to face the attack of the were wolf. But the number of were wolves is to much. Maybe with their power they now can last a little longer in the gap dimension, but if they have to fight with the werewolf that has the equivalent power of fenrir it is another thing.

"I have to protect my friends. Gram lend me your power! "Kiba shouted loudly, this time the pain was not as severe gram given previously. Kiba body in blanket aura of demon king's sword.

"Kiba, I'll keep your back!" Said Xenovia. she exudes an aura of ex-Durandal.

They immediately jumped out of the barrier. the aura frem they sword protects them from threats of dimensional gap.

"Sona-chan ... Rias-chan ... we also ... " serafall shouted as following both of Gremory knights.

sona and Rias Nodding. Both of them give orders to their peerage.

"Akeno, help me. irina, and koneko guard rosweisse. While the Gasper, asia and kunou be support. "

"Tsubaki, help me. Others keep the back you can not stand in dimensional gap with your current power"

"" "ROGER" "" they all answered in unison.

"Hey, arthur. Do not you want to have fun, too? "Bikou asked.

Arthur shook his head calmly "I'm going to keep kuroka and my sister. Now fenrir condition does not allow to keeping my sister" said Arthur, after looking fenrir cowering behind him.

"Onii-sama. I can call gog-kun for helping bikou-san" Le fay make suggestions while maintaining barrier.

"I appreciate your help le fay-chan" bikou said and jumping out of the barrier. A moment later the magic circle appears considerable transformation and gogmagog out of the circle.

Ise and vali in the forefront already regained control of their body balance. ise still staring Angrboða with high kill desire. In contrast to the vali-looking little quieter. Ise has a bit of tension, however angerboda armor easily destroy them both.

"Do not fuck with me!" ise break towards Angrboða with lightning speed.

[ASCALON BOOSTED VERSION]

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

ise Sacred gear mechanical voice make a sound. Red light envelops Ascalon in his left hand. He made a vertical slash on Angrboða.

CLANK

Angrboða axe and Ascalon collide. Creating strong air pressure.

"The next ... valiiiiiiiiiiiiiii "ise shouted as he thrust his sword in his right hand.

CLANK CLANK WHUSSS

On the other hand, vali try hitting Angrboða from behind. But because of her iron scales, voice like metal clashing sounded. At the same time, the sword in the ise right hand angerboa failed to penetrate Angrboða face because iron scaly tail resist ise attack.

""Now, Divide" vali and ise shout together,

[ASCALON DIVIDER VERSION]

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

ise Sacred gear voice echoing.

[COMPRESSION DIVIDER]

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

vali Six wings shining in bright blue light.

"Do not fuck with me, child!" Angrboða voice rising. she spun around 180 degrees.

BRUAK CLANK CRASH

The Tail successfully landed on the vali head, while his left hand hitting a straight towards ise face, they both immediately thrown off and collide with each other. Their helmets shattered and blood smeared on their faces because of the attack just looks.

[Tch, why? Her Power is not divided at all.]

[my Divider should be more powerful than Ddraig owned, but she did not show the slightest weakening effects]

Ddraig and albion voice sounded very surprised. Ise and Vali wiped blood on their mouths almost simultaneously.

"Hahaha ... how it feels goddess of death infinite power?" the warlock who had been casually watching the battle laughing with delight.

"Tch, I definitely going to kill you for using Ophis like this!" Ise cursed. On the other hand, Valy face turn more serious. Aura both of them increase rapidly.

"child, do not think you can defeat me! With the current strength. Not only valhalla. Even I can destroy the whole world ... hahahaha " disgusting laughter from Angrboða.

"Silent, asshole!" Ise break through at high speed. He swung his sword into two.

CLANK

Angrboða Succeeded resistant a crossing blow with her axe. Without in the suspect ise slightly bowed and vali hands hit straight toward Angrboða face. attack Crushing to the face of the snake woman. With an smal open slit, ise raises two small cannon in his wings. Vali immediately jumped back and make a countless magic circle.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boos]

"take this. Crimson blaster" ise shouted as he threw crimson aura of a cannon.

Dogannnnnnnnnnn

Ise and Angrboða pushed to the back, at the moment vali immediately fired a bullet magic with incredible count.

DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON

"Hey stupid. Are You also want to kill me!" ise protest. He throwned next to vali because of pressure from the combo attack. Vali ignored the ise cries while continuing to bombarding that creatures with a creepy smile.

This bastard battle maniac. I'm sure he would not live long' ise murmured after successfully fixing the balance next of vali.

The frenzied attack finally stop leaving smoke everywhere.

"is it Work?" Ise muttered.

"No ..."

When vali answer, a pressure sweep all the smoke and Angrboða do not show a scratch. black aura covering her. On her chest looks small magic circle glowing with black.

After that, Angrboða threw her magnitude axe at them. They swiftly jump in the opposite direction. But a surprising thing happened. The Woman half snake it was moved in front of vali and grabbed his head. She threw Vsli toward ise with incredible speed.

BRUAK CLANK

Their armor thud echoing. But the torture did not end there. Again Angrboða has moved quickly to the back of them and slaping vali and ise with its tail.

Ise and vali thrown away in the opposite direction.

Ise shook his head. To collect the fading consciousness. When consciousness has recovered and he looked toward vali and Angrboða, his eyes widened...

"what the-..." ise muttered spontaneously.

His eyes saw terrible things. Vali belly pierced by Angrboða sharp tail. he vomited a lot of blood. His face as withstand excruciating pain.

"You bastard ... what are you doing on vali?" ise shout frustrating. However, although vali is his rival. Lately they have started to have an good friend relations. And of course this makes ise very angry.

"Oh, what will I do it? Maybe like this!" Angrboða make a sly smile. Then the magic circle in her chest glow and the dark aura wrapped around her and vali.

"Guaaaaaah" vali moaning in pain.

"Hahaha ... ouroboros strength is amazing" Angrboða showed her sadistic face.

Ise bit her lip until it bled. Her Emotions sped up.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, I feel pain, ise..." ise hear Ophis and turned to her. In addition to the Warlock. Ophis writhing in the middle of a luminous cross the magic circle.

"Seems have been started... ouroboros power will manifest into Angrboða. And she will be invincible creature." The warlock looked towards Ophis with mad faces.

"What are you doing? Quickly... release Ophis! "

"Sorry sekiryuutei. It seems like I can not grant your wish. Anyway this has just started. Take it easy, after Ophis disappearing into nothingness, you and your friends will soon catch up with her"

"What do you mean?"

"you don't know? If the lack of limitations ouroboros loss, its existence will be lost ... "

"Ise. I-i am... can't take it either..." Ophis moans more heartbreaking.

"Stop it!" Ise screaming in tears.

"noisy ..."

CLANK

After Angrboða make iritated sound, she throws vali body on ise. ise Deftly capturing vali. Blood was pouring from the hole in his stomach.

Suddenly. ise heard girl scream from the back

"Kyaaaaaa ..."

* * *

**ahh... finnaly i can update it... to be honest, i have a bad time when thinking about this story, and i have put all of my effort in it... and again i say 'so sorry for many misspeling in my story'.**

**i hope you can bear with it... :)**

**_and i will be glad when you give a ease help with clik my new little sponsor in my profil :p_  
**


	24. Arc 3 - Life 03

I, kiba Yuuto. Xenovia and assisted by arthur pendragon In Middle of a fight against four werewolf. Although I've been using a gram to my limit. This creature is easily dodged. Looks like the rumors that the werewolf is indeed the fastest creature is a reality.

"Kiba watch out ..." Xenovia yelled as she leaped behind me. Ex-Durandal collide with sharp claws werewolf. I immediately helped Xenovia.

"They are very tough" Xenovia complain. Suddenly I felt a threat from above.

**CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Arthur cut with a sword colbrande or more in the know with Caliburn. Wolf claws clashed with sword artur and generate sparks.

"Are you guys okay?" Arthur asked both of us.

"Thank you for helping us." I smiled bitterly at him. In favor by the enemy feels very strange, it seems Xenovia also feel the same way.

"Do not get me wrong, I just do not want you two die without a fight with me" arthur replied with a calm face. sweat streaming down his forehead. Looks like he also have thought enemy equal for Caliburn.

"Too bad I can not use the fill power of ex-Durandal" Xenovia sighed with depressed face.

"Well, to be honest I have not been able to master this sword because I stole it from home"

"Eeeh?"

I and Xenovia was shocked to hear arthur confessions. Who would have thought. But I realized one thing. The three of us together have not been able to master our sword, and frankly it is a disgrace for a swordsman.

"We continue this conversation another time." Arthur immediately jump and deflect werewolf scratches. I and Xenovia immediately helped.

On the other hand ...

Sona-kaichou, serafall-sama and Saji Genshiro in black flames seemed too have difficult time. They face 5 warewolf at once.

"Sona-chan. They are very strong"

"Do not be careless onee-sama"

That Siblings keep each other's backs. They were surrounded by three werewolf. Being on the other side, Saji genshiro in the middle firing mass of dangerous black flames, it's just that it's very fast avoided from werewolf.

"Do not mess with me"

[Black Flame Prison]

Saji issued black flames that serve to imprison as well suck power. But it's easily two werewolf ripped Vritra fire with his claws.

[Ugh, my other self. They were too strong, it could be said they have the same power with fenrir, I'm warning you do not expose their claws]

Snake in the form of black flames that surround saji talk.

"Thank you for reminding"

Saji increase its vigilance. It looks like on the other side were also hassles.

Rias-Buchou and Akeno-fukubuchou changing formations mutual defense and attack against two other werewolf. In fact they both have a hard time.

"Akeno ..." Rias-buchou yelled as she threw a big magic circle. Akeno-fukubuchou deftly threw [holy thunder] in large masses, but after touching the circle, on the other hand showed lightning that has the power of compound. Here it is a combo of two grand onee-sama of occult research club.

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAR DAR DAR DAR**

Thunderbolt attacked both werewolf, their bodies charred and smoke. But ...

"Aouuuuuuuuuuu"

"Tch, doesn't work" buchou flicked her tongue knowing that the creature still fine after being exposed great powers to them.

"Actually they are?" Akeno-fukubuchou complain while forming a protective circle, buchou immediate help Akeno-fukubuchou strengthen the circle.

JDING JDING

Sounds hard objects collide.

"Vali ...!" Bikou suddenly shouted. We all immediately glanced at the front row where ise-kun and vali fight.

We all stared as seen vali belly pierced with snake's tail and thrown him belongs to ise-kun, ise-kun deftly captures vali body.

asia-chan threw healing aura toward them both, but werewolf block the aura.

so much blood pouring out of a hole in his stomach.

'Hoy-hoy, do not joke. In fact they both like creatures that have been coming from another dimension are still difficulties' I sighed as kept trying to block were wolf claws.

"Kiba Yuuto, we help hyoudo Issei and vali" Arthur tried to break through one of the werewolf. Unfortunately, his movement is lost quickly with the werewolf.

CLANK

Arthur somehow managed to fend off the claws that almost ripped his stomach. But not quite up there, another were wolf attack arthur open backs.

I immediately formed a [dragon knight] my sub-species balance breaker to protect the back of arthur.

PRYANG

Iron voice shattered, my dragon knights destroyed by the werewolf's claws, there is a little gap artur immediately jumped back approached me and Xenovia.

"Tch, they do not give a gap at all" Arthur sighed.

"We kill them first before we help ise and hakuryukou" said Xenovia while neutralizing breath frivolous.

We both nodded and prepared to resist the next attack.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Suddenly we heard shouting not far from us, the Rias-buchou and Akeno-fukubuchou voice because were wolf's claw.

I and Xenovia trying to break in their direction but again this werewolf in front of us, 'son of a bitch' I bury in the liver.

the second time werewolf attack was nearly ripped they both once again a red aura barged into two beings and turn it up.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

It ise-kun, thank goodness he was punctual, a few moments later ise appeared before buchou and Akeno-san while carrying vali.

"Asia, ravel, koneko, kuroka ..." ise shouted in tears. they were soon out from the barrier while lining their bodies with a smaller protective in order not to be sucked in the absence of the dimensional gap.

"... Ise" I shouted to my friend when i realized some werewolf jumped at him. But shortly before the monster successfully attack ise. They all stopped.

Far behind, gasper was looking at the monster with sparkling eyes. gasper Sacred gear seems to work at the right time.

"Ise-senpaaai, I could have no longeeeeeer" gasper shouted. Simultaneously ise immediately spun around and slashing creatures with two elongated blade.

After ise eliminated it in one slash, gasper become limp, before he fell, kunou immediately support his body.

"Thank you gasper ..." ise shouted, holding up his thumb in the direction of our half vampire kohai. Gasper make a small smile while still in kunou help.

Suddenly a beam of black balls are pretty big was shoted, with both our and werewolf reflexes who is on the track that immediately dodge the energy ball, the ball drove straight toward ise and others.

[CHANGE SOLID IMPACT]

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Mechanical noise from ise sacred gear reverberating and stops the ball before it turn on ise.

[Partner, it is too strong ...]

"I understand Ddraig, but I wouldn't let my friends get hurt, I feel responsible for my Sacred Gear" ise shouted

[Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide Boost Divide]

Ise use the power sekiryuutei and hakuryukou well. Cracks in his Gauntlet disappeared, and the gauntlet was widened and solidified so that it covers most of ise-kun body.

[Partner, its power does not show being divided despite the dividing gear has been stolen it]

"What do you mean Ddraig?"

[Maybe this is the infinite, even though we managed to steal it's power but as it's powers are still intact]

"It's absurd, but it..."

Ise immediately turned towards people behind him. Rias, Akeno, asia, koneko and ravel started crying see ise fought back the attack. Kuroka who are providing senjutsu treatment to vali stares in worry, while vali itself only smile bitterly with his eyes half open.

CRACK-CRACK

Ise-kun armor began to crack everywhere ...

"You all have survived ..." ise said with a weak smile. His right hand and pointed it backward while making the magic circle. red aura Instantly wrap Rias-buchou and others and lift them back into the barrier with the other members in the back row.

"Ise"

"Ise-kun"

"Ise-san"

"Ise-sama"

"Ise-senpai"

"Hyoudo"

"Hyoudo Issei"

"Sekiryuutei-chin"

Everything is screaming ...

CRACK CRACK BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

gusts of wind from the explosion swept the battle arena. Although the dimensional gap was no air but the air pressure is very strong.

We all looked towards the smoke. After the smoke began to thin we could see ise. he looked so pathetic ...

The left side of his armor destroyed, most of his shirts have disappeared, the left body while covered with blood, so does his face covered with blood. Smoke rising from his body.

*Path* *path* *path*

Ise breath sounds very chaotic. He smiled bitterly as he looked toward the attacker with one eye closed.

[are you okay, partner?]

"Just calm down *path* Ddrig... *path* I've ordinary been used for this... "

"Hohoho... was incredible... you're great, kid. able to withstand attacks that I just threw" a female voice that sounds scary, we turned to the origin of the sound. Angrboða was looking at that disgusting smile with ise still emit his left hand wounded badly from crazy magic bullet.

"Ise-san!"

Asia shouted as she threw the green aura toward ise... when aura touches ise body, his body slowly healed. However, the effects of fatigue did not disappear.

"You drop it ..." I yelled, slashing the neck werewolf in full force. Werewolf was severed. And disappeared into the black smoke. My body was full of scratches and blood.

On the other hand, Xenovia and arthur seems finish cleaning up their opponents. Only artur who looks better than me and Xenovia, there are only a few small rips in his suit.

The three of us immediately headed towards yhe others...

On the other hand... the others have already been finish off their enemies. Sona-kaichou and serafall leviathan-sama rushed to the back row, as well as saji back from the dragon king mode. Unlike saji who had injuires in everywhere, sona-Kaicho and serafall have little wound. While bikou approached Arthur, his Chinese armor looks cluttered with broken parts everywhere.

"Vali, are you okay?" Bikou looks anxiously to the state's of his leaders. Vali just smiled weakly and nodded.

"Silence ..."

We hear ise cries... he is brandishing a sword in the direction of Angrboða.

"Quick release Ophis!" Ise shouted back.

"When I'm done sucking her power, you must bring the body if it is still there. Chaos quickly began the ritual, the middle brother of three machbet warlock, my contractor "

"Angrboða soon it will be finished, we've managed to manifest the Ophis power to you as much as 35%"

"Hohoho ... 1/3 but I can already feel that I'm the greatest ... "

Angrboða laughing with delight, on the other hand. Ophis kept moaning in pain. And the longer screams grew louder.

"Ise... siiiick ... veryyyyy sick... I can not destroy the magic circleeeeee"

Ophis audible moans pierced the heart, anyone will not have to look.

"You tried to destroy it? very useless, Ophis! The magic circle will suck all your strength in the anything form, and this is all thanks to my brother sacrifice. Huahahaha " The warlock laughed madly.

SWUNGGG

Ophis handcuff magic circle emits in a bright purple light. Thick black fog coming out from of Ophis body absorbed in the magic circle.

"I said, stop it asshole!" Ise immediately jumps towards Ophis with unusual speed.

But before ise managed to get there, Angrboða had moved in front of him. iron tail hit ise-kun body

PRANG

Ise armor broke, and before ise bounced, that horrible creature was gripped his head.

CRACK

Metal cracking sound, it certainly sounds cracked from ise helmet. But Angrboða not stop here.

CLANK CRAK CLANG CLANG PRANG CRACK CRACK

Sound of iron collide and voice of plates shatter continuously. Ise body whiped with a iron tail endlessly.

"Ise ..."

"Ise-kun"

"Senpai"

"Ise-sama"

"Hyoudo"

"Sekiryuutei"

We all yelled in surprise, I felt anger in bottom of my heart immediately jump towards the monster, followed by irina and Xenovia already in tears.

But let it being attacked, we coudn't approached that monster because the air pressure because the tail swing threw us. I can not imagine how been whiped by the tail that can make vali end up like that, especially with what is ise feel.

"are you in your limit sekiryuutei?" Angrboða asked while still grasp ise head. Armor in his body shattered, pants and shirt in tatters and blood covereing him here and there. Very creepy sight.

"Then die ..." coldly that creature throws ise body like a puppet. With one finger creature compresses the aura until it in size of a human fist. and firing a deadly force on the ise. Damn, if he's on track of the shot. Ise vital organs will be affected ...

Zraaaaaaaaash

"Kyaaaaaaaaa"

Sounds like something crashed and a girl scream. In front of our eyes serafall was hugging ise, she want to pulled ise out the magic bullet trajectory. Too bad it's faster from her. And managed to make a hole in her and ise stomach.

We were all shocked, we widened our eyes very wide in surprise. And it seems ise-kun also shocked by what happened. He gaped as he shows a surprised expression when serafall screaming around him.

"Oneeeeee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sona kaichou scream and immediately headed towards them.

"... Ise" Rias and another girl shouted.

"I will not forgive you ..." I, Xenovia and irina simultaneously shouting and trying to jump right into it. But the creature was just swinging her arms up and tremendous air pressure is created and threw us. And at same time the aura that surrounds our body slumped sharply.

'Tch, at times like this why I'm in the limits' I complained in depressed. Arthur At the same time, bikou and sinra Tsubaki immediately bolster and expand our patron.

"Onee-sama, why? *Sob* onee-sama?" Sona Sithri cried, hugging her sister's body is covered in blood, in her left hand, serafall holding a torn wedding gown mixed with blood.

"As long as I live, I will not let ise-kun die, I'm going to be his shield. Sorry sona seems ise-kun is my second love after sona-chan " serafal said, she smiling weakly.

Not far from their bodies ise floating in the dimensional gap, his right hand covering wide hole in his stomach.

" nuisance insects. My better to destroy you all and make you all haven't exist either" angrboda yelled, forming a huge energy ball in her hand.

"pain fulllllllll... ise ... pleaseeeeeeee... it's very siiiiiick" at the same time Ophis screaming, his right eye Shedding a tears, a magic circle had handcuff her glow even brighter.

"We managed to move Ophis power by 70% to you," thewarlock shouted. We all can only be silent biting lip. We all have our limits. There is no strength left to fight again. Is This our final?

"then die!" Angrboða throwing scary energy balls at us.

"... Ise" buchou and the girl screaming when they saw ise stand before us all. His right hand still covering his stomach while his left hand covered bossted gear pointing in the front.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Ise boosted gear voice roared aloud, a few moments later ise body collide with the energy ball.

Dogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Terrific explosion occurred, blinding light forced us to close our eyes, after a while we heard the welsh dragon Ddraig screamed loudly.

[Partneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!]

When we open our eyes, our heart seemed about to fall off.

Ise Gauntlet hovering around us, whereas in the smoke that started to fade ise floating body bathed in blood, his left shoulder was stumped.

When We all even Ophis was fettered in magic circle saw it screaming filled with tears.

"ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**I glad i'm finaly make it in the time, **

**i say very sorry because i know i have a very much misspeling in here, i actually in rush and have a little depressed when i write this, but i hope you can enjoy this chapter...**

**and i hope you would help me with click this url : *adf.*ly****/X0f5n***** (delete the *)**

**even it's just a click i am very thank full to you, i will write the next story and rewrite this story with much good spelling when my mind calmed down**

**thank you for your help and reading this story :)**


	25. Arc 3 - Life 04

I do not know why my tears fall. All I know is my heart felt very sore. after several millenia I live and just live with the same life every time.

Somehow this is started to change as apocalypse dragon named great red seize my house in the dimensional gap. I do not know where he appears, he is a creature that certainly stronger than me which is a form of infinite and limitless

After that I kept trying to defeat it. But because he is stronger than me, I lost countless and he started ignoring me.

One time, I was visited by "those person", he said, he would help defeat the great red if I want to become chairman of the organization and supply the serpent power of mine.

After several years of this group moving in the shadows. Finally a group that I lead -Chaos brigade. Begin to manifest themselves to the surface. The trigger is the peace has been created by the devil, angels and fallen angels faction.

I also was surprised to learn this. But I ignored it because I was not interested in that thing. All I wanted was to get my captured peace by the great red.

But, just a few months of chaos brigade appeared, I heard that there was a group of demons who always make a plan that has been prepared by "those person" that fall apart. And something that baffles me is the change of two heavenly dragon.

I'll tell you a few things that I remember long ago.

Since time immemorial, the dragons are born from two high existence fought each other for domination. They tried to throw each other and they say it all the time when someone asked why they fight, they just answer "we've forgotten why we fight". and to this day, their fight is known as the struggle for dominance the tittle of "dragon of dragon -DxD.

And the incident seemed to be destiny for them, until one day they interfere in the battle as between the angels, fallen angels and demons. Because they are distracted fighting -but, actually that being a bully is an important war is the two heavenly dragons. They attacked three fractions. Because of that, for the first time the three factions unite to deal with two heavenly dragons.

Finally the three factions managed to seal the two heavenly dragon into god artificial -sacred gear. Unfortunately because of the many casualties among the three fractions including gods and four demon king, they do ceasefire.

Unfortunately, the fight between the two dragons were not stopped like that. They continue their battle using their host bodies. Whether it is hundreds of times, thousands of times and their countless fights. They tear apart the world of the gods, destroy the countless island and even continents.

But ...

That all ended in this era. In the hands of their new host.

First of all, I'll tell you about the hakuryukou, he is a half-demon, named vali lucifer. When I first met him, he really liked the battle, every time we talk he just discuss the strong enemy and fight, and it actually made me bored. He has a strong presence list who is will be his opponent. Actually I'm also on the list. but after we talked a few times, like he knew that I did not have the intention to fight and he remove my name from the list of people who is his target.

One time I asked him.

"Albion. Why did you change? You are no longer fought with Ddraig like last time"

[I do not know Ophis, but maybe he knows]

"I'm going to introduce to you one who is probably the key to all of this, he is my best rival"

Vali, albion host told me. Installed smile on his face, and that smile is a proud smile on his true rival.

With the help of fallen angel leader and vali group, I finally met the Ddraig Host. At that time Ddraig has changed, he is no longer red, but crimson.

I stayed with him for some time. But there I had an experience that I never felt before.

Warmth in me.

One time 2/3 power stolen by Samael and I will be brought back to the chaos briade. For some reason he insisted on helping me, he even gave his life.

At the time the end was near. Ddraig crying with anguish tells of his greatest partner of all time. I know he is a people have a something special that are not owned by the other's existence.

And when his spirit almost disappeared, somehow great red come and help us, I was surprised because the existence of a never assume that the other was going to help him. With the power of the three of us we made him a new body, and since then he's become a little true dragon.

After battle in the under world, the peace gradually awakened. Along with that, I find oddities in me. I felt a peace that I had never tasted, peace is more peaceful than when I was in the dimensional gap, and peace came when I was with him. And for the first time I wanted to be useful to him, but with my condition right now I can not do anything.

But it did not last long because the chaos brigade tried to take me. And this time, when my existence will disappear because my remaining power is stolen, he still tried hard to help me.

In front of me. Angrboða goddess of dead using my powers fired huge orb to eliminate they was called my friends.

But ...

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

he resisted the attack by himself. He is fool! Does he want to die? But that's exactly the people is very close to me.

Somehow in my heart comes a sense of fear. Acute if his existence were erased.

[Partneeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr]

I heard Ddraig screaming. While holding the pain of inhaling powers already to an extent I glanced at my friends, I saw Ddraig Gauntlet drift. But I did not find his body.

As the smoke began to thin. I saw the man floating in front of my friends. But his left hand gone and her body bath in the blood.

Seeing his condition, I feel that called worry and fear is in me. with heavy tears falling more.

I forget the pain in my body, with a vengeance and the tears kept falling, I was screaming his name.

"ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

-o-

* * *

I'm the welsh dragon, Ddraig. along with my partner facing the goddess of death, Angrboða.

we've cornered. On the other hand, albion and his host are not able to fight.

_[Partner, we have to step back... we can not fight Angrboða like this] _I talked my partner in mind.

_"Ddraig I can't, I can not leave Ophis just like that "_ his mind answering.

_[You're really stubborn, you should know your limits]_ I sighed worried.

But he's still staring in the Angrboða's direction with incredible killing intents, maybe if Ophis already in our hand. He will choose backwards. Unfortunately barrier that surrounds Ophis very strong, even I and albion has reached a next stage where we get half to our full strength can not penetrate it.

Suddenly my soul was shaken, when I realized, Angrboða have formed a collection of terrifying power. she compressing ouroboros power into a huge energy ball.

After that the snake woman tossed in our direction.

_[Partner we should avoid, if not ...]_

_"I can not escape, those who are behind will perish"_

_[Then we have to do? If we hit it, we will certainly perish.]_

_"Believe me, Ddraig ..."_

I'm speechless... somehow, I feel become uncomfortable.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

My partner doubles the strength of its defense to the incredible point.

His Feelings and soul, sacred gear answer that all and doubling his strength to a point where his power beyond god.

Just before the ball collides with our energy. He cut off his left hand, which is where my soul resides and create a circle of defensive magic with all his strength.

[Partneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr]

I shouted to my partner, hyoudo Issei.

_[stupid, why he threw me that only the soul, whether he does not want my existence will be erased? He was a fool, very stupid.]_ I grumbled.

Hyoudo Issei does have a very good heart, even from the beginning he think of me as a creature. Yes, as a creature and not the tool. There are only a few of my previous host like him, and they are the greatest sekiryuutei in history.

But I realized something while with him. He thought I was being over, he thinks I as something very valuable, I was a part of his soul.

A moment later, I felt the smoke began to thin. And I can feel his presence although in very weak state.

"ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Everyone shouted. Even in enemy distant. Ophis, the ouroboros dragon shout too.

I was surprised to find out the state of my partner, his entire body covered in blood, his shirt is not there, at the bottom of the armor was torn. Despite that my partner was trying to stand upright.

Everyone looked at him with a look of worry and fear, I was also concerned with the state of Issei hyoudo, my valuable partner.

"Ahahaha, you're great too, kid. But the next attack that you'd be perish"

Angrboða brandishing his axe. In the end of axe appeared a energy ball in half of her size. Although not as big as the previous attacks, with his condition at this time my partner could not survive. What else my soul detached from his body. I can not transfer the power from the boosted gear core.

"Kyaaaaa" Ophis screaming in pain. This time the magic circle that crucified her not as bright as before. Could Ophis had reached her limit.

"Ophis, I ... will ... saved you ... "hyoudo Issei said in a falters voice.

Slowly armor is still attached to his body including dividing gauntlet gear disappears into light particles. even so he still held his hand remaining standing.

"Ise, that's enough, stop" Rias Gremory screaming, crying. she holds my partner left hand. From the [boosted gear] I could feel her was trembling.

"Ise-kun ..." Gremory knights tried to rise, but there is no strength left.

"Ise-san is enough"

"Ise ... stop "

"Ise-kun. You're going to die "

"Hyoudo ...!"

"Hyoudo Issei, do not waste your life before we fight"

All people shouting, even vali lucifer is also concerned.

"Ise-kun ... please... stop... " the Maou girl who was in treat [twilight healing] users moaning in teary eyes.

"Ise-kun ... is enough, you do not need to throw away your lives. We had better retreat, we will put together a plan to save Ophis after that" sona Sithri who was sitting next to her sister screaming, her cheeks began to wet.

"I ... will ... save Ophis" my partner, Issei hyoudo trudged forward, blood flowed from his body.

"Ise ... is enough ... you do not need-Uaaaaagh" Ophis shout cutted from a distance.

"Ophis ..." my partner moaned as he continued to move forward.

"Ise ... is enough. Onee-sama was severely injured and I do not want to lose the people who mattered to me" Sona Sithri screaming while began to crying.

Every one stunned to hear the candidate of Sithri family leader eord. On the other hand her sister, serafall,. Make a little smile. Then look towards ise with worried eyes.

"Huahahahaha. It's a beautiful view" in frontline Angrboða laughing as if they were a cute show.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" Ophis screams grew louder.

"Angrboða-sama. 90% ouroboros power had taken"

"Great chaos, let's finish this. Then, Disappears you all"

Angrboða throwing energy balls at us all. But ...

"I'll kill you!" Partner shouted as he ran toward the front.

"Iseeeeeee"

"Senpaiiiii"

"Ise-samaaaaaaa"

"Hyoudo isseiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

[Partnerrrrrrrr]

We shouted. And at the same time hyoudo Issei body contact with the energy ball ...

Dogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Explosion occurred, large air pressure is created.

"ISEEEEEEEE" we all scream

but ...

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

CRACK CRACK

Angrboða screaming and something cracked can be heard. There is an aura of black blobs hit her stomach and made the iron scales cracked.

And right then, the black aura in Angrboða body began evaporate.

"Power?" Angrboða surprised.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" wa heard a loud roar, the black blob aura slowly faded.

My partner body showed a black aura is more intense than the aura that comes out of the Angrboða body. He punched angerboda with his remaining hands.

With a quick movement, hyoudo Issei spun around and kicked Angrboða chin.

BRUAKH

When Angrboða jerked, he grabbed the tip of tail and pull Angrboða.

DUAGH

Sounds hard objects collide. Partner left foot stuck in the Angrboða face.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah" that creature was immediately covered her face and screamed in pain.

Not quite up there...

Issei Hyoudo continue to beat Angrboða body mercilessly. Kicking, punching, slamming. He did it without thinking constantly that blood continues to flow out. Black aura more and more out of his body.

Angrboða iron scales shattered, she just roared in pain.

"you such a damn..." Angrboða giant axe swung toward my partner.

But, with two finger. he stop twice-size axe from his body and broke the axe as if it was just a biscuit.

"Wha-guaaah"

Angrboða screams stopped suddenly because my partner was in front of him and his right hand punched very hard into her face.

Somehow, he was not like my current partner. He looks like a wild creatures hungry with fight and desire the destruction.

"Ise ...?" Rias Gremory trembled and scared look at the man who she loves like that, not just him. Everyone stared and goosebumps watching to my partner cruel and sadistic. No one dared to approach him. Everything is frozen in place.

CRASH

"Ugaaaah"

Angrboða screams sounded again, this time hyoudo Issei decided her left hand very easily. Like the Goddess of death was as nothing to him.

" hahaha, kill... hahaha... destroy" my partner made heavy laugh when he torture Angrboða.

This time in a very close distance, a magnitude incredible magic block being fired in the direction of my partner.

With his right hand he squeezed the block as toys and throw the ball toward Angrboða.

Dogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Explosion sounded when Angrboða taste her own attack.

"What is this? Noooooooooo" the warlock who previously only saw battle with fear surprised to see the face of the crucified Ophis magic circle spinning upside down.

At the same time in a large-scale black aura spread in barrier within swallow the warlock body...

PRIYANG

The barrier and magic circle is confining Ophis broke. Ophis throwned.

With all her might [twilight healing] owner catch Ophis and pushed backward.

"Ise ... Doooooooooooon't ...!" Ophis screaming in asia argento embrace, her two hands in front as if want to reach the body of my partner.

WHUSZ

The scattered Black aura began to gather and wraping hyoudo Issei body. The aura is slowly absorbed in his body.

black iron scales appear all over the body of my partner.

"Goaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Together with a roar. The scales grew rapidly and began to cover her entire body. The longer scales it seems to be a black armor, it's similar to [juggernauts drive] but much more sharp and more creepy. There is a cavity in some parts of the armor, and huge one in the chest armor part.

"what, the Ouroboros strength in my body? Why are all gone?" Angrboða screaming confusion. On the other hand, the scales stopping growth.

SHINE

Cavity in my partner armor shine in purple color. And then the purple diamond began to appear from the cavity.

CLANK

Sound of iron. In an instant my partner has used a black helm with much sharp horn. The Eyes lit up with bright purple. The terrible aura is spread out in all directions and makes everyone goosebumps.

After that, heavy and creepy mechanical voice echoed.

[OUROBOROS VERSION]

The mechanical voice paused. Black aura burst forming a pillars like it will piercing the heaven and hell

[JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE]

* * *

**Yups, finally i made it in time... i hope you all like it...**

**And thank you for every one who helping me so far, i very appreciate it :)**

* * *

**I am vary glad when you help me with click this link adf.*ly/X7gwW _(erased the * symbol)_**

* * *

**please wait the next chapter**


	26. Arc 3 - Life 05

Crash

Dogaaaaaaaaaaaan

Gruaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Everyone was silent look hyoudo Issei raging. He massacred Angrboða madly.

He's changed! Currently he is a wild crreature that is only concerned with the destruction.

"Is Everyone Alright...?" occult resarch club, student council and vali group heard a screaming voice.

As they all looked. They saw the Maou, Azazel and uther fallen angel, michael and seraph members, Odin, Yasaka along with their troops, there are also several dragon came along with their men, even as the ultimate demon deauhuser Belial and the other also came.

"Onii-sama. Ise ... ise ... " Rias Gremory immediately rush into her brother. she still grasp ise's left hand.

"Ise ... ise ... ise ..." Ophis sobbed. she was in embraced by asia and irina.

"What's going on? Isn't that Angrboða, the one that feared even the gods? "Azazel was surprised to see someone with black armor slaying dangerous creatures. The creature was in horrible condotion.

" that Creature has the power equal with two heavenly dragons in their main condition" ajuka added.

"Then who the man wearing the black armor?" Odin pointed anxiously. Looks like the leaders also felt the very abnormal power.

[Ophis infinite have taken the partner humanity] welsh dragon voice sounded weaker from boosted gear.

"Ddraig, why are you detached from ise's body? Sacred gear owners should be died when the sacred gear regardless of their body" Says Azazel

[Frankly, some soul and my strength is still in my partner body, probably because our close relationship and also that there is my strength in his new body makes a bypass between us. It's just a little awareness in the sacred gear core] the welsh dragon replied.

"This is my fault... it's my fault..." Ophis sobbed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Ophis? What do you mean? "Azazel asked.

"When we create a new body for ise, I had a lot of strength to it. Limitations and uncertainties exist in ise's body. I don't think my strength will develop and manifestation on ise's body. Looks like great red and Ddraig power also conditions on the ropes forced it out of control. "

Ophis all heard statements only hold his breath in surprise.

"Vali why do you look like that?" Azazel who viewed vali Loaded injuries make sarcastic smile. Vali didn't answer while receiving senjutsu treatment from kuroka.

"It was my fault ..."

All looked toward Ophis again.

"More than half my strength again stolen by them and make that creature stronger than ise and vali... because it's my fault... ise" Ophis sobbed louder, a bit strange seeing ouroboros like that, her mental state and strength is very unstable, it could be said this is the first time they saw the strongest creatures of tribal dragon in this condition.

[More importantly we have to save my partner before him vanished ...] Ddraig voice getting weaker

"So what should we do?" Sirzech asked.

[Put me on partner shoulder... I will try to release it from the shackles of that power]

"But his power really abnormal " Michael sighs

"can we use that song?" Sirzech asked.

[This time is not possible ... different to juggernauts drive. He's really become a dangerous creature and wants pure destruction, in addition my soul and strength in his body binded by infinite]

"There is no other way, we must unite all forces " tannin which was originally just listen this time intervened.

"Oka-sama ... please save ise-sama" Kunou who had been there in her mother's arms begging. Yasaka nodded.

"Tou-sama ..."

"Akeno calm, leave the rest to us ..." barakiel trying to calm her daughter.

"Onii-sama... please" ravel begged her siblings, ruval and raiser.

"Sairaorg-san, I beg you help my friend, I've not had energy left" kiba Yuuto bowdown at sairaorg in the lion armor.

"Just Rest, leave it to us" sairaorg holding kiba shoulders

"Oni-sama... please... save... Issei... " Rias begging with teary eyes.

"Leave it to us" sirzech looked at her sister.

"Sirzech-chan, ajuka-chan, falbium-chan!" Serafall worried look on her colleagues.

"just break serafall"

"Kind of funny to see you are holding the leviathan name like this serafall. well, though it is troublesome let us handle the rest"

Ajuka beelzebub and falbium Asmodeus smiled at her.

"Gabriel and others protect children ..."

"Wait! I will help ... "vali who had recovered talk.

"Vali, your condition not good!" Bikou worrying their leaders.

"Bikou, artur... i can't just sit down" vali said while preparing himself.

"Heeh, I do not suspect we will work together again, vali" Azazel smiled sarcastically.

"Don't get me wrong, I just do not want my rival died before our fight"

"Maybe this time we can laft the problems, ketsuryukou. but don't make any trouble after this..." Odin old man smiled mischievously.

[Huooooo, Odin. I can't accept, I would destroy Valhalla, vali insert him into the our top list] albion cried, Vali just silence, confused what to do in times like these ...

"Everything... Let's go" sirzech said. The leader immediately stormed towards ise. While the other left make a very powerful protector.

Ise in black armor stop thorning Angrboða body that aren't moving and slowly disappear. Attracted by the extraordinary power of the leaders make ise is in out of control throw a killing desire toward all faction leaders ...

BRAK

CRASH

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Hit and explosions voice echoing. Conflict of intensity beyond common sense happened ...

Sirzech, vali and odin hold their strength in order not to hurt the other... even so, the intensity of their strength is very abnormal.

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Spear of light and lightning swept ise body like rain. But after the smoke thinned ise still standing, no trace of blisters on his armor, it was crazy...

"Freeze, [zenith Tempest]"

"Jin ... pieces it into shred"

[Joker] Dulio and [slash dog] Tobio, two Longinus users of angels and fallen angels attack. But ...

"Gruooooooooooooooooooo" only with a roar, [zenith Tempest] power deflected and [slash dog] throwned. After that Issei disappear from view ...

BRUAK

BRUAK

BRUAK

Dulio, Tobio, Azazel, barakil and syemhaza made pretty much bounced due to ise's punches and kicks that suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Cough ... cough ..." they cough up blood almost simultaneously.

"Gruaaaaa" Yasaka in kyuubi form trying to pounce ise.

BRUAK

Ise Casually kicked the fox head and make it bounce. After it with one hand ise fired black destructif power...

Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don

Ise bombard Yasaka like a machine gun. Strong pressure soon spread. Smoke poured. After the smoke thinned the barrier blocking ise attacks. Sirzech, Ajuka and Odin save Yasaka lives.

"This boy power really abnormal. If we are late, the yokai have to find a new leader "the old man smiled sarcastically

"Thank you, everything is" Yasaka say thanks

Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don

Voice heard explosions. On the other hand michael, ariel, and vali bombarding ise with massive light and magic bullet without stopping. The others soon came to help ...

DOGANN

BLAST

CRASH

BURNNN

Such as heavy rain. incredible attacks bombarding ise body countless.

"Incredible ..." serafall still in the arms of sona muttered. In front line the abnormal power throw unbelieveable pressure on their targets.

"it's not much...!"

all shocked to hear Ophis sound ...

""What do you mean?""

When they tried to ask the Ophis ...

"GRUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" loud roar blew the thick smoke, just from the ise's roar, unimaginable intensity can be felt.

"""Impossible"""

all the people in back line stunned to see what happens. Attack of the leaders not effecting on ise

CLANK

Shifted iron voice echoed. Ise diamond on his chest split and pulled out a strange launcher. With black aura coming out from ise body absorbed into launcher. Everyoe felt uncomfortable feeling that is difficult to describing...

"Everything... get out!" Ophis shouted. But it's too late ...

[INFINITE SMASHER]

Terrible mechanics sound echoing along with a black aura thrown from the launcher in the armor chest. Snake-shaped aura that swept across the leaders with a flash...

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tremendous explosion occurred ...

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Shield-created by seraph members and other top-class creatures with very strong begins to crack slowly only because of pressure from the attack. Ophis previously still exist in Asia and irina arms immediately stood up and strengthen the protector... aware of Ophis actions occult research club member, student council, and vali group soon joined strengthen the barrier...

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRR

Dimensional gap vibrate, no. All of universe tremble

When the smoke thinned, the attackers at the forefront protected by power of distruction that very width and kangkara formula everywhere.

"Hoeeek"

"Cough"

Along with a heavy cough sound. shield that protects both the leaders and high class creature disappears. Sirzech lucifer and ajuka beelzebub vomited a lot of blood.

Very crazy, the two abnormal devil's fallen...

"Sirzech..." greyfia screaming hysterically saw her husband fall. Falbium immediately ran toward ajuka.

"Damn ..." Azazel jump to the front, 12 black wings spread. He makes very large light spear.

SWIFT

CRACK

"What-guah" Azazel was surprised because the black armor that was in front of him in an instant, with one hand he destroys a light spear belongs Azazel and hit his belly deeply. He coughed a lot of blood.

NGUUUUUUUUNG

At the same time the mouth part on helm open. black energy balls about the size of rice is concentrated, but that power can destroy the greatest angels fall within this range.

"Azazel" barakiel and syemhaza attacked ise's rear, Azazel was released.

Ise that found his prey just off make a angry roar

"Groaoaaaaaaaoaaaaaaa"

again the heavens and the earth shook.

The leaders quickly gathered to prepare a counterattack, but ...

CLANK

NGUIIIIING

Ise right hand turn into a cannon, a black aura concentrated in the purple diamond in the cannon.

"Everyone, prepare a strong protection" michael gave orders for the fighter who was not seriously injured. They create a very strong barrier to protect themselves and their badly-injured colleague as sirzech, ajuka and Azazel.

[INFINITE BARRIAGE]

Heavy mechanical voice echoed along with magic beams that shoot like a gatling gun out of a cannon in ise right hand.

don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don

Crack

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Extraordinary explosion created, ise indiscriminate attacks destroy the defense of top class creature.

"are you all okay?" Michael yelled as the smoke began to thin. He received serious injuries, blood covered most of his face.

Behind the demons, fallen angels, angels, valkiries, and yokai in top-class experienced the same situation with him.

"impossible! This is just lie" Rias Gremory could only see the leader of fraction massacred by her boyfriend in out of control.

When the smoke had completely disappeared they see ise stand firm but ...

"Cough"

"!"

Everyone gasped see ise who is still standing upright coughing up blood.

"Ise ... stop ... Your body would be destroyed, you're already in your limit" Ophis tried to run out the barrier, but with reflex rias prevent Ophis. However, ise can not tell which opponent or comrade.

CLANK

heavy metal sound can be heard. Terrible launcher on armor chest once again appear.

NGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG

Once again the black aura concentrated into a launcher, but this time with more mass.

"Cough cough" while continuing to concentrate the aura, black blood out a lot frem helmet mouth part.

"Critical if we are swallowed by this attack, we are really going to disappear" vali screaming.

"Who still have the energy, quickly create the barrier " Odin gave the command, but too late ...

[INFINITE SMASHER]

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Black aura hurtling towards the leaders and top-class creature, they can only surrender awaits destruction aura that swept their bodies.

WHUZZZZZ

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAN

Suddenly a red aura aura blocking black aura sweeping the leaders and other top-class creatures.

"Grooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Roar sounded, they all turned to roars direction.

"""Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red"""

Giant crimson dragon that soon disappeared from view, as well as ise ...

DON

CRASH

CRACK

With his big body great red moving at speeds that can not catch the eye. But on the other hand Issei also moves very agile and able to balance great red just with one hand.

NGUIIIING

They both collect aura after far apart, this fight is really very rare, they can see this fight is the most fortunate creature because the chances are 1:, there may be more.

"Cough"

aura concentration ise collected disappeared, a lot of black blood spit from his helm.

Seeing a good opportunity, great red immediately fired aura toward ise.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOON

incredible Aura sweep ise.

after smoke reduced ise still standing with some cracked on black armor parts.

[OVER DRIVE]

creepy mechanical voice sounded again. After that, the ejected jet black aura.

CRACK

CRACK

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" this time ise roar in pain with his sounds, but sounds like a broken bone sounded many times. Great red narrowed his eyes.

"Ise"

occult research groups and student council shout.

SHINE

There is a white light shaped like serpents bodies coiled ise. At the same time the great red body broke through and grabbed ise with his claws, then spreading crimson colored aura.

SHIIIIINE

white and crimson aura meet demensional gap, leaders and their troops could only widened their eyes.

[THIS ...!] Welsh dragon sounded surprised from boosted gear that brought by Rias Gremory.

SHINEEEEEEEEEE

Bosted gear turned into light and disappears from Rias arms.

""""" ! """""

Occult research club, student council, and vali group was stunned when the boosted gear disappeared.

-o-

Deep in hyudo Issei thought, his body enveloped in darkness, he couldn't hear Ddraig voice was previously surrounded by darkness with him.

"Is it over?"

"..."

"I can not die. I still have to keep them all, I'm must married with rias, also serafall actually let me hold her breast. Ah never mind... it useless when i'm die"

"i can't die here, i must become high class devil and mak my harem..."

"asia, xenovia, ravel, they said they will be my servant"

"ah, Ophis... i want make her become my servant to, coz she always lonely. And... she will be lonely if i die here. Ophis, no. The others also will be hurt by the chaos brigade when i can't protect them all. But ... hehehe "

Issei Hyoudo make a smile, a painful smile frome the one who knows his end is near.

His views became dark, the darkness swallowed everything without limits.

Then he lost consciousness.

-o-

White and crimson light illuminate all darkness, Ddraig body apart from the shackles of darkness also unconscious next to issei, they were both floating in the dark.

[I do not think you'd show up ...] a voice echoed.

{I wondered why the holder of dreams could be interested in this boy!}

[Hahaha, you usually don't like it, the guard's of creation. Anyway why did you show up? Did not you have to keep current in the creation of the world?]

{Hehe ... I'm just doing my job to keep all the facts in order not to disappear. And i want to visit my close friend}

[You are still the same as before! Nope, afte very long time, you were little changed guard's of creation]

{ you too, the holder of dreams}

SHIINEE

The two light shining very brightly and disappeared.

-o-

Back to the dimensional gap...

Hyoudo Issei has returned to the human body, while great red release grip and disappeared. All wounds over his body can be seen, broke his left hand which has been returned to its original place.

"Iseeeeeeee"

Rias, Akeno, Asia, serafall, Ophis and other girls of the occult research club immediately gently hug Issei body.

"Rias Gremory and others, we should be taking care of his wound, many broken bones and some his organs stop functioning, twilight healing power is not enough to heal" Michael said to the girl.

They nodded, everyone back into the underworld to get treatment for their injuries. Fortunately there were no casualties in this incident, but many who suffered mortal wounds.

When everyone is trying to find vali group, they are not in place. As usual, they run away very quickly.

A few moments later ise in-patient in the best hospital in underworld, no one is allowed in his room.

But that night there was a long black-haired girl was hugging ise body.

the girl Shedding the tears. for sure, this time she wept with joy to know that a person of very close to her managed to escape death and save.

"Ise..."

she kissed ise lips under the light of underworld moon who entered from window.

* * *

**Ah finally can update in right time... please give me your review or PM if something wrong in my story, and i'm sorry if i have the misspelling...**

* * *

**and the story with fix speeling is starting in the next life, and the other will be rewrite soon as posible**

* * *

**And thank you for Gary29 for helping me become beta for my story, i appreciated it so much :)**


	27. Arc 3 - New Life

"Ughhh"

Floated in the darkness, the boy regained his consciousness.

His right hand trying to hold his head.

"This place" he muttered.

He recalled the incident before he loss his consciousness.

"Am I dead? Rias, Asia, Akeno, serafall... everyone... Ddraig... forgive me" stupid statement out from his mouth. His face showed a pained expression.

But-

[Gruoooooooook]

"Huh?" He was surprised to hear loud snoring.

he immediately rushed towards the sound origin. Saw the red dot at the end of the darkness, he accelerates toward that point. Longer, the red dot become image of sleeping red dragon.

Unconsciously he Shedding tears.

"Ddraig... Ddraig... thankfully, i think we will be sparated" the boy said as he hug the dragon's nose.

[Uh, partner? You're awake? hoaaahm] that red dragon yawned.

"Am I not dead? And what about the others? What about that monster? Ophis. Is Ophis saved? Are we still alive? And also are we not conscious?"

The boy who is none other than Hyoudo Issei, asking endlessly toward sleepy dragon in front of him.

[Hoaahm, partner. Too many questions. Later if you want to talk ... hoaaahm, I'm very sleepy ... Gruoook]

with disregard the dragon ignoring his partner and back to sleep.

Issei just scratch his back head, aand taking off his arm.

"stupid, sleepyhead ..." Issei muttered.

At least he still meet Ddraig, most likely that he was still alive.

―Or more precisely this time he was in his subconscious.

Dejavu, he felt like saw this current situation as many times.

"You awake? Hyoudo Issei!"

An equal voice with him taking his attention. Issei immediately turned around and saw his image with a crimson-colored hair and eyes standing behind him.

"Great red-sama..."

Issei widened his eyes knowing that expressionless face of him.

"Um... Eto... can you tell me. What happened?" Issei asked timidly.

"You fight with those scumb, and because near-death condition, ouroboros-kid's power in your body out of control, then you attack your own comrades―"

Great red explained casually.

―In addition, he call Ophis with the 'kid's' word, you know? She is referred to as the strongest in dragon race. actually how powerful great red is?

Heard a great red, Issei showing a frustrated expression.

"But―..."

Ise raised his eyebrows as great red continued his speech.

"fortunately, me and the white one was on time."

"The White? Do you mean albion? Didn't he and vali also down? "

Great red shook his head slowly.

"He is my... enemy... maybe."

"...? what do you mean? "

"sorry hyoudo Issei, now is not the time for you to know this. But, One day you'll meet him. I'm sure of it. And also ... "

great red in the form of hyoudo Issei pointing toward real issei chest.

The black queen with purple lines piece came out instantly from Issei chest. He took it with his right hand.

"It is a gift for your very beautiful dream, hyoudo Issei"

After said this, great red turns into crimson-colored aura and left Issei.

"Huh?"

Issei could only confusion. but, the pain soon spread in his body.

* * *

-Screen change-

* * *

"... Ise" a little girl with long black hair was watching the face of the young man lying in front of her.

Moments later, the girl approached the boy's face and kissed him with *chuu~* voice.

She know about this world education little. doing it, is a code for the people who have a close relationship.

for that girl, the man who was lying in front of her, is very important for her.

SHINEEEEEEEEEEEE

While their were kissing, her body glowing in bright purple. And then the boy started to wake up.

Still covered by thin light, the girl immediately took off the kiss and looked into his face.

"Ugh ..." the man―hyoudo Issei. Slowly opened his eyes.

"Eh?"

The stupid voice sounded after knowing boshoujo's face is 5 inches in front of his face.

"Hmm?" The girl sound confused to see his reaction.

Feel familiar with her aura, Issei asks nervously.

"O-O-Op-Ophis? Is that y-you? "

"Of course, it's me... ise "

Ophis are confused immediately distanced her face and tried to see her own body.

Somehow her body turned into a bishoujo with ideal body.

"What happened? My body" Ophis tilted her head.

"Eh?" Issei issue a stupid reaction.

At that time, in his right hand. He felt grasping something warm, he immediately saw what was in his grasp.

""Oh―""

―Ise and Ophis shocked, but they have a different meaning behind that sound.

In the issei's hands, a queen pawn Glowing in thin purple light.

When Ophis tried to approach the piece. Queen pawn in Issei's hands drifted into Ophis chest. Then―

SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Purple light filled the room, a few moments later, the light disappeared. Issei and Ophis ―teen version. still make a blank expression.

A few moments later―

"...Power?―" Ophis Grinned

"I feel my strength become stable―..."

"ise..." Suddenly, Ophis huging Issei with a big smile, her breast pressed Issei's chest with *Munyu~* voice.

Issei silent for a moment, trying to understand what is going on. Then―

"Heeeeeeeeeh?" The Stupid-surprised reaction appeared on his face

。。。

The clock struck 8:00 AM, the sky of the underworld back in purple color.

Ophis still feeding a porridge into issei mouth. Somehow during ophis feeding him, he constantly in tears.

_'in the Morning, being feeding by big-tit's bishoujo. I'm really lucky person on the world'_ise crying while swallowing the porridge.

Since Issei conscious and Ophis turn into teenagers, they do not sleep and talk about what's going on.

Issei understand three important points after that.

1. gift of the great red―the queens piece. Making the rest of Ophis power become stable, she was able to make a small snake that doubles its users power in one minute. But about the the body-shape changes, they both do not know why. Ophis teen body can not be changed how many times she tried.

2. he has manifested almost Ouroboros power is in in his body―ophis give issei dragon body much of her power when it being rebuild.

3. When Issei currently raging, faction leaders and their subordinates badly injured because of him. Fortunately, there were no casualties. And they are all well cared in this place too.

And also about Ophis, he looks more mature, whether physical or mental. She become a very elegan-cute-beautiful-sexy-greace-great bishoujo

Issei were definitely trying to hold her nosebleed not came out. But―

*Sroooooot～*

Issei bleeding profusely when Ophis smile in his sight.

_'It is living hell. I couldn't last long. it does not mean I gave up from Rias and others. It's just that... just that... Ophis, your sweet face, the curve of your body every inch and your two incredible breasts, you're wonderfuuuuuuuul, perfeeeeeeeeeeeect!'_

ise mentally screaming while still crying happy. Blood kept coming out of his nose.

Ophis gracefully wiped blood from issei's nose. somehow, Ophis kept smiling. Is she happy?

Then—

KREEEK

Door voice sounded, and—

PRANG

brokeen bowl voice sounded.

At the door, Rias Gremory Issei—girlfriend. already start sobbing.

Instantly she cried.

"Iseeeeeee... ise... ise... ise... ise..." Rias huged Issei while sobbing.

Issei who see the reaction of her Girlfriend could only smile bitterly, then gently stroking her hair.

"I'm back..." Issei said softly.

When he was fully pay attention toward Rias, Ophis smiles disappeared. Her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Uh?"

Ophis that feel her unusual behavior immediately looked down nd thinking.

_'What happened to me, why I became uncomfortable seeing this?'_

。。。

A few minutes later. Ise was walking normally in the corridor, He was wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. although it still feels a little pain here and there.

The doctors and nurses were surprised by this, however. Ise have a badly mortal wound. And just cured overnight. –Never mind. moreover he was oppai dragon that always brings to the miracle. No question about his existence!

However, The problem was ...

"Guuu"

"Hmm"

Two girls who were holding his arms showing a horrible intensity. They both are Ophis and Rias.

Ise just sighed resignedly ...

—A few minutes ago.

"So ise! Can you explain? "

"Hum?" Ise tilt his heads hearing Rias questions after crying satisfied. Her temperament actually changed in an instant.

"Who is this girl?" Rias pointing toward Ophis with her half-opens eyes.

Issei just smiled bitterly. _'Don't say that she hasn't realized this girl was Ophis!'_

Ophis just tilted her head cutely, while Rias began to show dangerous intensity.

"She is... O-phis"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

Rias eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Ophis! why did you change your body, again? Hurry get back... "

"I can't, I've tried" Ophis replied flatly.

"E-eto, Rias... By the way... where are the others? And also how the state of the leader from all faction?" Issei tried to change the subject nervously.

Rias just narrowed her eyes. after a long sigh, she said.

"They are treated in a special room for reasons of strengthening the peace, but—

"but?" Issei impatently asked.

"the result is very troublesome. Akeno and the others are taking care of them"

"can i see them. And—"

Rias raised her eyebrows when Issei word's truncated.

"I want to apologize..."

On the Issei's face, it reflected a deep guilt. He Gaze toward the blanket.

Rias eyes widened after hearing Issei's statement.

however, leaders injuries not issei's mistake after all. But looking at Issei become moody, Rias can not accept it.

After think long enough. eventually, she talk again.

"You've just awakened! You must have some rest"

"Take it easy... I assure you I am fully healed, and I can't hold if i should remain here" Issei up from the mattress and showed that his condition was normal.

_'Thank you for your help, great red-sama.'_ Issei grateful in his hearts.

"All right... but you shouldn't push yourself"

After Rias give a permission, Issei go to the locker room to wear a Kuoh Academy uniform just lying in here.

Once completed. Issei immediately walking into the other's room with Rias and Ophis.

Finally, the three of them were in front of the huge door the 'VVVIP' inscription.

when Issei trying to open one of the door knob-

"Azazel, replace the television" michael voice sounded angry.

"Michael-boy, you should also enjoy adult show for one time" odin chuckled.

"Are you want us to fall" this time gabriel protested.

"I don't hear it~" dulio voice sounded resigned.

"If you fall, I'll give you guys the best place in the Grigori, right? Syemhaza, barakiel" Azazel make a naughty sound.

"Of course. We will, *cough*..." barakiel speech truncated.

"Tou-san ... shut your mouth! "Akeno voice snapped her father.

"Can you calm like [slash dog]?" This time falbium asmodeus voice heard.

"Sirzech lucifer please told Azazel. I don't want my pure daughter tainted because of this" Yasaka also protest this time.

"Actually, I don't want my ravel become a wanton woman"

"my innocent little ravel still there!"

Ruval and raiser alternately screaming.

"Hehehe, *Cough* *Cough*"

"Sirzech, shut your mouth up!"

greyfia angry voice silence sirzech laughter.

"I can not drink my morning coffee in peace, if it's turned like this"

"I agree, sairaorg-san"

"I never except, the leaders could act like this"

"Onii-sama. You're so stupid"

"I beg you all, please calm down, michael-sama, gabriel-sama... help me!"

""sorry irina-chan, we can't""

"Other patients will be impaired..."

Sairaorg Bael, Kiba Yuuto, Xenovia, Ravel Phoenix, Irina Shidou, Michael, Gabriel and Asia Argento voice sounded alternately.

"I want to meet my ise-kun"

"Onee-sama... you can't...! "

Serafall and sona have a debate.

"Hyoudooo, I'll cut your throat"

"Saji-san ... Lighten up. Your wound is still unhealed"

Saji genshiro and momo hanakai also chimed.

"Azazel, change to the news!"

"Ajuka come on, you very old-fashioned..."

"hey Tobio, get me my iPad"

"Sorry syemhaza-sama... my both hands in bandages "

"YOU ALL STOP AND SHUT YOUR HELL MOUTH UP!"

"Greyfia-san, calm down"

"Asia-chan, _ganbatte_"

"Irina you help me too!"

Heard a noise from inside the room. Issei left eye twitching. _'Exactly what they do, now?' _

"Heeegh" Rias sighed as she put her hand on her forehead.

Then Rias look towards Issei.

"so?"

"We go home!" Said Issei with frustrated tone, and walked away. The veins visible on his forehead.

"back to ise home... back to ise home... ufufufu" Ophis looked happy and hugging Issei right hand. Rias who also embraced Issei other hand could only stared with killing intend to the 'new' Ophis.

Issei only sigh in his mind

_'Peace is still far enough!'_

* * *

**Hahaha... how do you think? I hope you enjoy it...**

**uhm... eto... i apologize for the mess in the story like misspelling or mistake word!**

* * *

**And i hope you would click my new adfly link in my profile for help me... i appreciate it :D**

* * *

**And about the one who talking with great red. It is still a secret... in my plot, he is other highest existeance (nooo, i make a spoiler for my story)**

* * *

_**Than, have a good day :D**_


	28. Arc 4 - Life 00

**for all of my beloved reader who always enjoying my story...**

**firstly, i so sorry because i skip last deadline for update my storry. and also i late to posting this day story... but actually i finish writing it and update with two life...**

**i have ill for mostly one week. or the detail is about five day. even my migrain who never come out is raging and make my head suffer.**

**but don't worry... i still have some free time for writing my story even my works is pilled up.**

**then let's we enjoying this story :)**

* * *

I was enjoying the warm water in my basement pool, my house has six floors and three basement. I am is artist of a tokusatsu movie. And it has unknown number of girls who lived in my house, and make a harem is not impossible with the current condition.

if you think I was a very lucky man. You guys are wrong...

[Hoi... partner, don't think about it too hard...]

A voice sounded in my head. The voice belongs to a dragon that dwells within me, welsh dragon Ddraig.

My name is hyoudo Issei, my age 17 yrs, at least for a while longer 18. And you should know, I was the devil and the dragon, or rather devil hybrid humanoid dragon...

"are you really don't know anything?"

[To be honest, I was also surprised to hear that question. Parallel existence with the great red... really unbealiveable...]

"Arrgggh... why is my head think so hard... soon I will be a third year in school. Rias will go to university... plus the threat that made me almost die many times... "

I complained as I ruffled my hair. Soaking in hot water doesn't reduce my stress levels at all.

[You've been dead once, partner...]

Ddraig sarcasm again. Sorry if I ever die... wait!

"Hey, I'm not dead, but dying..." I defended myself.

[Realize, not everyone will survive from Samael's blood, and let's just once you're dead ... khukhukhu]

"Silence ... don't laugh!"

As I was in verbal fight with Ddraig, I heard the door open. When looking towards the sound. A Bishoujo with long black hair and dark purple eyes standing in front of me, two extraordinary oppai was swinging with *boing**boing*

sound.

you need to keep in mind... she was naked...

*Crooooot* blood pouring from my nose...

"I want to bathe with ise ..."

The girl made a small smile, as she walked towards me.

*Croooot*

I bleed once again. However, even she have a emotionless face, she looked very pretty when smiling.

"O-oooophis... what are you doing..."

I screamed when she entered into the pool with me. Shit, even though I've hit my nose, my blood is still struggling to get out.

"Hmm? of course shared bathroom with Ise..." Ophis cocked her head as she put a emotionless face. Who knew she was confused or curious if you see her face.

"Haa?" I made a stupid voice. And then, Ophis starting held me from the front without a second thought.

"Ooooooophis..."

I tried to wriggle to escape. But Ophis held me firmly. On the other hand, because of the softness and density breasts are perfect, plus the pink nipples pressing against my chest, my mind is really messed up this time...

"very comfortable... This warm feeling..." she muttered while she strengthen her arms.

Her Breasts... her breasts...

*Croooooot*

—I just got the greatest nosebleeds in all my life...

After nearly ten minutes she dominated me, the dragon god's bishoujo finally loosened her arms. Unfortunately, she still wouldn't let me. I hold myself to avoid losing consciousness.

"S-So... O-Ophis... exactly why your body to be like that?"

I tried to start a conversation to break the silence.

Ophis looked up and tilted her head. Her face still emotionless.

"I also don't know why..."

Huh... The answer is very simple...

"Eto, then is there any strange symptoms in your body?"

Ophis raised her eyebrows, but her face... forget it... I hope she can have a bit of facial emotion air.

"No..."

I heard short answer. Then she continued it.

"Little by little my strength recovered, and I could be like before..."

"is it because that queen piece?"

I thought for a moment and continued.

"Why?"

"I do not know..."

"I knew it already"

I sighed hear the simple answer to the dragon god's bishoujo.

"By the way, Ophis. How long your power will back?"

"10,000 years... maybe..."

10,000 years, almost all of devil's lifespan. Wait...

"Heeeeeeeeh?" I made a stupid expression when i realized Ophis answer.

"whatshap ise?"

"*Sigh* nothing" I sighed fatigue

—And at the same time. Ophis back treat his arms tightly.

"O-o-o-ophis?"

"Take it easy. Although this time I only have 1/3 of all my strength. I got it under control. And I will protect ise because ise always help me"

*Blush* suddenly my cheeks so hot to hear what Ophis said.

In my mind, I was confused, somehow? This time I think Ophis as a woman, and not as a sister or a mascot again, could it be because Ophis turned into an extraordinary bishoujo?

"Ise?"

Ophis voice interrupted my thoughts.

"May I ask you something?"

I nodded with a nervous.

"Ahh~ ise... What are you doing to my body?"

She made a soft moan when ask me.

"Heeh?"

I was surprised to hear the question Ophis, or rather surprised to realize where my hand touched her.

Without knowing it, my hands groping Ophis plump ass.

*Squish*

My hand moves out of control.

"Ahh~ ise... why is my body like this...? Ahh~ What is this feeling? It felt like an electric shock... in the whole body... but... very comfortable. Ahh~"

Ophis continued to moan...

—Department. Is dragon god also get aroused?

"O-o-o-ophis, I'm sorry..." I apologized nervously, but somehow my hands would not stop touching. Is the level of control against my pervertnes lately declined and has weakened, shit... if forwarded, I can take the sanctity of the dragon god. Wait, if think about it, it would be a great experience. Ah, what was I thinking!

[Partner, *sob* somehow *sob* I highly doubts about you...]

Ddraig sobbing in my mind exacerbate the current atmosphere.

"Silence..."

"Ahh~ ise... what... The... my body, felt-"

Ophis sighed become loud as my hand gently squeezing her oppai

"shit, I can't stop... if so... i can—"

"Ahhhhhh~" Ophis moaned as I twisted her nipples.

"No, my kingdom is hard. And I want to take off my first with Rias. Oh yes, Rias... I hope she's here now so I'm not too far... wait! When she saw our situation like this I would die. not, but surely die. What should I do"

My sanity and my soul into the middle of an all-out clash in me.

[Heeh, good luck partner... hoaaahm]

-Ddraig sleepy voice cheering, and then he slept. _"useless partner"_ I muttered

When my hand almost touch Ophis secret area...

*Sraaak*

- Sound of the door open. And the crimson haired girl entered.

"Ise, let's shower-"

"..."

"..."

We both looked at each other and froze in place.

*KLANK*

the sound of metal falling. Bascom, towels and foam lying beside her foot. Part of her body dressing with a towel. Her face became dark and...

*Shiver*

Shaking intensity felt out from Rias body.

However, if you look on my state now...

—hugging Ophis as she moaning, my left hand fingering her butt and my right hand squeezing her left breast.

—In view of any, I like the pervert who wants to do a strange thing on Ophis. Actually I was nasty. But I think, is a bit much... hell... ah, well. no...

"...Ise—"

Rias Voice sounded creepy, she's very scary.

"Wait, Rias... I can explain everything, you're wrong... I and Ophis... it-Ugh"

I'm getting scared while Rias approached slowly.

"Aah~ ise... my body so weak..."

"Ophis! Don't make a strange noise... so, Ri-ahh?"

I can only surrender when crimson hair bishoujo was right in front of me with very suffocating aura. Her face was dark.

"What are you doing?"

while Rias talking, her hands go too, and...

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screams echoed throughout the housing.

—Screen changed—

Rias Gremory was walking in the hall.

After scolding Issei, she was rushed to the hospital to see the condition of the whole occult research club members and victims of Issei rage's.

Arriving in front of the door that read 'VVVIP', she heard a noise and argument from within, after guessing what's going on in. she could only sigh and then holding the door handle.

"Excuse me"

She Said as she opened the door.

"Rias onee-sama?"

"Asia. How where their circumstances?"

"*Sigh* as you can see"

The first welcomed is asia argento –one of his bishops. Whether coincidence or not, asia down exhausted beside the door. Rias entered the room and found her crumpled face.

"Rias onee-sama? Is there anything? eto... is ise-san okay?"

Asia asked anxiously.

"Take it easy, I'm just thinking something. About ise, he's fine-"

After paused for a while, Rias continued her words. With a sigh.

"Maybe..."

"Um?"

Asian tilted her head. confusion.

"Asia-chan. Can you help me prepare bandages to replace the old bandages? Irina-chan and Rossweisse-san also" gabriel call three members of occult research club.

"Sorry, excuse me. Rias onee-sama"

asia said with a smile, then she headed to the seraph members.

Then Rias walking toward her siblings who were in the bed across the room.

—Room for executives is very roomy for the size of a hospital room. With an area of 30x40 meters square with a versatile and comfortable patient is a very large flat screen television in the corner of the room, in addition to the television there is a refrigerator that also looks quite large with a variety of snacks, drinks and fruits.

"Rias-Ojousama? are you fine?"

Greyfia which are in the maid mode, asked Rias Gremory with alarm.

"Nothing?"

Rias forced smile. But it can't fool the ultimate queen in underworld.

Greyfia squint and show assertiveness. greyfia instantly changed to the onee-sama creepy mode. she pulled Rias away from her husband mattress –Sirzech lucifer.

"Rias. Tell me what's wrong? What is it about ise-kun? "

Realizing she could not argue with her sister, rias incident gave up and told about all.

"Impossible?"

Greyfia make a pretty loud noise. Somehow. Proclaim the Rias news at least is beyond common sense.

However, hyoudo Issei condition twice worse than the leaders fraction. With a broken bone in several places. Internal organs are injured. And so much energy is drained. And his lifespan was reduced again.

Recovering from the severe wounds in just a day as night. Who would believe?

Everyone in the room stared at Rias Gremory and greyfia lucifuge standing next to the door.

"Did I hear ise-kun name?" Sirzech that doesn't break away from the two of them made a worried expression.

"onii-sama, be calm. Ise is now in home and his condition has returned to normal, he'll be here tomorrow morning, so you don't-"

Rias Gremory cut her reaction when she realized everyone in the room. All patients and their escorts who are changing the bandages stoping their activities.

—Even Rossweisse who was enjoying changing Odin's bandages by force and without pity Stopped working and stared to Rias.

"Eh?"

Rias Gremory makes a strange noise and then.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" Shocked cries of all the faction leaders and everyone echoed in the hospital, all patients awaken from their deep sleep, even making the patient is in a coma situation awake in time.

—Screen changed—

"Ise ... are you fine?"

I hyoudo Issei, were having dinner and my mom asked me when she saw my face grim.

If you want to know why I could frustrations like this, the reason is I was scolded by my girlfriend –Rias Gremory. Due to an all-out misunderstanding that occurred in the underground pool this afternoon.

"Oh, etooo... ise, where the Rias-san? "

This time father asked. Is he can't reading the situation?

"..."

I did not answer and continued to eat my dinner with a dark face.

By the way. My father and my mother are normal human beings don't know that little Ophis already become a bishoujo in my age who look very pretty.

Fortunately, this morning. when we just come home from the hospital. Rias make excuses, Although that seems so strange. But somehow father and mother believe it.

"Nee... ise? "

Dad calling my name again. I looked at my father with a grim face.

"are you fighting with Rias-san?"

—Father questions right on target.

I began to cry frustrated then answer that question.

"I'm make Rias mad"

Everyone else, who is familiar in disguise to replace their master's daily lives looked at me with a look of pity.

–And also have to add, as long as I couldn't get back to the human world as a sudden or because the unpredictable event. My dragon life-boat familiar. Ryuuteimaru often take my place.

For some reason, if I make a Rias angry or disappointed. I feel very Guilty and depression. Maybe it's because I love her so much. Yes, maybe it's natural. Because she was my girlfriend.

"Oh... so "

"Youth really fun isn't it?"

Father and mother said in unison.

"What fun is it?" I screamed because they frustrated me.

_"*Sigh* if you know how many times youronly-one son almost die. I bet you wouldn't say something like that"_ I sighed in my mind.

"Uh yeah? Where Ophis? "

I asked when I realized that there were two empty seats at the dinner table.

"I last saw she head to the library..." mother replied calmly while cleaning her plate.

_"-Library? what is dragon god plan in the library? Since her body changed, Ophis always doing weird things out of character? Looks like I have to ask sensei or ajuka-sama about this? "_

I think as spent my food.

After sipping a glass of mineral water, I immediately left the dining room and headed to my room.

...

Arriving at my room I immediately lying on my big bed. Somehow this feels is so huge. Or rather I feel lonely tonight...

usually i sleep in the company of the girls on this mattress, although a lot of girls who sleep around me. there still some space in my super wide mattress.

" 9 PM, better I used to sleep"

After mumbling, I closed my eyes and tried to rest my body. But when I almost asleep, I heard the door open and immediately look to it.

"Uh?" I cocked my head to know that the door is still closed.

"Well, maybe my hallucinations from exhaustion"

I lay my body and pulled my blanket. Try to close my eyes again.

Just a few seconds I closed my eyes I felt something moving in my lower body. The longer rise to the top, and at a certain point I felt the warm air blowing in my face.

I opened my eyes and ...

"...Ise"

Dragon god Bishojo's face right in front of my face

"Oo-Ophis..."

I cried out in surprise. But more surprising is what I see after looking down.

"What are you doing?"

I asked, knowing Ophis not wearing clothes under the covers. Her Both amazing breasts hung on my chest. I desperately hold my nose bleeds to keep it out.

"Ise... let's make eggs with me..."

-He?

I could not catch the meaning of Ophis words. I tried to pull away, but somehow Ophis hands gripped into my two arms very strong.

_"Ddraig ... hoy, Ddraig? Help me please"_

I tried to call the dragon in my body. But there was no answer. Is he sleeping? Why does he always slept when I want to ask for help...

Ophis continued her speech.

"I was looking for data about feelings and sensations that lately I'm feeling right now with ise. After reading several books, I finally realized what I was feeling. So I decided to make an egg together with ise, because I do not want to be separated from ise..."

Although still poker-face, a moment I could see Ophis cheeks turn pink a little.

But... I still can not understand by the term 'make eggs with' it. Does she want to eat food from eggs?

Ophis put her lips to my ear. And then she whispered.

"Let's make the egg, ise..."

While maintaining my sanity is about to collapse, I tried to collect my voice and asked Ophis who was looking at my face...

"O-Ophis... what do you mean by making the egg?"

Ophis tilted her head. She looks very pretty. Wait! What am I thinking?

"Ise do not know about the 'spawn'? ise is dragon too?"

I just shook my head frantically, and anyway I'm actually a man. and because some of the things that is difficult to describe with words I be like this.

After some soundless time. Ophis replied with a calm voice.

"According to the book that I read. Humans call it with sex."

"Eh?-"

I am back to my senses, my stupid brain thinking out loud, trying to digest the newly Ophis say.

And then...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"


	29. Arc 4 - Life 01

Sunday morning at 06.00 AM in the winter.

"Ughh"

My body feels heavy, the pain is still spreading in every part of my body. My vision was still blurred. Wake up this time than usual. Because last night. I, hyoudo Issei. In Middle of confused what to do against sex solicitation from very beautiful bishoujo.

Maybe you think I'm very lucky. well, there a girl invite me to having sex with ugly and nasty boy like me, what else she is long haired bishoujo with incredible cleavage...

Unfortunately...

"Arghhh ... Ophis ... quickly move from there"

I groaned.

Beautiful girl with dark purple eyes that kept looking at me without emotion. Maybe you think what we've done? Unfortunately we didn't do anything.

"Ise... Let's make eggs...!"

Ophis snapping sound with expressionless face.

Somehow I remembered Xenovia if she's like this. Anyway, they are both very sweet. But ...

*Boing**boing*

The great breasts bounced in front of my face.

*Crooooooooot~*

Blood came out of my nose with large numbers.

Last night, this beautiful girl in the middle of her overbearing 'make eggs' with me...

"Ise... Let us make an egg... "

Again she said like that with tightened her grip.

I don't know what to do. I held on desperately to hold back my desire because I realized that I already have a lover. And I wanted to take my virginity to her.

"Ophis, please stop it..." I shed tears of frustration...

Actually, anyone who does want to have sex with a girl as beautiful and sexy as she. The problem... she is a dragon god. The ouroboros dragon.

"Why do you continue to locking my body"

I moaned as i tried to pull Ophis hand gripping my arm. Her legs twisted my leg. Somehow I could not escape, she has tremendous power... Well it's fair, because she is a dragon god.

"Because I want to make eggs with ise ..."

Hearing Ophis, I paused to think of something. Somehow I felt a bad feeling.

"O-Ophis... do you know how to make eggs or whatever it you say?" I asked nervously.

Ophis pause. Then took off her grip. Placed her index finger on her chin as she looked up, her brow slightly wrinkled, as if she was thinking.

I was a little surprised to see Ophis doing it, and this somehow, she looks very sweet if she have an expression...

After a while the atmosphere became quiet. Ophis looked at me and shook her head slowly.

—I knew it already...

"Ophis. You invite someone to 'make eggs' but you don't know how! After all what book are you reading?"

I sighed, putting my hand on my forehead. Feeling upset, angry, confused, afraid to be the one in my mind.

However, she asked for sex, but don't know how to mating.

—For a moment I was sorry for purity of this dragon gods bishoujo in front of me and think _"worth it makes [chaos brigade] harness her easily"_

Somehow Ophis soon moved off me. I could stretch my back muscles spasm because at all night I unable to move.

*Crooooooooooot~*

—Home run. Twice in this morning I got a very severe nosebleeds.

When Ophis moved from the blanket and headed out of the room, I realized that Ophis not wear anything... comely body plus two fabulous breasts bounching crushing my youth.

*Blam*

Sound the door is closed, while Ophis leave my room with naked.

* * *

—Change screen—

* * *

"Huatchiiiiiii"

"Xenovia-san? Is your situation worse? "

Asia asked her friend when she heard the girl's with shoulder length blue hair sneeze.

"No. My situation is improving. It's just that I feel there is someone that talked about me"

Xenoxia replied, rubbing her nose.

Clock on the wall showing around 6 AM so.

And the atmosphere of a place in the exclusive room for taking care leaders fraction and high-level existeance who was seriously injured, back to chaos as usual.

"You all. Not whether you can stop your childishly act? You're disturbing the other patients"

Rossweisse the former valkyries screaming while showing veins in her forehead.

"Rossweisse-san. Please be Quiet, if you yell like that. You're the one who disturb other patients"

Irina who were feeding the [slash dog] Tobio spoke.

"it's make no one hero wants to be your lover"

right beside rosweisse-san, old man Odin grinned as he teased that beautiful-pissed Valkyries.

Rosweisse looked briefly toward the king of the gods valhalla sleeping with one leg in a cast and on the lift with the buffer. After a wicked grin, Rossweisse interesting bit of bonding in the buffer and...

*Voom* *Kraaak*

"Uarghhh ..."

old man Odin yelling at his feet in bandages because rough landing on a mattress.

"Is that your revenge to me?"

Odin whimpered, clutching his painful leg.

Rosweisse only showed a poker-face and immediately headed to the Asia side to help change the [joker] Dulio's bandage, she thought _"who needs heroes of Valhalla if here there are kind-hearted dragon hero "_

。。。

"Sona-tan ... your onee-chan was able to walk on her own, so don't you led me like a child"

Serafall leviathan that has just come out of a Girl's Toilet in the corner of exclusively room has a difficult time with her sister who is very overprotective.

"Onee-sama. You should be aware that the wound has not fully healed and you still can not move too much"

Sona Sithri scolded her elder sister.

Saraorg, kiba, saji , and members of Student council lying and sitting around there just smiled bitterly.

When the two siblings were arguing in front of the middle of the corridor leading to the ladies toilet. Rias Gremory accidentally bumped into them both.

"Eh?"

"Uh?"

Sona and Rias looked at each other.

Somehow uncomfortable silence that occurs at the time, realized that the atmosphere changed, serafall immediately take action.

"Rias-chan? Are you going to the toilet?" Serafall send a pleasantries to Rias.

Rias looked toward the only-girl Maou and smiled.

"Yes. Is leviathan-sama has more better?"

"Of course. Levi-tan bored here and anxious to meet my little ise-kun" serafall made a big grin.

Heard serafall's statements, Rias only make a bitter smile for fold her jealous.

However, in fact it is not the right time for girl-quarel to take ise. But...

"..."

"..."

Rias back and keep a straight face when her eyes met with sona.

"*Hmph* well leviathan-sama. Excuse me" Rias said after a sigh. she turned down the corridor to the ladies toilet.

Sona just looking Rias then disappear in end of ladies toilet hall.

"Sona-tan?" Serafall issued a worried tone.

Sona who realized her sister voice immediately shook her head to get rid of thoughts that filled her head.

"It's okay onee-sama. Come back to your bed"

Unlike before, this time serafall just silent headed to her bed with the help of his beloved sister.

* * *

—Change screen—

* * *

*Kraaaaaaak*

Sound of the door open.

I, hyoudo Issei. Who had just finished changing clothes immediately looked toward the door. And...

*Croooooooot~*

Third nosebleed this morning. Banzai...

I could not resist when i saw naked Ophis, she walking towards me carrying a book.

"O-oooophis. What are you doing?"

"Hmm? I just picked up the book. Ise asked what books I read. So I take it "

"N-No. T-That not what I meant. W-Why are you naked? D-Do you want me to bleed until death?" I shouted on Ophis with shocked tone.

Somehow. Seeing a naked Ophis very stimulating to my pervertnes. If it continues like this, I might die not because been taking down by the strong enemy but died from blood loss.

"is ise not like if I was naked? Then why should Rias and the other can naked?"

Ophis asked as she tilted her head still with expressionless face.

"arghh. wear your clothes now" I shouted, throwing my gaze in another direction.

*Wuuusz*

A dark purple magic circle appears under Ophis. Circle that has the symbol of a dragon and a few odd letters that I don't know. A few moments later. Black aura envelops her body and began to solidify into an elegant gothic dress.

"Oh?"

I was just stunned to see the new look Ophis. Her wonderful body plus two great breast in that gothic dress. Ophis very amazing...

"Ugh..."

I'm realized there was something went out of my nose. Soon, I clog my nose with my hand.

"ise...? are you blush?" Ophis asked with emotionless face.

"It's nothing. It's just that... you look so elegant and beautiful in that dress."

I speak the truth in accordance with what is in my heart.

*Blush*

Ophis cheeks suddenly flushed somehow. But she is very cute with a face like that. i tought she can't make that expression.

"Ise... This is the book that you ask." said Ophis after restoring her face to the emotionless mode. she showed a familiar book to me.

"This?"

That's right, a book that I received was a favorite romance novel of the girls in this house. Which, some how Rias brought it. she really liked this book because the story is good.

"Sigh"

I sighed heavily after finding the book that make ophis thinking about 'egg' things. Mixed feelings of relief and pity in my head now. she is rally an innocent and pure dragon god.

"Okay. Ophis... let's get to the hospital" I immediately mentioned my plan to Ophis.

"wherever Ise go, I will go in ise side" Ophis smiled back.

*Crooooot~*

my fourth nosebleeds occur, and I hope this is my last nosebleed today.

* * *

—Screen changed—

* * *

In a mansion that is not in to know. Someone with a plush robe sitting on the throne.

Around him stood beings with the power that can not be disclosed.

*Kreeek*

Large door in the room squeaked open. A moment later a naked little girl with a face has no emotion at all coming into the room, accompanied by the aura that some people can not explain.

"Sir. Finally we managed to make a replica of her" the man wearing a robe and a hood behind the girl said.

"So she is... is her ability compared with the original?" the person on a throne asked.

"her Setting near to perfect. Despite only having two thirds of the original part. she can surely beat the original. In addition it is also no less powerful snake with her"

"Good..."

Man on a throne make a grin. Instantly eerie aura out from his body.

"But... we have not conducted experiments on artificial snakes. Because of the risk that causes are still not in the know" the person behind the girl spoke in a tone of fear.

"Not a problem. I feel someone is suitable to be made in the experimental object will appear shortly. We just need to wait for that time while refining her body"

"Thank you for your kindness sir"

The people behind the girl and bowed respectfully leave the altar to leave her.

-After a moment of silence...

"I heard two of the brothers Machbeth already defeated?"

The man who sits on a throne not sound happy. And along with it. Aura is quite thick spurts of his body.

"The elder brother is doing for the completion of the final stage of his plan. in ashort time he would bring it down" a man beside the throne said reverently.

"Hmph. Hopefully he can give a decent spectacle" man on the throne began playing magic balls with frightening mass in his hand.

* * *

—Screen changed—

* * *

"Ise ... what's up?"

Pretty girl wearing a gothic dress titled her head when she saw the man next to her stoped when he try grab the door handle.

_"Why all of a sudden I was so tense, I should immediately go and apologize."_ Ise muttered, pointing depressed face.

[Hoaaahm, partner good morning. What would you do?]

Ddraig voice interrupted my thoughts.

_"Ddraig?"_

[ugh... hoahmm... Are you going to apologize?]

_"Umm ... yes"_

[I told you already that it's not your fault, even if they are your body is beat up]

_"Therefore. I want to apologize"_

-I'm reminded of the Ophis and Ddraig story yesterday. When I'm raging I almost killed the leaders. Although I lost control over my body. Still, my body was the one who hurt them.

"Ise... I'm sorry. Because I am."

Ophis make guilty face. Maybe he saw my grim expression. I was struck by the sudden Ophis change.

I immediately grabbed her shoulders and shook my head slowly.

"No. If not for Ophis, great red and then Ddraig. I'm not going to have a new body. So this is not your fault, I was the one who was too weak to not be able to protect you all."

"Ise..."

Ophis holding my hand. In a moment I saw the red color in cheek of her emotionless face. I forced my smile at her. And she replied with a true smile.

—somehow my heart feels a little quiet.

[All right partner, can you come in and start right away.]

Ddraig Sound destroy my peace moment with Ophis.

"Yosh... okay. Ophis please let me go first. After I finished apologizing you should follow" I strengthen my grip on Ophis shoulder while making a smile.

"understood, ise..." Ophis smiled brightly and nodded.

Now, with a new strength inside me. I opened the door and then entered.

"..."

Chaotic atmosphere that previously graced this room, suddenly became quiet. All looked towards me. Each person put a smile on their face as if to greet me.

—Not this one. I'm the one who hurt them. But... why...

""Ise-san...""

""Ise-kun...""

""Hyoudo Issei""

""Ise-sama""

"Ise... finally you-"

the girls step stopped also rias word has stoped as I bowed down suddenly. Put everyone confused and shocked expression. Then I shouted, turning tear apart...

"Everyone... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... because I'm out of control... you guys... you..."

My voice was shaking.

My body was trembling.

Most of the load in my mind left up, but another part is the guilt was getting heavier.

"Ise-kun... lift up your heads..." the voice was sirzech-sama.

I looked at him with surprise. He put a small smile on his face. The other leaders also participated smile...

"You were great once ise... cured in a short time. you are my Abnormal disciples indeed." Azazel Sensei praise me

"Sekiryuutei. Hyoudo Issei. Make sure you're not a threat to valhalla or-uagh" before odin finish his words. Rosweisse-san dropped his legs hanging in the buffer.

I just smiled bitterly. The girls started toward me, even Xenovia and serafall struggled up from her bed. But...

"Ise... it's done?"

A girl comes up behind and embrace my hand.

in that moment, the girl jerked to a stop in their place. Even the leaders were shocked to see a bishujo with black hair embracing my hand.

""Ophis...?"" Rias and sensei shouted simultaneously.

...

"Sorry ise-kun. Although this is my 'mutation piece' who disappeared from your body earlier. But this piece has been mutated and beyond my reach" ajuka beelzebub commented after eliminating the magic circle that surrounds Ophis.

After a small commotion when I and Ophis went into the executive patient's room. I asked him to check the piece that is inside Ophis body. But, after hear his comments I could only twitcing my forehead.

[Really interesting, mutation piece which mutated. Looks like you're doing weird things again partner] Ddraig voice echoed from my left hand. and the other existeance can hear his word

"But it's really weird, right ajuka. How it be, mutation piece is the highest form of 'evil piece' of yours. How could you not be able to handle this?" sirzech-sama join in the conversation. Other leaders look anxiously at me.

"So how about the conclusion?" Sensei intervened.

"Possibility. Ise is currently ranked has entered the SSS-level devil, not even on it. I Can say he has powers like previous Maou."

Everyone was surprised to hear ajuka beelzebub. I was also surprised. After all I was the reincarnation devil from regular students who are not deliberately 'blessed' the one Longinus, boosted gear. it's to much for me...

"Ise it's very good, ise is maou." Ophis smiled and hugged my arm.

*Shiver~*

I shuddered, and when turned around. I see girls looking at me with murderous intent. Asia and kunou already on the verge of their limits and ready to cry at any time.

"But unfortunately he was too stupid to measure its strength. If he was as smart as vali, maybe he will be the greatest sekiryuutei in history and could surpass greatest hakuryukou in history, vali lucifer" sensei spoke sarcastically.

[That's the problem Azazel. I regret very much this boy stupidity.] Ddraig voice sounded apologetic.

-You all! Sorry if I'm stupid...

"But this is very interesting. Ise-kun, after my condition was fully recovered, I will teach you a formula to set the evil piece in Ophis body, because I found a match aura on the Ophis's evil piece with yours"

"Eeh? I had to learn that trouble formula too. I have had almost given up memorize the devil letter. And besides that soon there will be a test in school" I sighed to hear what ajuka-sama said. However my brain is very stupid and can't count on.

"Take it easy. If it ise, he can certainly can" Ophis cheering.

_"Can you cheering me with a little emotion in your face"_ I sighed after looking Ophis face.

*Shiver~* *Shiver~*

creeps feeling feels stronger this time. I turned toward the girl.

Department, they were really upset and pissed. Asia and kunou tears had melted. And... eh... why sona-kaichou and a blue-haired girl in the Sithri group and as i not wrong her name is yura tsubasa also looked at my with a view like that?

"You fallen angel named Azazel, I want to ask you something..."

Ophis call Azazel sensei while still hugging my hand. And still wears an expressionless face.

Sensei tilted his head to Ophis call.

"Could I go to school with ise?"

Not just me and sensei alone. Everyone was surprised to hear Ophis question. And then the sound echoed throughout the room startled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

**Finnaly two chapter is already finished... and in this arc i didn't make an heavy battle like previous arc. i**

**just take some event and flag for the peace-but-troubled time for ise...**

**oh, and i'm sorry if i have some misspeling on it... i hope you still enjoying this story. and can you help me with click my new sponsor link in my profile. i will appreciate it :)**

**and see you in next chapter...**


	30. Arc 4 - Live 02

**i'm sorry for some hours delayed... but i can finish post this story... i hope you all not upset and still enjoy reading this poor fanfic...**

**and i read in shincodezero-sensei blog... he will start the translateng Vol 16 in 31 oct... i can't wait it :)**

**then let's read and before all... let's cheers... **

**Ishibumi-senseiiiii **

***DxD BANZAIIIII***

* * *

"Hey... ise..."

"just die..."

*BRUAK*

Two-arm lariat knocked me around my neck. Maybe you already know who the owner of the arm. But let me explain. The arm belongs to my two human companions, Matsuda and Motohama.

I –Hyoudou Issei. Go to class while asia and serafall hug my arm then irina and Xenovia following behind while staring at me strangely. They both immediately attacked.

Three days elapsed since I visit the leaders of the factions in the underworld. And last night, the girls finally go home and go back to sleep with me, even a little tense because there Ophis who has a body that is able to compete with two great onee-sama + one maou-sama.

"What the hell..." I grumbled. they lariat did not hurt dragon-devils hybrid like me. But my head's crunch on the floor still feels accepted.

"Huooh. I'm so jealous of you."

"Why are you so close to our school's bishoujo!"

"In fact every new bishoujo already have a relationship even live in your house"

"This is unfair. God is evil"

Matsuda and Motohama complain alternately. When I heard Motohama's last words, I could only mumble. _"You are the evil for blaming god who had died"_

"I'm sorry. Is hyoudo Issei-kun here?" The voice of the girl attracted the attention of the class. There, sona-kaichou trying glanced across the classroom.

"Sona-chan. He's down "serafall said, pointing down to me that still fell on the floor. We exchanged glances.

"Sorry, Issei-kun. Have a minute."

I nodded and went up to the sona-Kaicho direction. She stepped from class door.

From the class I could hear the cries of the people.

"Issei. Die already"

"I hope Maou pull you to hell"

Matsuda and Motohama voice sounded angry.

"Don't worry my little ise-kun, Maou support you. Sona-chan... ganbatte!" what the meaning of serafall's shout.

"Mou. Grow again..."

"Tch. Why must like this?"

"Michael-sama. I'm begging you. Reduce opponent this competition"

Even the church trio doesn't shout. I was able to clearly hear they sigh.

I ended up in the empty corridor, both with sona-kaichou.

"Eto... kai-..."

My words stopped as i felt the frightening intensity from sona-kaichou direction and realized my mistake. I've promised not to call her formally when we were alone.

"Sorry, sona-san... something to do with me?"

As I began to speak with an informal tone. Sona exhale deeply, and her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Ise-kun... The... actually... I..."

Sona talk to strange behavior. Somehow she did not like usual.

"I actually... ise-kun... I—"

"I knew it was..."

Sona speech interrupted by the sound of someone.

*Shiver*

I And sona felt goosebumps while simultaneously feels frightening intensity not far from us. At the end of the hall. Rias was standing with a dark face... my girlfriend is really scary devil...

"Rias...!" Sona surprised when looking back.

Rias stepped closer.

"I realized something strange, but I do not think that my best friend stabbed me from the back" Rias voice sounds clumsy.

"Rias... sorry, but I was too. Its not me trying to betray you or anything... but I wasn't able to bury my feelings"

Sona expression changed instantly and back to her usual self. But, somehow I felt a bad feeling. And I don't understand the meaning of their words.

"What's up your excuses. But I'm not going to give up ise just like that"

"Okay, let's fight ise-kun by a long way..."

Eh... eh... what they mean. Am I a trophy in middle contesting. And how long is that?

""Get this over with Rating game""

Sona and Rias talking at once.

"Heeeeeeeeeeh?" I make a surprised sound.

* * *

-Screen changed-

* * *

*Teet* *Teeet* *Teeet*

The bell for announced the first class was over. I was surprised to learn Rossweisse-san who taught history lessons about nordic and greek this morning. and something that very surprised me, is Rossweisse-san always throwing questions at me and I was able to answer. And as you think, all the class students were surprised when they heard all of my correct answer.

"heee. Is it really Hyoudou? since when did he become smart?"

"I don't believe. Not whether that was in his brain only pervert thing "

"In addition not just hes body become more sexy, he's also becoe smart."

"is the perverted trio is on the verge of extinction?"

I sighed hear all my classmate comments. Somehow. I accidentally injure Odin, the god king and defeat the evil god loki from nordic, I also "accidentally" kill Angrboða and jormungad. And my small conversation with vali discuss nordic history before the fight with loki is very useful too.

"This is very tiring..." I sighed. This morning I've got a lot of pressure and shock, from the war of the girls in the house, a confrontation between the Rias and Sona, and now this weird comments. I hope this will end soon.

*Teet* *Teeet* *Teeet*

Bel ringing, the seconf lessons start after the break in a few minutes. And I choked up when I saw who was going to teach.

"Yoo, good morning kids... ise seems you still have the same filth" Azazel greeted casually.

"Why are you here?" I shouted and pointed toward Azazel-sensei. Everyone except serafall, asia, irina and Xenovia looked at me.

"Calm ise... I will teach a lesson today. and also we have a transfer student..."

"Eh?" I flinched when heard Sensei speech... don't say it mean...

"Ophis... please enter..."

Sensei's words not only surprised me. Somehow serafall, and the church trio became pale.

"Uoooooooooooooooh"

"she's cute"

"she have very sexy body"

Shouts echoed when boshoujo with long black hair with exceptional body and face without expression into the classroom.

"My name, ouroborosu Ophis. Greetings" Ophis introduced himself with her emotionless face. Even so. In addition to the four devil and the angel in the classroom. All students look happy.

"Well Ophis. where you want to sit?" Sensei asked.

Ophis glance in any direction and stop staring at me. without a command she stepped toward me, and then she pulled my hands.

"I want to sit on ise's lap..."

"Eh?" I made a stupid expression.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

Whole class was shocked.

"Sorry Ophis. But you have to sit alone" sensei looks confused.

"Why Azazel? Anyway I'm couple with ise and i will make "eggs" with him "

Sensei and all the inhabitants of the class including me shocked after heard Ophis outspoken declaration that sounds weird, but they know her words mean.

"No... not... I will miss ise-san" asia looks started crying.

"Just me that may make a baby with ise" Xenovia temperament up. Veins visible on her forehead.

"Uh, Ophis-chan shouldn't be. My attempt to research in order to make a baby with ise-kun without falling will be in vain"

Asia and Xenovia looks toward irina with surprised.

"Even if you are the ouroboros, I was ready to die to defend Issei and keep him by my side" serafall slammed the table.

*SRAAAAAK*

The Door opened. And Saji appeared with some veins visible on his forehead.

"Hyoudo, you such a damn bastard. Not only Rias-senpai, serafall-sama and sona-kaichou. Even Ophis you eat too"

"Saji-kun. Never mind... class we've started" momo hanakai appeared and tried to pull saji. Yura tsubasa also appeared, but she looked toward me quizzically.

After a while the three of them eventually returned to their respective classes.

see the tension suddenly rose, and the intruder who suddenly came. class feel into a mess. Shouts and curses echoing on me.

"Ise ... What does this mean? "

"just die and fall into deepest hell"

Motohama and Matsuda cry.

"Arara... this will be interesting" kiryuu sly smile.

"Arara... youth was full of spirit and commotion"

"This is all your doing, bastard!" I shouted response Azazel-sensei's words.

"No... hyoudo's pervertness is beyond common sense"

"He is no longer the beast..."

"He was a pervert demon..."

"Not, but that pervert demon king..."

"He is the Maou... "HENTAI-Maou"... kyaaaaaa "

The voices of the girls shouted.

"Ise... why do they know who you are? I think we should keep our true existeance in secret?" Ophis tilt her head while still holding my left arm.

I yelled frustrated and scratching my hair with my right hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

* * *

-Screen changed-

* * *

The second lesson is really messed up and it was because Azazel sensei until the class time finished. In third period Class is back stable. Until a few hours later. Ophis finally sat down beside me and forced Motohama shift his seat. I was surprised to learn Ophis was able to answer all questions correctly and perfectly. As expected from the dragon gods. Not only strong but also smart.

But...

""""Hemph..."""" three devil and the angel was staring at her with a massive killing intent, but Ophis not consider them in the slightest.

*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*

Bell for lunch-long-break echoed. I rushed to the canteen and happy to finally escape al of that mess, or... otherwise...

"Ise-san... I made lunch for you..."

"Ise. I've been improving my cooking techniques, please taste my lunch"

"Ise-kun... I learned about heavens cook in heaven library. Hope you like it"

"Ise-kun... I've learned how to cook and I'll show you a Sithri's family recipe"

Trio church and serafall handed a lunch box to the front of me.

Asia lunch looks normal.

whereas Xenovia, better than last time.

And a light emerging from the Irina's box... wait! Isn't the devil would die if they eat it.

While serafall, assorted colors and terrible aura emerged from her porridge.

Somehow I feel the gaze of envy and the killing desire from all men in the cafeteria pointed to me.

I swallowed hard. I feel really uncomfortable with all of this.

"All right... Okay" I give up and hope I doesn't die with all of this cook. I chose serafall dishes first because its most bizarre.

"humpf"

My face became pale after tasting it. It was really nice not known...

Subsequently owned by irina...

"Deli-arrghhh"

I twitched in pain. It was true before it was very tasty, but three seconds later, excruciating pain overwhelm me.

"Hegh... The ginseng?"

I was surprised when crunching something like meat that turned out half-baked ginseng that coated with flour. And the last ...

"This is normal and delicious"

I cried with joy when eating Asia food.

"Ise..."

Me and the girl flinched at the Ophis sound. I wasn't aware that she was there beside me. but since when?

"I make lunch for you too..."

Ophis issued a box from magic circle...

wait...!

"Hoah... That new bishoujo have a good magic trick..."

"Great... she isn't only beautiful and smart."

"Really great magic trick..."

Surprised to hear the voice of the students around me. I sighed with relief because they thought it was just a cheap magic trick.

Ophis not respond to comments at her and looked at me with a cold face and without emotion. I glanced at the black cloth wrapped with dark purple flower motif.

Ophis opened it and handed me two level black lunch box, and then open it. I gulped my saliva. No question that bothers me. _"Since when did she cook? Does that say ajuka beelzebub Ophis it is true that personality also changed ... but this is too sudden."_

*Scent*

Somehow when I smell the aroma of Ophis cook, suddenly, I was very hungry.

[Huooh, this aroma... ] Ddraig voice that just woke up echoed in my mind.

_"Even you, too?"_

[Who's cooking it?]

_"Ophis ..."_

[Ha?]

Ddraig shocked and then silence...

"Ise please..." Ophis handed chopsticks with her two hands. Her face was expressionless.

I picked up the chopsticks and eat dishes that don't look normal...

"*Munch*... *munch*... this-"

[It was incredible... very fitting for a dragon's tongue]

Ddraig an me surprised after I ate it. Maybe it's the taste of food transfered to the Ddraig's soul and make him tasted it too.

"How is it, ise?" Ophis tilted her head

"Outstanding... really delicious..."

Ophis smiled broadly as she hearing my praise.

*Thump*

Asia, serafall, irina and Xenovia's head pierced by the arrow that labeled "losers", then they face become dark and bowed with frustrating aura. I'm just confused by their reaction because i do not know what happened.

"I went around to all the places to look for his ingredients. I make these dishes to suit dragon tastes. I use apple dragons, delicious bamboo usualy eaten by eastern dragon, and milk from youkai land" Ophis said, still smiling

"Where did you get it?" I asked as i continued to eat her cuisine.

"I'm just ask tannin, Yu-long, and the ape yokai that with yu-long." Ophis said, still smiling

*JLEB*

This time the trio of church and serafall's head pierced with arrows labeled "totally loser".

[To eat Ophis dishes... I'm very happy despite having to suffer by your filth partner]

_"Eh ... Ddraig? You're actually being sad or happy?" _

Ophis kept looking at me and occasionally clean the food stuck on the side of my mouth. while asia, irina, Xenovia and serafall just looked frustrated...

suddenly...

"Ise-kun... we have a problem!"

"Ise-senpaiiiiiiiiiiii..."

Kiba and gasper running towards us. I stopped eating and looked at both of them. Ophis, and the other girls looked at them as they tilted they head in confusion.

"Buchou and kaichou was—"

* * *

-Screen changed-

* * *

I'm with kiba, gasper, Ophis, serafall and church trio ran to the club room in a hurry.

at the door of club. I could feel the intense pressure from the club room. I turned to look at kiba and he nodded.

*CLEK*

My Hand grasped the door handle and tried to open it.

When I walked into the room followed by Ophis, Trio church, serafall, kiba and gasper. The views expressed in the clubroom on me except Rias who was talking to someone via the magic circle as stared each other with Sona.

They were both exchanged glances with extraordinary tension.

"Eto... Sorry, what hap—"

Akeno who immediately approached me, shut me with put her finger on my lips.

"Akeno-san. Actually, what is it? "

I whispered to her. She shook her head and sighed deeply. I was confused and just tilt my head with a "?" expression

"they've Decided... this midnight..."

Rias sound after eliminating small magic circle in her fingertips. She stared sona with gripping intensity.

"Let's finish this for ever, Rias..."

Sona replied with steadfast gaze.

"What do you think I'll lose by you? Know your place! Gremory group is the strongest young devil team"

Rias proud her family. Somehow. Our group managed to beat Bael group led by a number one young devil, sairaorg-san.

But...

"You're too confident. Rias, remember. Without Issei in your group... your group can't win against Bael Team."

Sona speech is right. Not that I boast of my own. I realized that I was the reincarnated devil which happens to be the host of the legendary dragon.

"Remember our deal... Rias…" sona narrowed her eyes.

"Eto, sorry? Actually, what happened?" I asked.

"Sithri group will be our enemy in rating game will play tonight." Akeno is there for me to answer.

"isn't that good Akeno-san? compete with Sithri... I became excited."

"This unfortunately doesn't fit your expectations, ise..."

"Eh?" Rias statement startled me.

"What do you mean?"

"tonight match you will not join the competition"

"Eeeh?" I issued a cry of surprise. "But why? I haven't been performed in the rating game for long time after fight with sairaorg-san?"

Rias was silent, koneko, Rossweisse, koneko and Akeno looked the other way, as if don't want to look at me. While Saji looked at me with an intensity that I can not explain. I felt a strange foreboding...

Later. Sona-kaichou answer my confusion...

"Because you're at stake in this game?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I turned to sona...

"If Sithri win. Gremory group will exchanges between Sekiryuutei, hyoudo Issei. With my two pawns..."

Listening to sona. I ,serafall, asia, Xenovia, irina, kiba and gasper surprised...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

**i'am sorry if i had some mistake and miss spelling in this life... but i put all of my effort in this section because i just recovered from my ill... and i hopefully you like it...**

**and, i will appreciate if you click my link in my profil...**

**see you in next 4 days... have a nice day みんな！！！**


	31. ごめんなさい

every one, i'am sorry for sudden announcements of sort hiatus. but you can read my reason in my blog on my profil in **「****news」** link

* * *

hope you forgive me :p Tee~Hee...


End file.
